Un vampire, mon âme soeur?
by parys
Summary: Bella est de retour avec Edward bien décidé à rester avec lui, mais lorsque mère nature s'amuse avec le pauvre Jacob, le poussant à s'imprégner sur un homme, un vampire et surtout l'amour de Bella, quelle sera la réaction du loup et du vampire?
1. Chapter 1

Slt à tous

Je ne vous le cacherais pas, Bella me fait chier en ce moment, donc, quoi de plus jouissif pour moi que d'écrire une histoire réunissant ses deux amours?

Oui, je sais, je suis une sadique:)

J'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

Ps: J'ai reçu quelques messages me demandant une nouvelle histoire avec Peter, svp faite-moi savoir si vous êtes d'accord avec cette idée

* * *

><p>J'attendais Bella et sa ventouse dans les bois près de sa maison après avoir ramené sa moto à son père, je savais qu'elle ne serait pas heureuse, mais ce n'était que le juste retour des choses. Ils étaient de retour d'Italie, bien sur, j'avais bêtement espéré qu'elle rentrerait sans lui, mais c'était trop demandé. J'étais en colère, vraiment en colère. Elle était partit, sans un regard en arrière, comme si je n'étais rien et j'avais appris qu'elle était de retour depuis plusieurs jours et pendant tout ce temps, je m'étais inquiété à son sujet, à me demander si elle était toujours en vie ou humaine.<p>

Pas un appel, rien les premiers jours. J'aurais au moins voulu être rassuré, savoir qu'elle était toujours en vie, mais non, je n'étais plus utile pour elle, elle n'avait tout simplement plus besoin de moi, alors pourquoi perdre son temps à me rassurer ?

Et puis sans doute avait-elle ressentit un peu de culpabilité parce qu'à présent, elle me harcelé au téléphone, me laissant des messages pour me dire qu'elle ne pouvait pas venir à la Push, ce qui m'avait suffisamment énervé pour ne pas vouloir rappeler.

C'est mon père qui m'avait informé de son retour par le biais de Charlie. J'avais d'abord pensé à l'appeler, mais je n'étais pas sur d'être capable de retenir ma colère, mon amertume, mes mots... ce qui était encore pire sachant à présent que je savais qu'elle était rentré avec lui

Malheureusement, Sam s'était empressé de venir me voir après avoir appris le retour de la douloureusement connut famille Cullen et m'avait confié la mission de rappeler que le traité était toujours en vigueur. A la vérité, je ne haïssais pas les Cullen, ce que je haïssais, c'était le fait que Bella veuille devenir comme eux, l'idée même que Bella, mon ami, mon premier amour puisse avoir le désir de devenir un bloc de glace sans vie me rendait malade, ce suceur de sang n'avait simplement pas le droit de lui voler sa vie, de la transformer alors qu'elle était en parfaite santé et puis, cela marquerait la mort de mon amour, si elle devenait comme lui, alors ils pourraient passer l'éternité ensemble, alors que moi, j'aurais perdu toutes mes chances avec elle.

- Comment as-tu pu faire une chose pareille ? Entendis-je hurler derrière mon dos

Je poussais un léger soupire, je me doutais qu'elle allait m'en vouloir pour avoir laissé son père savoir qu'elle avait une moto. En me retournant lentement, je pris soin de garder mes yeux sur elle.

- Je devais le faire...

Je n'eus pas le temps de m'expliquer d'avantage qu'elle tenta d'avancer vers moi, avec j'en suis sur, la ferme intention de me frapper, mais son parfait petit ami enroula son bras autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher. Garçon intelligent. Autant j'aimais Bella, elle était trop souvent naïve quand aux créatures qu'elle fréquentait, si dans son esprit, elle pensait être capable de me provoquer un quelconque dommage, alors elle était soit folle ou inconsciente, quoi que les deux vont certainement de paire.

- Charlie aurait pu faire une crise cardiaque ! Hurla-t-elle. A quoi tu pensais, Jacob ? Est-ce ce que tu veux ? Que mon père finisse comme Harry ? Comment croyais-tu qu'il allait réagir en apprenant que je faisais de la moto ?

- Il croyait que c'était moi qui t'éloigner de lui, lui expliqua doucement la ventouse

Je sentais un poussé de colère me consumer, de qui se foutait-elle ?

- Attends, Bella, tu essaye de me culpabiliser ?

- Tu savais que Charlie allait devenir fou en apprenant ça ! Haleta-t-elle en essayant de se défaire de l'emprise de son vampire. Laisse-moi Edward, je vais le tuer !

Je roulais des yeux, décidément, elle était trop sur d'elle. Mais à cet instant, c'est la colère qui prédominait, elle m'avait dit ce qu'elle aurait voulu de son vampire, si celui-ci ne l'avait pas quitté, elle m'avait dit qu'elle aurait voulu devenir l'un d'eux, vivre avec lui éternellement, peu importe le mal que cela pourrait faire à son entourage.

- Tu es vraiment une hypocrite, Bella, grommelais-je en serrant les dents. Tu es en train de me dire que j'aurais pu tuer ton père en lui apprenant que tu monte sur une moto, en revanche, la réaction qu'il pourrait avoir en apprenant la mort de sa fille unique te passe par dessus la tête !

Elle s'immobilisa, brusquement choqué par mes paroles, ou plutôt par leurs véracités. J'aimais Bella, je l'aimais vraiment, je mourrais pour elle, mais cela n'enlever pas le fait qu'elle était la personne la plus égoïste et hypocrite que je n'avais jamais vu et le pire, c'est qu'elle paraissait en être tout sauf consciente.

- Mais bien sur, continuais avec une pointe d'amertume, tant que tu es heureuse, ce qui arrive aux autres est le dernier de tes soucis, n'est-ce pas ?

Je secouais la tête dans le dégoût, il m'arrivait parfois de me demander ce que je pouvais trouver chez cette fille, il est vrai que triste et brisé, elle était adorable, fragile, mais à présent que sa sangsue était de retour...

- Quoi qu'il en soit, je suis venu rappeler les termes du traité

Je détachais mes yeux de Bella pour enfin les poser sur son parfait petit vampire

- Nous n'avons pas oublié, grommela-t-il

À la seconde ou nos regards se rencontrèrent, mon monde changea d'une façon que je n'aurais jamais cru possible. Plus rien n'existait, ni ma famille, ni ma tribut, ni la meute, pas même Bella. Un câble en acier invisible paraissait me lier à lui, un, puis deux, puis dix et des centaines, des milliers de câbles me rattacher à lui. Une seconde de lucidité traversa mon esprit et je vis ses iris d'un miel brûlant m'interrogeant silencieusement, dieu merci, il ne semblait pas comprendre ce qui venait d'arriver. Je fermais les yeux me concentrant autant que possible pour construire les murs autour de mon esprit, j'étais le seul dans la meute capable de cacher mes pensées avec autant d'efficacité et j'espérais que cela fonctionnerais avec lui, parce que j'étais tout à fait conscient que le vampire devant moi pouvait me lire, Bella me l'avait assez dit. Je rouvrais les yeux en prenant soin d'éviter son regard et je reportais mon attention sur Bella en tentant de cacher mon trouble, ma poitrine me faisait mal, je me sentais faible et incroyablement triste.

- C'est mon choix, Jake, murmura Bella

Je secouais la tête pour essayer de me concentrer sur le précédente conversation, mais tout ce que je voulais, c'était m'enfuir, en quelques secondes, ma vie, mon avenir venait de me filer entre les doigts.

- Isabella Marie Swan ! Hurla Charlie, tu as dix secondes pour venir ici, je sais que tu es là, la voiture d'Edward est garé devant la maison, viens tout de suite !

Exactement ce dont j'avais besoin, soupirais-je intérieurement

- Tu avais dis que nous serions amis, Jake, pourquoi tu as fait ça ?

- Nous ne pouvons plus être amis, Bella, je suis désolé, mais c'est impossible

La dessus, je me pressais de faire demi tour pour me mettre à courir vers les bois aussi vite que possible, sans prêter d'avantage attention aux appels de Bella, visiblement inquiète par ma fuite précipité, mais je courrais, de plus en plus vite, espérant oublier, espérant qu'il s'agissait d'une erreur. Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas m'imprégner sur un vampire, n'est-ce pas ?

Un homme... encore, cela ne me déranger pas vraiment, j'avais à de nombreuses reprises expérimenté certaines choses avec quelques membres de la meute, j'avais toujours eu une préférence pour les femmes, mais je pouvais faire avec ce choix étrange. Mais un vampire ? Edward Cullen ? L'amour de Bella, celui-là même qui l'avait presque conduite au suicide ?

Ma vie était juste foutue, mon âme sœur me haïssait et j'étais moi-même censé le haïr, sauf qu'à présent, cette option n'était plus envisageable.

La meute allait me tuer, purement et simplement, peu importe que l'imprégnation indique clairement Edward comme étant mon âme sœur, non seulement ça, mais je serais certainement banni de la tribut, probablement par mon père. J'allais tout perdre, pour rien. Rien parce que ce vampire me haïssait, lui ainsi que sa famille, parce qu'il aimait quelqu'un d'autre et parce que ce quelqu'un d'autre était une personne que je ne voulais pas faire souffrir.

Ouai, ma vie était foutue, j'avais suffisamment vu les détails de l'imprégnation dans l'esprit de Sam pour comprendre que ça finirait mal pour moi, très mal, même. Le tout était de savoir combien de temps cela me prendrait pour perdre la tête ou mourir de chagrin. J'aurais pu aller demander aux anciens s'il y avait un moyen de casser ce lien, mais ils sauraient alors que je m'étais imprégné et ils voudraient forcement savoir qui, par ailleurs, ce lien était connu pour être éternel et incassable. Hors, je ne pouvais rien dire à personne, rien faire. Les légendes racontaient qu'un loup tentant de rester à l'écart de son imprégné finirait par mourir de folie ou de chagrin.

- Mon dieu, qu'ai-je fait pour mériter ça ? Grondais-je en tombant à genoux au milieu des bois

Je me tenais la tête entre les mains, j'étais en colère, bien plus que je ne l'avais jamais été. De toutes les personnes existantes sur cette terre, il avait fallut que la moitié de mon âme soit Edward Cullen, j'aurais voulu une fille gentille que j'aurais pris plaisir à chérir, mais non, au lieu de cela, mère nature et son humour douteux m'avait collé à un vampire non disponible et qui me haïssait.

Attends une seconde, comment ce gars peut être mon âme sœur s'il n'avait pas d'âme ?

- Ils ont une âme ! Murmurais-je décontenancé par ma découverte

On nous avait élevé en nous répétant que les vampires étaient des monstres rejetés par les cieux, sans âme, sans conscience, mais ça ne pouvait pas être vrai, le processus de l'imprégnation consistait à reconnaître l'âme de l'autre. Il ne s'agissait pas là d'une magie étrange me rattachant au premier venu, non, le loup en moi avait le pouvoir de reconnaître son âme sœur, un pouvoir que les humains normaux n'avaient pas, c'est pour cette raison qu'il était très rare pour un humain de trouver son âme sœur, en règle générale, s'ils parvenaient à se trouver, ce n'était que le fruit d'un heureux hasard. Mais nous, nous avions cette chance, une sorte de cadeau... un cadeau qui était devenu ma malédiction, parce qu'à partir de maintenant, mon monde tournait autour d'Edward Cullen, je ressentais déjà le profond besoin de le voir, de le rendre heureux, de m'assurer de sa sécurité.

J'étais devenu son protecteur.

Ma mère était morte, mes sœurs avaient fuit la maison, mon père était malade et la seule chose qui était censé me rendre heureux allait me détruire. Qu'avais-je fait au ciel ? Étais-je si mauvais ? Toute ma vie, j'avais tenté d'être un bon garçon, lorsque ma mère était morte dans l'accident de voiture qui avait faillit me coûter également la vie, j'avais tenté d'être fort, je n'avais que dix ans, mais j'avais essayé de soutenir mon père et mes sœurs, lorsqu'elles s'étaient empressés de quitter la maison pour échapper aux légendes et aux responsabilités pesant sur ma famille, j'avais soutenu mon père, lorsqu'il était tombé malade, j'avais encore tenté de faire de mon mieux, même lorsque je m'étais transformé en ce loup monstrueux... mais là

Comment trouver la force dont j'avais besoin lorsque celle-ci était au service de quelqu'un d'autre ?

Après plusieurs heures affalé sur le sol, me demandant comment la vie pouvait être aussi cruelle avec moi, je me relevais difficilement pour rentrer à la réserve. Dès que j'ouvrais la porte, mon père m'accueillait avoir un regard inquiet.

- Tu vas bien, fils ?

Merde, ça ne pouvait pas ce voir, pas déjà ?

- Oui, pourquoi ?

Mon père fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi, les yeux rivés sur mon visage, un curieux froncement de sourcils.

- Tu semble... pâle

Je poussais un soupire, comment pouvais-je être pâle ? Je n'étais pas censé être malade, mais pourtant, il est vrai que je ne me sentais pas bien, pas bien du tout en fait, j'avais la sensation que la pièce tournait autour de moi, je me sentis vaciller et puis... plus rien.


	2. Chapter 2

Pov Edward

Enfin de retour, comme si rien ne s'était passé ou presque. Bella était là, terminant ses devoirs aussi vite que possible, alors que je ravissais mes yeux avec son visage.

Elle m'avait sortit de ma solitude, elle m'avait apporté une lumière dans l'obscurité étrange de ma vie ou de ma non vie. J'avais vécu tant d'années à supporter d'être seul en scrutant le bonheur des couples autour de moi, cela avait été une véritable torture et puis, elle était apparut, enfin, je ne me sentais plus seul, enfin, j'avais une raison de poursuivre cette vie qui n'était à présent plus aussi ennuyeuse. Seul problème, elle était humaine, une fragile humaine qui malheureusement, avait tendance à s'emmêler les pieds.

Elle voulait devenir comme moi et je ne voulais pas, malgré les Volturi, malgré le fait qu'elle allait vieillir, je ne voulais pas qu'elle perde son âme et si je n'avais pas été si égoïste, je l'aurais laissé avoir une vie normale, je l'aurais laisser trouver un homme capable de lui faire des enfants, capable de lui offrir une vie plus attrayante que de devoir se cacher du soleil, se déplacer tous les dix ans...

Je ne voulais vraiment pas la changer, pourtant, la famille semblait décidé à l'accepter, je savais qu'ils ne voulaient tout simplement pas me perdre sachant qu'au moment ou Bella mourrait, je mettrais fin à mes jours, ils ne pouvaient tout simplement pas me voir disparaître d'ici soixante dix ou quatre vingt ans, peut être moins sachant que Bella paraissait incapable de passer une semaine sans se blesser.

- Edward ?

- Oui, amour ? Souriais-je

Bella se leva de son bureau pour me rejoindre sur le lit et s'appuyer sur ma poitrine glacé.

- Est-ce que tu as lu quelque chose d'étrange dans l'esprit de Jacob ce matin ? Me demanda-t-elle en enfouissant son visage dans mon cou

Je réfléchissais à sa question, Jacob Black m'était totalement sortit de la tête depuis notre rencontre un peu plus tôt, mais en y pensant, sa réaction avait été étrange. Une minute, il était concentré sur sa conversation avec Bella, ses pensées ne me plaisaient pas, mais je ne pouvais pas le contredire, en fait, il avait un point, mon ange ne pouvait pas lui reprocher la réaction de son père lorsqu'il avait apprit pour la moto, mais elle s'apprêtait à se faire passer pour morte sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, ce qui était bien pire. Lorsque Jacob avait posé ses yeux sur moi, je vis toutes sortes d'émotions sur son visage et ses pensées étaient brusquement devenu illisibles, du moins, tout ce que je voyais était une sorte de voile blanc étrange. Et puis brusquement, il avait fermé les yeux, son visage était tordu dans l'horreur, comme s'il souffrait physiquement. Pendant ce temps, je scannais toujours ses pensées et je fus surpris de trouver une sorte de mur, différent de celui de Bella, mais suffisamment dense pour m'empêcher de comprendre, c'était très étrange, je ne pouvais capter que quelques mots, mais rien ne me permettant de trouver du sens à son comportement. Enfin, il rouvrit les yeux pour les porter sur Bella, son visage semblait triste, à vrai dire, j'avais rarement mirer une telle expression, c'est comme s'il venait d'apprendre la fin du monde. Peut-être avait-il enfin comprit que Bella ne serait jamais à lui ?

Étrangement, je me sentais peiné, je ne l'aimais pas, mais pour une raison étrange, je le plaignais.

- Edward ?

- Hum ?

Bella releva la tête et me regarda avec une expression perplexe

- Tu sais ce qui ne va pas avec Jacob ?

- Non, amour, je n'en ai aucune idée, répondis-je en lui caressant doucement les cheveux

Elle se releva brusquement provoquant mon déplaisir, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle pense trop à lui, je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'elle pense à lui lorsque j'étais avec elle, nous venions de nous retrouver et je n'avais aucune envie que Jacob se mette entre nous.

- Je vais aller l'appeler, m'informa-t-elle en sortant de la chambre

Je roulais des yeux en l'écoutant descendre les escaliers et me leva pour la suivre. Son père était dans le salon, installé devant la télévision et lorsque je retrouvais Bella dans la cuisine, elle avait déjà le téléphone dans les mains.

- Salut Billy, c'est Bella, je peux parler à Jacob s'il te plaît ?

- Salut Bella, soupira l'homme à l'autre bout du fil, désolé, mais il est malade

- Malade ?

Il y eut une longue pause avant qu'enfin Billy se décide à parler. Il était étrange d'apprendre que Jacob était malade, je ne savais pas grand chose sur les loups, mais du peu en ma connaissance, ils n'étaient pas censés tomber malade.

- Il est dans le coma, Bella

Bella faillit faire tomber le téléphone des mains tant elle fut surprise d'apprendre la nouvelle, je rattrapais le combiné avant que celui-ci ne tombe au sol et le lui remit.

- Mais... mais... il ne peut pas...

- Il faut que je te laisse...

- Attends ! Je vais venir... j'arrive...

- Non, Bella, reste chez toi, dit-il fermement

- Mais...

Mon ange n'eut pas le temps de plaider, la ligne avait déjà été coupé. Elle raccrocha lentement le combiné et se tourna vers moi en secouant la tête.

- Comment est-ce possible ? Il était bien ce matin, il ne peut pas tomber malade...

Elle se perdait dans ses réflexions, puis brusquement, elle se précipita pour prendre ses clés et sa veste.

- Papa, je vais à la réserve, Jacob à besoin de moi

Charlie n'eut pas le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit qu'elle était déjà devant son camion, ne se souciant visiblement pas de me laisser derrière elle. Je la rattrapais facilement et agrippa son bras.

- Bella, qu'est-ce que tu fais ? Billy t'as dit de ne pas venir, grommelais-je entre mes dents

- Il a besoin de moi, Edward, il est mal à cause de moi, parce qu'il m'aime et que je l'ais rejeté, s'il te plaît, j'ai juste besoin de le voir

Je poussais un soupire, mais haussa les épaules avant de la lâcher et la regarder partir. Dès que sa voiture n'était plus en vu, je marchais lentement jusqu'à la mienne, incapable de savoir si je me sentais le plus en colère contre elle ou contre Jacob. Était-il vraiment malade ou avait-il fait exprès pour la faire venir à lui ?

Et pourquoi une partie de moi... minuscule partie semblait inquiète à l'idée que ce chiot puisse être malade ? Bon sang, il avait beau avoir été utile à ma Bella durant mon absence, il n'était qu'un chien.

A l'instant ou je montais l'allée devant la maison, je tombais sur Carlisle qui venait visiblement de garer sa voiture, je fus surpris d'apprendre qu'il revenait de la réserve, jamais au grand jamais les Quilleute n'accepteraient de nous permettre de mettre les pieds sur leur territoire et il en revenait ?

- Carlisle ?

Il se tourna vers moi alors que sa main était déjà sur la porte, il semblait tellement concentré sur le cas de Jacob qu'il n'avait même pas remarqué ma présence et d'après les images dans son esprit, Jacob était belle et bien malade, étrangement malade

- Jacob est malade, dis-je en fronçant les sourcils, je l'ai vu ce matin avec Bella, il semblait très bien

Carlisle poussa un soupire et me fit signe de le suivre à l'intérieur, je l'avais rarement vu si inquiet et je ne comprenais pas pourquoi le cas de l'indien semblait le travailler à ce point.

- Je ne comprends pas ce qui se passe, murmura-t-il pensif. Il semble tout à fait bien, j'ai fait quelques examens, certains résultats n'arriveront que demain, mais pour ceux que j'ai eu, il va très bien, mais il semble... il est dans une sorte de coma étrange... il a de la température... du moins, plus que d'habitude et il ne se réveille pas

- Ça doit vraiment inquiéter les loups pour qu'ils te permette d'entrer sur leur territoire

- C'est son père qui m'a appelé, crois-moi, il n'était pas ravi de le faire, mais d'après ce qu'il m'a dit, ce qui arrive à Jacob n'est jamais arrivé à aucun loup et ils ne peuvent pas l'amener à l'hôpital, il m'a supplié de venir le voir, je ne pouvais pas refuser

Il s'installa sur le divan se repassant tous les examens qu'ils avaient fait dans son esprit, se demandant s'il ne pouvait pas essayer autre chose, puis il se tourna vers moi.

- Rien d'étrange ne s'est passé lorsque tu l'as vu ? Est-ce qu'il paraissait fatigué ?

- Non, répondis-je en m'installant sur le fauteuil face à lui. A part ce blanc bizarre dans son esprit

- Un blanc ?

- Certainement rien de grave, Carlisle. Pendant quelques secondes, son esprit est devenu blanc et ensuite je ne parvenais plus à le lire, juste quelques mots par-ci par-là, mais c'est comme s'il y avait une sorte de mur, différent de celui de Bella, mais efficace. Est-ce que tu vas pouvoir l'aider ?

Carlisle était encore dans ses pensées, se demandant si le blanc dans son esprit pouvait avoir une signification, il se tut durant de nombreuses minutes avant de relever la tête.

- Je ne peux rien faire pour le moment, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules, on ne peut qu'attendre pour voir s'il se réveil

- C'est arrivé comment ?

- Il est rentré chez lui, son père m'a dit qu'il paraissait pâle et puis, il s'est littéralement écroulé au sol

Je levais un sourcil, un loup qui s'écroule brusquement, sans qu'il est été blessé ?

- C'est étrange

Carlisle se leva et prit la direction de son bureau

_Je vais aller consulter quelques uns de mes ouvrages sur leur tribut, peut-être que je vais y trouver une réponse._

Je restais sur le divan quelques minutes me demandant ce qui pouvait arriver au chiot, je ne comprenais pas ma propre inquiétude pour ce stupide chien, mais il y avait cette partie de moi, ce petit quelque chose qui espérait que Jacob allait se réveiller et qu'il irait bien.


	3. Chapter 3

CHANGEMENTS

Pov Jacob

J'ouvrais les yeux sur le plafond de ma chambre, étrangement confus dans la mesure ou je n'avais pas le moindre souvenir de m'y être allongé.

- Tu es réveillé, entendis-je à côté de moi

Je pivotais légèrement la tête pour voir mon père penché sur mon lit, à son expression, il paraissait inquiet pour moi, mais je n'avais pas la moindre idée de ce qui pouvait provoquer ses craintes. Je me redressais sur mon lit en adressant un regard confus à mon père. Je sentais que quelque chose avait changé en moi, quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à définir. Pendant quelques secondes, je me demandais si cette imprégnation n'avait pas été un rêve (ou un cauchemar), peut-être que ce n'était jamais arrivé, peut-être qu'il s'agissait là d'un tour cruel de mon imagination ?

- Tu te sens comment ?

Je réfléchis à sa question durant un instant en me rappelant que je ne pouvais lui parler que de mon état physique.

- Parfaitement bien, papa. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

- Tu ne te souviens pas ?

- Je me souviens d'être rentré à la maison, ensuite, c'est le trou noir

À cet instant, Sam apparut sur le pas de la porte, lui aussi avait l'air inquiet, cependant, son inquiétude était différente, j'avais l'impression qu'il paraissait inquiet pour tout, sauf pour moi...

- Tu t'es écroulé il y a deux jours, Jacob, m'informa mon père. Tu étais dans une sorte de coma...

- Je suis content que tu sois enfin réveillé, Jacob, soupira Sam. Cette fièvre était vraiment bizarre

- Une fièvre ?

- Oui, un peu comme celle qui précédait ta transformation

Je restais silencieux, mais je sentais mes yeux s'écarquillaient alors qu'une explication me vint à l'esprit, une explication tout ce qu'il y a de plus logique, mais que cependant, je ne pouvais partager avec la meute ou mon père. J'avais encore à vérifier ma théorie.

- C'est étrange, me contentais-je de répondre en prenant soin d'éviter le contact visuel avec mon père ou Sam

- Tu te sens assez bien pour te lever ? Tous le monde est dans le salon, ils étaient tous inquiet pour toi

Je hochais la tête en forçant un sourire, à la vérité, physiquement, je ne m'étais jamais sentis si bien. Je me levais donc avec facilité pour aller rejoindre toute la meute qui attendait patiemment dans le salon.

- Hé mec, tu nous a fait peur ! S'écria Seth en s'élançant sur moi

J'attrapais le garçon en souriant, Seth était vraiment comme un frère pour moi, toujours positif, toujours souriant.

- Ouai, mec, on a cru que tu n'allais pas te réveiller ! Ricana Quil

- Parle pour toi, grommela Leah. On peut savoir pourquoi tu avais envi d'attirer l'attention ?

Mon dieu, cette fille était-elle vraiment stupide ou tentait-elle de se rendre plus ridicule à chaque seconde ? Je levais les yeux au ciel, tout sauf disposé à me battre avec la vipère et relâcha Seth qui se tenait toujours dans mes bras.

- Je vais bien, dis-je en souriant

- Ce serait bien de savoir ce qui s'est passé, le docteur sangsue n'a rien trouvé...

Je me tournais vers Sam avec de grands yeux

- Vous avez appelé un Cullen ? Murmurais-je surpris

- Que pouvions-nous faire ? S'emporta-t-il, tu tombe brusquement dans le coma avec une fièvre étrange et ce n'est pas comme si nous pouvions t'emmener à l'hôpital, ce n'est jamais arrivé à aucun loup

Je m'installais sur le divan, prêt de Paul qui jusqu'ici était resté silencieux, mais qui paraissait avoir beaucoup de mal à garder son calme

- Alors, est-ce que c'est parce qu'il est un alpha ? Grommela-t-il en serrant les dents

J'aurais dû m'en douter, voilà ce qui ennuyer vraiment Sam, il se demandait certainement si mon loup ressentait le besoin de prendre sa place et si mon état avait quelque chose à voir avec ça.

- Je ne sais pas, répondit mon père, mais je ne vois rien d'autre. Il est peut-être temps que tu prennes la place qui te reviens de droit, Jacob

Du coin de l'œil, je voyais Sam qui serrait les dents, visiblement contre cette idée, il pouvait se rassurer, je n'avais pas la moindre envie de prendre sa place, tant qu'il faisait correctement les choses, je ne voyais aucune raison de faire ça.

- Je ne vois pas pourquoi, m'empressais-je de répondre. C'est le rôle de Sam, il n'y a aucune raison pour que je prenne sa place

- C'est la tienne, mon fils, insista mon père

- Papa, je vais bien, je ne ressens aucun besoin de devenir l'alpha de la meute. Peut-être que ce qui s'est passé n'a rien à voir avec ça

Tous se turent, mais je vis Sam se détendre considérablement, il avait peur de ça, peur que je finisse par prendre sa place, ma place légitime, mais tant qu'il ne faisait rien de mal, il n'avait aucune raison de s'inquiéter et jusqu'ici, il ne m'avait pas donné envi de faire quoi que ce soit pour le pousser vers la sortie.

Durant une petite heure, nous continuions à parler de tout et de rien, puis la meute se dispersa, Sam me permit de me reposer durant la semaine et partagea mes patrouilles avec les autres, ce qui au fond m'arrangeait bien, puis il disparut à son tour.

- Bella à téléphoné durant... ton... absence, soupira mon père. Je lui ais dit de rester chez elle, mais bien sur, elle n'a pas pu s'empêcher de venir ici

- Et ?

- Et je lui ais demandé de partir, mon fils. Je n'aime pas ce que cette fille a fait pour toi, je préfère que tu reste loin d'elle, surtout maintenant que les Cullen sont de retour

Je hochais la tête en essayant de faire abstraction de la violente douleur frappant ma poitrine, puis je me levais, bien décidé à aller faire un tour, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

- Tu vas où ? Me demanda mon père. Tu as besoin de te reposer, fils

- Papa, j'ai dormis pendant deux jours, j'ai besoin de me dégourdir les jambes

- Bien, il suffit de faire attention, d'accord ?

- Toujours, dis-je en sortant

Je marchais jusqu'aux falaises, désespéré. Cela ne faisait que deux jours que je m'étais imprégné et j'avais déjà mal comme si j'avais été séparé de lui durant des mois, c'était juste désespérant, je me sentais faible et pathétique.

- Alors, tu as finis de te faire remarquer ?

Je ne pris pas la peine de me retourner, sachant qu'il s'agissait de Paul, le mec me haïssait purement et simplement. Depuis ma transformation, il n'avait pas supporter ma place légitime en tant qu'alpha, il n'avait pas non plus supporté qu'à cause de ça, Sam fasse de moi son bêta à sa place alors qu'il avait été transformé avant moi.

- Fiche-moi la paix, Paul, soupirais-je las

- Ou bien quoi ?

- Dieu, tu es si pathétique, pourquoi ne pas aller trouver Leah ? Vous iriez si bien ensemble que je suis surpris que tu ne te sois pas encore imprégné sur elle

Je ne pensais pas qu'il irait jusque là, mais je sentis un violent coup sur mon épaule, le connard voulait jouer. Je me tournais donc vers lui, sachant qu'il s'était déjà transformé, ce que j'allais faire également, mais me vins brusquement à l'esprit que j'avais besoin de vérifier quelque chose. Je le laissais donc s'élancer vers moi et fus plus que surpris lorsque je le repoussais avec facilité en plaquant une main sur son museau. Ses pattes creusaient le sol avec force, tentant d'avancer, de m'atteindre, je n'avais pas besoin de lire ses pensées pour savoir qu'il était surpris, bien plus que moi. Avec l'autre main, je l'attrapais par la fourrure et le balança à quelques mètres comme s'il s'agissait d'une poupée de chiffon. Il se releva chancelant, ses yeux rivés sur moi.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Paul, alors arrête ça, m'écriais-je furieux

Pour la première fois, je vis la crainte dans son regard, il avait peur de moi, vraiment peur, ce qui m'aurait certainement fait rire dans d'autres circonstances, mais sachant ce qui avait provoqué ma soudaine force, je n'avais pas la moindre envi de m'en amuser.

Il secoua le museau dans l'incrédulité et se mit à courir vers les bois après avoir fait demi-tour.

Et bien, je venais d'avoir la confirmation que j'attendais plus tôt que prévu.

Nous étions les protecteurs de nos imprégnés, bien sur, en règle générale, les loups s'imprégnaient sur des humains, ce qui ne posait pas de problèmes. Mais je m'étais imprégné sur un vampire et mon loup avait ressentit le besoin de s'adapter, comment pouvais-je protéger Edward en étant moins fort que lui ?

Aussi surprenant que cela était, je n'avais fait que subir une nouvelle transformation me permettant de devenir plus fort que le vampire dont j'étais à présent le protecteur.

Mon problème maintenant était de savoir comment la meute allait réagir à ça, parce que j'étais très conscient que Paul devait déjà être chez Sam pour lui parler de ce qui venait d'arriver, espérons qu'ils se contenteraient de mettre ça sur le dos de mes gènes.

Je rentrais à la maison en me demandant comment je pourrais cacher les vraies raisons de mes changements ou du moins, combien de temps cela prendrait pour eux de le découvrir. J'avais une telle envie de courir vers Edward, de le trouver, de le serrer dans mes bras, de lui dire que je l'aimais, que je le ferais aussi longtemps qu'il voudrait de moi...

Une partie de moi était écœuré de ressentir de telles émotions pour une sangsue, mais c'était tellement fort que je ne pouvais rien faire pour le haïr, peu importe ce qu'il était, je ne pouvais pas me battre avec mon loup, ses besoins et ses envies qui étaient rapidement devenu les miennes me rendait lentement mais sûrement malade.

J'eus la mauvaise surprise de trouver le camion de Bella garé devant la maison en rentrant et je soupirais déjà très ennuyé de me trouver devant celle qui m'empêchait d'être heureux, parce que vampire ou non, si ce n'était pas pour elle, je me serais déjà précipité chez les Cullen pour avouer ma dévotion à Edward et le supplier de me laisser faire parti de sa vie.

- Jacob ? S'écria mon nouveau cauchemar avant de s'écraser contre moi

Je fermais les yeux un instant en essayant de garder un visage impassible

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là, Bella ? Grommelais-je en la détachant de moi

Elle m'adressa un regard blessé et je résistais à l'envie de rouler des yeux

- J'ai appris que tu étais malade

- Comme tu peux le voir, je vais très bien, tu peux partir maintenant

Le fait que l'odeur d'Edward qui bizarrement était devenu plus qu'attrayante pour moi gravitait autour d'elle n'arrangeait rien et je dû me retenir pour ne pas porter la main sur ma poitrine dans l'espoir de calmer les battements de mon cœur.

- Tu ne crois pas que je devrais être la seule en colère ? Grommela-t-elle en mettant les mains sur ses hanches. Je t'ai pardonné, Jacob et je suis ici parce que j'étais inquiète pour toi, tu pourrais faire un effort. Je sais que tu m'en veux parce que je t'ai rejeté, mais tu sais aussi que je t'aime et...

- Par pitié, Bella, soupirais-je pressé de couper son monologue, tu crois vraiment que tout ce qui m'arrive à quelque chose à voir avec toi ? S'il te plaît, va-t-en et ne reviens pas

La dessus, je me pressais de pénétrer dans la maison pour aller m'enfermer dans ma chambre sans prendre la peine d'écouter ses protestations. Cette imprégnation avait au moins eut l'avantage de me libérer des sentiments que j'avais pour elle.

Dès que je fus enfermé dans ma chambre, je pressais ma main contre ma poitrine dans l'espoir de faire disparaître la douleur, l'odeur de mon imprégné était si délicieuse, tout mon corps me suppliait de courir vers lui, d'obtenir plus que les quelques vestiges sur les vêtements de Bella.

J'avais tellement besoin de lui.

Je m'allongeais sur le lit et fermais les yeux en essayant de penser à autre chose, mais j'en fut parfaitement incapable. Les yeux clos, je ne voyais que son merveilleux visage, ses iris mielleuses, pétillantes. Il était magnifique et autant cette pensée était effrayante, je ne parvenais pas à trouver quoi que ce soit en lui de suffisamment repoussant. Je prenais alors conscience qu'il m'importait peu qu'il soit un vampire.

Il était mon âme sœur et je l'aimais inconditionnellement, irrévocablement... je l'aimais plus que la vie elle même.


	4. Chapter 4

Slt,

Contente que cette histoire vous plaise. Désolé, mais je ne parviens pas à répondre aux com individuellement, ça ne marche pas.

Encore une fois, je tiens à rappeler que Bella me gave sévèrement (en ce moment), donc ne vous attendez pas à une belle fin pour cette grognasse( désolé:)

Bonne lecture

Sandra

Ps: j'aime pas le titre de l'histoire, il put, donc si vous avez des idées, je prends...

* * *

><p>Pov Bella<p>

Je rentrais chez moi en grommelant durant tout le chemin du retour. Comment Jacob pouvait se comporter de la sorte avec moi ? Je pouvais comprendre qu'il soit en colère contre moi pour l'avoir repoussé, mais il savait que j'aimais Edward, il n'avait pas le droit de me rendre responsable de ma préférence. Bien sur, si Edward n'était pas réapparut dans ma vie, j'aurais sans aucun doute cédé à Jacob, après tout, il était tout bonnement magnifique, un dieu tout autant que mon vampire, même si d'une façon différente. Mais il ne pouvait pas m'offrir la vie que je voulais et autant que j'étais peiné de le reconnaître, Jacob serait toujours un second choix, un choix de secours.

En soupirant, je rentrais à la maison, je n'avais pas obtenu les réponses dont j'avais besoin, j'aurais vraiment voulu comprendre ce qui était arrivé à Jacob, pourquoi il était brusquement tombé dans le coma, lorsque j'étais allé lui rendre visible, son père avait refusé de me laisser entrer, il n'avait même pas accepté de m'expliquer quoi que ce soit, se contentant de me demander de rentrer chez moi et de me claquer la porte au nez, je n'avais pas été heureuse, mais j'étais repartit sans rien dire pour tenter une visite deux jours après. Je ne me serais pas douté de trouver Jacob debout en parfaite santé, encore moins de le voir si renfrogné à mon égard.

Je fus heureuse de trouver Edward adossé à sa voiture devant la maison, je garais mon camion et me précipita sur lui, il entoura ses bras autour de moi et brusquement, Jacob était le moindre de mes problèmes.

- Tu es retourné à la réserve, soupira-t-il

- J'avais besoin de savoir si Jacob allait bien, plaidais-je

Edward secoua la tête, se recula légèrement, il me prit la main et me conduisit à l'intérieur de la maison.

- Et ? Me demanda-t-il en s'installant sur l'une des chaises autour de la table de la cuisine

- Et... il est parfaitement bien, on dirait pas qu'il est resté dans le coma pendant deux jours. Il m'en veut et ne veut plus me parler... je ne peux pas croire qu'il puisse m'en vouloir, grommelais-je en plaquant une main sur mon visage, il est censé être mon ami, il est censé être là pour moi et parce qu'il n'obtient pas ce qu'il veut, il me repousse ?

Je scrutais le magnifique visage de mon amour qui paraissait perdu dans ses pensées, comme s'il n'était brusquement plus conscient de ma présence dans la pièce.

- Edward ?

Pas de réponse, ses yeux étaient rivés sur le mur face à lui, il se leva soudainement et posa enfin les yeux sur moi.

- Je dois y aller, amour, s'excusa-t-il en s'avançant vers moi

Je restais coite, incapable de comprendre pourquoi il voulait déjà partir, il déposa un baiser sur mon front et s'avança vers la porte sans un autre regard.

- Edward ! Criais-je énervé. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?

Il parut surprit par mon ton et grimaça légèrement en se tournant pour me faire face

- Je viens de me rappeler que Carlisle m'avait demandé de lui rendre un service, je reviendrais ce soir, amour

Et avec ça, il disparut me laissant au milieu de la cuisine, décontenancé par son comportement. Je ne savais pas ce que Carlisle lui avait demandé, mais Edward et moi nous étions retrouvé depuis quelques jours et j'avais besoin de lui, de sa présence à mes côtés autant que possible. Je savais à présent pourquoi il était partit, je savais qu'il ne me laisserait plus jamais, mais je n'aimais pas l'idée qu'il me laisse en arrière même pour un court moment.

Pov Edward

Quelque chose n'allait pas et contrairement à ce que j'aurais pu imaginé, Bella semblait être au centre du problème, bien que je ne comprenais pas pourquoi. Dernièrement, je passais mon temps à me demander ce que j'aimais chez elle, je savais que ce que je ressentais pour elle avait commencé avec son odeur irrésistible, puis le silence de son esprit et puis... et puis quoi ? Je n'en avais aucune idée, est-ce que la torture de mes années de solitude avait fait le reste ? Est-ce que je m'étais contenté de ça par peur de ne jamais avoir droit à mieux ?

Durant toutes ces années de solitude, je m'étais demandé si moi aussi j'aurais la chance de connaître l'amour, la chance d'avoir quelqu'un dont je pourrais prendre soin, qui aurait besoin de moi, qui m'aimerait. Secrètement, je rêvais d'un amour aussi pur que celui de Carlisle et d'Esmée, quelque chose qui ne laisse pas place au doute, en regardant mon créateur et sa compagne, il n'y avait pas lieu de se poser de question, ils seraient ensemble aussi longtemps qu'ils vivraient et je savais tout autant qu'eux pour avoir visité à de nombreuses reprises leurs esprits, qu'ils ne pourraient jamais continuer à vivre l'un sans l'autre. Je les enviais, je les jalousais, je voulais ce qu'ils avaient, mais aussi ce qu'Emmet et Rosalie avaient, ce qu'Alice et Jasper avaient. Au fil des années, j'avais perdu espoir de pouvoir enfin avoir la chance de trouver mon bonheur, me demandant si l'éternité ne signifierait pas qu'une torture éternelle pour moi, je me voyais déjà passer les prochaines années tout comme les précédentes, m'enfonçant d'avantage dans la dépression jusqu'à ce que la mort soit ma seule réponse.

Et puis Bella était apparut et comme je lui avais dis, elle avait été comme une lumière dans mon obscurité. Enfin, quelqu'un paraissait m'aimer malgré ce que j'étais, enfin, quelqu'un avait besoin de moi, de mon amour, de ma protection, de ma présence, enfin, j'avais une raison de fouler cette terre...

Mais était-ce vraiment de l'amour ? Était-elle vraiment mon âme sœur ? Lorsque j'avais cru à sa mort, avais-je réellement voulu mourir par amour ou pour imiter la réaction qu'aurait eut les autres membres de ma famille dans pareille situation ? Était-ce simplement pour jouer mon rôle à la perfection jusqu'à la fin ?

Mieux. Pourquoi ces questions ne s'imposaient à moi que maintenant ?

Ces derniers jours, je me sentais... étrange. Comme si quelque chose me manquer, comme si je n'étais pas à ma place auprès d'elle. J'aimais Bella, je le faisais vraiment, mais je ne ressentais pas ce que m'inspirait les récentes pensées que j'avais eut pour le cabot. Ce chien n'était rien, alors pourquoi son sort m'importait tant ? Pourquoi je me sentais inquiet pour lui ? Pourquoi avais-je envi de le voir ?

Ce garçon était... magnifique. Je me surprenais en pensant de la sorte, mais c'était vrai, chaque trait de son visage paraissait être un modèle de perfection, son regard si profond reflétait une force, une puissance marquant son animalité, pourtant il cachait aussi une certaine sensibilité, ses yeux noirs semblaient raconter une histoire et si j'avais pu y voir la force, j'y avais tout autant détecté la souffrance. Sa peau caramel me donnait envi d'y glisser mes doigts et son corps...

Est-ce que j'étais en train de devenir fou ? Était-ce mes longues années d'existence qui avait fini par ronger les cellules mortes de mon cerveau ? Après tout, il existait des vampires bien plus vieux que moi et qui se portaient très bien, alors pourquoi étais-je brusquement si confus ?

Je devais régler ce problème et je devais le régler avant que cela ne porte préjudice à ma relation avec Bella. Je ne voulais pas être seul de nouveau, je ne pouvais pas et s'il fallait que je tus ce crétin de clébard pour être sur que cela n'arriverait pas, alors ainsi soit-il.

Après avoir passé plus d'une heure garé sur le bord de la route à mi chemin de la maison à réfléchir, je me pressais de rentrer pour demander à Carlisle ce qu'il avait trouvé, je ne l'avais pas vu depuis la veille et je n'étais même pas sur qu'il avait été tenu au courant du récent réveil de Jacob. Comme je m'en doutais, je trouvais Carlisle dans son bureau avec un livre entre les mains, visiblement très concentré sur le sujet.

Il leva la tête vers moi et m'adressa un sourire timide, son esprit ne m'offrit aucune explication, ce que je trouvais surprenant.

- Carlisle, dis-je en refermant la porte derrière moi, est-ce que tu as trouvé quelque chose ?

Il poussa un profond soupire et posa le livre sur la table avant de relever la tête pour me regarder.

- Je ne sais pas répondit-il, Billy m'a contacté pour me dire que Jacob s'était réveillé et qu'il se portait comme un charme, il m'a remercié...

- Mais aucune explication ? Insistais-je

Il secoua la tête, mais à son expression, ce n'était pas tout à fait vrai, il avait une idée, une idée qu'il ne voulait pas partager avec moi.

- Dis-moi ! Grognais-je inexplicablement énervé

- Je ne sais pas, Edward, peut-être que Bella en sait un peu plus, est-ce que tu lui as demandé ?

Je me laissais tombé dans l'un des fauteuils face à son bureau en fermant furtivement les yeux pour me débarrasser de cette colère qui paraissait venir de nulle part.

- Elle se demande aussi ce qui se passe, soupirais-je en rouvrant les yeux. Elle est allait le voir un peu plus tôt et il semblerait que Jacob ne veuille plus d'elle dans sa vie

- Et bien, il s'agit du problème de Jacob, s'il ne souhaite pas en parler, c'est son droit, rétorqua-t-il en haussant les épaules

J'allais répondre mais mon téléphone se mit à sonner, à contre cœur, j'ouvrais l'appareille pour prendre l'appel de Bella.

- Oui, amour ?

- Edward, est-ce que tu peux venir s'il te plaît ?

- Tout de suite ?

- Oui, tout de suite ! Grommela-t-elle visiblement contrarié par ma question

- Je serais là dans dix minutes

Je raccrochais de nouveau énervé par le comportement de Bella, je l'avais laissé depuis moins de deux heures et elle voulait que je revienne ? Ne pouvait-elle pas comprendre qu'il m'était impossible d'être avec elle à chaque instant ?

Mais qu'est-ce qui m'arrivait ? Comment pouvais-je penser de la sorte ? Ne devrais-je pas être heureux de savoir qu'elle me voulait auprès d'elle ?

_Est-ce que ça va mon fils ?_

Je relevais la tête pour voir l'expression perplexe de Carlisle, mais je n'avais aucune envie de répondre à ses questions muettes, pour la simple et bonne raison que je n'avais aucune réponse à lui fournir.

- Oui, je dois retourner voir Bella, expliquais-je rapidement avant de quitter son bureau

Comme promit, dix minutes plus tard, je grimpais à la fenêtre de mon amour et fut de suite happé par l'odeur d'un vampire inconnu. Elle était sur le lit, un livre entre les mains. Dès qu'elle me vit, elle balança le livre sur son lit et me sauta littéralement au cou.

- Est-ce que ça va ? M'inquiétais-je en tentant d'identifier le parfum

Elle hocha la tête en soupirant

- Oui, je suis sortit tout à l'heure pour aller faire des courses et lorsque je suis rentré, certaines choses semblaient avoir été déplacé et mon corsé rouge à disparut, je l'avais laissé sur la chaise, m'expliqua-t-elle en faisant un geste vers la chaise en question. C'est sans doute Victoria...

- Ce n'est pas son odeur, grognais-je en faisant les cent pas dans la chambre

- Peut-être qu'elle n'est pas seule ?

J'écarquillais les yeux, tout à fait conscient que cette folle de Victoria pouvait très bien avoir quelques amis, d'ailleurs, elle ne s'était pas gêné pour envoyer Laurent après Bella, heureusement que les loups l'avaient sauvés...

Mes pensées allaient dans tous les sens, j'allais devoir parler à la famille et faire en sorte que Bella ne sorte pas de ma vue jusqu'à ce que cette garce ne soit plus un problème, j'attrapais mon téléphone et composa rapidement le numéro d'Alice.

- Alice, est-ce que tu peux vérifier pour Victoria s'il te plaît ? Apparemment un vampire est entré dans la maison de Bella pendant son absence et aurait volé l'un de ses vêtements, me pressais-je d'expliquer

- Je... je n'ai rien vu, murmura-t-elle visiblement surprise. Je vais vérifier, Edward...

Elle continua à parler, mais mon attention fut prise par le bruit de la porte d'entré brusquement ouverte et une odeur divine... une odeur de terre, de pin et...

- Bella ? Entendis-je hurler dans les escaliers

Bella s'élança à la porte pour retrouver Jacob, je ne savais ce qu'il faisait ici, mais j'avais besoin de le découvrir...

- Edward ?

- Ho, désolé, Alice, je te rappelle

Je fermais le téléphone et le glissais dans la poche de mon jean tout en marchant à l'extérieur de la pièce.

- Merde Bella, je croyais que tu étais blessé ! Grogna Jacob. Pourquoi tu m'as laissé un message pareil ?

- Je suis désolé, Jacob, soupira Bella en lui adressant un regard innocent, quand je suis rentré, j'ai remarqué que quelqu'un était entré dans la maison, j'ai eu peur alors je t'ai appelé après avoir appelé Edward, je sais que vous cherchez toujours pour Victoria et je me demandais si tu reconnaîtrais son odeur...

Elle se perdait dans ses explications alors que j'arrivais dans le salon pour me positionner derrière elle, tout comme la dernière fois, les pensées de Jacob étaient presque impossibles à lire, je ne parvenais à capter que quelques mots.

_A quoi... joue... protéger... mur... partir... Sam..._

Absolument incompréhensible, grommelais-je intérieurement. Je scrutais le visage de Jacob qui lui paraissait concentrer son regard sur Bella, il ne semblait pas prêter la moindre attention à ma présence et pour une raison étrange, cela me déranger.

- Bonjours, Jacob, saluais-je poliment

Il tressaillit, ferma les yeux un instant comme pour se concentrer, puis hocha la tête avant de rouvrir les yeux. Il semblait faire tout son possible pour éviter de me regarder et je me demandais si ma vue le dégoutter à ce point, encore une fois, cette idée me dérangeait.

- San... sangsue, bégaya-t-il

Il poussa un long soupire, puis reporta son attention sur Bella alors que j'inspirais profondément. Son odeur ne devrait-elle pas m'écœurer ? Me demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils. Pourtant, au lieu de cette odeur de chien mouillé, je trouvais une fragrance incroyablement attrayante, peut-être même plus que celle de Bella, sauf qu'il ne me donnait pas envi de le mordre. Mais qu'est-ce que c'était?

- Je vais aller voir dans ta chambre si je reconnais l'odeur, Bella

La dessus, il nous contourna les yeux rivés sur le sol et grimpa les marches pour aller à l'étage. Bella se tourna vers moi, le front plissé, elle semblait tout aussi perplexe que moi quand au comportement de son ami. Moins d'une minute plus tard, Jacob était de retour dans la pièce. Bella et moi nous tournions vers lui, encore une fois, il prit soin de garder ses yeux sur elle.

- Je ne reconnais pas l'odeur, expliqua-t-il en secouant la tête. Je vais aller avertir la meute...

- C'est notre problème ! Sifflais-je brusquement énervé

Enfin, il posa les yeux sur moi et pendant quelques secondes, ni lui, ni moi n'échangions la moindre paroles, c'était... c'était comme si nous étions connecté, comme s'il n'y avait que nous au monde, mais rapidement, il baissa le regard en secouant de nouveau la tête, d'une manière différente cependant, il paraissait se réprimander

_Contrôle... je ne dois pas... arrêter... partir..._

Encore une fois, je n'eus pas la chance de trouver les réponses dont j'avais tant besoin dans ses pensées.

- Bien, soupira-t-il en haussant les épaules. Bella

Il hocha la tête dans sa direction et se retourna vers la porte visiblement pressé de partir. Dire que je n'étais pas surpris par son comportement aurait été un mensonge. Il paraissait vouloir éviter toute altercation avec moi, il paraissait... docile

- Attends, Jake ! S'écria Bella en courant dans sa direction

Il se retourna vers elle au moment ou elle trébucha sur ses pieds et la rattrapa de justesse. Je le vis rouler des yeux en la stabilisant avant de la repousser pour croiser les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Quoi ? Grogna-t-il

Bella eut un mouvement de recul à son ton, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant

- Je pense que vous pourriez essayer de travailler ensemble pour trouver Victoria s'il s'agit d'elle, plaida-t-elle en se tournant vers moi le regard suppliant. Si elle n'est pas seule, ce serait plus sur de faire avec les loups

- Bella, ton... petit ami ne semble pas vouloir de notre aide, cracha-t-il les mains tremblantes, je ne vais pas le supplier...

- Mais... quelqu'un est venu dans ma maison Jake ! S'emporta Bella en pivotant vers lui. Si Charlie avait été là... si... tu ne veux pas me protéger ?

À ma grande surprise, Jacob ne répondit pas de suite, il fit un pas en arrière et prit plusieurs grandes inspirations pour se calmer.

- Bien sur que je veux te protéger, Bella, soupira-t-il en passant une main dans ses cheveux ébènes. Parle-en avec ta famille, Cullen. Je vais demander à Sam d'organiser des patrouilles près de la maison de Bella...

Je n'eus pas même le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, la seconde d'après, il était hors de la maison nous laissant Bella et moi, perplexe, immobile au milieu du salon.

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe avec lui ? Murmura-t-elle en se tournant vers moi. Qu'est-ce que tu lis dans son esprit ?

Je posais les yeux sur Bella en lutant contre une inexplicable envie de courir derrière le loup pour lui demander de s'expliquer, moi aussi je ressentais le besoin de comprendre et pourtant, ce n'était pas comme si sa vie avait la moindre importance, nous n'étions pas amis, nous ne nous connaissions pas, alors pourquoi avais-je ce besoin de me sentir concerné ?

- Pas grand chose, amour. Ses pensées sont... étranges

- Comment ça étranges ? Demanda-t-elle agacé

- Elles n'ont aucun sens, ce n'est qu'une suite de mots qui ne veulent rien dire, dis-je en haussant les épaules

- Il cache quelque chose, s'emporta-t-elle. J'ai vraiment besoin de comprendre

- Bella, c'est sa vie, sifflais-je sévèrement, ça le regarde !

Elle plaqua les mains sur ses hanches et se pencha vers moi le visage rouge de colère

- Il est mon ami, Edward, j'ai le droit de savoir et tu n'as certainement pas le droit d'être jaloux !

Je levais un sourcil. Jaloux ? Étais-je vraiment jaloux ? Je n'aimais pas le fait qu'elle se mêle de la vie de Jacob, oui, mais jaloux ? D'ailleurs pourquoi le fait qu'elle veuille forcement être mise dans la confidence de son problème me déranger tant ?

- Allons à la maison rencontrer les autres, éludais-je en passant devant elle

Ce fut la première fois depuis ma rencontre avec Bella que je me sentais tellement irrité par son comportement, mais je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi et je tentais de mon mieux de mettre la chose au fond de mon esprit en espérant oublier parce qu'à cet instant, je n'avais qu'une envie m'éloigner d'elle.


	5. Chapter 5

VICTORIA

Pov Jacob

Deux semaines et trois jours depuis que Bella m'avait laissé ce message de fou qui m'avait incité à débarquer chez elle presque certain de la trouver morte. Il avait été si difficile d'être face à lui ce jour là, si difficile de maintenir mes pensées secrètes, si difficile de ne pas lui montrer mon attachement...

Et depuis, chaque jour était une torture. Je parvenais à peine à manger, dormir ou tenir une conversation. J'avais espéré être capable de cacher mon mal aux membres de la meute pendant plus longtemps, mais je faisais déjà tous les efforts dont j'étais capable. Je me sentais faible, triste et inutile.

Bien sur, Sam était venu pour me parler, me demander ce qui n'allait pas et bien sur, vérifier ce que Paul s'était empressé de lui raconter, à présent, tous le monde savait que j'avais gagné en force, même si personne ne paraissait comprendre pourquoi, pas même les anciens.

Tous le monde était de plus en plus inquiet et même si dans un premier temps, ils avaient mit mon comportement sur le dos de mon coup de cœur pour Bella, à présent, ils avaient comprit que le problème était bien plus grave.

Malgré cela, j'avais été soulagé de constater que mon lien avec Edward ne paraissait pas le toucher, lorsque je l'avais vu, il semblait impassible et complètement inconscient de la chose et même si cela me provoquer une peine intense, je fus heureux à l'idée que lui ne souffrait pas. Après tout, c'est exactement pour cette raison que je restais dans l'ombre. J'avais tellement peur qu'il retourne en Italie pour mettre fin à sa vie si Bella venait à le rejeter en apprenant que je m'étais imprégné sur lui. Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée même de sa souffrance, encore moins son suicide et connaissant Bella, si elle venait à apprendre la raison derrière mon besoin de m'éloigner, elle ne serait pas capable de faire preuve de compréhension, peu importe le fait que je lui ais expliqué ce qu'était l'imprégnation, lorsqu'il s'agissait de son vampire, elle devenait incapable de réfléchir correctement.

Sam avait organisé des patrouilles dès que je lui avais appris que Victoria avait sans doute envoyé quelqu'un dans la maison de Bella, il avait été surprit d'apprendre qu'un vampire s'était permit d'entrer chez elle en pleine journée, mais même si cela nous obliger à être constamment derrière Bella pour la protéger, il n'avait pas voulu laisser les Cullen se charger de cela tout seul.

Il devenait de plus en plus difficile de me concentrer suffisamment pour cacher mes pensées, mais fort heureusement pour moi, j'étais la plupart du temps jumelé avec Seth ou Quil qui étaient suffisamment bavard pour occuper mon esprit durant les quelques heureux de patrouille.

Sam avait donc contacté Bella pour qu'elle relaye le message aux Cullen quand à la décision qui avait été prise pour les patrouilles, en appuyant le fait que même si Edward ne voulait pas des loups, ce n'était pas à lui de prendre la décision et qu'il allait devoir faire avec nous.

En règle générale, je faisais en sorte de rester assez loin de la maison de Bella lors de mes patrouilles, je n'avais aucune envie de tomber sur Edward par accident, je n'avais aucune envie d'empirer les choses, c'était bien assez difficile pour moi. Je ressentais de plus en plus le manque, j'avais un besoin presque viscérale de le voir, de le toucher, de sentir son odeur, j'avais toujours trouvé insultant d'être appelé un chien par ces créatures, mais à présent, c'est exactement comme ça que je me sentais, comme une sorte de chien attendant désespérément l'attention de son maître.

Jusqu'ici, je n'avais jamais pris la peine de fouiller suffisamment dans l'esprit de Sam pour comprendre la manière dont il était lié à Émilie, j'avais toujours sus qu'elle était la personne la plus importante dans sa vie, qu'il ressentait le besoin de la rendre heureuse, de la garder en sécurité, mais jamais je n'aurais imaginé l'intensité de ce lien, jamais je n'aurais imaginé la souffrance aussi bien physique que psychologique que le manque de contact apporterait, jamais je n'aurais imaginé que j'aurais mal au point d'espérer la mort.

Je venais d'avoir dix sept ans et j'étais brusquement devenu suicidaire. Normal que tous le monde s'inquiète. Malgré le rejet de Bella, j'avais toujours été capable de sourire, de préserver ma joie de vivre et même d'être heureux, ce bonheur été loin d'être parfait, mais je parvenais à me contenter de ce que j'avais, je remerciais le ciel pour le peu qu'il m'avait offert, parce que malgré tout, j'avais un père qui avait besoin de moi, des amis et la meute.

Mais avoir la sensation chaque seconde de chaque minute de chaque heure de chaque jour que des milliers de petites aiguilles m'étaient enfoncés dans la poitrine, encore et encore. Cette constante crampe à l'estomac, ce besoin incessant de pleurer, de hurler ma douleur, cette sensation d'être en deuil d'une partie de moi-même... il s'agissait là d'une torture que je ne souhaiterais pas à mon pire ennemie, personne ne devrait avoir à supporter ça, personne de devrait mourir de la sorte, aussi lentement et douloureusement.

En grognant, je me tournais pour la énième fois dans mon lit, j'étais revenu de patrouille depuis six heure du matin et je ne parvenais toujours pas à dormir et lorsque j'avais la chance d'y parvenir, c'était pour rêver de lui. Parfois, ces rêves étaient plutôt agréables, des songes humides dans lesquelles je me voyais le toucher, l'aimer et l'entendre partager mes sentiments, mais d'autre, je voyais Bella me repousser, me dire de rester loin de lui, me demander de mourir... ou même me tuer elle-même.

Las, je décidais de me lever, il était déjà onze heure du matin et je n'avais aucune envie de me morfondre dans mon lit d'avantage. Après avoir prit une douche, je tombais sur le regard suspicieux de mon père dans la cuisine, j'avais beau essayer de l'éviter, c'était peine perdu.

- Bonjour, mon fils

Je poussais un soupire sachant que la conversation n'allait pas s'arrêter là, en attrapant la bouteille de lait dans le frigo, je m'installais sur une chaise en essayant d'éviter son regard.

- Bonjour, papa, répondis-je doucement

Comme prévu, il fit rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi et me regarda durant une bonne minute avant de commencer à parler.

- Fils...

- Papa, je vais bien, le coupais-je en tentant sans succès de cacher mon irritation

- Tu t'es regarder dans une glace dernièrement ?

- Ce matin, papa

Il se tût durant un petit moment avant de reprendre

- Tu ne prends pas de petit déjeuner ?

Je scrutais le verre de lait dans ma main, je n'avais même pas prêter attention au fait que je n'avais pas faim.

- Je... j'ai juste envi d'un verre de lait, soupirais-je

- Bella à appelé

Drôle de transition, pensais-je en roulant des yeux. Comme je l'imaginais, il semblait croire que mon état avait tout avoir avec elle, s'il savait le pauvre.

- Et bien, elle finira sans doute par se lasser

- Elle voulait venir aujourd'hui

Pas question que je reste ici pour voir Bella, je devais partir, la fuir, il n'y avait aucun moyen que je perde le contrôle avec elle.

- Quand ?

- Elle ne va pas tarder

Je me levais brusquement, avala le reste de mon verre et le posa dans l'évier avant de me diriger vers la porte.

- Je ne veux pas la voir, dis-je en supprimant le grognement qui menaçait de m'échapper. Dis-lui de me laisser tranquille s'il te plaît

- Jacob, dis-moi ce qui t'arrive, plaida-t-il suppliant. Tu tombe dans le coma, devient d'après ce que m'a dit Sam, beaucoup plus fort, pourtant tu mange à peine, tu dors très peu, tu semble t'affaiblir de jour en jour, j'ai besoin de savoir ce qui ne va pas pour t'aider...

- Rien papa... je... je vais bien, ne t'inquiète pas, ça va passer, mentis-je dans l'espoir qu'il me laisse enfin tranquille

J'ouvrais la porte, pressé de m'enfuir, mais il m'interpella de nouveau

- Où vas-tu ?

- Je... en ville, je vais aller faire un tour en ville

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse, après avoir attrapé mes clés, je me précipitais vers ma moto. Je n'arrivais pas à comprendre l'insistance de Bella, elle avait fait son choix et j'avais été clair avec elle sur le fait qu'il nous été impossible d'être à nouveau amis, alors pourquoi ressentait-elle le besoin de me courir derrière de la sorte ?

En pestant dans ma barbe, je roulais jusqu'à Port Angelès, ravis de pouvoir lui échapper, j'avais tellement peur, non pas de l'attaquer physiquement, mais de laisser échapper quelque chose qui la laisserait deviner ce qui m'était arrivé. Je m'arrêtais dans une rue au hasard et après avoir baladé mon regard autour de moi, je décidais de pousser la porte d'un bar.

Je restais assis pratiquement deux heures seul à une table à réfléchir à ma vie misérable en scrutant la rue à travers la vitre, après le sixième cafés, je décidais qu'il était temps pour moi de partir, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de me lever, la serveuse revint à ma table.

- Vous ne voulez plus rien ? Me demanda-t-elle en secouant son décolleté sous mon nez

Je ravalais un soupire en me demandant si je ne devrais pas me laisser molester par cette fille histoire de penser à autre chose qu'à la douleur, mais je me ravisais rapidement, rien ne serait en mesure de me faire oublier ma peine et certainement pas une chienne en chaleur. J'étirais un léger sourire avant de lui répondre en essayant de aussi poli que possible.

- Non merci, il est temps de partir

- Vous êtes resté seul durant un long moment, est-ce que vous attendiez quelqu'un qui a osé vous faire faux bond ?

- Je n'attendais personne, riais-je sombrement, j'avais juste... besoin de penser

La dessus, je me levais dans l'espoir de m'échapper des griffes de cette yenne, mais elle agrippa mon bras avec ses petits doigts rougis de vernis.

- Peut-être que la prochaine fois nous pourrions passer un moment ensemble, c'est mieux que de rester seul...

Encore une fois, je souriais gêné par son insistance. Je repoussais gentiment sa main en secouant la tête et me pressais de sortir du café avant de perdre patience. Cette fille était jolie, mais elle ne pouvait rien pour moi, personne ne pouvais m'aider.

Je passais donc la porte, pressé de retourner à ma moto, mais au moment ou je me retournais vers le coin de la rue où je l'avais garé, une voix mélodieuse m'interpella.

- Jacob !


	6. Chapter 6

Pov Edward

Ces deux dernières semaines avaient été étranges pour le moins, je ne parvenais pas à me sortir le clébard du crâne. La plupart du temps, lorsque je n'étais pas collé à Bella, je passais mon temps à faire les cent pas dans ma chambre, perturbé par mes propres pensées, mes émotions. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi je me sentais si attiré par Jacob. Je ne devrais voir que Bella, je ne devrais vouloir que Bella... et pourtant, rester loin de Jacob devenais de plus en plus douloureux. Je m'étais surpris à deux reprises à aller chasser près de la frontière, si je n'avais pas entendu les pensées des loups en patrouille, j'aurais certainement pu briser le traiter sans même m'en rendre compte. J'hésitais à en parler à Carlisle, je ne voulais pas l'inquiéter pour rien, mais plus le temps passait et plus j'avais l'impression d'avoir toutes les raisons du monde de m'inquiéter. Pour couronner le tout, le fait que Jacob décide brusquement de ne plus vouloir de Bella dans sa vie n'arrangeait rien, j'aurais voulu pouvoir le confronter, mais dans la mesure ou je ne pouvais pas aller à la réserve et ou lui ne venait plus chez Bella, il était difficile de mettre les choses au clair.

J'espérais qu'en lui parlant, je pourrais enfin me débarrasser de ces émotions inutiles ou au moins les comprendre afin de pouvoir les faire disparaître, mais tant qu'il fuirait Bella, je ne pourrais pas avoir les réponses dont j'avais besoin.

Évidemment, elle avait remarqué mon changement d'humeur, elle ne prenait pas très bien mon récent besoin de solitude, même si le temps qu'elle ne passait pas avec moi, elle le passait avec Alice, elle n'aimait pas le fait que je ne sois pas disponible pour elle, mais que pouvais-je lui dire ? Comment lui expliquer que son ami hantait mes pensées ?

Je ne pouvais tout simplement pas faire une telle chose, je lui avais déjà fait assez de mal...

- Edward ?

Je levais les yeux pour voir Jasper sur le pas de ma porte, visiblement, il s'inquiétait de ce qu'il ressentait venant de moi.

- Je vais bien, grognais-je

Il s'invita dans ma chambre et s'installa à mes côtés sur le divan, le regard marquant son incrédulité

- Edward, tu te sens tellement perturbé... et puis... je ressens aussi une attirance étrange, un attachement que je ne reconnais pas, mais c'est très fort

- Ce sont mes sentiments pour Bella, soupirais-je en roulant des yeux

- Non, c'est bien plus fort que ça

Je restais silencieux, essayant désespérément d'avaler cette information, espérant également que ce que Jasper ressentait n'est rien à voir avec Jacob.

- Je ne comprends pas ce que tu me raconte, Jasper

- C'est... étrange, me répondit-il pensif, ça ressemble presque à un lien entre compagnon, mais c'est un peu différent, plus fort, c'est...

- Bon sang ! Grondais-je en me levant brusquement. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? C'est forcement ce que je ressens pour Bella

Il secoua la tête en souriant légèrement

- J'ai eu le temps d'étudier les émotions qui passent entre Bella et toi, je t'assure que ça n'a rien à voir, d'ailleurs, ce n'est pas la première fois que je te parle de ta relation avec Bella, mais tu n'as jamais voulu m'écouter, Edward

- Comment pourrais-je avoir envi de t'écouter lorsque tu te permets de me dire que l'amour de ma vie n'est pour moi qu'une possession ? Pourquoi voudrais-je entendre que Bella est une fille dépendante des autres qui est juste éblouit par ce que je suis ?

Jasper se leva en poussant un long soupire d'exaspération

- Tu peux te voiler la face autant que tu le veux, te mentir à toi-même, mais certainement pas à moi. Je ne sais pas qui tu as rencontré, Edward, mais à ta place, j'y réfléchirais à deux fois avant de laisser glisser un lien si fort pour une relation malsaine avec l'humaine

Sur ce, il se pressa de quitter ma chambre, me laissant aussi choqué qu'un vampire puisse l'être

_Alice va me tuer si elle apprend que je lui ais dit ça_, songea-t-il après avoir disparut

Je restais assis sur ce divan durant un long moment, à me repasser encore et encore les paroles de Jasper. Dès ma rencontre avec Bella, il avait jugé bon de m'informer de ses réticences quand à ma relation avec elle, il n'avait jamais été dupe, mais je n'avais pas voulu l'écouter, bien trop heureux d'avoir enfin quelqu'un dans ma vie. Je lui en avais voulu durant des semaines et il ne s'était plus jamais permit de critiquer mon amour pour Bella, bien que de temps en temps, certaines pensées dérangeantes lui échappaient.

À présent, je ne savais plus quoi penser. Se pouvait-il que Jacob soit mon compagnon ? Comment est-ce possible ? C'est un chien, bon sang ! Un ennemie qui hait ce que je suis et moi plus particulièrement pour être avec Bella. Cependant, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander si le comportement étrange de Jacob avait quelque chose à voir avec moi. Se pourrait-il qu'il ressente quelque chose lui aussi ? Est-ce que le fait qu'il soit un loup ne l'empêcherait pas de ressentir ce lien ? Était-ce pour ça qu'il paraissait incapable de soutenir mon regard ?

Mais même si c'était le cas, ce dont je doutais fortement, je ne pouvais pas laisser Bella, je ne pouvais pas lui faire du mal à nouveau, cela avait faillit la tuer la dernière fois.

Sans réfléchir, je sautais par ma fenêtre pour aller chez elle, j'avais besoin de la voir, besoin de me rassurer, besoin de comprendre et... besoin de savoir si elle avait eu des nouvelles de Jacob.

En arrivant devant sa maison, je fus déçu de remarquer que son camion n'était pas là, je tentais de la joindre sur son portable, mais elle ne prit pas la peine de répondre. En grognant ma frustration, je décidais d'aller faire un tour en ville pour voir si je ne la trouvais pas.

Quelle ne fut pas ma surprise lorsqu'en passant dans l'une des rues du centre ville de Port Angelès, d'entrevoir Jacob assit seul à la table d'un café, regardant distraitement par la fenêtre.

Je garais la voiture un peu plus loin, pas très sur de savoir quoi faire et surpris de ressentir le besoin d'aller à lui. Au moment ou j'arrivais vers le café en question, il était sur le point de partir, mais fut retenu par la serveuse.

Pour la première fois de ma vie, je fantasmais à l'idée de pouvoir tuer cette garce pour oser poser la main sur lui, jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel sentiment de jalousie, jamais je n'avais autant souhaité tuer quelqu'un.

Mon dieu, j'étais devenu fou !

Je restais à quelques mètres de là, regardant la scène écœuré par les pensées de cette salope qui rêvais visiblement de se faire monter dessus par celui qui perturbait tant mon esprit et puis, j'entendis ses pensées à lui avec clarté, comme le jour ou je l'avais rencontré officiellement, avant que son esprit devienne... blanc.

_Elle ne peut rien pour moi, personne ne peut m'aider..._

Pourquoi cette pensée me brisait-elle le cœur ? Était-il mal ? Souffrait-il ?

Je le vis se presser de sortir du café après avoir gentiment rembarré la jeune femme, puis il se dirigea directement vers sa moto, garé un peu plus loin. Encore une fois, je fus émerveillé par sa beauté, il ne portait qu'un jean et un débardeur blanc sous une chemise ouverte, il n'avait besoin de rien d'autre, il était parfait.

Avant même que je puisse m'en empêcher, je m'entendis appeler son nom.

- Jacob !

Il s'immobilisa quelques secondes sans prendre la peine de se retourner, son cœur battait plus vite, beaucoup plus vite.

_Merde... sortir... réserve... _

Ses pensées étaient à nouveau illisibles et cela m'irrita plus que de mesure. Enfin, il fit l'effort de se retourner et je fus horrifié de remarquer non seulement qu'il avait peur, mais aussi qu'il semblait fatigué, les cernes sous ses yeux m'indiquaient qu'il n'avait pas dû dormir correctement depuis un moment et il semblait avoir perdu du poids. Sans réfléchir, je m'avançais vers lui en espérant ne pas l'effrayer d'avantage tout en essayant de cacher l'irritation que je ressentais alors qu'il paraissait faire tout son possible pour ne pas croiser mon regard.

- Qu...qu'est-ce... tu veux quoi, sangsue ?

J'étais sur que cette question aurait dû sortir comme un grognement, mais ce fut un soupire qui passa entre ses lèvres. Ne sachant pas trop quoi dire, je décidais de parler des derniers événements, espérant que le sujet l'intéresserait suffisamment pour l'empêcher de fuir.

- Ma sœur à eut une vision, il semblerait qu'une armée de vampires ait été créé

Comme prévu, cela attira son attention, son visage jusqu'ici marqué par la crainte devint brusquement dur et sévère, mais il ne prit pas la peine de me regarder pour autant.

- Que veux-tu dire ?

- Et bien, il y a eut une série de meurtre à Seattle et nous pensons que quelqu'un à créer une armée...

Il se crispa brusquement, les poings serrés, les mâchoires s'entrechoquant. Sa prochaine question me surpris outre mesure.

- Ta famille est-elle en danger ?

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, pas bien sur d'avoir comprit. Était-il en train de s'inquiéter pour une bande de vampires qu'il était censé haïr ?

- Je... non, je ne crois pas, murmurais-je en secouant la tête. Pour le moment nous ne savons pas pourquoi ils ont été créés, mais dans la mesure ou nous sommes le seul clan à proximité, il se pourrait que ce soit pour provoquer une guerre, gagner notre territoire. Nous ne savons pas encore

- J'ai besoin d'en parler à la meute, mais si une guerre est possible, cela nous concerne aussi. S'il se passe quelque chose, demande à Bella de me contacter

Puis il fit demi tour pour continuer à marcher vers sa moto, me laissant confus.

- Jacob ?

Il se tourna de nouveau et me fit le plaisir de lever les yeux sur moi. Son regard semblait si triste, pourtant, je me sentais comme hypnotisé, incapable de détourner les yeux.

- Quoi?Grogna-t-il en reportant son attention sur le sol

- Heu... est-ce que ça va ?

Il eut un mouvement de recul, visiblement surprit par ma question, mais je vis l'ombre d'un sourire apparaître sur son visage.

_Je vais bien, Edward_, répondit-il silencieusement avant de se tourner pour grimper sur sa moto et disparaître trop vite à mon goût.


	7. Chapter 7

Pov Jacob

Je ne pouvais pas croire que j'avais baissé ma garde durant un instant, je m'étais promis de ne pas le faire, en même temps, comment résister à son visage magnifique plaidant pour une réponse clair de ma part. Il me semblait curieux de le voir si gentil avec moi, à aucun moment il ne m'avait insulté ou même parlé en utilisant ce ton condescendant que je connaissais si bien.

J'étais inquiet, l'idée que lui et sa famille soit attaqué par cette armée me faisait peur, je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit blessé ou pire. Je m'étais donc empressé d'aller voir Sam pour lui exposer la situation en plaidant avec lui, je n'avais pas eu beaucoup d'effort à faire, jouant avec sa haine des vampires, l'idée même de pouvoir en tuer quelques uns était pour lui une chance. Ce soir là, nous passions donc des heures à discuter stratégie, même si tant que nous n'en savions pas plus, nous ne pouvions qu'attendre avant de décider quoi faire.

Quelques jours après, je m'inquiétais de ne pas avoir de nouvelle, pour la première fois depuis que je m'étais imprégné, j'avais hâte de recevoir un appel de Bella, j'avais besoin de savoir ce qui allait arriver, si l'armée avait vraiment été créé pour les attaquer eux et si c'était le cas, je voulais également comprendre pourquoi.

Comme chaque nuit après ma patrouille, je me pressais de rentrer chez moi pour essayer de dormir, mais une fois de plus, je me réveillais en sursaut, ce rêve pourtant fut loin d'être désagréable. Au moins, dans mes songes, il m'appartenait, il m'aimait, il me voulait et je dois bien avouer que rêver lui faire l'amour comme une bête sauvage avait l'avantage de soulager un peu mon cœur même si la douleur n'était pas moindre pour autant.

En soupirant, je remarquais que j'étais aussi éveillé dans la réalité qu'en rêve, en secouant légèrement la tête, déçu d'être si pathétique, je glissais ma main sur ma longueur en fermant les yeux, repassant ce que je me souvenais de mon rêve. Je serrais brusquement ma bite avec force en imaginant glisser dans sa bouche glacé, le besoin de le réclamer n'avait jamais été si fort. Mon imprégné m'excitait tellement que quelques coups secs sur ma queue avait suffit pour m'amener à mon apogée. Même si une petite partie de moi était heureux de se sentir un peu soulagé, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher d'être triste de savoir que mes rêves seraient le seul lieu où il pourrait m'appartenir, je trouvais ça tellement injuste.

Je m'en voulais de constater qu'une partie de moi avait commencé à détester Bella, la pauvre n'y était pour rien, mais elle était la seule à gâcher mon bonheur, elle et son obsession pour le vampirisme, la beauté éternelle, l'idée de ne jamais vieillir... j'étais sur qu'elle ne l'aimait pas vraiment. Comment réagirait-elle si Edward devenait brusquement humain ? Moi j'en serais parfaitement heureux, mais elle, elle le repousserait, sans aucun doute parce que tout ce qu'elle aimait chez lui n'avait rien à voir avec ce qu'il était vraiment, mais plutôt avec ce qu'il représentait. Il était la vie qu'elle voulait, purement et simplement. J'avais appris à connaître Bella durant ses quelques mois de dépression, j'avais vu à quel point elle détestait ce qu'elle était, elle haïssait sa maladresse, ses défauts humain, son manque de perfection, l'idée de vieillir, sa maison et même sa famille n'était pas assez bien pour elle. Bien sur, à cet époque, j'étais trop attaché à elle pour prendre conscience de cela, mais à présent tout semblait si clair.

Si je n'avais pas eu à ce point peur de provoquer la peine de Bella et le suicide de mon imprégné, je ne me serais sans doute pas gêné pour tenter de gagner son cœur, d'ailleurs, même en sachant qu'il ne risquait rien, j'avais trop peur de ce que serait capable de faire Bella, comme courir vers n'importe quel autre vampire pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, je savais qu'elle était assez perturbé pour être capable de tout.

En grognant ma frustration, je me levais, espérant qu'une douche froide me permettrait d'oublier ce rêve. J'arrivais dans le salon pour constater que mon père n'était pas là, apparemment, il était partit faire une course à l'épicerie d'après la note qu'il m'avait laissé. Avant même que je ne m'assoies à table pour boire mon verre de lait qui depuis quelques semaines était devenu la seule chose que je pouvais avaler le matin, le téléphone se mit à sonner. A contre cœur, j'attrapais le combiné en espérant que ce serait Bella.

- Oui, soupirais-je

- Jacob... c'est Edward

Je restais silencieux quelques secondes, surpris qu'il m'appelle lui-même, je me mordais la lèvre en essayant tant bien que mal de ralentir les battements frénétiques de mon cœur.

- Jacob ?

- Oui, je... je t'écoute

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Encore une fois, je fus surpris. Pourquoi me demandait-il ça ? Il me haïssait et n'espérait sans doute que ma mort, c'est du moins ce que m'avait fait comprendre Bella à plusieurs reprises.

- Je vais bien, murmurais-je presque inaudible. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Et bien, nous savons à présent que l'armée sera ici dans moins d'une semaine, nous pensons que Victoria est derrière cette attaque, apparemment, Alice a vu l'un des nouveaux nés avec un corset appartenant à Bella...

- Merde ! Grognais-je en commençant à trembler violemment

Je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée qu'il soit en danger, toutes les cellules de mon corps me suppliaient de courir vers lui afin de pouvoir le protéger et rien ne fut plus douloureux que de me forcer à rester sur place.

- Jacob ?

- Je suis là ! Répondis-je haletant

- Heu... Carlisle voudrait savoir s'il serait possible de rencontrer la meute

- Quand ?

- Ce soir ?

- Quelle heure ?

- Trois heure, ce n'est pas trop tard ?

- Trois heure à la ligne de traité au nord de la réserve, éludais-je en ravalant un grognement

J'allais raccrocher, pressé de pouvoir aller dehors afin de passer mes nerfs sur quelque chose, mais apparemment, il n'avait pas terminé.

- Attends, Jacob. Bella voulait savoir si tu pouvais venir à le soirée qu'Alice a organisé à la maison...

J'aurais voulu être capable de répondre calmement, mais il ne se rendait pas compte... il ne comprenait pas à quel point cette simple phrase faisait bouillir mon sang. Comment pouvait-il me parler de Bella et ses désirs sans importances alors que je savais qu'il était en danger ?

- Je ne peux pas, grommelais-je en tentant de calmer mes tremblements

- Tu es sur ? Ça lui ferait tellement plaisir de t'avoir et...

- Bon sang, Edward, est-ce que tu peux me foutre la paix avec Bella et ses foutus caprices ? Tu es le seul qui s'en soucis ! Hurlais-je avant de lui raccrocher au nez

Incapable de me retenir, je laissais mon poing faire un trou énorme dans le mur, je voulais tout détruire, je voulais tuer. Non seulement mon âme sœur était en danger et je devais rester à l'écart autant que possible, mais en plus il se sentait obligé de me faire chier avec sa pouffiasse de petite amie !

- Putain de merde ! Grondais-je en me pressant de courir hors de la maison

Je ne pus me retenir bien longtemps, sans prendre la peine d'ôter mes vêtements, je mutais en plein saut pour atterrir sur mes pattes et me mettre à courir vers les bois pour faire un carnage. Je brisais et tuais tout ce que j'avais sous les yeux. Lorsque j'eus enfin terminé de me débarrasser de ma colère, je fus surpris de constater que j'avais abattu de nombreux arbres et encore plus horrifié de trouver quelques carcasses d'animaux monstrueusement mutilés, à vrai dire, la plupart étaient éparpillés en morceaux.

Un carnage.

_Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Avec un soupire intérieure, je me tournais pour voir Sam s'approchant de moi en trottant

_Rien !_ Grognais-je

_Jacob, ça fait des semaines que tu vas mal, laisse-nous t'aider_, plaida-t-il en s'arrêtant devant moi

Je me laissais tomber sur l'arrière train, j'avais beau ne pas avoir envi de l'envoyer chier, j'avais encore moins envi de lui répondre

_Nous devons retrouver les Cullen à la frontière nord cette nuit à trois heure du matin, apparemment, ils ont des informations sur l'armée qui a été créé, ils pensent qu'il s'agit de Victoria_

_Merde, elle va loin pour mettre la main sur la chienne à sangsue !_

_Ne l'appelle pas comme ça !_ Grondais-je en découvrant les dents

Il eut un mouvement de recul, mais se reprit presque aussitôt.

_Je veux savoir ce que tu me cache, Jacob !_ Grognai-t-il en s'approchant dangereusement

_Et je t'ai dit que ça ne te regarde pas, Sam_

_Ne m'oblige pas à te l'ordonner, _me menaça-t-il

_Tu peux toujours essayer, Sam_, le provoquais-je certain de pouvoir résister à ses ordres

_Pourquoi tu ne comprends pas que je veux t'aider, tu t'affaiblis de jour en jour, tu dors très peu, tu mange à peine... s'il te plaît, Jacob, permets-moi de t'aider_

_Sam_, soupirais-je tristement, _je sais que tu veux m'aider et crois-moi, si je pensais que t'en parler pouvais changer quelque chose, je m'empresserais de te supplier de me venir en aide, mais tu ne peux rien pour moi, personne ne peux rien pour moi_

Il secoua le museau dans la défaite et poussa un sifflement plaintif

_Donc tu es en train de me dire que je devrais regarder mon frère mourir parce qu'il ne veut pas se battre pour son imprégné ?_

Je fus décontenancé d'apprendre qu'il savait que je m'étais imprégné, j'avais bêtement imaginé m'être correctement débrouillé afin de ne pas être découvert.

_Qui te dit que je me suis imprégné ?_

_Je ne suis pas stupide, Jacob. J'ai été séparé d'Émilie durant deux semaines lorsque je l'ais rencontré, je voulais le combattre, je refusais d'abandonner Leah. Tu as tous les symptômes, sauf que je n'aurais jamais pu tenir aussi longtemps, après deux semaines j'étais pratiquement à l'article de la mort, j'imagine que ton statut d'alpha te donne un avantage, mais Jacob, peu importe le fait que tu puisse résister plus longtemps, si tu continus à ignorer ton âme sœur, tu vas mourir..._

_Alors autant commencer à se faire à ma disparition !_ Grognais-je avant de repartir en direction de la réserve

Bien évidemment, ce fut sans compter sur l'insistance de Sam qui se pressa de me suivre

_Jacob, s'il te plaît ! Dis-moi sur qui tu t'es imprégné, il doit y avoir un moyen de faire en sorte que vous puissiez être ensemble, c'est Bella, n'est-ce pas ?_

Avec un dernier grognement, je m'arrêtais à l'arrière de ma maison pour reprendre ma forme humaine et grimper à la fenêtre de ma chambre.

Comment pourrais-je avouer que je m'étais imprégné non pas sur Bella, mais sur son petit ami vampire ? Pourquoi devrais-je supporter les regards de dégoût de mes frères, pourquoi devrais-je les écouter me bannir pour rien ? Sachant qu'il ne voudrait jamais de moi, autant cacher la vérité jusqu'à la fin, il n'était pas nécessaire de devoir supporter le rejet de mes frères, de mon père en sachant que je ne gagnerais pas mon âme sœur à la fin. S'ils voulaient tous croire que mon imprégné était Bella, je n'allais pas les contredire.

J'allais donc utiliser mes dernières forces, le reste de ma vie à protéger Edward de cette sorcière à tête rouge, ensuite, dès que je serais sur que mon imprégné ne risque plus rien, alors je pourrais enfin me jeter volontiers vers mon seul échappatoire à la torture, la seule chose capable de m'apporter la paix, ma mort.


	8. Chapter 8

Pov Edward

J'étais resté un long, un très long moment avec le combiné dans les mains, encore surpris que la ligne ait été coupé, encore plus par les paroles précédent son geste.

Je ne comprenais pas. Ou peut-être que je ne voulais pas comprendre ? Ses paroles m'avaient choqués à un tel point que je ne parvenais pas à trouver la force de me mouvoir. Était-ce la vérité ? Se fichait-il réellement des désirs de Bella ? Est-ce que cela signifiait qu'il ne l'aimait plus ?

Bon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qui se passait ?

J'étais... perdu.

Il me fallut faire un effort, mais je parvins enfin à raccrocher avant de me lever du divan. J'avais besoin de parler à Carlisle et pas seulement sur notre rencontre de ce soir parce qu'autant il me faisait mal de le reconnaître, je ne pouvais pas faire abstraction de l'étrange satisfaction que je ressentais à l'idée que l'affection de Jacob ne soit plus tourné vers Bella et pas parce que j'étais soulagé de savoir qu'il ne serait plus un danger dans ma relation avec elle, mais pour une raison tout à fait différente, une raison que je tentais de ne pas reconnaître, à laquelle j'avais honte de penser.

Je fermais les yeux un instant avant de frapper à la porte du bureau de Carlisle, heureux que les derniers événements l'est poussé à prendre quelques semaines de congé.

- Entre, Edward

J'ouvrais la porte pour le trouver comme à son habitude le nez collé dans un bouquin, il releva la tête pour m'adresser un léger sourire, mais fronça les sourcils en découvrant mon expression, Carlisle me connaissait trop bien.

- Nous avons rendez-vous avec la meute, cette nuit, à trois heure, l'informais-je en me forçant à reporter mon attention sur la fenêtre

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis hocher la tête distraitement. Pendant une bonne minute, je gardais le silence, me demandant comment lui parler de mon problème.

- Fils, je suis là pour toi, tu le sais, n'est-ce pas ?

Je serrais les yeux fermés, incapable de comprendre pourquoi cette simple déclaration me donnait envi de pleurer. Je savais qu'il était là pour moi, Carlisle avait toujours été là, m'écoutant me plaindre de ma vie, pleurer sur mon sort, attentif à ma peine, à ma solitude.

- Je sais, murmurais-je en me laissant tomber sur l'un des fauteuils en cuir devant son bureau

Encore une fois, je restais silencieux. Je ne savais pas quoi lui dire, après tout ce qui s'était passé, après tout ce que j'avais fait afin d'être avec Bella, au détriment de la sécurité de ma famille, j'arrivais pour lui faire face et lui dire que je n'étais plus sur de rien ?

J'avais envi de me baffer.

- Je ne t'ai jamais posé la question, Carlisle, peut-être parce que je savais que tu n'hésiterais pas à répondre honnêtement, peut-être parce que je ne voulais pas entendre la vérité. Je fis une pause en étirant un sourire amère, puis je relevais les yeux sur lui, son expression était perplexe, confus, mais toujours très attentif, il ne faisait pas qu'écouter, non, il scrutait avec minutie chacun de mes gestes, chacune de mes expressions. Que penses-tu de ma relation avec Bella, Carlisle ?

Je le vis se raidir et d'après ses pensés, il avait toujours eu peur de cette question, depuis ma transformation, il m'avait toujours vu triste et maussade, alors lorsqu'enfin mon comportement changea, il se sentait heureux pour moi, même si au fond, il savait que quelque chose était faux, que quelque chose n'allait pas.

J'écoutais patiemment le fil de ses pensées un peu trop chaotiques pour me permettre d'y trouver un sens logique, je voulais l'entendre me l'expliquer, je voulais qu'il me dise ce qu'il pensait avec des mots que je n'aurais pas à aller pêcher dans sa tête.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de peine, soupira-t-il comme s'il plaidait pour que j'abandonne ma question

- J'ai... besoin de savoir, Carlisle, s'il te plaît

Il laissa tomber ses coudes sur le bureau et se prit la tête entre les mains, visiblement tiraillé par ce qu'il devait faire, me répondre honnêtement lui faisait peur, il ne voulait pas que je retombe dans ma précédente dépression.

- Je ne t'ai jamais vu si heureux, commença-t-il sans lâcher l'acajou de son bureau des yeux, et j'étais si heureux moi-même qu'enfin tu te sente moins seul, qu'enfin tu trouve quelqu'un pour toi, mais je sais, je suis sur qu'elle n'est pas ta compagne au même titre qu'Esmée l'ait pour moi, ou encore Jasper pour Alice, Rosalie pour Emmet...

Il releva la tête pour communiquer avec moi, plaidant silencieusement pour ne pas avoir à détailler ses paroles. Je levais un sourcil en tentant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant.

- Bien, grommela-t-il dans la défaite. Je pense qu'Isabella bien que gentille, est plus intéressée par la vie que tu peux lui offrir que par toi, celui que tu es réellement, à chaque fois qu'elle a engagé une conversation avec moi à ton sujet, ce qui n'est arrivé que deux fois, ce n'était non pas pour apprendre à te connaître, mais plutôt essayer de collecter des informations sur ta façon de te voir en tant que vampire, elle semblait chercher une manière de te convaincre de faire d'elle ce que nous sommes. Il fit une pause cherchant à être sur de pouvoir continuer, encore une fois, je lui offris un petit sourire, plus crispé que le précédent. Quand à toi, reprit-il en secouant légèrement la tête, soyons honnête, Edward, je ne dis pas que tu ne l'aime pas, mais tu es d'abord tombé amoureux de son sang, au début, tu à commencé à l'approcher, non pas comme une éventuelle compagne, mais comme ton éventuelle proie, ensuite, il est évident et compréhensible que tu es été attiré et intéressé par le silence de son esprit, cela t'a permit de fantasmer, de croire qu'elle était meilleurs que la plupart des humaines de son âge, que ses pensées étaient sans doute différentes, mais nous savons tous les deux au fond que c'est faux, elle n'est pas la seule humaine dans ce monde qui aurait trouvé fascinant de fréquenter une famille de vampire... je pense qu'elle a d'abord été une simple proie, une curiosité, une préoccupation, puis une occupation, un échappatoire à ta solitude et enfin, à force de passer autant de temps avec elle et parce que tu ne voulais surtout pas retomber dans ton quotidien terne et ennuyeux, ton esprit à fini par nourrir des sentiments à son égard, plus par nécessité, par peur de retrouver la solitude que par amour...

Je restais là, écoutant Carlisle avec attention, digérant du mieux que possible ses paroles qui rejoignaient celles de Jasper. Je savais qu'il avait raison, mais cela n'empêcha pas pour autant la douleur de me poignarder le cœur. Avais-je peur de retourner à ma solitude ? Oui, assurément, en fait, j'étais terrifié à cette idée, peu importe les efforts que j'avais tenté de faire, passer des décennies à regarder les autres s'aimer ne m'avait pas vraiment aider et peut-être étais-je faible, mais j'avais désespérément besoin d'aimer quelqu'un, j'avais désespérément besoin d'être aimer par quelqu'un. Bien sur, j'aurais sans doute pu passer mon ennuie avec des femmes comme Tanya, mais j'étais un idiot romantique, certainement pathétique également, je rêvais de trouver ma compagne, alors en rencontrant Bella, j'avais été si sur que c'était elle, malheureusement pour de mauvaises raisons, son odeur paraissait avoir été créé pour me séduire, le silence de son esprit pour reposer le mien. Les humains m'étaient tellement indifférents que le fait qu'elle soit parvenu à attirer à ce point mon attention m'avait induit en erreur, de même que sa réaction à ce que j'étais, elle voulait de moi malgré la monstruosité de mon existence, une réaction que je ne comprenais pas mais qui cependant m'émerveillait et puis la lueur d'espoir été apparut, peut-être que moi aussi je pourrais avoir droit à ça, avais-je pensé, peut-être qu'elle avait été créé pour moi.

Mais aujourd'hui tout paraissait si clair, si évident, j'avais tout confondu par confort et par peur.

Mais alors que la vérité traversait les lèvres de mon créateur, je comprenais que Bella m'avait utilisé autant que je l'avais fait, nous vivions dans un mensonge, elle était incapable de ne dépendre de personne et j'avais peur de l'ennuie, d'une certaine façon, nous nous étions bien trouvé, mais une telle relation n'aurait jamais pu durer éternellement.

Je déglutis bruyamment en cherchant mes mots, à présent, je savais qu'il me fallait parler à Carlisle de ce que j'avais dernièrement ressentit, je n'étais pas encore prêt à lui dire qu'il s'agissait de Jacob, d'abord parce que pour le moment, je ne l'avais pas encore confronté comme je l'aurais voulu, mais aussi parce que je craignais sa réaction s'il apprenait qu'un loup me confondait à ce point.

- Dernièrement, j'ai... ressentis certaines choses... je... je ne sais pas comment dire ça...

- Fils, quoi que tu dises, quoi que tu veuilles, je veux que tu sois sur que je serais toujours là pour te soutenir, tu n'as pas à craindre de me parler, je ne te jugerais pas, Edward

Bon sang, comment faisait-il pour être aussi parfait ? Je m'étais toujours demandé comment un être comme Carlisle pourrait être dépourvu d'une âme, cela me semblait impossible en dépit de ce qu'il était.

- Une personne que je connais à une odeur... très attrayante pour moi, je dirais même plus attrayante que celle de Bella sauf que je n'ai pas envi de le mordre, je... je ressens des émotions très fortes pour lui, pourtant, nous avons à peine échangé quelques mots. Je ne sais pas quoi faire, Carlisle, c'est si fort, même Jasper a remarqué

- Qu'à dit Jasper ? Me demanda-t-il visiblement intéressé

- Il a confirmé que le lien était très fort, peut-être plus que les liens entre compagnon chez les vampires, il m'a assuré que cela n'avait rien à voir avec Bella et m'a fortement conseillé d'y réfléchir à deux fois avant de décider d'ignorer ce lien pour préserver ma relation avec elle

Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment, je pouvais lire dans son esprit qu'il se repassait encore et encore mes mots, apparemment, il semblait partager l'avis de Jasper.

- Je pense que s'il s'agit de ton compagnon, alors tu devrais parler à cette personne. Qui est ce garçon, Edward ?

Je poussais un long soupire, pas très sur de devoir répondre.

- Promets-moi de ne pas m'en vouloir, murmurais-je incapable de ne pas me sentir inquiet

- Edward, tu me connais mieux que ça, comment pourrais-je t'en vouloir ? Peu importe l'identité de ton compagnon, seul ton bonheur me tiens à cœur

- Même si je te dis qu'il s'agit d'un loup ?

Il se contenta de sourire légèrement en secouant la tête

- Que dois-je faire, Carlisle ? Je refuse de faire du mal à Bella, surtout alors qu'il s'agit de son ami...

Je crus le voir se tendre l'espace d'une seconde, mais il se reprit trop vite pour que j'en sois parfaitement sur.

- Je pense que tu devrais d'abord aller lui parler, me suggéra-t-il, tu dois t'assurer de ce qu'il ressent lui-même, ensuite, en fonction de ça, nous réfléchirons à quoi faire avec Bella. Quoi qu'il en soit, sache que je suis du même avis que Jasper, s'il est vraiment ton compagnon, l'ignorer n'est pas la chose à faire, tu finiras par le regretter, probablement plus tôt que tu ne l'imagine

Je hochais la tête, heureux qu'il me confirme être prêt à me soutenir quoi que je décide. Je me levais incapable de ravaler mon sourire malgré la gravité de la situation, parce qu'au fond, n'est-ce pas ce que j'avais toujours voulu, une âme sœur ?


	9. Chapter 9

Pov Bella

Je tapotais nerveusement mes doigts sur la table de mon bureau, me demandant ce qui se passait, énervé par le nouveau comportement d'Edward. Depuis notre retour d'Italie, il semblait différent, distant et je n'aimais pas ça, malgré la fait qu'Alice s'était évertué à me rassurer, je me sentais seule, même en sachant qu'il avait de nombreuses affaires à régler depuis son retour, je n'aimais pas souffrir du manque d'attention de celui que j'aimais d'autant que Jacob m'avait à présent évincé de sa vie. Je me sentais mal aimé et délaissé.

- Au moins, Jacob à une bonne raison de faire ça, murmurais-je amèrement

Jacob me voulais et je l'avais rejeté, même si je n'étais pas heureuse avec ça, je pouvais comprendre qu'il était difficile pour lui de me faire face sachant que j'avais choisis Edward. Je n'étais pas pour autant capable de lui pardonner, ce n'était pas comme si je lui avais promit quoi que ce soit, lui par contre, m'avait promit d'être toujours là pour moi et parce qu'il n'avait pas obtenu ce qu'il voulait, il me tournait le dos, comme un lâche.

Fatigué d'attendre l'arrivé d'Edward, je me levais de ma chaise, j'attrapais mes clés et ma veste pour dévaler les escaliers, pressé de rendre visite à Jacob, pressé de le confronter, je voulais mon ami, j'avais besoin de lui.

Pour une fois, je poussais autant que possible sur la pédale de gaz, excité de pouvoir le revoir, j'étais sur qu'à force de parler, il finirait par comprendre que me tourner le dos de la sorte était injuste.

Je garais le camion juste devant sa maison, tout semblait si calme. Je sortais rapidement de l'habitacle pour trotter jusqu'à la porte d'entrée

Dès le deuxième coups sur la porte, Billy vint l'ouvrir, j'espérais qu'il ferait au moins l'effort de sourire, mais apparemment, c'était trop demandé.

- Salut Billy, le saluais-je en souriant aussi largement que possible

Il restait devant la porte, me regardant avec dédain, je n'avais pas l'impression d'avoir mérité un tel traitement.

- Salut Bella, soupira-t-il lourdement, que puis-je faire pour toi ?

- Jacob est là ?

- Non, il n'est pas ici et avant que tu me demande, je ne sais pas où il est

- Je ne comprends pas ton comportement, Billy, Jacob est mon ami et j'ai besoin de le voir, savoir s'il va bien, plaidais-je irrité en constatant qu'il n'avait pas la moindre intention de me laisser entrer

- Et il est mon fils, si te voir lui fait plus de mal que de bien, alors je préfère que tu le laisse tranquille, d'ailleurs, je crois savoir qu'il t'a demandé de ne pas revenir ici

Je serrais les poings en ravalant l'inexplicable envi de frapper l'homme devant moi, mais avant que je n'ai le temps de rétorquer une réponse aussi mordante que possible, je vis Jacob marcher vers nous avec Seth. Je me tournais vers lui, satisfaite de cet heureux hasard et me mis à courir dans sa direction pour atterrir dans ses bras après avoir trébuché sur un cailloux.

- Oops ! Ricanais-je maladroitement dans ses bras

Il me repoussa doucement et je fus déçu de ne voir aucun sourire fendre son beau visage et énervé d'entendre Seth se moquer de ma maladresse

- Bonjour, Bella, je vois que ça ne s'arrange pas ! Railla-t-il en secouant la tête

Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'un gamin de quatorze ans se fichait de moi !

- Salut, Bella, murmura Jacob, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Je suis venu te voir, grommelais-je en roulant des yeux. On va faire un tour sur la plage ?

Il ferma les yeux quelques secondes avant de pousser un profond soupire

- Rentre chez toi, Bella, me répondit-il les yeux clos

- S'il te plaît, pleurnichais-je pitoyablement

- Bella...

- S'il te plaît, répétais-je, j'ai besoin de toi, Jacob, j'ai besoin de mon ami

Il grogna en passant devant moi après avoir salué Seth et me fit signe de le suivre. Tout le long du chemin jusqu'à la plage, il resta silencieux, je ne l'avais jamais vu agir de la sorte avec moi, c'était presque comme s'il lui était difficile de supporter ma présence, je regrettais amèrement le temps ou ma simple présence suffisait à le faire sourire.

En y regardant de plus près, je pris conscience qu'il semblait malade, il paraissait avoir perdu du poids, des cernes ornés le contour de ses yeux et même dans ses mouvements, il était... plus lent, fatigué. Était-ce là l'effet de ne plus m'avoir dans sa vie ? Si c'était le cas, alors pourquoi tentait-il de me repousser ?

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Jacob ? Demandais-je en fronçant les sourcils

- Rien, Bella. Je voudrais que tu arrête d'insister, je t'ai dis que nous ne pouvions plus être amis et je ne plaisantais pas, ce n'est pas en continuant à débarquer ici que cela changera quoi que ce soit...

Il s'arrêta face à la mer, visiblement incapable de me faire face

- Jacob, je suis désolé, dis-je avec sincérité, tu sais que je n'ai jamais voulu te faire du mal, tu sais que je t'aime, dans un monde parfait, j'aurais certainement eu une vie heureuse avec toi, mais j'aime Edward, si je pouvais... j'aurais voulu ne pas avoir à choisir entre vous deux, avouais-je à contre cœur

Il se tut un moment avant de se tourner enfin vers moi, il paraissait si fatigué que je me demandais s'il n'allait pas brusquement s'écrouler.

- Dis-moi, Bella, si je te disais qu'il existe un moyen, une sorte de magie tribale capable de rendre son humanité à ton vampire... le résultat n'est pas garantie, mais tu pourrais lui proposer, on pourrait essayer ?

Je le regardais avec de grands yeux, se fichait-il de moi ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que ce ne soit qu'une sorte de plaisanterie...

- Qu... quoi ? Bégayais-je brusquement prise de panique. Qu'est-ce que tu raconte, Jacob ?

- Est-ce que tu veux que je lui en parle ? Me proposa-t-il en étirant un léger sourire

- Non ! M'empressais-je de répondre avec plus de véhémence que je ne l'aurais souhaité, j'aime Edward tel qu'il est et je ne veux pas qu'il change, notre vie est toute tracé, Jacob

- Tu m'as toujours dis qu'il haïssait être un vampire, lorsqu'on aime quelqu'un, n'est-on pas censé faire le nécessaire pour le rendre heureux, même si cela signifie de sacrifier une partie de son propre bonheur ?

- Je ne veux pas parler de ça avec toi, Jacob ! Hurlais-je la peur au ventre, ma vie avec Edward ne te concerne pas, nous sommes très heureux comme ça, nous ne voulons rien changer !

Il étira un sourire qui n'avait plus rien d'agréable et se mit brusquement à trembler en secouant frénétique la tête

- Va-t-en Bella ! Grogna-t-il avec tant de hargne dans le regard que je fis instinctivement un pas en arrière. Va-t-en et ne reviens pas !

- Mais... mais...

- Dégage ! Siffla-t-il en s'approchant lentement de moi

Jamais je n'avais eu peur de Jacob jusqu'ici, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'il pourrait porter sur moi un regard si haineux, je ne savais pas qu'il pourrait me haïr à ce point pour avoir décidé de devenir comme Edward, c'était certainement la raison pour laquelle il voulait désespérément essayer de le faire devenir humain.

Après un dernier regard sur lui, je faisais demi tour, retournant à mon camion pratiquement en courant, trop choqué pour demander mon reste. Était-il désespéré à ce point ? Ne pouvait-il pas respecter le fait que je voulais cette vie ? Je poussais l'accélérateur à fond, heureuse de rentrer chez moi en me promettant de ne pas retourner à la Push tant que Jacob continuerais à avoir ce comportement.

Pour mon plus grand plaisir, Edward m'attendait dans ma chambre, apparemment il n'était pas venu en voiture. Toujours énervé par ce qu'il venait de ce passer avec Jacob, je balançais mes clés avec force sur le bureau, j'en fis de même avec ma veste.

- Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas, amour ? Me demanda-t-il avec un léger froncement de sourcil

J'hésitais une seconde à lui raconter ma dispute avec Jacob, mais il n'y avait aucun moyen que je lui parle de la proposition qu'il m'avait fait, je n'étais pas sur que ce soit possible pour un vampire de redevenir humain, si ça avait été le cas, Carlisle serait certainement au courant de cela et l'aurait utilisé sur lui et la plupart des membres de sa famille, mais je ne voulais pas prendre de risque donc je me forçais à retrouver mon calme.

- Rien, soupirais-je en m'installant sur le lit à ses côtés, tu m'as manqué, où étais-tu ?

- A la maison, j'avais des choses à voir au sujet de notre rencontre avec les loups

- Ce dont à parlé Carlisle ? Demandais-je inquiète de savoir qu'Edward ferait bientôt face à Jacob. Quand ?

- Cette nuit

Je tentais tant bien que mal d'éviter l'hyperventilation, si Jacob faisait quoi que ce soit pour gâcher mon avenir, je ne pourrais jamais lui pardonner.

- Je vais venir

- Non, Bella, il serait très tard et tu as besoin de dormir...

- J'ai dis que je viendrais ! M'emportais-je en lui adressant un regard furieux, je ne suis pas une enfant, Edward, je peux décider par moi-même de venir ou pas, je veux rester avec toi ce soir, je fais parti de ta famille maintenant

Il secoua la tête dans la défaite et j'étirais un sourire satisfaite en constatant qu'il abandonnait aussi facilement. Je glissais sur ses genoux pour poser mes lèvres sur les siennes, toujours désireuses d'obtenir plus de lui que ses timides baisers, en grignotant sa lèvre inférieure, espérant qu'il me fasse le plaisir d'ouvrir la bouche, malheureusement, il se contenta de me repousser.

- Bella, je n'ai pas autant de contrôle, soupira-t-il en souriant tristement

Je roulais des yeux et retentais ma chance, mais à nouveau, il s'évertua à garder les lèvres scellés.

- Bella ! Me réprimanda-t-il

- S'il te plaît, Edward, j'ai besoin de toi, suppliais-je en nichant mon nez contre son cou

- Tu sais que je pourrais te faire du mal, ou pire, t'attaquer ! Siffla-t-il tout en me repoussant sur le lit

Je restais silencieuse, me contentant de croiser les bras sur ma poitrine en signe de protestation, même s'il perdait le contrôle où était le problème ? Au pire je serais transformé plus vite que prévu, c'est tout ce que je voulais. Je connaissais ses mœurs, mais puisqu'il était à présent convenu qu'il devait me transformer, je voulais faire en sorte d'obtenir ses faveurs avant de devenir comme lui, d'une manière ou d'une autre.

Pov Jacob

Je ne m'attendais certainement pas à la visite de Bella en fin de journée, je savais que j'aurais dû lui demander de partir et ne pas lui céder lorsqu'elle avait voulu me parler, mais elle semblait sur le point de pleurer et même si une partie de moi ne voulais plus l'avoir sous le nez, je ne voulais pas non plus lui faire de peine.

Je savais que lui mentir n'était certainement pas la chose à faire, surtout sur un tel sujet, mais j'avais besoin de savoir ou du moins de confirmer mes doutes, bien que même en étant à présent certain qu'elle n'aimait que le vampire qu'était Edward, je ne pouvais toujours pas me résoudre à briser leur bulle.

En soupirant je me tournais encore et encore dans mon lit, nous avions rendez-vous avec les Cullen dans moins d'une heure et malgré le fait que j'étais couché depuis plus de cinq heures dans l'espoir de me reposer un peu avant d'y arriver, je ne parvenais qu'à penser à ce qui m'empêcher de dormir, pas beaucoup d'espoir donc.

La journée avait été merdique dans son ensemble, le coup de fil d'Edward, la conversation avec Sam, l'altercation avec Leah qui avait eu la mauvaise idée de passer ses nerfs sur Seth devant moi le mauvais jour et pour finir, Bella qui ne pouvais pas s'empêcher de revenir ici. Elle m'avait déçu et j'étais triste de savoir qu'Edward allait passer son éternité avec elle, dire que pendant des mois j'avais été si sur qu'il ne la méritait pas, à présent j'étais plus que conscient que c'était elle qui ne le méritait pas. S'il y avait réellement eu un moyen de rendre son humanité à Edward, comment pourrait-elle être assez égoïste pour lui refuser sachant qu'il n'espérait que ça ? Elle m'avait parlé tant de fois son aversion pour ce qu'il était, elle m'avait tant de fois raconté qu'il était sur de ne plus avoir d'âme, qu'il était damné... en pensant à ça, je pris conscience que le pauvre avait certainement toujours les mêmes croyances, mais comment le rassurer sans lui parler de notre lien ? Peut-être devrais-je laisser une lettre pour lui qu'il lirait après ma mort ? Je n'avais pas besoin d'en savoir plus à son sujet pour comprendre quel cadeau ce serait pour lui d'apprendre qu'il avait toujours une âme, bien que je ne savais pas s'il l'avait toujours eut ou si c'était mon imprégnation qui l'avait fait renaître (j'avoue que cette possibilité gonflait considérablement mon ego)

En imaginant son visage lorsqu'il apprendrait cela, mes lèvres se fendirent dans un sourire, peut-être que je pourrais lui apporter un peu de bonheur, cela me faisait plaisir, même en sachant que je ne pourrais pas en être témoin.

Je me relevais pour aller retrouver la meute, il était temps de partir pour rejoindre sa famille. J'avais peur, je devenais chaque jour un peu plus faible physiquement ce qui ne m'aidait pas à maintenir les murs protégeant mon esprit. S'il apprenait ce que je pensais réellement de lui, s'il savait que je l'aimais, il voudrait certainement me tuer, sans doute serait-il écœuré. Comment pourrait-il vouloir de l'amour d'un chien ? C'est tout ce j'étais pour lui après tout, une sorte d'animal stupide.

En arrivant devant la maison de Sam, je fus surpris de trouver tous le monde aligné devant lui, bien que la rencontre était censé être amical, ils paraissaient tous (à part Seth) prêt à partir en guerre. Comme un bon petit soldat, je m'alignais près de Quil pour écouter les instructions inutiles de Sam, inutiles parce que même si l'un des Cullen voulait ma mort, je ne me défendrais pas, pas en sachant que ça pourrait blesser Edward.

Après un monologue aussi long qu'ennuyeux de la part de notre alpha, nous nous mettions en route pour notre lieu de rendez-vous. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes pour arriver à la clairière, apparemment, nous étions un peu en avance.

_Jacob, ça va ?_ S'inquiéta Sam

Je pivotais légèrement le museau pour le regarder, même dans sa forme de loup il semblait toujours si grave, bien que je savais qu'il s'inquiétait pour moi, je n'avais toujours pas envi de parler, surtout pas en sachant que les Cullen étaient sur le chemin.

_Je vais bien_, grognais-je en me laissant tomber sur l'arrière train

Il secoua sa grosse tête en signe de désapprobation, mais n'insista pas. Je regardais l'horizon attendant patiemment de les voir arriver, mais lorsqu'enfin ils furent en vu, je ne pus retenir un grognement haineux en remarquant Bella s'avancer à ses côtés.

_Hé, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_ Me demanda Embry

Je ne répondais pas, essayant de mon mieux de garder mon calme, mais la douleur dans ma poitrine parut redoubler d'intensité en la voyant s'accrocher à lui comme... comme une sangsue. Cette analogie m'aurait certainement fait rire dans d'autres circonstances. La pression sur ma poitrine semblait plus forte à mesure qu'ils avançaient vers nous, mais miraculeusement, je parvins à rester debout.

_Jacob !_ M'interpella Sam. _Il faut que tu te contrôle, ta douleur déteint sur nous !_

Je secouais le museau en fermant les yeux, malgré mes efforts, la douleur devint accablante et à la seconde ou je m'effondrais au sol, j'entendis un drôle de sifflement qui m'incita à rouvrir les yeux. Je fus surpris de remarquer que l'un des Cullen était au sol également, se tenant la poitrine comme si elle allait éclater, poussant des gémissements douloureux. La voyante et le doc étaient accroupies à ses côtés essayant désespérément de comprendre son problème. Je n'avais pas remarqué de suite, mais Sam, Seth et Embry étaient également autour de moi, ils me parlaient, mais j'avais toutes les peines du monde à reporter mon attention sur eux.

_Jacob !_ Hurla Sam en poussant doucement mon museau, _ça ne peux plus durer, il faut faire quelque chose !_

_Non !_ Grondais-je en me redressant difficilement,_ tais-toi, Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu parles, ni même que tu penses à ça. Je vais retourner à la réserve, on se verra là bas_

Sans attendre son approbation, j'utilisais le peu de force que j'avais en réserve pour trotter jusque chez moi en espérant avoir mis suffisamment d'autorité dans ma demande pour qu'il la respecte, une partie de moi avait peur de souffrir d'avantage en m'éloignant, mais il était difficile pour mon loup de voir son compagnon avec quelqu'un d'autre, je le sentais gratter à la surface pour prendre le contrôle, pousser la chienne à ses côtés et prendre ma place, le réclamer.

Je secouais frénétiquement la tête en espérant être capable de tenir jusqu'à la bataille, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de me laisser mourir maintenant, pas avant le combat.


	10. Chapter 10

Oyé, oyé lecteurs!

Juste pour prévenir que je vais commencer l'action (dans ce chapitre) et le lemon incessamment sous peu ( dans un ou deux chapitre, je vais commencer doux, promit:)

(Donc, reculez âme sensibles et homophobes mouhahahaha)

Bonne lecture,

Votre bien dévoué

Ps: je le répète, l'handicapé des pieds va s'en prendre plein la poire!

* * *

><p>Pov Edward<p>

A contre cœur, je m'étais forcé à réveiller Bella pour partir à notre rendez-vous nocturne avec les loups, bien que j'aurais préféré la laisser dans son lit, je n'avais aucune envie de commencer à me battre avec elle à ce sujet.

J'avais hâte de voir Jacob, même en sachant que je ne pourrais pas avoir une conversation privé avec lui en raison de la présence de Bella, j'espérais toujours, peut-être naïvement, trouver les renseignements nécessaires dans son esprit. Je commençais à assembler les pièces du puzzle, du moins, je me sentais prêt à le faire. À présent, je me doutais que si l'esprit de Jacob m'était brusquement devenu pratiquement illisible, c'était certainement qu'il devait avoir des choses à cacher, des choses qui pourraient avoir un lien avec ce que je ressentais pour lui et j'étais un peu honteux de ressentir un sentiment d'espoir à l'idée qu'il puisse partager ce que je ressentais à son égard.

Cela ne changeait pas la situation pour autant. Je courrais avec Bella sur le dos, m'arrêtant en chemin pour rencontrer ma famille en cour de route. D'un mouvement fluide, je la déposais doucement sur ses pieds et nous avancions tous lentement en direction de la ligne de traité à quelques centaine de mètres devant nous.

De suite, mon attention fut prise par le loup à droite de l'alpha et qui malgré son rang inférieur était plus grand, Jacob. Pourquoi était-il plus grand que son alpha ? Je n'y connaissais pas grand chose, mais l'alpha n'était-il pas censé être celui dont la taille devait être la plus imposante ?

Je me secouais intérieurement, il n'était pas temps de penser à ce genre de chose.

_Je me demande pourquoi Bella à peur ? Edward devrait peut-être la ramener chez elle_, pensa distraitement Jasper

Je baissais la tête pour regarder Bella, elle tentait tant bien que mal de distinguer les loups devant nous, sans succès. En effet, maintenant que Jasper avait attiré mon attention sur elle, son cœur battait plus vite que d'habitude.

- Tu as peur, Bella ? Demandais-je étonné

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement, mais elle se reprit presque aussitôt avant de forcer un sourire sur son visage crispé.

- Je n'ai pas peur, répondit-elle du voix enjoué, juste un peu excité

Elle haussa les épaules comme si ce n'était rien, mais je savais que si Jasper s'était fait la remarque, c'est qu'il avait vraiment ressentit sa peur, certainement pas son excitation. J'allais tenter de pousser le sujet, curieux de savoir de quoi elle avait peur, mais ce fut les pensées de la meute qui cette fois-ci accaparèrent mon attention.

_Jacob, ça va ?_ S'inquiéta l'alpha

Le loup énorme à sa droite secoua légèrement le museau, visiblement irrité par sa question

_Je vais bien ! _Grogna Jacob

Je n'étais pas sur qu'ils avaient conscience que nous étions déjà proche, ils devaient sentir notre présence, mais peut-être pas notre proximité ou peut-être étaient-ils trop occupés par Jacob pour s'en rendre compte. Brusquement, Jacob s'agita bizarrement et toute la meute parut s'en rendre compte, puisque je les vis tous reporter leur attention sur lui.

_Hé, mec, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?_Demanda l'un des loups un peu en arrière

_Merde, qu'est-ce que c'est que cette douleur ?_ S'interrogea Jasper en poussant un grognement plaintif

Je tournais la tête vers lui pour essayer de comprendre ce qui se passer. Puis je pivotais à nouveau vers Jacob, je n'aimais pas le savoir en souffrance et il me fallu user de toute ma retenu pour ne pas courir vers lui.

Toute la famille se tourna vers Jasper, chacun d'eux, curieux de comprendre son expression douloureuse, Alice frottait doucement son épaule en fronçant les sourcils, cherchant à savoir qui souffrait au point de provoquer la douleur de son compagnon. Je reportais mon attention sur Jacob, à présent, nous étions tous immobile à plus d'une centaine de mètres devant eux, le grand loup roux avait les yeux braqués dans ma direction, plus précisément sur Bella.

_Jacob !_ L'interpella à nouveau l'alpha._ Il faut que tu te contrôle, ta douleur déteint sur nous !_

Je fus surpris par cette déclaration qui ressemblait d'ailleurs plus à une supplication. Les loups étaient donc empathique au sein de leur meute ?

Le loup géant secoua à nouveau le museau cherchant désespérément à ce que son alpha le laisse tranquille, j'avais beau me concentrer autant que possible sur lui, j'étais incapable de trouver des pensées cohérentes, par contre, j'entendais parfaitement les craintes du reste de la meute. À nouveau, Jasper poussa un gémissement douloureux, puis, il s'écroula lourdement sur le sol.

_Pourquoi... pourquoi il a mal à ce point ? _Se demandait-il en serrant son torse dans une vaine tentative de calmer sa douleur_. Comment peut-il survivre en souffrant autant ?_

Carlisle fit un bond vers Jasper et s'agenouilla près d'Alice, lui posant toutes sortes de questions qui pourraient l'aider à comprendre son mal, mais Jasper semblait incapable de répondre, il était à genoux, se balançant d'avant en arrière en sanglotant pitoyablement.

Une douleur m'accabla soudainement, je me sentais malade, la peine de Jacob me rendait malade, je voulais courir vers lui et entourer mes bras autour de son épaisse fourrure, mais la légère pression sur ma main me retint juste à temps.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta Bella

Je poussais un soupire, regrettant amèrement de ne pas l'avoir laissé chez elle.

- Je ne sais pas, murmurais-je en reportant mon attention sur Jacob qui avait lui-même les yeux sur Jasper

Elle continua à me parler, mais je n'écoutais plus, trop concentré sur Jacob et les trois loups autour de lui, il semblait tous si inquiet par son état.

_Jacob !_ Cria intérieurement l'alpha proche de la panique, alors qu'il poussait doucement son museau, _ça ne peux plus durer, il faut faire quelque chose !_

J'avais la sensation que des milliers de petites aiguilles me poignardaient la poitrine, tentant d'atteindre mon cœur de glace, je me sentais si accaparé, si bouleversé par sa souffrance que j'en aurais pleuré si j'avais pu. Je fis un pas en avant instinctivement, mais la main de Bella s'accrochant fermement à mon bras me ramenant une fois de plus à la réalité et autant j'ai honte de l'avouer, l'espace d'un instant, je pensais à la repousser violemment au sol pour oser m'empêcher d'aller vers lui.

- Mon dieu, qu'il arrête ! Siffla Jasper le corps tremblant, ça fait trop mal, trop mal !

Alice était dans un état de panique tel qu'elle envisageait d'attaquer la meute afin de tuer le responsable de la souffrance de Jasper, quand à Carlisle, il secouait la tête, pleinement conscient qu'il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire si ce n'était emmener Jasper loin d'ici, mais avant qu'il n'est eu le temps de l'aider à se lever, j'entendis le grognement hargneux de Jacob.

_Non !_ Gronda-t-il en se redressant difficilement,_ tais-toi, Sam. Je ne veux pas que tu parles, ni même que tu penses à ça. Je vais retourner à la réserve, on se verra là bas_

Il parut faire un effort douloureux pour se déplacer, mais il parvint à se détourner de son alpha pour trotter vers les arbres derrière la meute, se pressant autant qu'il lui était possible de le faire.

_Sam, c'est de pire en pire_, se plaignait le plus petit des loups

_Je sais, nous en parlerons de retour à la réserve_

Je fermais les yeux serrés en espérant faire disparaître ma propre douleur, mais malheureusement, elle devenait ingérable à un tel point qu'au lieu de se relever, Jasper poussa un grognement dans ma direction.

_Edward, pas toi !_

Je soupirais, incapable de me reprendre, j'étais anéantis, j'avais la sensation qu'il me manquait une partie de moi et cela me torturait de savoir que cette partie était à ce point endommagé, je dirais même, à la limite de la destruction.

Jacob était-il sur le point de mourir ?

Je me tournais vers Alice qui m'adressa un regard confus.

- J'ai besoin que tu ramène Bella chez elle, lui expliquais-je doucement

Elle fronça les sourcils, mais mon expression l'empêcha de se battre, malheureusement, je ne pouvais pas en dire autant de Bella.

- Quoi ? Non... je ne veux pas rentrer ! Pourquoi, Edward ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Ciel, j'avais juste envi qu'elle se taise !

- J'ai besoin que tu fasses ce que je te demande, Bella, tu vas rentrer avec Alice

Elle continua à cracher ses protestations, mais je ne pris pas la peine de l'écouter d'avantage, je la traînais contre son gré jusqu'à Alice qui la fit basculer sur son dos avant de décoller vers sa maison. Carlisle paraissait tout aussi confus que le reste de la famille et d'après les pensées de la meute, ils l'étaient tout autant.

- J'ai besoin de partir, me justifiais-je dans un murmure

J'entendis Jasper pousser un soupire de soulagement avant que je ne me détourne rapidement pour me mettre à courir à travers la foret, totalement inconscient de la direction que je suivais.

Je courrais aussi vite que possible sans me préoccuper de ma destination, j'avais besoin de prendre du recul, j'avais besoin de réfléchir à ce qui venait de se passer et surtout, j'avais besoin d'apprendre à gérer ces nouvelles émotions avant de me représenter devant ce pauvre Jasper.

Je me sentais déchiré, confus, impuissant face à la souffrance de Jacob et terriblement concerné. Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était me trouver un coin pour me recroqueviller sur moi-même en sanglotant comme un enfant, même ma séparation avec Bella n'avait pas provoquer en moi une telle peine. S'il n'était pas partit en direction de la réserve, je me serais empressé de le suivre, j'avais besoin de savoir, besoin de comprendre et surtout, j'avais besoin d'être sur que son comportement avait bien quelque chose à voir avec moi et non pas Bella.

Bella, qu'allais-je faire avec elle ? Je l'aimais toujours, elle avait été si importante, mais l'étrangeté qui était en train d'arriver ne pouvait pas être éludé, je ne pouvais pas alors que ma poitrine me tiraillait de toutes part, alors que je fantasmais comme un adolescent sur un homme que je connaissais à peine, alors que je ne pouvais plus me voiler la face quand aux sentiments qu'il m'inspirait. Cela paraissait fou, avant de le rencontrer, j'étais si sur que Bella était ma vie, mais il m'aura suffit de croiser son regard pour me sentir perturbé, quelques jours de plus et je ressentais déjà une sorte de manque, à présent, j'avais la sensation d'étouffer sans lui...

D'après le paysage autour de moi, je ne devais pas être loin de la frontière Canadienne, je trouvais un coin tranquille et m'installais sur un gros rocher, sanglotant silencieusement en repensant à cette situation injuste. Comment pouvais-je faire une telle chose à Bella ? Allait-elle se suicider si j'en arrivais à lui dire la vérité ? Ou serais-je capable de lui mentir ? Et si tel est le cas, combien de temps aurais-je la force de jouer le rôle du personnage que j'avais créé exclusivement à son attention ?

Le parfait Edward Cullen.

Je n'étais pas parfait, j'avais des désirs, des envies, des besoins beaucoup plus sombres qu'elle ne serait jamais capable de comprendre, des facettes de moi que je m'étais évertué à enfouir autant que possible pour correspondre à la perfection qu'elle pensait que j'étais. Elle n'avait pas idée, j'avais eu beau lui répéter, la prévenir à de nombreuses reprises que la perfection physique qu'elle voyait en posant les yeux sur moi ne reflétait pas ma personnalité qui elle, était loin d'être parfaite. Mais malgré mes mots, mes explications, elle s'était butté à ne pas me croire, elle ne m'avait pas prit au sérieux lorsque je lui avait assuré être un chasseur dont la perfection physique était spécialement conçu pour attirer ses proies, elle ne m'avait pas cru lorsque je lui avait expliqué qu'elle avait été une proie de choix, ni même que j'avais désiré à un point qu'elle ne pouvait imaginer, aspirer son sang jusqu'à ce que mort s'en suive.

Elle n'avait pas voulu me croire parce prendre au sérieux mes avertissements aurait fait disparaître l'espoir d'obtenir ce qu'elle voulait.

Je me posais tout un tas de questions alors que je n'étais même pas sur que Jacob ressentais la moindre attirance pour moi, après tout, pour lui je n'étais qu'une sangsue, j'imagine que l'idée même de devoir me toucher ne pourrait que le dégoutter.

- Et bien, qu'avons-nous là ? Entendis-je derrière moi

Je fis volte face en reconnaissant la voix de Victoria, horrifié de constater que je n'avais même pas reconnu sa présence tant j'étais plongé dans mes propres pensées au point de ne pas entendre les siennes.

Elle était à plus de deux cent mètres de moi, perché sur la branche d'un arbre, j'aurais certainement pu sourire, heureux à l'idée de pouvoir me débarrasser enfin de cette punaise, si je n'avais pas remarqué deux autres vampires un peu plus loin derrière elle.

Comment se faisait-il que je ne sentais pas leurs odeurs ?

- Je t'avais dis que ce serait une bonne chose d'aller les espionner, ricana l'un des deux vampires mâles

Victoria se mit à rire en marchant lentement vers moi qui me tenait debout, raide comme un piquet, en attente de son attaque, leurs pensées étaient chaotiques et je ne parvenais pas à savoir s'ils avaient l'intention de me tuer de suite.

- Oui, j'avoue que j'avais un peu peur lorsqu'ils ont décidés de se rallier à la meute de cabots, mais heureusement pour nous, le bon samaritain à eut la bonne idée de se détacher du groupe

Je sifflais haineux en les regardant se déplacer avec grâce dans ma direction, surveillant chacun de leurs gestes. Enfin, en écoutant les pensées des deux crétins avec elle, je compris qu'ils semblaient avoir l'intention de se servir de moi pour attirer ma famille à eux, ensuite, Victoria aurait tout le loisir de pouvoir tuer Bella sous mes yeux.

- Que veux-tu ? Grognais-je tout à fait conscient de ses intentions

Elle sourit plus largement, puis s'arrêta à moins d'une dizaine de mètres pour attendre ses compagnons.

- Comme si tu ne le savais pas déjà ! Chantonna-t-elle joyeusement. Tu vas venir avec nous, nous allons tendre une embuscade à ton clan et lorsque nous en auront fini avec eux ou du moins, lorsque mon armée en aura fini avec eux, alors je me chargerais de ta petite humaine, j'aurais tout le loisir de la torturer sous tes yeux, avant d'arracher son joli petit cou en souvenir de ce que tu m'as pris

Je restais silencieux, serrant les dents à ses menaces tout en cherchant un moyen de me sortir de cette situation, mais je me doutais qu'à trois contre un, je n'aurais pas beaucoup de chance. Au moment ou je tentais de bondir sur la droite, l'un des mâles sauta à son tour pour se planter devant moi tendit que l'autre fit un bond pour atterrir derrière moi afin de m'empêcher de m'échapper et effectivement, il m'était à présent impossible de bouger. Le vampire derrière moi s'empara de mes bras tendit que l'autre agrippa mon cou pour me mordre alors que Victoria se contentait de jouir du spectacle, un sourire diabolique collé aux lèvres.

Il se passa quelque chose d'étrange, quelque chose à laquelle je ne m'attendais pas, mais je compris cependant de suite. Le venin du vampire qui venait de me mordre était empoisonné et il ne fallut qu'une seconde pour que je m'affaiblisse dans les bras de l'autre.

- De cette façon, tu ne tentera rien de stupide

Je me maudissais intérieurement de m'être engouffré dans une situation pareille, ma famille risquait d'être en danger et telle que je les connaissais, ils n'hésiteraient pas une seconde à venir à mon secours, le plan de Victoria aurait toutes les chances de fonctionner.

- Comment ? Parvins-je à articuler avec difficulté

- Mon ami ici présent est une sorte de brouilleur, il peut cacher les parfums et d'autres choses, soupira-t-elle sans cessé de sourire. On va beaucoup s'amuser en attendant les membres de ton clan, je te le promets.

Je me sentais tirer vers l'avant par le vampire qui m'avait mordu et je ne pu m'empêcher de fermer les yeux tant la sensation de léthargie était puissante, mais un rugissement me ramena brusquement à la réalité et lorsque je les rouvrais, je vis la gueule d'un loup écraser à une vitesse vertigineuse la gorge de l'autre vampire, le déchirant avec une telle facilité que j'en fut moi-même effrayé. Victoria poussa un grognement haineux dans sa direction, mais paraissait tout aussi impressionné que moi par ce qui venait de se passer et ne semblait pas prête à faire un pas en avant. Je reconnus brusquement Jacob, ce loup était Jacob...

- Jacob ? Murmurais-je à la limite de l'évanouissement

_Tout va bien se passer, Edward, je vais te sortir de là_, me rassura-t-il tout en avançant lentement vers Victoria. _Suffit de tenir le coup _

Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, ne sachant pas si je devais me sentir plus heureux qu'inquiet, parce que même si j'appréciais son aide, je ne voulais pas qu'il soit blessé, voir pire.

Je vis Victoria ouvrir la bouche pour dire quelque chose, mais Jacob fit un bond qui l'obligea à réagir rapidement et elle se mit à courir entre les arbres à une telle vitesse qu'elle disparut de ma vue en quelques secondes.

Le dernier vampire me tenait toujours, mais je le sentais trembler derrière moi, en écoutant ses pensées, je constatais qu'il était terrifié par Jacob, il ne savait pas s'il devait me lâcher pour s'enfuir à toute jambe ou se servir de mon corps comme bouclier.

Soudainement, Jacob reprit sa forme humaine devant nous, un humain très nu et autant la situation ne se prêtait pas à ce genre de comportement de ma part, je fus incapable de ne pas balader mes yeux sur son corps parfait. Bon sang, je n'avais pas encore vu cette moitié de son corps, mais je devais m'avouer que je n'étais pas déçu. Heureusement, il se mit à parler ce qui eut le don de me ramener à la réalité et à son visage.

- Tu vas le lâcher lentement si tu veux survivre, fulmina-t-il d'une voix meurtrière

J'entendais la bataille interne du vampire derrière moi, il ne savait pas quoi faire, Jacob le terrifiait tout autant dans sa forme humaine qu'animal, mais il avait trop peur de me lâcher.

_Edward_, m'interpella-t-il en s'avançant lentement vers nous. _Peux-tu te baisser à mon signal ?_

Ses yeux pénétrèrent les miens et il me fallut me concentrer pour me rappeler la question, mais après quelques secondes, je hochais discrètement la tête.

Un instant passa ou il continua à s'avancer à une lenteur affligeante avant que je ne l'entende enfin.

_Maintenant !_ Rugit-il dans son esprit

À cet instant, je me baissais sans vraiment comprendre ce qu'il s'apprêtait à faire et la seconde d'après, le vampire qui m'agrippait était devant moi tenu par un très énervé Jacob. Comment pouvait-il se déplacer si vite sous cette forme ? Me demandais-je les yeux ronds

- Qu'est-ce que vous lui avez fait ? Gronda-t-il furieux

Le vampire tremblait frénétiquement, s'il avait pu, je fus sur qu'il se serait mit à pleurer ou à se pisser dessus à cet instant, peut-être même les deux.

- Je... mon...

- Parle clairement, connard ! Rugit Jacob en serrant d'avantage sa prise sur son cou

- Mon... venin est une sorte de poison

- Qu'est-ce que ça va lui faire ?

- Il s'infiltre lentement dans son organisme, dans quelques minutes, il va tomber dans un profond coma

- Comment puis-je l'aider ?

Le vampire hésita et Jacob ne tarda pas à se mettre à le secouer comme un prunier, ses mâchoires étaient serrés et j'étais sur qu'il avait toutes les peines du monde à ne pas le tuer de suite.

- Me laisseras-tu partir ? Plaida doucement le vampire

- Oui. Dis-moi quoi faire

_Vérifie ses pensées, Edward_, me prévint-il

- Suce autant de venin que possible, il se sentira faible durant quelques jours, mais ça devrait aller

Jacob me regarda un instant et je hochais la tête pour confirmer la véracité des explications du vampire, la seconde d'après, d'un geste rapide, les deux mains de Jacob s'abattirent de chaque côté de son visage pour l'écraser littéralement entre ses mains.

Un nuage de poussière avait remplacé le crane du vampire.

Je restais coït, incapable de savoir si le poison me faisait délirer au point d'imaginer ce que je venais de voir, il fallait une force que même les nouveaux nés n'avaient pas pour broyer une tête (ou toute autre partie du corps) d'un vampire de la sorte.

Sans prêter attention à mon étonnement, Jacob s'empara de moi pour me déposer doucement sur le sol, il arracha ma chemise pour gagner un meilleurs accès à la morsure et lorsqu'il la trouva, il n'hésita pas une seconde à porter ses lèvres brûlantes dessus afin de sucer autant de venin que possible. Jamais je n'avais ressentis un tel plaisir, sa bouche chaude sur ma peau provoqua toutes sortes de sensations plus divines les unes que les autres, je devais me mordre les lèvres pour m'empêcher de gémir et je fus horrifié de constater que quelques secondes de son contact avait suffit à faire naître mon érection, pour être honnête, j'étais plus horrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse le découvrir.

Il réitéra l'opération à plusieurs reprises, recrachant à chaque fois ce qu'il aspirait, je fus trop occupé à calmer mon excitation pour compter, puis il s'arrêta pour mon plus grand déplaisir.

- Je crois que c'est bon, il n'y a plus que ton goût, marmonna-t-il pour lui même

Il passa ses mains un peu partout sur mon corps, m'inspectant pour être sur que je n'avais pas subit d'autres dommages, puis releva enfin les yeux pour me regarder.

- Comment tu te sens ?

- Mieux, soufflais-je incapable de me détacher de ses puits sans fonds

Il hocha doucement la tête, visiblement satisfait par ma réponse et me prit dans ses bras. Dieu, il était si chaud que j'avais la sensation d'être redevenu humain, mon corps paraissait s'enflammer à son contact de la plus délicieuse façon et je me forçais à fermer les yeux pour tenter de me calmer.

Doux jésus, Bella n'avait jamais eut cet effet sur moi...

Il me tenait serré contre lui, protecteur et j'aime à croire, possessif. J'avais la sensation que rien ne pourrait m'arriver tant qu'il était là et je devais bien avouer que ce ressentit était reposant. Je venais de passer pratiquement deux ans à tenter de prendre soin d'une humaine qui avait un don pour trébucher sur ses propres pieds et se cogner à de dangereuses créatures, alors avoir quelqu'un capable de prendre soin de moi de la sorte m'offrait un confort dont je n'aurais jamais cru pouvoir rêver.

J'aurais voulu pouvoir parler avec lui dès maintenant, mais je me sentais si faible, mes pensées étaient chaotiques et je voulais absolument avoir toute ma tête pour cette conversation. Je me contentais donc de jouir du moment, de la chaleur de sa peau contre la mienne et de l'espoir que peut-être mes sentiments ne me jouaient pas un tour cruel.

_Est-ce que tu es sur que ça va ?_ Entendis-je brusquement

Je rouvrais les yeux sur son visage, ses sourcils étaient froncés, il paraissait si inquiet et sans doute étais-je égoïste, mais j'adorais l'idée qu'il se soucie de moi.

- Oui... c'est... je me... sens... fatigué, murmurais-je

Il m'adressa un sourire doux et rassurant et pressa d'avantage le pas

_Est-ce que je peux aller plus vite sans causer plus de dommage ?_

- Comment ça ?

_Dis-moi si je vais trop vite à ton goût,_ se contenta-t-il de répondre

Le vent fouetta soudainement mon visage de la même façon que lorsque je courrais et je me sentais plus confus encore. Je ne savais pas grand chose sur les loups, mais normalement, ils ne devraient pas être capable d'être aussi rapide que les vampires lorsqu'ils étaient sous forme humaine. Alors comment faisait-il cela ? Ou peut-être que j'en savais encore moins que je ne l'aurais imaginé ?

Je laissais mes pensées de côté et me contenta de me nicher d'avantage contre son torse, retenant difficilement mon envi d'y coller mes lèvres. Je me sentais si bien, à l'aise, à ma place, chez moi...

Je ne sais pas combien de temps je restais dans ses bras tendit qu'il courrait, mais au bout d'un moment, il s'arrêta en douceur.

- Rassure-moi, tu es toujours conscient ? Me demanda-t-il l'inquiétude dans la voix

Je rouvrais les yeux pour tomber sur les siens, étrangement brillant. Il poussa un soupire de soulagement et secoua la tête, j'entendais son cœur taper avec force dans sa poitrine, était-ce l'inquiétude qui avait eu cet effet ?

_J'ai besoin de me vêtir_, m'informa-t-il en me déposant sur le sol, _je ne crois pas que ta famille apprécierait de me voir me présenter à leur porte vêtu de mon habit de naissance_

Et bien, ce n'est pas moi qui allait m'en plaindre, pensais-je en constatant que sa chaleur semblait avoir déteint sur mon corps. Je hochais la tête lentement et il défit la petite cordelette qui retenait fermement un vêtement autour de sa cheville, puis se détourna de moi pour enfiler un short beige tendit que mes yeux paraissaient incapable de se détacher de son cul rebondit.

Jamais je ne m'étais sentis de la sorte. Jamais. Mais à cet instant, j'aurais voulu avoir la force de sauter sur lui.

Dire que mes frères et sœurs s'étaient toujours moqué de moi en m'appelant prude, s'ils savaient ce qui me traverser l'esprit à cet instant, même eux se sentirait choqué.

Il se tourna vers moi et je dû me forcer pour détourner les yeux, il me reprit dans ses bras et continua sa course.

Si je n'avais pas entendu le cri strident de Rosalie, je ne me serais peut-être même pas rendu compte que nous étions arrivé devant la maison. Il s'arrêta et je sentis sa poitrine vibrer dans un grognement que je fus incapable de comprendre.

Possessivité peut-être ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu lui a fais, sale clébard ? Grogna-t-elle

- Recule blondie, je n'ai pas l'habitude de frapper les femmes, mais si tu m'emmerde, je jure que ta perruque immonde ne va pas t'aider ! Gronda Jacob en resserrant son étreinte sur moi

Je voulais expliquer qu'il m'était venu en aide et m'avait sauvé, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'ouvrir à nouveau les yeux que Jasper se fit entendre.

- Il dit la vérité, il ne lui a rien fait, confirma-t-il

_Alors c'est lui_, l'entendis-je rajouter silencieusement

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Paniqua Esmée

- Il a été attaqué par la chienne rousse et deux autres vampires. Carlisle, où est-il ? S'empressa de demander Jacob

- Je viens de l'appeler, informa soudainement Alice en apparaissant sur le pas de la porte. Viens Jacob, suis-moi

_Merde, je n'ai jamais rien ressentis de si fort_, songea Jasper. _Sentiments de protection et d'amour sans la moindre faille, le moindre doute, la dévotion, la pureté, je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible de ressentir ça..._

Mon frère semblait... rêveur ? Et moi je me sentais heureux comme jamais. Jacob suivit Alice dans la maison, elle le conduisit jusqu'à ma chambre. Il me déposa en douceur sur mon lit et se recula en poussant un soupire. Ses yeux étaient clos et son rythme cardiaque semblait enfin avoir reprit une course normale, je n'avais pas besoin d'être Jasper pour savoir qu'il était soulagé.

- Merci, Jacob, chuchota Alice

- Il n'est pas nécessaire de me remercier, rétorqua-t-il doucement

Ses pensées étaient toujours contrôlés, il me laissait lire ce qu'il voulait que je lise, rien de plus, malheureusement. Toute la famille ne tarda pas à nous rejoindre dans la chambre et le silence s'installa de longues minutes alors que les regards passaient de Jacob à moi.

J'allais demander à Alice si elle avait eut une vision de l'attaque, mais Carlisle apparut dans la pièce avant que je n'ai le temps d'ouvrir la bouche. Il s'installa sur le rebord du lit et fronça les sourcils en constatant qu'il n'avait rien à faire.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Jacob qui avait les yeux rivés sur le sol

Il a été mordu par un vampire dont le venin était empoisonné et... heu... j'ai aspiré autant que possible, répondit-il simplement. Je... je vais à l'extérieur. J'aimerais te parler docteur Cullen... lorsque tu auras fini

Carlisle hocha la tête et lui adressa un sourire reconnaissant, je ne voulais pas qu'il parte, mais je ne savais pas vraiment quoi faire pour le retenir dans mon état et avec tous les regards braqués sur moi.

- Apparemment, il a fait exactement ce qu'il fallait, marmonna Carlisle en inspectant la morsure. Tu vas te sentir fatigué un moment. Repose-toi, nous parlerons de ce qui s'est passé un peu plus tard

Tous le monde disparut de la chambre, mais avant que Carlisle est le temps d'en faire de même, je l'interpellais.

- Je n'ai pas eu le temps de lui dire merci, peux-tu lui demander de monter me voir après avoir parler avec lui ?

- Bien sur, Edward, ricana-t-il malicieusement. C'est lui, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête en étirant un large sourire et regarda Carlisle sortir de la pièce. J'avais beau me sentir confus, je ne pouvais pas sortir de cet état d'euphorie, j'avais enfin trouvé ce que je cherchais depuis si longtemps, j'avais enfin fini de courir, j'étais en paix avec moi-même, en paix avec mon cœur aussi glacé soit-il et... je l'espérais, en paix avec mon âme, aussi imaginaire soit-elle.

Après quelques minutes, Carlisle revint dans la pièce, le visage grave qui fit aussitôt glisser le sourire stupide qui ornait mes lèvres.

- Nous parlions, enfin... il voulait juste s'assurer que tu serais bien, mais... il s'est écroulé, il a dû avaler du venin en aspirant le poison...

En moins d'une seconde, mon euphorie mua en un sentiment d'horreur.


	11. Chapter 11

Slt

Je voulais remercier ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des com, c'est toujours très agréable et pour répondre à la question de l'une d'entre vous (sais plus qui:) Carlisle sait que Jacob s'est

imprégné, depuis son coma inexplicable, il fait des recherches sur les loups (toujours dans son bureau avec un bouquin) et il a fait le rapprochement entre le comportement de Jacob et l'attachement soudain de son fils pour un loup, cependant, il pense que c'est à son fils de comprendre la situation et il ne veut rien pousser, il se contente donc de laisser Edward découvrir la chose par lui-même.

Désolé si je n'ai pas été suffisamment explicite

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

Ps: suis déjà sur le prochain chapitre, désolé pour le retard sur les autres histoires, mais celle-ci m'inspire en ce moment, du moins ce couple, mais je vais profiter du week end pour avancer un peu sur les autres (encore une fois, je n'abandonne rien, juré, craché)

* * *

><p>Pov Jacob<p>

Jamais une course ne m'avait parut si difficile, mais après de longues minutes, j'étais enfin près de la réserve. Je pensais un instant à courir jusqu'à ma chambre dans l'espoir de me cacher sous les draps, peut-être si j'avais un peu de chance, pouvoir m'endormir pour ne jamais me réveiller, mais je savais que non seulement, Sam viendrait me chercher en rentrant, mais aussi que je ne pourrais pas dormir, la douleur était encore trop vive.

La voir à son bras avait été horrible, je ne voulais pas qu'elle s'accroche à lui de la sorte, à vrai dire, s'il ne tenait qu'à moi, je ne voudrais pas qu'elle se tienne à moins de cinq cent mètres de mon compagnon. Mais c'était elle qu'il voulait, elle dont il avait besoin, elle dont la disparition signifierait celle de mon imprégné, alors peu importe le désir de mort que j'avais ressentis à l'encontre de Bella, je ne pouvais pas, je n'en avais aucun droit, parce que seul son bonheur m'importait, contrairement à elle.

Je découvrais avec étonnement qu'il était possible de pleurer sous ma forme de loup, épuisé par ce qui venait de se passer, je me laissais tomber sur le ventre, ma grosse tête retombant lourdement sur mes pattes tendit qu'une larme de la taille d'une balle de golfe roulait sur mon museau. J'étais toujours connecté à la meute et ils pouvaient encore ressentir ma souffrance, mais dieu merci, mes pensées m'appartenaient toujours.

Pourquoi la vie devait-elle être si cruelle ? Me demandais-je en fermant les yeux

À présent, je ne pouvais qu'espérer que les Cullen n'avaient pas pu comprendre d'où provenait la douleur que le blond avait ressentit, maintenant que j'y pensais, je me souvenais de ce que m'avait raconté Bella, le compagnon d'Alice était une sorte d'empathe.

Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin de ça, il était déjà assez difficile de me cacher à mes propres frères, si maintenant je devais aussi me méfier de sa famille et de leurs pouvoirs étranges, je n'allais pas durer bien longtemps, d'ailleurs, comment allais-je pouvoir gérer mes émotions pendant la bataille ? Comment serais-je capable de ne pas répercuter ma souffrance sur la meute ou sur le frère d'Edward ?

Putain de merde ! Grognais-je

Je relevais brusquement la tête, les yeux toujours clos. Au milieu de la brume dense de ma douleur, il me semblait ressentir celle de mon compagnon. Pourquoi se sentait-il si triste et confus ? Mieux, comment pouvais-je le ressentir ? D'après ce que j'avais entendu dire, ce lien permettant l'empathie entre l'imprégné et le loup n'était possible que...

Non, je devais me tromper, peut-être était-ce le fait qu'il était un vampire, peut-être était-ce à cause de l'évolution par laquelle était passé mon loup ?

Je laissais retomber mon museau sur mes pattes, essayant tant bien que mal de ne pas me perdre dans la souffrance, ce que je ressentais était si intense que je n'avais pas été capable de jouer mon rôle ce soir, je savais que cette réunion était importante et même en sachant que je pourrais y assister via l'esprit de mes frères comme si j'y avais été, cela ne changeait pas le fait que je m'étais soustrait à mon devoir.

Je ferais un merveilleux alpha ! Soulignais-je amèrement

Je ne pouvais qu'être heureux de savoir Sam en charge de cette responsabilité, je me sentais inutile, faible et incapable, je n'étais pas l'alpha que j'aurais dû être, du moins, je n'avais plus aucune chance de le devenir depuis que j'avais été transformé en esclave. L'esclave personnel d'Edward Cullen, son protecteur, son âme sœur caché. Et le plus triste c'était que sans lui, même le rôle d'esclave devenait trop pour moi, sans lui, je n'étais rien.

Un sentiment génant s'insinua brusquement en moi, me provoquant un étrange frisson le long de l'échine. La seconde d'après, je bondissais sur mes pattes, laissant mon esprit s'abandonner totalement, se cachant discrètement derrière l'animal. Mon loup était en charge sans même que je n'ai eu le temps d'en prendre conscience.

Edward était en danger.

Je courrais, enfonçant avec force mes pattes dans le sol, dans une direction qui m'était inconnu. J'allais vers lui à une vitesse folle. Je n'avais pas encore prit la peine de tester mes nouvelles capacités depuis mon altercation avec Paul, et ce, même si Sam m'avait supplié de lui montrer ce dont j'étais capable. Mais même en sachant d'où me venait cette vitesse et cette force, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir étonné, là où mon loup se sentait fier de sa puissance.

La peur au ventre, je tentais de laisser l'animal en moi me faire oublier les émotions humaines, j'espérais me fondre dans cette nouvelle force, l'épousant tout autant que l'alpha en moi le faisait.

J'avais été conçue pour être fort, plus que les autres. De cette façon, j'étais à ma place.

Mes instincts m'inquiétais de plus en plus, je ressentais la peur de mon compagnon, son inquiétude et rapidement, sa résignation et je n'aimais pas ça, je n'aimais pas ça du tout. Mon compagnon avait beau être moins fort que moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il se sente faible, parce qu'il ne l'était pas et je sentais la rage me monter aux narines à l'idée qu'une quelconque créature puisse le faire douter de lui de la sorte, en plus de le mettre en danger.

Et puis, je les vis.

Trois vampires autour de mon compagnon, trois vampires dont la chienne à tête rouge, dans d'autres circonstances, j'aurais pu prendre le temps de rire tant sa coiffure me paraissait ridicule.

L'un de ces monstres avait les mains sur mon imprégné et ma rage redoubla d'intensité, sans ralentir ma course, je fonçais directement sur le deuxième mâle. La garce me vit arrivé et je l'entendis siffler bizarrement, mais la surprise parut la statufier suffisamment pour me laisser l'occasion de bondir sur le vampire blond à toute vitesse et arracher sa tête avec une facilité qui me déconcerta, mais je ne pris pas la peine de me poser d'avantage de questions, je laissais tomber le corps immobile au sol et me tournais vers la garce à l'expression aussi vicieuse que confuse.

Immédiatement, j'ouvrais mon esprit à Edward dans l'espoir de le rassurer, j'imaginais devoir battre le cul de la chienne, mais au lieu de ça, elle se mit à courir comme une chauve souris de l'enfer à travers les arbres.

Je me pressais de me tourner vers mon compagnon et le connard qui avait osé poser les mains sur lui, sans surprise, il était celui à qui je voulais le plus de mal, je me sentais malade de voir ses mains dégoûtantes s'agripper à celui qui m'appartenait (ou aurait dû). Je concentrais alors mon attention sur Edward, surpris de constater qu'il paraissait dans un état léthargique étrange et je me transformais aussitôt pour reprendre ma forme humaine sachant que j'allais devoir converser avec le connard.

Je me fichais royalement d'apparaître nu devant mon âme sœur, en revanche, je redoutais sa réaction, heureusement pour moi, la situation actuelle ne me permettait pas de m'attarder sur ce détail. Il fut plus que difficile d'articuler mes mots tant ma rage était débordante et je me sentais déconcerté de constater que l'exercice était inutile, Vlad refuserait de relâcher mon imprégné, il avait trop peur pour prendre ce risque.

Par chance, Edward fut capable de suivre mes instructions et bien que j'en fus moi-même surpris, je parvins à tirer le corps du vampire en le soulevant au dessus d'Edward, je commençais à me demander si je n'étais pas réellement plus fort et plus rapide que n'importe quel vampire.

Rien ne fut plus difficile que de me retenir de tuer Vlad aussi rapidement que possible, je fantasmais à l'idée de broyer son corps entre mes mains et dès qu'il lâcha enfin les informations dont j'avais besoin, c'est exactement ce que je fis en pulvérisant son crane comme s'il s'agissait d'une plaque de plâtre et je devais bien avouer que la sensation était exaltante. C'est tout ce que ce connard méritait pour avoir touché Edward.

Lorsqu'enfin, je fus sur que le venin empoisonné avait été en grande partie extirpé de son corps, je le prenais dans mes bras, un peu plus détendu.

Il était si bon de l'avoir contre moi, même si je regrettais de ne pas avoir été capable de profiter à sa juste mesure le moment ou mes lèvres s'étaient posés sur sa peau à cause de l'adrénaline et de l'inquiétude, je jouissais à cet instant de son corps contre le mien. Sa fraîcheur était reposante et agréable, une sorte de soulagement capable de calmer mon sang constamment bouillonnant, en fait, je n'avais pas honte de constater que mon loup ronronnait intérieurement.

À plusieurs reprises, la crainte ma gagna en voyant qu'il semblait incapable de garder les yeux ouverts, j'avais peur de ne pas avoir fait les choses correctement, mais à chaque fois que je l'interpellais, il les rouvrait tentant de son mieux de me rassurer.

En arrivant à quelques centaines de mètres de chez lui, je m'arrêtais un instant en me rappelant brusquement que j'étais totalement nu. Certainement que mon esprit me jouait des tours parce que je crus le voir scruter mon corps avant de le reprendre dans mes bras, je fus heureux d'être capable de lui cacher mes pensées parce qu'il aurait probablement était horrifié de lire mon désir envers lui.

Enfin, lorsque nous arrivions, cinq vampires sauf celui que je voulais voir nous faisaient face. Bien sur, je ne fus pas étonné que l'un d'entre eux se permette de penser que j'étais responsable de l'état de son frère, mais cette accusation fit rugir mon loup tant elle lui paraissait absurde et je ne parvins pas à mettre ma colère en échec, j'aurais sincèrement pu tuer cette salope pour oser m'accuser de la sorte d'une telle absurdité.

La voyante me demanda de la suivre pour me conduire jusqu'à la chambre d'Edward et je déposais aussi délicatement qu'il me fut possible son corps sur le lit avant de reculer au fond de la pièce, mal à l'aise par ma propre intrusion dans la maison, mais incapable de me résoudre à partir avant que le docteur me dise qu'Edward irait bien.

Après son arrivé, je me pressais de sortir pour l'attendre à l'extérieur, je me sentais maladroit et je ne voulais pas à avoir à répondre à certaines questions, non pas parce qu'elles m'auraient réellement gênés, mais parce que j'aurais dû mentir et quitte à choisir, je préférais mentir au docteur Cullen plutôt qu'à Edward.

Je n'eus à attendre que quelques minutes devant la maison pour le voir déambuler vers moi, un sourire aux lèvres qui fit presque immédiatement disparaître ma tension, mes muscles se détendirent aussitôt et ce fut à cet instant que je ressentis la fatigue, l'épuisement.

- Il va bien ?

Le vampire qu'Edward semblait considérer comme son père élargit considérablement son sourire, il paraissait étrangement heureux malgré la situation, malgré l'attaque de son fils.

- Oui, grâce à toi, Jacob

Je fronçais les sourcils perplexe en me demandant comment ce vampire pouvait connaître mon nom et il parut de suite comprendre ma confusion.

- Ton père m'a contacté lorsque tu es tombé dans le coma, me rappela-t-il

Je hochais la tête, me sentant stupide d'avoir oublié ça.

- Bien, alors... je vais y aller, merci encore

J'allais me retourner pour partir, mais une main s'abattit doucement sur mon épaule

- J'aimerais parler avec toi, si tu le veux bien, Jacob

Un noeux creusa douloureusement mon estomac en prenant conscience que j'avais oublié d'être malpoli et haineux comme le bon loup que j'aurais dû être, je n'avais aucune envie de devoir justifier mon comportement.

- Oui, murmurais-je presque inaudible

- D'abord, je voulais te remercier d'avoir sauver mon fils, peux-tu m'expliquer en détail ce qui s'est passé ?

Je restais silencieux un moment, me demandant pourquoi il voulait l'entendre de ma bouche quand son fils pouvait lui raconter.

- Et bien, Edward a été attaqué par Victoria et deux vampires mâles, j'ai déchiré le premier vampire, la femelle s'est enfuit, ensuite je me suis chargé du troisième après qu'il m'ait expliqué ce qu'il avait fait à ton fils. Je fis une pause en me demandant ce qui pouvait se passer dans l'esprit du vampire devant moi et s'il pourrait se contenter de mon explication évasive. J'ai dû sucer le venin, continuais-je presque timidement. Et puis je l'ais ramené

Je haussais gauchement les épaules, priant silencieusement pour qu'il me laisse enfin partir.

- Peux-tu me dire comment tu as trouvé Edward ?

Je clignais des yeux, me sentant plus stupide que jamais, j'avais toutes les peines du monde à ne pas paniquer à l'idée d'être découvert.

- Je... juste par hasard, murmurais-je en scrutant le sol

- Pourquoi, Jacob ? Pourquoi sauver l'un des nôtres en risquant ta vie ? Me demanda-t-il en ne prêtant pas la moindre attention à ma précédente réponse

Ce fut exactement la question que je redoutais le plus. Pourquoi alors qu'on m'avait soigneusement élevé à haïr et détruire son genre ? Un mensonge, un mensonge, me répétais-je

- Sa disparition aurait peiné Bella, mentis-je incapable de soutenir son regard. Je ne voulais pas qu'elle souffre à nouveau

J'étais plutôt satisfait par mon mensonge parce qu'il était crédible, aux yeux de tous, j'étais un bon ami à elle après tout.

- Jacob, je comprends que la situation soit... compliqué, mais tu devrais discuter avec Edward, d'ailleurs, il voulait te remercier pour l'avoir sauvé

Je le regardais les yeux ronds, pas sur de comprendre de quoi il était en train de parler, mais je n'eus pas le temps d'y réfléchir d'avantage qu'une léthargique étrange parut prendre le contrôle de mon corps et je m'écroulais au sol comme une masse.


	12. Chapter 12

RECONNAISSANCE ?

Pov Edward

Dès que Carlisle était venu m'apprendre pour Jacob, j'avais tenté de me relever pour aller le voir, mais n'étais parvenu qu'à m'écrouler. Carlisle m'avait rattrapé et porté jusqu'à lui, il avait déposé son corps sur l'un des divans du salon.

Il semblait si paisible, si tranquille et pourtant, nous savions tous ce que pouvait faire notre venin sur les loups, Carlisle ayant lui-même assisté à la mort de l'un d'entre eux à Voltera, d'après ses souvenirs, c'était une mort atroce, c'est pourquoi il me paraissait étrange de trouver Jacob tranquillement endormit au lieu de hurlant à la mort.

- Je ne comprends pas, marmonna Carlisle en scrutant le corps de Jacob. Il semble simplement endormi, peut-être que ça n'a rien à voir avec le venin ? Peut-être qu'il est juste épuisé ?

- Peux-tu le monter dans ma chambre, s'il te plaît ? Lui demandais-je avant de me tourner vers Jasper. Tu peux m'aider ?

Carlisle transporta le corps de Jacob jusqu'à ma chambre tendit que Jasper en fit de même avec moi. Je me sentais encore très faible, mais l'effet du venin s'amenuisait à chaque minute. Installé auprès de lui, je dû me retenir pour ne pas me fondre contre son corps, profiter de sa chaleur. Au lieu de ça, je reportais mon attention sur Carlisle qui était assis sur une chaise près de la fenêtre.

- Carlisle, j'ai remarqué certaines choses assez... étonnantes concernant Jacob, peut-être que c'est en rapport avec sa résistance au venin, peut-être est-ce pour ça qu'il ne souffre pas comme il le devrait

Carlisle se contenta de se pencher sur sa chaise les yeux rivés sur moi, visiblement très intéressé par mes paroles.

- Il est très fort et très rapide, soufflais-je en me remémorant mes dernières heures avec lui

A l'expression amusé de Carlisle, je compris qu'il ne saisissait pas ce que je voulais dire ou plutôt qu'il comprenait de travers.

- C'est un loup...

- Merci pour le renseignement, Carlisle, grognais-je ironiquement, mais ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je n'ai jamais eu l'occasion de voir les loups en action, mais Jacob semble différent. Je fis une pause, scannant les pensées de Carlisle avant de reprendre. Même dans sa forme humaine, il est aussi rapide qu'un vampire et croit-le ou non, je l'ai vu broyer la tête d'un de mes agresseurs à mains nus...

Les yeux de Carlisle s'agrandirent dans la compréhension, ce qui me confirmait que la force et la vitesse de Jacob n'avaient rien de normal, même pour un loup. Il fallut plusieurs minutes à Carlisle avant de reprendre ses esprits, mais enfin, il s'adressa à moi.

- As-tu remarqué autre chose ? S'enquit-il doucement

- Je... je ne sais pas, mais j'étais tellement dans les vapes que j'ai pu rater quelque chose, répondis-je pensif

- J'aurais pu émettre l'idée que sa force soit en cause de son sang d'alpha, mais s'il est effectivement capable d'écraser la tête d'un vampire à main nu... c'est... aucun vampire ou loup ne devrait pouvoir faire une telle chose...

Il retombait dans ses pensées, se remémorant certains ouvrages qu'il avait lu dans l'espoir de trouver la cause de son coma, mais rien ne lui vint à l'esprit concernant un loup avec de telles capacités. Sans doute aurais-je dû avoir peur d'apprendre qu'il pourrait tuer chacun de nous avec une telle facilité, pourtant je me sentais en sécurité, bien que cette impression était étrange, je savais que je n'avais absolument rien à craindre de Jacob Black et son comportement à mon égard me l'avait largement prouvé.

Et puis brusquement, les paroles de Carlisle résonnèrent dans ma tête. Alpha ? Jacob était un alpha ?

- Carlisle, qu'est-ce que tu raconte ? Jacob n'est pas l'alpha de la meute

- Il ne l'ait pas, mais il devrait, il est le descendant direct du premier loup à avoir muté, celui avec lequel nous avons convenu du traité, mais il est vrai que je ne comprends pas pourquoi il n'a pas prit sa place légitime

Le silence se réinstalla entre nous durant un long moment. Carlisle se leva soudainement, j'avais été si absorbé par mes propres pensées que je n'avais pris aucune attention aux siennes. Il s'avança lentement vers le lit et posa doucement la main sur mon épaule en étirant un léger sourire.

- Je pense qu'il est juste épuisé, il devrait se réveiller d'ici peu, tenta-t-il de me rassurer. Je vais essayer de trouver quelques réponses. Fais-moi plaisir, fils, parle avec lui dès que possible, il est temps de démêler cette situation

Je hochais docilement la tête en signe d'approbation et il disparut de la pièce. Il avait raison, il était grand temps d'avoir les réponses dont j'avais besoin. En m'approchant légèrement tout en prenant soin de ne pas le toucher, je pivotais afin de lui faire face, scrutant son visage endormi avec minutie, en détaillant chaque ligne.

Pendant un long moment, son esprit était sombre, il ne rêvait pas et je me surpris à détester mon incapacité à partager l'un de ses rêves ou plutôt le fait qu'il ne me fasse pas le plaisir de rêver afin que je puisse en profiter. Puis brusquement, un paysage vert particulièrement flou apparut, il me fallut attendre quelques minutes pour comprendre qu'il s'agissait d'une foret. Je fermais les yeux dans l'espoir de pouvoir me concentrer d'avantage sur ce rêve abstrait, mais la scène qui suivit cette mer de verdure me glaça le sang. Il était là, au milieu de sa meute, son alpha hurlant quelque chose que je fus malheureusement incapable de comprendre, puis les loups qui l'entouraient se mirent à le charger dans sa direction, tous en même temps. Jacob restait là, au milieu du cercle, attendant sans bouger le moindre muscle et avant l'impact de l'attaque imminente, le rêver ou plutôt le cauchemar prit fin.

Je rouvrais les yeux pour découvrir que mon visage était à quelques centimètres du sien, horrifié et heureux en constatent qu'il s'était réveillé. Je reculais de peur que mon intrusion dans son espace personnel me soit reproché, il cligna des yeux dans la confusion avant que son regard ne se tourne enfin vers moi.

- Qu'est-ce...

- Tu t'es écroulé, le coupais-je

Il fronça les sourcils, mais hocha la tête comme si ce n'était rien et se redressa non sans difficulté.

- Jacob, tu es fatigué, dis-je doucement. Repose-toi, tu n'es pas obligé de rentrer maintenant

_Il faut que je parte_, l'entendis-je penser

- Pourquoi ?

Son expression m'indiqua que cette pensée n'était pas censé être partagé

- Je... la meute va s'inquiéter, soupira-t-il en prenant soin d'éviter mon regard

- Jacob, qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Sa tête pivota vers moi et je le vis essayer de reprendre contenance, il semblait inquiet, effrayé et peiné

- Je ne sais pas de quoi tu parle, murmura-t-il en se redressant de nouveau

- S'il te plaît, plaidais-je à présent parfaitement conscient qu'il cachait quelque chose, quelque chose d'important. Je veux savoir, s'il te plaît

Il secoua la tête et tenta de s'extirper du lit, mais ma main atterrit sous son menton et je tournais avec autant de douceur qu'il me fut possible son visage vers moi. Ses yeux étaient plissés, mais pas de colère, non, il paraissait plaider silencieusement avec moi de ne pas insister. Pourtant, il n'était pas question d'abandonner, je pouvais supporter et même accepter ces émotions étranges, mais j'avais besoin de savoir s'il en était de même pour lui, ce que je commençais sérieusement à croire vu que malgré mon contact, ma tête était encore fermement attaché à mon cou.

- S'il te plaît, répétais-je plus durement

Il ferma les yeux et pendant un instant, je crus qu'il allait se mettre à pleurer

_Tu ne veux pas savoir, crois-moi_, plaida-t-il sans rouvrir les yeux

Ma main glissa lentement sur sa joue, il dû être surprit par mon geste parce que ses yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt, il paraissait tiraillé, confus, triste et j'en passe.

- Je... pourquoi ça t'intéresse ? Se reprit-il en refermant les yeux

Cette fois ce fut à moi d'être surprit lorsqu'il se pencha contre ma main pour profiter de mon touché en poussant un soupire de soulagement

- Je... je ne peux pas, souffla-t-il tristement

_Tu vas me détester plus que tu ne le fais déjà, crois-moi, tu ne veux pas savoir_

Comment pouvait-il croire que je le détestais ?

Il posa doucement sa main sur la mienne toujours sur sa joue et se pencha à nouveau dessus avant de la dégager lentement de son visage. Il évitait toujours de croiser mon regard, mais remarquer ses yeux brillant de larmes me brisa le cœur et sans réfléchir, je plaquais ma bouche sur la sienne assez rapidement pour qu'il n'ait pas le temps de m'en empêcher. Ce serait peut-être la seule fois ou je pourrais goutter ses lèvres et je ne voulais pas qu'il me repousse. Contre toutes attentes, après quelques secondes de surprises durant lesquelles il se contentait de me regarder les yeux ronds, il répondit à mon baiser. Mieux, il ouvrit la bouche et sa langue brûlante pénétra la mienne. Si sa peau était en feu, sa langue elle, semblait avoir été trempé dans la lave, le contact était non seulement délicieux, mais la sensation d'être connecté par des milliers de petits fils électriques rajoutait au sentiment. Ce sentiment de plénitude était exaltant en plus d'être excitant, sa langue massant doucement la mienne aurait certainement suffit à me faire éjaculer sauvagement dans mon pantalon si la voix de Rosalie ne l'avait pas brusquement surprit et incité à se détacher de moi.

- Edward ! L'humaine est là ! Grogna-t-elle le dégoût évident dans la voix

Jacob me regarda avec une expression mélangeant horreur et tristesse et avant que je n'ai pu le retenir, il était déjà en train d'ouvrir la fenêtre.

_Bella, bien sur_, songea-t-il tristement

- Jacob, attends ! Le priais-je en me levant à mon tour pour l'empêcher de sauter par la fenêtre

Il secoua frénétiquement la tête sans prendre la peine de se tourner vers moi pour un dernier regard, il sauta pour atterrir dans les jardins à l'arrière de la maison. J'allais sauter à mon tour pour le suivre, mais la porte de ma chambre s'ouvrit brusquement.

- Edward, grommela Bella en claquant la porte derrière elle

Je roulais des yeux avant de me tourner pour la regarder, elle semblait être en colère, ses joues étaient rouges et elle avait croisé les bras sur sa poitrine.

- Bella, soupirais-je en forçant un sourire

Elle s'avança vers moi rapidement et vint me prendre la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé la nuit dernière ? Exigea-t-elle

J'avais totalement oublié le fait que je l'avais renvoyé chez elle sans explication, et bien, j'avais tout intérêt à en trouver une.

- Les loups devenaient agités, j'ai préféré te faire sortir de là au cas où, marmonnais-je dans l'espoir qu'elle avale mon mensonge

Elle leva les yeux au ciel et se pencha vers moi pour m'embrasser. Je me sentais mal, non pas pour avoir embrassé Jacob, la sensation était trop merveilleuse pour regretter une telle chose, mais pour gâcher cette merveille en la laissant l'effacer avec ses lèvres.

- Pourquoi étaient-ils agités ? Demanda-t-elle doucement

Je soulevais un sourcil, pas certain de savoir quoi dire.

- L'un des loups était énervé, murmurais-je

- Qui ?

- Je ne sais pas Bella

- Tu dois bien avoir entendu leurs pensées ?

- Bella, tu sais que je n'ai pas le droit de te rapporter ce que j'entends dans l'esprit des gens, c'est leur vie privé, marmonnais-je las

Elle se pencha en arrière pour me mirer, visiblement pas prête à accepter cette réponse, mais il n'était pas question que je lui explique ce que je savais, il était déjà assez dérangeant pour moi de m'immiscer dans la tête des autres, il serait injuste de ma part de crier partout ce que j'entendais.

- S'il s'agit des loups, j'ai le droit de savoir ! S'emporta-t-elle

- Bella, tu n'as pas à exiger quoi que ce soit. Il est déjà gênant que je ne puisse pas faire abstraction de ce que j'entends, mais je respecterais l'intimité de leurs esprits autant que possible, de toute façon, ce n'est pas comme si cela te concerner

Elle se détacha de moi pour se laisser tomber sur le lit, d'après son expression, je pouvais voir qu'elle n'était pas d'accord avec mes arguments, mais après quelques secondes, elle hocha la tête en souriant faiblement.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-elle, c'est juste que j'ai tendance à trop m'inquiéter. Depuis que tu m'as laissé, je suis devenu un peu paranoïaque. Dès qu'il se passe quelque chose que je ne comprends pas, je commence à paniquer... ton comportement à été si étrange ces derniers temps, j'ai peur que tu me laisse à nouveau

Et avec ça, elle se mit à sangloter sur mon lit. Je m'en voulais d'être responsable de sa peine. Je m'installais à ces côtés et l'attira sur mes genoux pour la laisser pleurer contre moi tout en lui caressant les cheveux.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Edward, pleurnicha-t-elle le corps tremblant. Je ne pourrais jamais supporter une autre séparation...

- Chut, amour. Ça va aller, ne t'inquiète pas, répétais-je encore et encore dans l'espoir de la calmer

Elle se redressa sur moi, le visage strié de larmes et étira un léger sourire.

- Tu te souviens de ce que tu m'avais dit après que James m'est blessé ? Que tu étais né à une autre époque, avec d'autres mœurs...

- Oui, répondis-je pas très sur de comprendre où elle voulait en venir

- Edward, je sais que le mariage est très important pour toi et même si à ce moment là, je t'ai dis que je trouvais que les mariages étaient inutiles, aujourd'hui, je peux comprendre à quel point passer cette étape est importante pour nous, alors je suis d'accord, Edward, je veux t'épouser...

Je me statufiais, incapable de savoir quoi dire. Il est vrai qu'à cet époque, j'aurais sûrement été ravi à l'idée de l'épouser, mais maintenant ? Maintenant, cela semblait juste erroné, faux, presque... sale.

- Je t'aime tellement, rajouta-t-elle en se serrant contre moi. Tu es et tu seras toujours le seul pour moi...

Il fallait que je dise quelque chose, je devais trouver quelque chose, mais avant que je ne puisse même réfléchir correctement à la solution de ce piège, Alice déboula dans la chambre telle une tornade, sans même prendre la peine de frapper.

- Je suis tellement heureuse ! Chantonna-t-elle en dansant jusqu'à nous. S'il te plaît Bella, laisse-moi organiser la fête ?

Bella se leva pour étreindre Alice en souriant

- D'accord, Alice, mais rien de trop extravagant, ricana-t-elle avant de se tourner vers moi. Je n'aurais jamais cru que l'idée de me marier pourrait me rendre si heureuse

Je restais toujours silencieux, à peine capable de cligner des yeux et Alice remarqua mon expression parce qu'elle demanda à Bella de descendre à la cuisine manger ce que Esmée avait préparé pour elle.

- Tu ne vas pas la laisser à nouveau, Edward ! Grogna-t-elle les mains serrés sur les hanches. Tu as fais assez de dégâts sur cette pauvre fille, alors sourit et va rejoindre ta futur femme afin d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle au reste de la famille

Autant je n'aimais pas ce que j'entendais, elle avait raison et je n'avais aucune envie d'avoir le suicide de Bella sur la conscience, alors à contre cœur, je me levais pour aller rejoindre ma fiancé.


	13. Chapter 13

Yep!

Merci, merci, merci pour vos messages encourageant.

Je voudrais savoir, au risque de passer pour la dernière des crétines (oui, en plus d'être une sadique) ce qu'est un RPG, désolé Sakari, mais je n'en ai pas la moindre idée...

Merci donc de prendre le temps de m'instruire sur le sujet.

Ha oui, je voulais aussi confirmer à la même personne qu'Edward est effectivement... en fait peut-être pas précoce, mais sérieux en un siècle, est-ce que vous pouvez imaginé la charge accumulé? C'est une raison de plus pour moi d'avoir fait un Jacob si fort:) Franchement, seul un super loup garou sera capable de gérer l'explosion sans y perdre la vie.

Je termine donc sur cette note pleine d'esprit (ok, pleine de conneries, mais ça a du sens, non?)

Bonne lecture,

Votre bien dévoué

Ps: Je pensais faire un nouveau chapitre à Obscurité ou est-ce que tu m'aimes, si vous avez un avis sur la question... je prends

* * *

><p>Pov Jacob<p>

Cinq jours... cinq jours qu'il avait posé ses lèvres sur les miennes et il me suffisait de fermer les yeux pour les sentir à nouveau. Ce fut un beau cadeau, bien que cruel. Cruel parce qu'une partie de moi aurait voulu ne jamais goutter ce à quoi je n'avais pas droit. Il est vrai que j'avais été plus qu'étonné par ce baiser, d'ailleurs, même ses gestes, son comportement avait été une surprise, mais à la fin, peu importe l'attirance qu'il paraissait avoir pour moi, je savais qu'il ne quitterait pas Bella.

Peut-être que certaines de mes émotions m'avaient échappés, peut-être même quelques pensées le poussant à être curieux, mais il ne m'aimait pas, il s'était juste laissé emporté.

Et c'était mieux comme ça. Comment pourrais-je rivaliser avec elle ? Elle qui était capable de l'amener au suicide, elle qu'il adorait, qu'il protégeait, elle qu'il voulait transformer.

Je n'étais rien qu'un chien, nos familles respective ne se supportaient pas et même si de mon point de vue cela n'avait aucune importance, aux yeux des autres, ce lien serait vu comme quelque chose de contre nature, une erreur, une farce du destin.

Mon père avait appelé Sam hier afin de l'aider à me faire parler, mais j'avais tenu bon et je me sentais fier de ce fait, l'exercice étant loin d'être facile. Le principal pour moi était que je puisse encore supporter la douleur, que je sois encore en vie demain, je serais près pour la bataille en espérant être capable de contenir suffisamment mes émotions. À présent, c'est tout ce qui m'importait.

Je me levais pas ravi de me rendre au rendez-vous qu'Edward m'avait fixé, il espérait que mon odeur pourrait confondre les nouveaux nés, Bella m'avait donc contacté afin de me demander de les rencontrer en début d'après-midi. Je n'étais pas très sur que ce plan venant apparemment tout droit de l'esprit tactique de l'empathe allait fonctionner parce que d'après les membres de la meute, mon odeur avait changé, j'avais donc demandé à Seth de m'accompagner.

- Prêt ? Me demanda-t-il en passant la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte

Je lui adressais un léger sourire et hocha la tête. J'avais toujours adoré ce mec, il était toujours si optimiste, joyeux, même alors qu'il était parfaitement conscient de la bataille de demain, il me souriait comme si ce n'était rien.

Je m'extirpais de mon lit et après avoir salué mon père, nous courrions jusqu'au point de rendez-vous.

Nous nous pressions d'enfiler nos vêtements bien caché à l'abri des arbres et je dû prendre quelques minutes afin de pouvoir restaurer mon calme, je savais que faire face à Bella accroché au bras d'Edward allait être douloureux et je souhaitais faire de mon mieux pour ne pas laisser la douleur m'envahir, surtout avec l'empathe à proximité.

Ils étaient tous les trois au milieu de la prairie, Bella se tourna de suite vers moi, un sourire crispé sur le visage que j'avais jadis trouvé beau, mais qui aujourd'hui ne m'inspirait rien d'autre que l'indifférence. Je marchais devant Seth, essayant autant que possible d'éviter de croiser le regard d'Edward.

- J'ai pensé que Seth pourrait se charger d'emmener Bella, expliquais-je sans prendre la peine de saluer qui que ce soit

- Bonjour à toi aussi, Jacob, ricana Bella

Je roulais des yeux, il n'était pas temps de me taper sur les nerfs, pas quand je devais garder un certain niveau de concentration pour contrôler mes émotions en plus de mes pensées.

- Merci d'être venu, Jacob, commença doucement Edward. Comme Bella te l'a expliqué, Jasper à penser que votre odeur pourrait cacher celle de Bella, cela permettra de confondre les nouveaux nés

Je me contentais de hocher la tête et me tourna vers Seth qui était resté derrière moi, pas très sur de savoir quel comportement adopter. Il s'avança de quelques pas vers Bella après avoir salué tous le monde d'un signe de tête, puis il se baissa pour la prendre sur son dos.

- Pourquoi ce n'est pas toi qui fait ça, Jacob ? Demanda-t-elle refusant de grimper sur le dos de Seth

Je levais un sourcil en me demandant si je devrais pas lui mettre la fessée comme à une petite fille capricieuse incapable de se contenter d'obéir, d'autant que je ne savais pas trop quoi lui répondre, une réponse ramenant à une nouvelle question. À la vérité, le reste de la meute avait remarqué que mon odeur avait changé et je n'étais pas sur que cette nouvelle fragrance serait capable de dégoûter les nouveaux nés, c'était la seule raison pour laquelle j'avais emmené Seth.

Sans prêter la moindre attention à Bella qui commençait sérieusement à me faire chier avec ses caprices, je me décidais à lever les yeux sur son petit ami en faisant mon possible pour ne pas m'extasier à sa vue.

- Peux-tu la faire grimper sur son dos, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu peux t'adresser directement à moi, Edward n'est pas mon père ! S'emporta-t-elle

J'aurais sûrement ris à ça il je n'avais pas été à ce point énervé

- Si tu ne veux pas être traité comme une enfant, alors arrête avec tes caprices ridicules, on est ici pour essayer de te garder en sécurité, Bella, alors ferme-là et fais ce qu'on te dit bordel de merde !

Elle écarquilla les yeux et se mit brusquement à sangloter alors que les deux vampires et Seth autour de nous étaient bouche-bée.

- Putain, je suis désolé, murmurais-je la tête basse. Je n'aurais pas dû m'énerver. Seth, charge-toi de ça, on se retrouve tout à l'heure, j'ai besoin de... m'éloigner

La dessus, je fis demi-tour et me mis à marcher dans le sens inverse, simplement désireux de pouvoir me calmer les nerfs. Lorsque je fus suffisamment enfoncé dans la foret, je cherchais rapidement le plus gros tronc autour de moi et porta trois coups en grognant ma colère, mais dû m'arrêter lorsque l'arbre en question s'écroula en arrière.

- Merde ! Sifflais-je

J'avais juste voulu me calmer, certainement pas jouer au bûcheron, d'autant que l'arbre s'écroula sur un plus petit derrière lui. Tout d'un coup, je me sentais très con, bien que la douleur physique que je m'étais infligé m'avait considérablement calmé.

- Ça va ? Entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Je fermais les yeux en me demandant si fuir comme si j'avais le cul en feu n'était pas la meilleurs chose à faire, je ne voulais surtout pas m'engueuler avec lui et je me doutais qu'il ne devait pas être ravi de mon humeur avec sa douce Bella.

- Je vais bien, grommelais-je

- Mieux que l'arbre en tout cas

_Mon dieu, Edward Cullen vient de faire de l'humour !_ Me moquais-je silencieusement

- Ça m'arrive, répondit-il en riant

Je pris enfin la peine de me tourner vers lui et ne pus m'empêcher de me demander pourquoi il devait être aussi beau, cela aurait été tellement plus facile s'il avait pu me dégoûter d'une quelconque façon.

- Ne devrais-tu pas être en train de courir sur la montagne en ce moment ?

Il hocha la tête.

- Le teste à fonctionné, Seth va l'emmener là où nous passerons la nuit

Il se tut. Pendant un long moment, nous nous contentions de nous regarder et puis il s'avança lentement vers moi, sans casser le contact visuel.

Sans que je n'ai le temps d'enregistrer le mouvement, sa main était sur le côté de mon visage et mes yeux se fermèrent un instant d'eux même. Il ne dit rien, se contentant de balader ses doigts sur ma joue, c'était comme un verre d'eau offert à un homme marchant en plein désert depuis des jours.

- Qu'est-ce que l'imprégnation ? Demanda-t-il brusquement

Je reculais comme s'il m'avait frappé et sa main retomba lourdement sur le côté de son corps. D'où avait-il entendu ça ? J'étais sur d'avoir fait un excellent travail pour que ce mot reste bien caché derrière la brume de mon esprit. Je le scrutais avec un regard qui devait refléter mon horreur. Que pouvais-je lui dire ? Pourquoi voulait-il savoir ?

- Que... pourquoi tu ve... veux savoir ça ? Bégayais-je pitoyablement

Il m'adressa un léger sourire en coin et son regard s'illumina

- S'il te plaît, éluda-t-il. Je voudrais savoir

Je luttais contre ma soudaine envie de m'écrouler au sol pour pleurer comme un enfant. Je n'avais pas besoin de me sentir plus bouleversé alors que la bataille était si proche, je me devais de protéger le peu de contrôle dont je disposais, mais je ne pouvais pas lui mentir non plus, cela ne faisait que rajouter à ma douleur.

- C'est... c'est la façon dont notre loup reconnaît notre âme sœur, murmurais-je en scrutant le sol

Il resta à nouveau silencieux pendant un moment, attendant certainement que je daigne lever les yeux sur lui, mais je n'y parvenais pas.

- Peux-tu m'en dire un peu plus ?

Je serrais les yeux fermés, essayant de mon mieux de ne pas me laisser gagner par la panique, si j'avais souffert jusqu'à aujourd'hui, ce n'était rien comparé à ce que je pourrais ressentir en cas de rejet verbal de la part de mon imprégné, s'il allait trop loin, suffisamment pour m'obliger à lui dire la vérité, je ne serais sans doute plus capable de me battre demain.

_S'il te plaît, arrête_, le suppliais-je silencieusement

- Je ne peux pas, Jacob. Pas alors que je ressens ces émotions, pas alors que je me sens si attiré... je suis désolé si cela te dérange, je le suis, vraiment, mais j'ai besoin de savoir

Je rouvrais brusquement les yeux lorsque je sentis sa main revenir sur mon visage. Son expression était un mélange de mélancolie et... quelque chose que je ne parvenais pas à identifier.

- Comment tu l'as sus ? Soupirais-je

Son sourire s'élargit d'avantage et ses yeux s'assombrirent légèrement

- Je ne savais pas vraiment, en fait, il a surtout été question de mes sentiments jusqu'à ce que tu me sauve et puis j'ai remarqué que ton odeur avait changé, elle m'est agréable maintenant, mais c'est Seth qui m'a donné la réponse

- Seth ? Grognais-je en serrant les dents

- Ne lui en veux pas, il ne dispose pas de ton talent pour protéger ses pensées, il est juste inquiet pour toi et persuadé que tu t'es imprégné sur Bella

Je ne pus retenir mon rire. Il est clair qu'aucun de pouvait se douter que je m'étais imprégné sur Edward Cullen, c'était du jamais vu.

- Que ressens-tu pour moi, Jacob ?

J'ouvris la bouche pour répondre honnêtement, mais la referma presque aussitôt en secouant tristement la tête.

_Peu importe, tu es avec Bella_

Il fit un pas en avant de sorte que nos torses se touchaient presque.

- Alors pendant quelques minutes, fais comme si elle n'existait pas. J'ai besoin de savoir, Jacob. S'il te plaît

Incapable de résister à une telle demande de la part de mon compagnon, je levais lentement la main vers son visage pour passer un doigt sur son front, le faisant glisser lentement sur le nez. Il ferma les yeux alors que mon doigt s'attardait sur ses lèvres. Je levais ma main libre pour balader mes doigts de chaque côté de son visage avec autant de douceur que possible, les traînant sur chaque pli, caressant chaque trait tout en me mordant les lèvres pour retenir mon loup, me criant rageusement de le laisser revendiquer son compagnon.

Après un petit moment, je ne résistais pas à l'envie de me pencher pour l'embrasser. Ses lèvres étaient durs et lisses, douces aussi, elles paraissaient avoir été conçu pour mon seul plaisir. Il ouvrit de suite la bouche, mais je pris le temps de passer ma langue sur chacune de ses lèvres avant d'engouffrer ma langue dans son entre glaciale.

_C'est comme déguster la plus exquise des glaces_, partageais-je avec lui

Je voulais en profiter pour lui faire comprendre que mon niveau d'attachement pour lui n'avait aucune limite et que même si je savais qu'il n'y avait rien de possible entre nous, tant que je vivrais, je serais là pour lui, pour le protéger, pour l'aimer d'une manière qu'aucun mot ne pourrait décrire.

Après quelques minutes d'apnée, pas encore tout à fait conscient de ce qui venait de se passer, je me détachais de lui alors que mes pouces caressaient toujours ses joues et je rencontrais son regard. Ce fut une telle libération de pouvoir enfin lui montrer, de pouvoir le regarder comme je le voulais, j'avais la sensation que le poids du monde venait de m'être enlever des épaules, que je pouvais enfin respirer normalement, je me sentais libre.

Je souris en prenant conscience qu'il haletait tout comme moi, j'aimais l'idée d'être capable de provoquer ce genre de réaction, en revanche, son regard paraissait illisible.

- Encore, murmura-t-il entre deux bouffés d'air

Mon sourire s'élargit à sa demande, mon cœur se gonfla se baignant dans une plénitude qui n'aurait pas dû s'insinuer dans mon esprit, mais dans laquelle je me noyais avec joie.

En retombant sur ses lèvres, je pris conscience d'une chose qui me semblait incroyable, pour la première fois de ma vie, j'étais heureux, vraiment heureux. Même en sachant que ce moment allait prendre fin, même en sachant que j'étais destiné à mourir prématurément, je ne pouvais qu'être ravi qu'il est été suffisamment insistant, je n'étais pas sur qu'il pouvait comprendre, qu'il pouvait prendre la réelle mesure du cadeau qu'il venait de me faire.

J'allais mourir heureux, grâce à lui, grâce à ce moment, j'allais mourir heureux.

Je massais encore sa langue lorsque son téléphone se mit à sonner, intérieurement, j'enrageais à l'idée que quelqu'un puisse oser nous interrompre, mais sachant que ma colère n'était pas légitime, je reculais à contre cœur.

D'après son expression, il semblait tout aussi énervé que moi, son regard noir et le son de ses dents grinçant me firent sourire. Il s'excusa silencieusement et attrapa son téléphone dans sa poche après que je me sois détaché de lui

- Oui ?

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward ? Tu as disparu de mes visions ? Avec qui es-tu ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Au lieu de répondre, il éloigna le téléphone de son oreille pour le scruter d'une façon étrange et le referma brusquement coupant la connexion. Il le rangea dans sa poche et leva les yeux sur moi.

- Désolé, soupira-t-il irrité

- Tu... tu devrais y aller, Seth ne doit plus être très loin maintenant, marmonnais-je en faisant un pas en arrière

Il s'empara de mon bras avec force et me fit revenir vers lui

- Je veux te goutter encore, déclara-t-il la tête légèrement incliné sur le côté et un sourire tout aussi tordu collé aux lèvres

Dieu, il avait dit ça si innocemment que je dû me battre pour ne pas l'épingler à un arbre. Au lieu de cela, je portais ma main dans sa chevelure pour y enchevêtrer mes doigts, tendit que l'autre se plaqua sur sa hanche pour le ramener à moi. Je repris la bataille de nos langues durant quelques minutes, mais curieux, je me détachais de sa bouche pour glisser mes lèvres sur son cou, léchant avidement de bas en haut, émerveillé autant par le goût de sa peau que par les gémissements qui s'échappaient de ses lèvres. Son téléphone sonna de nouveau et je soupirais en faisant le chemin jusqu'à son oreille, attrapant doucement son lobe entre mes dents pour tirer dessus.

- Tu devrais y aller, répétais-je après avoir déposé un dernier baiser sur son cou

Je reculais pour le découvrir les yeux clos, de nouveau haletant, il paraissait béat, heureux, tout sauf pressé de sortir de sa transe.

Lorsqu'après un petit moment, il ne semblait toujours pas disposé à ouvrir les yeux, je touchais légèrement sa main pour la serrer, ce qui parut porter ses fruits puisque ses paupières s'ouvrirent pour me laisser découvrir ses iris noirs.

- Elle t'attend, murmurais-je tristement

- Je... Je... la conversation n'est pas fini, baragouina-t-il

- Tu ne peux pas la laisser dormir dans les montagnes toute seule, rétorquais-je en souriant

- Je sais. Il fit un pause et tourna le tête vers la montagne sur laquelle Bella avait été amené avant de se tourner à nouveau vers moi. Mais je ne peux pas passer à côté de ça, je veux te revoir demain, après la bataille

Je me forçais à y réfléchir. Bien que le moment que nous venions de partager était merveilleux, je ne voulais pas pour autant me bercer d'illusion, je ne voulais pas espérer quelque chose que je ne pourrais jamais avoir.

- Je ne pense pas que ce soit une bonne idée, marmonnais-je en fermant les yeux pour calmer mon loup visiblement pas de mon avis

- Pourquoi ? Demanda-t-il

Je rouvrais les yeux, surpris de découvrir son expression douloureuse.

- Si tu veux, me rattrapais-je rapidement horrifié de lui avoir provoqué une quelconque douleur. De toute façon, c'est moi qui suis chargé de vous garder jusqu'au début de la bataille

- Je n'aurais jamais dû accepté d'être mis à l'écart, grommela-t-il les poings serrés

- C'est parfait, au contraire, contrais-je. Je préfère te savoir loin de ça

Il écarquilla les yeux, apparemment choqué, mais rapidement, un sourire apparut sur son beau visage

- Je peux me défendre...

- S'il te plaît, je ne veux même pas penser à ça. Tu resteras en sécurité, c'est tout ce qui m'importe

Il se tut à nouveau et me scruta un moment, pensif.

- Je ne comprends pas très bien, mais... je me ressens un étrange sentiment de sécurité lorsque tu es près de moi, m'expliqua-t-il confus

- C'est normal, c'est mon rôle de faire en sorte qu'il ne t'arrive rien

- Ton rôle ? Répéta-t-il en levant un sourcil

Je secouais la tête, hésitant à répondre

T'aimer, te garder en sécurité et faire tout en mon pouvoir pour que tu sois heureux, tout cela est devenu aussi vital pour moi que de respirer

Peut-être même plus, rajoutais-je intérieurement

Il se déplaça rapidement, sa main sur ma nuque, il attira mon visage à lui et m'embrassa avec une passion qui me surpris.

- Merci, susurra-t-il contre mes lèvres

_Mon plaisir_, souriais-je

- Je dois y aller

_Je sais_

Il poussa un soupire d'exaspération et après avoir piqué une dernière fois mes lèvres, il disparut en direction de la foret.


	14. Chapter 14

Pov Edward

Je dû me mettre à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la foret sachant que Seth et Bella seraient sur place dans très peu de temps. J'arrivais à notre point de rendez-vous quelques minutes avant eux, ravi de constater que Seth était loin d'être aussi rapide que Jacob.

Bella me scruta d'un drôle d'air lorsqu'elle descendit du dos du loup, à croire qu'elle se doutait de quelque chose.

- Il va y avoir une tempête, m'informa Seth en mirant le ciel gris, tu devrais la faire entrer dans la tente

Je hochais la tête et prit la main de Bella pour la mener à l'intérieur, plus que ravi d'avoir eu la bonne idée de préparer la place un peu plus tôt dans la journée. Elle s'installa sur le sac de couchage et je fouinais dans mon sac pour y ramasser l'un des bouquins que j'avais pris pour elle dans l'espoir de lui faire passer le temps. À la vérité, tout ce que je voulais, c'était me perdre dans mes souvenirs du moment passé avec Jacob, mais c'était certainement trop demandé.

- J'ai pensé que nous pourrions nous marier en août prochain, commença-t-elle en souriant largement, peut-être le treize ?

Je ravalais un grognement, ces derniers jours, Alice avait tout fait pour m'empêcher de dire à Bella que je n'avais pas l'intention de l'épouser, ma sœur commençait vraiment à devenir ennuyeuse.

- Bella, je ne me souviens pas t'avoir demandé de m'épouser, soupirais-je en levant les yeux vers elle

Son sourire tomba aussitôt et elle se redressa sur sa couche, un rictus mauvais sur les lèvres

- Nous sommes ensemble, nous nous aimons, nous allons passer l'éternité ensemble, je ne vois pas où est le problème ! S'emporta-t-elle. Tu ne vas pas me laisser à nouveau, n'est-ce pas ?

- Bella, il n'est pas question d'aller trop vite, grommelais-je en serrant les poings. Si je dois te transformer, ce ne sera pas avant un bon moment, il n'est pas question de se précipiter dans quelque chose d'aussi définitif

- Mais... pourquoi ? On a déjà commencé à tout organiser avec Alice, murmura-t-elle les larmes aux yeux, tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu n'as pas le droit !

Je ravalais mon grognement, autant je n'arrivais pas à trouver le courage de mettre fin à notre relation de peur de la conduire au suicide, je ne parvenais pas non plus à m'imaginer marié avec elle, encore moins passer l'éternité à ses côtés. Pas après ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob. Comme me l'avait conseillé Jasper et Carlisle, je ne pourrais que regretter éternellement de la choisir sur celui qui était mon âme sœur.

- Bella, ce n'est pas à toi et encore moins à Alice de prendre les décisions à ma place. Je ne suis pas prêt pour ça et je ne vais pas me forcer

- Mais tu m'aimes...

- Ce qui ne veut pas dire que je vais passer tous tes caprices ! Sifflais-je

- Edward, tu m'as abandonné une fois et...

- Arrête d'essayer de me culpabiliser, Bella. Je t'ai dis que je n'étais pas d'accord, fin de la discutions !

Je poussais un profond soupire en la regardant s'enfoncer dans son sac de couchage pour y pleurer, je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, je ne voulais vraiment pas, mais nourrir le mensonge ne serait-ce pas pire ?

Embrasser Jacob avait été si incroyable, je me sentais si complet, à ma place, profitant du moment sans devoir ravaler des gorgés de venin, sans ressentir cette horrible douleur dans ma gorge, c'était si libérateur. Je n'avais jamais pu ouvrir la bouche avec Bella, de peur de perdre le contrôle, de peur de la tuer. Avec Jacob, je jouissais du moment, je pouvais m'y perdre totalement sans avoir peur de lui faire du mal, sans avoir peur de vouloir le mordre, du moins, pas pour boire son sang. Comment pourrais-je encore être avec Bella après avoir goutter à cette plénitude, à cette perfection ? Je ne savais pas comment faire, je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui serait le mieux pour elle, mais ce qui était sur, c'est qu'il n'y avait aucun moyen que je l'épouse et si c'était possible, je préférais de loin éviter de la transformer.

Peut-être qu'avec le soutient d'Alice, elle pourrait affronter ma perte ? Peut-être que lorsqu'elle saurait que Jacob s'était imprégné sur moi, lorsqu'elle comprendrait à quel point ce lien était impossible à ignorer, alors elle serait raisonnable.

C'est quelque chose que j'aurais pu croire avant notre séparation, mais depuis notre retour d'Italie, Bella était si différente, sans cesse paranoïaque, suspicieuse même lorsqu'il n'y avait aucune raison à cela, exigeante, colérique. Elle avait changé et je ne pouvais que me sentir coupable, tout cela était de ma faute, moi et ma faiblesse avions mit ma famille en danger et à présent, j'avais la sensation d'être coincé dans un piège dans lequel je m'étais emprisonné moi-même.

Le claquement des dents de Bella me tira de mes pensées, je tentais de rajouter ma veste sur elle, mais cela ne parut pas arranger le problème. Malgré ma peine, il n'était pas question de la laisser mourir de froid, d'ailleurs, Jacob semblait du même avis.

_N'as-tu rien pour l'aider ?_ Grogna-t-il

Je fronçais les sourcils à son agressivité

- Désolé, je n'ai pas de chauffage portable avec moi, tu n'as qu'à te rendre utile et aller en chercher un !

_Je ne suis pas un saint Bernard !_

Je soupirais en regardant Bella, la pauvre paraissait vraiment mal.

- Je...je... vais...bi..bien !

- Non, tu ne vas pas bien

Je sursautais en entendant la fermeture éclair de la tente glisser vers le bas et grogna en regardant Jacob pénétrer à l'intérieur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

- Quoi ? Tu as demandé un chauffage, je suis là

Il passa devant moi pour aller s'installer avec elle et j'agrippais violemment son bras

- Ne la touche pas !

- Ne me touche pas ! Rétorqua-t-il en arrachant son bras de ma poigne

- Ne...ne vous dis...disputez...pas !

- Allons Bella, tu ne veux pas perdre tes doigts de pieds?

- Laisse ton manteau et sors de là ! Sifflais-je

- Je suis sur qu'elle te remerciera lorsque tous ses doigts de pieds deviendrons noirs et tomberons !

Je me tus en le regardant entrer dans le sac de couchage avec elle et la prendre dans ses bras. Je me sentais malade, non seulement de devoir supporter leur proximité, mais en plus de devoir supporter l'agressivité de Jacob. Pourquoi était-il si désagréable ? Qu'avais-je fait ?

Il échangea quelques mots avec Bella, puis ferma les yeux. Je tentais tant bien que mal de creuser son esprit pour trouver la réponse, je voulais savoir pourquoi il m'en voulait tant, mais je ne trouvais rien.

Il se réveilla très tôt dans la matinée et se dégagea de Bella qui était accroché à lui comme un singe araignée et se redressa pour sortir de la tente, mais j'agrippais son bras, bien décidé à comprendre où était son problème avant de le laisser partir.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as ? Murmurais-je

- Fiche-moi la paix ! Grogna-t-il en se détachant de moi

Il sortit de la tente sans rajouter quoi que ce soit, me laissant plus choqué qu'autre chose. Peut-être était-ce le fait de me savoir avec Bella, peut-être avait-il peur que je ne fasse que jouer avec lui ?

Trop vite, Bella se réveilla aussi et après s'être étiré, elle se redressa et sortit à son tour de la tente.

- Où est Jacob ? Me demanda-t-elle

- Il est allé rejoindre Seth

- J'aurais vraiment voulu le voir avant la bataille, le remercier pour cette nuit... j'ai peur pour lui, j'espère que tout va bien se passer

Je tendais la main pour lui caresser doucement les cheveux en lui adressant un sourire

- Tu veux que j'aille le chercher ? Proposais-je

Elle y réfléchit une seconde, puis hocha la tête

- S'il te plaît

Je me mis à courir dans la direction qu'avait emprunté Jacob pour le trouver en amont de la montagne, couché sur le ventre.

- Jacob ?

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux ?_ Grogna-t-il en relevant la tête pour me regarder

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Pourquoi tu m'en veux ?

_Retourne à Bella, je n'ai rien à te dire !_

- Pas avant que tu me dise ce qui se passe ! Sifflais-je en m'approchant

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux de moi, Edward ? Tu veux que je me couche bien gentiment sur ton perron, gardant la maison jusqu'à ce que toi et ta femme soit de retour ?_

Je me statufiais, choqué d'apprendre qu'il avait été mit au courant de ça.

- Qui... qui t'as dis ça ? Murmurais-je

Il se releva pour me faire face et secoua son gros museau

_Apparemment, ta fiancé se fait un plaisir d'annoncer la bonne nouvelle à qui veut l'entendre_

- Qui ?

_Seth, peu importe ! Laisse-moi tranquille, je n'ai pas l'intention de devenir ton jouet_

- Et je ne veux pas que tu devienne mon jouet, Jacob. Il n'y aura pas de mariage, je ne veux pas renoncer à toi

_Alors quoi ? Prévois-tu de lui dire ? Veux-tu que je lui dise _? Ricana-t-il

- Elle veut te voir, soupirais-je. Si tu veux lui dire, tu es libre de le faire, si tu préfère attendre que je sois là...

_Pourquoi veut-elle me voir ?_ Me coupa-t-il

- Elle voulait te remercier pour cette nuit et te voir avant la bataille

_Tourne-toi_

Je levais un sourcil, me demandant pourquoi je devrais me retourner

_Tourne-toi !_ Répéta-t-il en grognant

Je m'exécutais et étira un sourire en prenant conscience qu'il ne voulait pas que je le regarde se vêtir, j'avais envi de lui rappeler que j'avais déjà tout vu, mais il était d'assez mauvaise humeur, il n'était pas nécessaire d'en rajouter

- C'est bon

Je pivotais pour lui faire face, incapable d'effacer le sourire sur mon visage. Sans un mot, il hocha la tête et se mit à courir vers elle. En fin de compte, il ne serait pas forcement mauvais qu'il lui dise la vérité, cela faciliterait les choses et Bella serait peut-être en mesure de comprendre. D'ailleurs, elle avait toujours voulu nous avoir tous les deux dans sa vie, chose qui serait enfin possible, même si nos relations ne seraient plus les mêmes.

Je marchais vers eux et m'arrêtais à une distance raisonnable pour leur laisser une certaine intimité. En scannant le paysage autour de moi, je vis Seth s'approcher lentement, la langue pendante sur le côté.

_Tous le monde sait maintenant_

La réalité me percuta comme une tonne de brique. Nous venions de parler de notre relation alors qu'il était encore dans sa forme de loup. Tous ceux qui était sous cette forme nous avaient entendu.

- J'imagine que c'est une mauvaise chose ?

Seth se transforma brusquement devant moi absolument pas gêné par sa nudité.

- Il n'a pas fait attention pendant que vous parliez, mais d'après la colère de Sam... il va certainement se faire bannir...

- Pardon ? Soufflais-je décontenancé

- Ce n'est pas totalement à cause de l'imprégnation, soupira Seth. Sam cherche une manière de se débarrasser de lui, surtout depuis qu'il est devenu plus fort, il a peur de se faire évincer de sa place d'alpha

Je tentais de digérer les paroles du garçon, anéantit d'apprendre que Jacob pouvait se faire rejeté de cette façon pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. C'était tellement injuste. J'allais ouvrir la bouche pour répondre à Seth, mais le hurlement de l'un des loups attira notre attention

- Il faut que j'y aille, j'espère que tu seras là pour le soutenir, parce que ça ne va pas être facile pour lui dans les prochains jours

Je hochais la tête avec ferveur, il n'était pas question que je laisse Jacob faire face à la situation seul et s'il se faisait virer de la réserve, il viendrait vivre à la maison. Je fus soulagé en repensant qu'au moins, j'avais déjà le soutient de Carlisle et de Jasper. J'étais sur de n'avoir aucun problème avec Esmée et Emmet, les seules qui m'inquiétaient été Alice et Rosalie.

Alice était très attaché à Bella, peut-être même trop et elle ferait sans doute tout son possible pour faire en sorte que je reste avec elle, quand à Rosalie, elle n'aimait pas grand chose à part elle, ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui de Bella ou de Jacob elle allait le plus détester.

Dès que Seth se mit en place, j'allais rejoindre Bella qui avait été laissé seule devant la tente, apparemment en état de choc.

- Bella ? M'inquiétais-je en m'emparant de sa main. Est-ce que ça va ?

Elle secoua légèrement la tête et leva les yeux vers moi

- Oui, je vais bien, murmura-t-elle en étirant un léger sourire

Je hochais la tête en me demandant si Jacob lui avait dit, si c'était le cas, pourquoi restait-elle silencieuse de la sorte ? Ne devrait-elle pas être en colère ou triste ?

Je reportais mon attention sur les loups en prenant conscience que la bataille avait commencé. Serrant la main de Bella, je lui adressais un petit sourire rassurant avant de la prévenir.

- Ça a commencé

VÉRITÉ

Pov Jacob

Je lui avais dis. Je n'en revenais pas que j'en étais arrivé à lui dire. Elle m'avait embrassé après m'avoir fait promettre d'essayer d'être de nouveau son ami, je n'étais pas parvenu à lui dire non lorsqu'elle s'était excusé, elle ressemblait tellement à la Bella que j'avais aimé, celle qui ne se regarder pas le nombril sans cesse, mais sentir ses lèvres contre les miennes m'avait rendu fou. Comment pouvait-elle ? Juste après avoir exprimé ses regrets pour son comportement merdique, elle posait les sa bouche sur la mienne ?

Alors j'avais lâché l'info que j'aurais préféré exprimer avec Edward. Je lui avais avoué pourquoi je ne pouvais plus être proche d'elle, que je m'étais imprégné, non pas sur elle, mais sur son petit ami. Si je m'étais attendu à sa colère, jamais au grand jamais, je ne me serais attendu à de telles paroles de sa part.

« Comment as-tu pu ! Hurla-t-elle la rage dans la voix. De quel droit te permets-tu d'essayer de me voler ma vie, mon bonheur ? Pourquoi ? Pourquoi tu me hais à ce point ? »

« Bella, tu sais que je n'ai pas choisi, plaidais-je calmement, tu sais que je n'y peux rien, je ne te hais pas, tu le sais... »

« Alors fais ce qu'il faut pour arrêter ça ! Fais en sorte d'arrêter ça, Jacob, je ne veux pas le perdre, surtout pas à cause de toi. Brise le lien. »

« Rien ne peut briser ce lien, Bella, tu le sais, je t'en ai parlé. Il n'y a que la mort qui puisse nous séparer Edward et moi »

« Alors, meurs ! »

Je m'étais attendu à tout, mais pas à ça. Peut-être avait-elle raison, peut-être que c'était la seule solution ? Après tout, il est vrai que tout allait bien pour elle avant que je ne pose les yeux sur son vampire. Sa vie éternelle était déjà toute tracée.

Je courrais alors sans me retourner vers la bataille, les larmes aux yeux, me demandant si je devais ou non le faire. De toute façon, c'est ce que j'avais prévu avant qu'Edward me porte un quelconque intérêt, avant qu'il ne me touche, tout était clair pour moi, j'allais mourir de chagrin, je l'avais accepté.

Ce fut les pensées de mes frères qui décidèrent de mon sort en fin de compte. À part Embry et Seth, tous me voulaient mort, je les dégouttais, j'étais un traître à leurs yeux. Je n'étais plus rien pour la meute à présent, même s'ils me laissaient me battre à leurs côtés, je savais déjà qu'ils ne me laisseraient pas rentrer avec eux et je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Alors lorsque je vis Leah coincé entre deux vampires, je vis aussi ma libération. Je courrais vers eux et frappa Leah sur le côté pour la faire sortir et prendre sa place. La seconde suivante, je sentais mes os se briser tendit que mon esprit se noyait des souvenirs d'Edward, ce fameux moment qui m'offrait la chance de mourir heureux.


	15. Chapter 15

CONSÉQUENCES

Pov Edward

Après en avoir fini avec Victoria, je poussais un soupire de soulagement, heureux qu'enfin tout ce soit bien terminé, jusqu'à ce que j'entende le cri de Seth. Je me tournais vers lui, fouinant son esprit pour suivre les événements et mira avec horreur la scène. Jacob repoussant Leah pour prendre sa place et s'attardant suffisamment entre les deux vampires pour laisser celui placé derrière lui l'entourer de ses bras, serrant violemment son corps.

- Non ! Murmurais-je stupéfait en prenant conscience que Jacob n'avait rien fait pour se défendre. Non, non, non ! Il ne peut pas faire ça !

Je tombais à genoux, le corps tremblant sous l'effet des spasmes secouant mon corps. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il pourrait faire une chose pareille. Pourquoi ? Ne lui avais-je pas fait comprendre que j'avais besoin de lui ?

Bella s'agenouilla à mes côtés et agrippa mes épaules pour me faire réagir.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe, Edward ? S'écria-t-elle paniqué

- Je... il...

Incapable de former une phrase, je me relevais brusquement en la repoussant pour reporter mon attention sur Seth.

- S'il te plaît, Seth, ramène-là à ma famille, dis-je avant de m'élancer aussi vite que possible vers le terrain sur lequel gisait le corps de Jacob

Lorsque j'arrivais à lui, tous les loups restaient en arrièrent, Embry tenta de s'avancer vers le corps de son ami, mais Sam l'en empêcha en grognant. Il ne voulait visiblement rien faire pour lui venir en aide et je dû me retenir pour ne pas déchirer sa gorge.

M'agenouillant à ses côtés, je scrutais son corps meurtrie avec effrois, les blessures étaient importantes, beaucoup trop graves pour que je puisse faire quelque chose, je ne possédais malheureusement pas les compétences de Carlisle. Heureusement, il arriva rapidement et se pressa de l'examiner.

- Dis-moi qu'il ira bien, Carlisle, s'il te plaît, le suppliais-je

- Je vais tout faire pour le soigner, me promit-il sans lever les yeux sur moi

Je voyais bien à quel point il était inquiet, Jacob semblait si brisé nu sur le sol et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que ses frères ne fasses rien pour lui venir en aide, même cette chienne de Leah qui lui devait la vie le regardait avec dégoût.

- Ils seront là dans trois minutes ! Hurla Alice. Il faut y aller

Je me tournais vers elle en grognant. Bella était à ses côtés et je fus surpris de ne voir aucune inquiétude sur son visage, comme si la mort de son ami ne signifiait rien pour elle.

- Nous devons y aller, Edward, soupira Carlisle. Il faut gérer les Volturi, mais je te jure que dès qu'on en aura fini avec eux, nous allons nous occuper de Jacob

- Je ne peux pas le laisser ici ! Grognais-je

_Edward, écoute. Je vais attendre que vous partiez, ainsi que les membres de la meute pour prendre Jacob et l'emmener jusque chez toi. Vas avec ta famille, je ne vais pas laisser mon frère seul, ne t'inquiète pas _

Je me tournais pour scruter les environs et souris légèrement en trouvant Seth caché au milieu des branches d'un arbre. Je hochais discrètement la tête à son attention et me leva. Carlisle expliqua rapidement à la meute qu'il devait disparaître avant que les Volturi arrive et ils se pressèrent de retourner à la réserve, laissant leur frère blessé au sol sans regret aucun.

En secouant la tête pour tenter de me débarrasser de leurs ignobles pensées, je me mis à courir derrière Carlisle pour retrouver le reste de ma famille dans une clairière un peu plus loin. Bella se pressa de me rejoindre pour s'accrocher à moi, je la laissais faire, mais ne lui prêta pas la moindre attention.

Soulagé que la réunion avec les Italiens n'est duré que quelques minutes, je fis signe à Carlisle de me suivre et nous nous mimes à courir aussi vite que possible en direction de la maison sans prêter la moindre attention aux cris de Bella.

En pénétrant dans le salon, nous trouvions Jacob allongé sur l'un des divans pendant que Seth tentait de nettoyer ses blessures en passant une serviette mouillé sur son torse, lorsqu'il se tourna vers nous, ses joues étaient noyés de larmes.

- Je... je ne savais pas quoi faire d'autre, murmura-t-il tristement avant de se tourner vers Carlisle. S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, aide-le

Seth vint se placer à côté de moi et je tendis la main pour lui caresser doucement le dos dans un geste que je voulais rassurant. Il m'adressa un léger sourire et je fus surpris de ne voir aucune animosité, pas de haine envers nous, rien que de l'inquiétude pour son ami.

- Je l'aime comme s'il était mon frère, soupira-t-il en secouant la tête. J'ai honte que les autres l'aient traités comme ça, ma sœur en particulier, c'est tellement injuste

Je ne pouvais que hocher la tête, parce que oui, la meute avait réagit injustement et avait abandonné leur frère comme s'il n'était rien.

- Est-ce que ça va aller, Carlisle ?

- Je pense que oui, mais je vais avoir besoin de toi pour le tenir. Son corps est déjà en train de guérir, il va falloir que je brise de nouveau ses os

Je lui lançais un regard horrifié

- Je dois le faire, Edward, ce sera pire sinon

Je me mordais la lèvre pour essayer de ne pas sangloter et rejoignis Carlisle qui me fit signe de tenir fermement ses épaules. Dès qu'il commença avec son bras droit, Jacob se réveilla en poussant un cri inhumain qui me brisa le cœur. Seth vint se placer de l'autre côté et lui prit doucement la main, simplement pour lui montrer qu'il était là.

Ce fut l'une des choses les plus horrible que j'eus à faire de toute mon existence, mais enfin, après quelques minutes, Carlisle étira un léger sourire, visiblement tout aussi soulagé que moi d'avoir fini de le torturer.

- C'est bon, je vais lui donner un bonne dose de morphine et tout devrait bien se passer

Je pu enfin me sentir soulager et je fus ravi de mirer un beau sourire sur le visage de Seth. Après lui avoir administré la morphine, Jacob se rendormit et je me levais pour regarder le reste de la famille. Tous étaient là sauf Bella et Alice.

- Heu... on peut savoir ce qui se passe ? Demanda Emmet en se grattant la tête

- Ça paraît évident, Emmet. Le chien est blessé, Carlisle le soigne, soupira Rosalie en levant les yeux au ciel

- Et bien, je suis surtout surpris que l'alpha ne soit pas là avec eux et...

- Je vais vous dire ce qui se passe, mais pas maintenant, dis-je encore surpris que Rosalie ne se soit pas mise à hurler

Tous hochèrent la tête et Jasper s'avança vers moi en souriant avant de reporter son attention sur Seth.

Ce qui se passa ensuite choqua trois personnes dans la pièce. Seth, Jasper et moi. Seth qui s'était brusquement statufié, les yeux bloqués sur ceux de mon frère, totalement prit par l'émerveillement, puis l'étonnement et enfin l'horreur lorsqu'il prit conscience qu'il venait de s'imprégner sur un membre de ma famille, qui non seulement était un vampire mâle, mais en plus un vampire très marié. Cependant ce qui l'horrifia le plus, c'est qu'il allait lui aussi être banni, non seulement de la meute, mais aussi de sa maison. Jasper quand à lui, était tout aussi surprit, mais il semblait prendre plaisir à se noyer dans les émotions de Seth. Je l'entendais se répéter à quel point les émotions qui venaient de lui étaient pures, à quel point il débordait d'amour et à quel point sa femme allait détester ça.

Pendant ce temps, mon regard passa de l'un à l'autre, si les conséquences n'avaient pas été si graves, j'en aurait certainement ri, malheureusement, j'étais peiné pour Seth, d'une part par qu'il n'était pas juste pour lui de devoir en passer par là, mais aussi parce que connaissant Jasper, il ne trahirait jamais Alice. Le pauvre gamin allait souffrir et pas qu'un peu.

- Merde ! Souffla brusquement Seth en reculant de quelques pas, les yeux ronds noyés de larmes. Ho mon dieu, je suis tellement mort !

Le pauvre était à présent sous le choc, mais rapidement, il commença à respirer fortement en se tenant la poitrine.

- Il fait une attaque de panique, murmura Jasper qui s'approcha doucement du jeune garçon tout en lui envoyant une onde de calme

Seth poussa un profond soupire de soulagement et ferma les yeux un long moment. Dans son esprit, il voyait déjà ses frères l'appeler traître comme ils l'avaient fait avec Jacob durant la bataille. Il se demandait également comment Jacob avait pu supporter de devoir cacher sa situation durant des semaines, il savait à quel point il avait souffert et avait brusquement envi de pleurer pour lui en prenant conscience que son ami n'avait pas eu le moindre soutient.

- Ils ont fait ça pendant le combat ! Grognais-je lisant l'esprit du jeune loup. Ils l'ont banni durant le combat ?

Seth rouvrit les yeux et les posa sur moi avant de hocher la tête

_J'ai pas encore seize ans et ma vie est déjà foutue, c'est juste incroyable. Non seulement ça, mais elle va être foutue pour quelqu'un qui ne voudra même pas de moi..._

Le pauvre se perdait, tentant de son mieux d'éviter de pleurer, il s'imaginait toutes sortes de scénarios, comment Jasper allait le rejeter.

- Nous allons trouver une solution, Seth, ne t'inquiète pas, tu peux rester ici autant de temps que nécessaire

_S'il te plaît, Edward. Je n'ai pas la force d'être rejeté tout de suite, est-ce qu'il y a un endroit où je pourrais m'isoler ?_

- Bien sur, tu peux aller dans ma chambre, dis-je en pointant l'escalier du doigt. Deuxième étage, la porte du fond à droite

- Merci

- Attends ! Intervint brusquement Jasper. Je crois qu'on devrait parler toi et moi

Seth écarquilla les yeux et je n'avais pas besoin du pouvoir de Jasper pour voir que le pauvre été terrifié. Je reportais mon attention sur Jasper en secouant la tête, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas faire ça maintenant.

_Je ne vais pas lui faire de mal, Edward_, me rassura Jasper en m'adressant un sourire rassurant. _Je sais qu'il a peur, je me doute qu'il doit craindre que je le rejette_

Je hochais la tête

_Je ne vais pas le rejeter_, m'assura Jasper

_S'il te plaît, Edward, s'il te plaît_, plaida inlassablement le jeune indien

- Je veux juste te parler un moment, s'il te plaît ? Demanda gentiment Jasper. Tu n'as vraiment rien à craindre et comme te la dit Edward, tu peux rester ici autant que tu veux

L'expression de Seth s'adoucit et il acquiesça silencieusement avant de suivre Jasper dans les escaliers. Je me tournais alors vers Jacob, il dormait paisiblement sur le divan. Je m'installais sur la table basse devant lui et lui pris la main, attendant patiemment qu'il ouvre les yeux.


	16. Chapter 16

Coucou

Concernant l'imprégnation de Seth, au début, je voulais qu'il s'attache à Emmet et pas à Jasper, mais comme je voulais que Rosalie soit une gentille garce, je me suis dis que ça n'allait pas aider, je me suis donc rabbatue sur Jasper, incapable d'imaginer l'imprégnation sur Carlisle :)

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture,

Sandra

Ps: un peu de lemon dans ce chapitre

* * *

><p>Pov Jacob<p>

Je me réveillais les yeux rivés sur un plafond blanc que je ne reconnaissais pas et quelque chose de frais sur la main.

- Enfin ! S'exclama une voix que je reconnus comme celle d'Edward

Je me redressais brutalement pour le découvrir assit sur une petite table alors qu'on m'avait visiblement allongé sur un divan au milieu d'un salon que je ne connaissais pas.

- Putain, qu'est-ce que je fais ici ? Paniquais-je

- Chut... tu as été blessé pendant la bataille, Seth t'a ramené ici pour qu'on puisse te soigner

Tous les souvenirs me revinrent à l'esprit, la bataille, mes frères et mon occasion. Bon dieu, on m'avait sauvé !

_Mais je ne voulais pas être sauvé !_

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Grogna Edward. Est-ce que tu es devenu fou ?

_Tu ne comprends pas _

- Bien sur que je ne comprends pas !

- Alors toi tu as le droit d'aller à l'autre bout du monde pour mourir par amour, mais moi je ne peux pas choisir cette facilité, alors que j'ai tout perdu ? Je me redressais pour m'asseoir et lui faire face, en profitant pour repousser sa main. Quoi ? Continuais-je hargneux, tu penses être le seul à avoir droit à te sentir libre ? Tu crois que je veux supporter ça éternellement ?

Il se tût un moment et j'en profitais pour me lever, bien décidé à partir avant de devoir faire face à Bella. Je n'avais aucune envi de l'entendre me demander pourquoi je n'étais pas mort comme elle le voulait tant. Je baissais rapidement les yeux pour découvrir que quelqu'un que je soupçonnais être Edward m'avait habillé d'un pantalon de yoga noir.

- Jacob, s'il te plaît, on a besoin de parler, soupira Edward

- Parler de quoi ? Grommelais-je

- Je veux que tu reste ici...

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Moi, ici, au milieu d'une famille de vampire ? Il devait se foutre de ma gueule, j'avais peut-être des envies suicidaires, mais je n'étais pas maso. Je pouvais déjà imaginer la réaction de sa chère famille en apprenant notre lien.

- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il. Je ne supporterais pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose. J'ai cru mourir quand j'ai vu... ce que tu as fais... s'il te plaît

Je levais les yeux au ciel, me sentant impuissant face aux supplications de mon imprégné et revint m'asseoir sur le divan comme un bon toutou.

- Comme je le disais, je veux que tu reste ici, il y a de nombreuses chambres et même s'il ne me plaît pas de te le rappeler, tu as été banni, je veux que tu reste ici

- En tant que quoi, Edward ? Animal de compagnie ?

Il soupira en scrutant le sol avec intérêt et après un petit moment, il releva la tête pour me regarder

- Certainement pas, comme ami pour commencer, tu seras libre de faire ce que tu veux, tu pourrais suivre les cours à Forks, ou ne rien faire, mais je ne veux pas que tu partes, d'autant que maintenant, certaines choses ont changés, Seth va avoir besoin de toi...

- Seth ? Répétais-je en levant un sourcil. Pourquoi, qu'est-ce qu'il a ? Est-ce qu'il a été blessé ? La meute lui a fait du mal parce qu'il m'a aidé ?

- Non, non... rien de tout cela. En fait, il n'a pas quitté la maison depuis hier. Il fit une pause, comme s'il cherchait les bons mots. Il... il a posé les yeux sur Jasper...

Je fronçais les sourcils et puis j'arrêtais net de respirer en comprenant ce qu'il venait de me dire. Mon dieu, Seth s'était imprégné sur l'un d'entre eux. J'imaginais déjà sa confusion, sa peur... son rejet.

- Non, murmurais-je en poussant un gémissement. Pas lui, putain, pas lui...

Je secouais pitoyablement la tête alors que les larmes s'accumulaient sous mes paupières. Il ne méritait pas de passer par là, il ne méritait pas d'être banni, ni d'être rejeté par un vampire marié. Bon dieu, le pauvre ne méritait pas ça.

Je plaquais les mains sur mon visage, essayant de ravaler mes larmes, mais ce fut peine perdu, je savais qu'il n'y avait rien à faire, seul la mort pouvait nous libérer d'un tel lien.

- Il ira bien, murmura Edward en me prenant dans ses bras. Je te promets qu'il ira bien

Je le repoussais violemment en lui adressant un regard mauvais

- Tu ne comprends pas ! Hurlais-je. Sa vie ne lui appartient plus, elle est à présent à quelqu'un qu'il ne pourra jamais avoir, tout son monde est différent maintenant, sa vie est voué au bon plaisir de ton frère, il peut en faire son esclave, son animal de compagnie, il peut le rendre malheureux si facilement. Tu ne comprends pas, tu ne peux pas comprendre !

Je pleurais à présent à chaudes larmes, même pour moi je n'avais pas pleuré de la sorte.

- Jasper ne lui fera pas de mal. Il peut aussi rester ici...

- Pourquoi faire ? Voir son âme sœur au bras de quelqu'un d'autre ? Avoir la sensation de se faire poignarder le cœur chaque minute, de chaque heure de chaque jour ? Parce que c'est ce qu'il va ressentir en restant ici, en regardant son imprégné avec quelqu'un d'autre que lui. D'ailleurs ce Jasper doit avoir une bonne idée de cette douleur puisqu'il a goutter à la mienne quelques minutes

Edward allait répondre, mais un bruit sourd attira notre attention et puis brusquement Jasper était en bas des escaliers, une expression de panique sur le visage.

- Où est Carlisle ? S'enquit-il

- A l'hôpital, pourquoi ?

- Seth. Je lui montrais où se trouvait la salle de bain et il s'est écroulé dans le couloir... il faut appeler Carlisle

Je compris de suite ce qui s'était passé et je me levais pour faire face à Jasper.

- Aucune raison d'appeler Carlisle, soupirais-je d'une voix las. Il va très bien ou du moins, ce n'est pas le plus grave

- Je viens de te dire qu'il s'est écroulé ! S'écria Jasper, et tu me dis qu'il va bien !

- C'est normal, il est... heu... en train de muter en quelque sorte. Où est-il ?

Jasper resta immobile un moment, essayant certainement de comprendre ce que je voulais dire, mais au lieu de me poser la question, il secoua la tête sans un mot et me fit signe de le suivre à l'étage. Seth était allongé sur le lit de la chambre d'Edward. Je m'approchais de lui et m'installa sur le côté du lit, puis je posais doucement la main sur son front afin de vérifier si tout comme moi, sa température avait augmenté.

- Il se réveillera dans deux jours, peut-être un peu plus, peut-être un peu moins, dis-je à l'intention des deux vampires

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ? Me demanda Jasper toujours affolé

Je pivotais légèrement pour leur faire face et m'accoudai sur mes genoux en scrutant la moquette.

- Nous somme censé être les protecteurs de nos imprégnés. Comment pourrions-nous vous protéger sans être plus fort que vous ? Son loup s'adapte à son imprégné

Je relevais la tête et souris en mirant les visages des deux vampires devant moi qui n'avaient pas de prix. Jasper avait la bouche ouverte, visiblement choqué par l'information et Edward semblait s'être transformé en statut, ce que je ne comprenais pas vraiment dans la mesure ou il avait déjà pu constater que ma force était supérieur à la sienne.

- Il peut... il peut tuer l'un d'entre nous... est-ce qu'il peut attaquer ma famille ? S'inquiéta Jasper

Je roulais des yeux, un peu énervé qu'il s'inquiète pour sa précieuse famille alors que ce pauvre Seth n'était qu'au début de sa douloureuse torture.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ta précieuse famille, Seth ne pourra jamais faire ça

- Pourquoi ?

- Parce qu'il ne peut pas te faire de mal. Même si tu essayais de le tuer, il ne pourrait que se laisser faire en espérant que ce ne soit pas douloureux, il ne peut pas provoquer consciemment ta douleur de quelque manière que ce soit, ce qui comprend ne pas blesser ceux que tu aimes

J'étais malade de donner toutes ces informations, j'avais tellement peur qu'il les utilises contre lui, tellement peur qu'il le torture plus qu'il ne pourrait le supporter.

- Je ne lui ferais pas de mal, m'assura Jasper

- J'imagine que tu as dû entendre ma conversation avec ton frère, il aura mal, quoi qu'il arrive, soupirais-je tristement

- Je suis un empathe, Jacob. Bien sur, ce lien est beaucoup trop fort pour pouvoir le travailler à ma guise, en revanche, je pourrais le soulager, lui éviter de souffrir plus que nécessaire

- C'est quoi le nécessaire d'après toi pour un gamin de quinze ans ? Grognais-je écoeuré. Toi qui a goutté à ma douleur, seras-tu avec lui toute la journée pour le soulager ?

- Mais... tu sembles bien en ce moment... pourquoi devrais-je utiliser mon don lorsque je suis avec lui ?

J'étirais un sourire mauvais en aimantant mon regard aux iris mielleuses de Jasper, amusé de pouvoir lui faire partager ma peine, d'une certaine façon, il me semblait là que je tenais ma douce vengeance, même si le pauvre n'y était pour rien. Je relâchais alors la souffrance que mon loup passait son temps à m'infliger et presque aussitôt, Jasper s'écroula en se tenant la poitrine comme dans la clairière.

- Putain ! Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Souffla-t-il dans un gémissement douloureux

- C'est ce que mon loup me fait subir constamment, dis-je en étirant d'avantage mon sourire narquois

Edward regardait son frère les yeux écarquillés, il se baissa pour l'aider à se relever et se tourna vers moi, me suppliant silencieusement d'arrêter sa torture.

- Pourquoi ? Pourquoi ton loup te fait-il autant de mal ?

Je soupirais, pas vraiment envi de répondre à ça, mais au point où nous en étions, autant faire ce peu.

- Les loups sont territoriaux, expliquais-je. Le mien n'apprécie pas mon comportement passif, il passe son temps à essayer de se libérer pour réclamer son compagnon et je passe donc mon temps à le retenir. Je souris amèrement à Edward. Peux-tu comprendre pourquoi la mort aurait été bien mieux pour moi ? Lui demandais-je. Ton frère ne peut pas supporter ne serait-ce que quelques secondes de ce que je ressens, imagine le voir vivre constamment à genoux, gémissant dans la douleur...

Edward laissa échapper un souffle apparemment surpris par ce que je venais de lui apprendre, tendit que son frère regardait le corps de Seth horrifié.

- Ce n'est pas une vie, rajoutais-je en me tournant à mon tour vers Seth. C'est tellement injuste, ce gamin ne mérite pas ça, il n'y à pas plus gentil que lui, il déteste la violence, il déteste même devoir tuer les vampires, riais-je en secouant la tête

Le silence s'installa dans la pièce pendant quelques minutes, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me dire que j'avais peur du réveil de Seth, peur que Jasper ne puisse pas l'aider à supporter la douleur.

- Je pense que... en travaillant dessus, en me concentrant suffisamment, je pense que je pourrais vous aidez, déclara Jasper pas aussi sur de lui qu'il aurait voulu le faire croire

- Tu pourras peut-être aider Seth, marmonnais-je pensif, mais je doute que tu puisses faire quoi que ce soit pour moi

Jasper s'avança pour s'accroupir afin de capter mon regard, il sourit essayant certainement de paraître rassurant et me prit la main, provoquant du même coup un grognement amusant de la part d'Edward.

- Je vais faire tout ce que je peux, m'assura-t-il

- Tu ne comprends pas, répondis-je en fermant furtivement les yeux. Mon loup est un alpha, il est fort, beaucoup plus que Seth, beaucoup plus que n'importe quel autre loup. Je ne pense pas qu'il va te permettre de le dompter, peu importe la puissance de ton don. Ça peut marcher avec Seth parce qu'il s'est imprégné sur toi et que son loup te laissera le manipuler sans résistance, mais moi...

- Viens, Jacob, m'interpella brusquement Edward en tendant la main vers moi. Allons parler

À contre cœur, je me levais pour le suivre je ne sais où et il me conduisit dans une pièce qui ressemblait à une salle de musique, il n'y avait qu'un piano au milieu et un petit divan derrière.

- Reste ici un instant, je reviens, dit-il avant de disparaître

Je scrutais le piano en souriant, les souvenirs de ma mère inondant mon esprit. M'avançant lentement jusqu'à celui-ci, je baladais doucement les doigts sur les touches en fermant les yeux. Je tentais alors de me rappeler le morceau qu'elle avait l'habitude de me jouer parfois lorsque j'étais enfant, malheureusement, je n'étais pas ma mère, je n'avais aucun talent pour ça.

- C'est beau

Je sursautais en faisant quelques pas en arrière et remarqua Edward adossé au mur près de la porte, un petit sourire sur les lèvres.

_Beau ? Putain, je t'imaginais avec plus de goût,_ ricanais-je silencieusement

- Il y avait quelques fausses notes, mais la mélodie est jolie. Je n'aurais jamais imaginé te voir jouer de cet instrument, souffla-t-il en s'approchant

- Je ne jouais pas, j'essayais de me souvenir

- De quoi dont ?

- De ma mère. Elle jouait très bien, elle... peu importe

Il s'installa sur le petit tabouret derrière le piano et se tourna vers moi en me faisant signe de prendre place sur le divan.

- J'aimerais que tu arrête de me bloquer

- Crois-moi, c'est pour le mieux, rétorquais-je en souriant

- Ne puis-je pas en juger ?

- Non, grondais-je à l'idée de l'envahir de cette façon. Mon esprit est constamment perturbé, torturé, en résumé, c'est un bordel sans nom. Je ne pense pas que tu pourrais le supporter

- S'il te plaît ?

En soupirant, j'ouvrais donc mon esprit pour lui, à présent, non seulement il pouvait entendre ma voix, mais aussi les gémissements et les plaintes de mon loup. Je souris tristement en le regardant poser les mains de chaque côté de sa tête et je remis aussitôt ma barrière en place.

- Comment... comment tu peux supporter ça ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondis-je honnêtement, je n'ai jamais vu Sam souffrir autant, bien sur, il n'a pas eu de problème avec Émile, ricanais-je en secouant la tête. Je me demande si cela n'a pas à voir avec l'adaptation du loup à... ce que tu es. Où peut-être est-ce cette transformation qui me permet de supporter tout ce bordel. J'en ai aucune idée...

Je fus brusquement étreint, les bras d'Edward m'entourant fermement pour me serrer contre lui.

- Est-ce que tu te sens soulagé lorsque je fais ça ? Souffla-t-il contre mon oreille

Je frissonnais à son contact et mon loup sautillais stupidement dans la joie. Il avait raison, il me suffisait de le toucher pour faire disparaître la douleur.

- Oui, murmurais-je en luttant pour ne pas bouger

Il déposa un léger baiser contre mon oreille tout en grimpant sur mes genoux, je sentais mon cœur partir dans une course folle. Sa bouche dévia sur ma joue sur laquelle il déposa deux baisers avant de revenir sur mon oreille.

- Et lorsque je fais ça ? Susurra-t-il en glissant sa bouche sur mon cou

Je poussais un gémissement pathétique et mes yeux se fermèrent d'eux même

- Hum...

- Hum... quoi ?

- Oui, frissonnais-je sous les baisers

Il remonta sur ma bouche et engouffra sauvagement sa langue dedans, j'étais tellement perdu dans le moment, tellement à sa merci que je me laissais faire bien volontiers, n'essayant même pas de lutter dans le baiser, trop heureux d'obtenir quelque chose de lui

- Ouvre-moi ton esprit, maintenant, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres

Je ne cherchais même pas à discuter, je m'exécutais aussitôt sachant que ce qu'il allait trouver serait sans doute toujours écrasant, mais certainement pas désagréable et je fus ravis d'avoir raison en sentant son sourire contre ma peau.

- Oui, j'adore tes pensées, je peux même entendre ton loup. Peut-être devrions-nous lui donner ce qu'il demande ?

Je rouvrais les yeux pour mirer ses iris noircies, je me demandais un instant s'il avait bien conscience de ce qu'il venait de dire

- Parfaitement conscient, ronronna-t-il en secouant les hanches contre moi

Mes yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de ma tête et j'agrippais violemment ses hanches pour le conduire, l'inciter à continuer le mouvement. Un grognement sauvage s'échappa de ma gorge et je dû me concentrer pour calmer mon loup. Edward entoura ses bras autour de mon cou et se recula légèrement pour aimanter de nouveau son regard au mien, un regard qui paraissait plein de luxure.

- Ne te retiens pas, s'il te plaît. J'ai besoin de toi, Jake. Montre-moi à quel point tu me veux, souffla-t-il suppliant

J'arrêtais le mouvement de ses hanches, pas très sur d'avoir bien compris

- Je te veux, rajouta-t-il comme pour confirmer ses dernières paroles

Alors toutes sortes de pensées me virent à l'esprit, la plupart très agréables, mais je me demandais également si je pouvais me permettre de lâcher mon loup sur lui, surtout maintenant que j'étais devenu si fort. Et si je lui faisais du mal ?

Son rire me tira de mes pensées et je revins à la réalité alors que son nez était niché dans mon cou, inhalant profondément mon parfum.

- Tu oublies ce que je suis, tu ne pourras pas me faire de mal, ricana-t-il en poussant à nouveau ses hanches sur mon érection

Toujours en riant, il glissa de mes genoux et me fit signe de me lever, ce que je fis, certain que nous allions nous déplacer, mais au lieu de ça, il se contenta de me débarrasser de mon pantalon à une vitesse impressionnante et me repoussa sur le divan. L'instant d'après, ses lèvres pâturaient ma cuisse, remontant jusqu'à mon arbre. Il fit son chemin lentement, certainement voulait-il me torturer. Puis je sentis ses lèvres sur l'extrémité de ma queue. Je retenais ma respiration, profitant de la température de sa bouche sur mon membre brûlant en me demandant s'il était possible de mourir de plaisir. À l'écoute de mes pensées, il se mit à rire, provoquant des vibrations sur la tête de mon membre qui se propagea jusqu'à mes entrailles.

- Ho... mon... dieu ! M'écriais-je en posant ma tête sur le mur derrière moi

Mon érection fut brusquement enterré dans son entre glacé et je serrais le cadre en bois du divan si fort que je l'entendis craquer sous mes doigts. Ses mouvements étaient lents, mais il paraissait savoir parfaitement quoi faire, m'avalant totalement, puis me libérant pour jouer avec ma pointe quelques secondes avant de me reprendre par surprise.

Ce mec essayait de me rendre fou !

Et puis, soudainement, il accéléra ses mouvements à une vitesse inhumaine, me prenant aussi profondément que possible et il ne me fallut que quelques secondes à ce rythme pour me libérer au fond de sa gorge en poussant un grognement de satisfaction.

Il prit son temps, me gardant en place une bonne minute avant de glisser lentement pour me libérer. Je clignais des yeux à plusieurs reprises, pas très sur que ça venait vraiment d'arriver et je baissais alors le regard désireux de vérifier qu'il était bien là.

- Délicieux, murmura-t-il

Il sourit en se léchant les lèvres, provoquant une nouvelle érection de ma part et se mit à rire, visiblement satisfait de l'effet qu'il avait sur moi.

- Putain de merde ! Grognais-je en le tirant sur moi pour l'embrasser

Le baiser était possessif et sauvage, je le voulais, mais alors vraiment et il ne semblait pas contre cette idée parce qu'il se colla à moi en se frottant contre ma queue. Je me levais pour l'allonger sur le divan et m'installa au dessus de lui, bien décider à prendre ce qui m'appartenait.


	17. Chapter 17

Coucou

Ouai, en fin de compte, je me suis inquiété pour rien concernant l'autre histoire, désolé. Putain j'ai quand même flippé ma race.

Sinon, j'espère être parvenu à m'en sortir avec le lemon dans ce chapitre et que vous allez aimer, n'hésitez pas à me dire si c'est trop ou pas assez

Bonne lecture à vous,

Sandra

* * *

><p>RÉUNION<p>

Pov Edward

Si on m'avait dit un jour que je me sentirais si bien dans les bras d'un loup, j'aurais ri, persuadé qu'on se moquait de moi. Pourtant, à cet instant, avec les bras de Jacob autour de moi, son torse plaqué contre le mien, sa chaleur réchauffant mon cœur à tel point que j'avais la sensation qu'il pourrait se remettre à battre d'une seconde à l'autre, je ne pouvais qu'être conscient de la réalité du moment. Je me sentais bien, mieux que bien, euphorique, heureux, chaud, vivant, je voulais sourire, rire, vivre... avec lui.

Je fermais les yeux, laissant mon corps à sa merci, écoutant attentivement chacune de ses pensées. J'avais été surpris de la douleur que m'avait inspiré le chaos de son esprit un peu plus tôt, c'était un tel brouhaha, non seulement cela, mais je pouvais entendre les gémissements et les plaintes de son loup en toile de fond, aussi incroyable que cela puisse paraître, cela n'avait pas seulement provoqué une gêne pour mon esprit, mais également une douleur physique.

Oui, il était douloureux d'entendre la peine de ce loup, une peine se répercutant sur l'homme qu'était Jacob. Entre ses émotions et son esprit embrumé par la douleur que lui infligeait l'animal essayant désespérément de se libérer, je ne pouvais imaginer ce que devais ressentir Jacob.

Lorsqu'il nous avait expliqué à Jasper et à moi ce qu'il devait supporter à chaque instant, j'avais eu un peu de mal à croire que cela pouvait être possible, mais après avoir vu Jasper s'écrouler et avoir lu son esprit torturé, à présent, je savais, je savais que chaque minute de vie l'emmenait lentement mais sûrement à sa mort.

Dieu que le destin pouvait être cruel.

Cependant, je ne parvenais pas à m'imaginer le laisser dans la douleur, parce que sa douleur était devenu la mienne, parce que celui que j'aurais dû haïr s'était frayé un chemin jusqu'à mon cœur avec une étrange facilité.

Sa langue s'enroula brusquement autour de mon mamelon et je poussais un petit cri de surprise à la sensation délicieuse de chaleur. Ses pensées ne gâchaient rien à mon euphorie, bien au contraire. Lorsque son loup était heureux, l'esprit de Jacob l'était aussi et ses pensées n'étaient qu'une merveilleuse musique à mes oreilles, une musique narrant son amour, sa dévotion, je dirais même son adoration.

_Dieu, tu es magnifique... je t'aime tellement... tu es tout, tout pour moi, mon tout... je veux t'entendre gémir...tu ressemble à un ange quand tu gémis...  
><em>

Mille et une pensées agréables, magnifiques, pour moi... juste pour moi. Et je me sentais bizarrement ennuyé qu'il ne puisse pas lire les miennes. Je levais les yeux sur lui qui était toujours penché sur ma poitrine, me massant lentement les mamelons, passant de l'un à l'autre. D'après ce que je lisais, son loup grognait contre lui, pressé de prendre ce qui lui appartenait, mais Jacob tenait bon, il ne voulait pas que notre première fois soit sauvage, il ressentait le besoin de me montrer à quel point j'étais important pour lui.

Je souris en l'entendant intérieurement promettre à son loup que la prochaine fois, il ne se gênerait pas pour me baiser comme un animal, s'il m'avait laissé quelques secondes entre ses caresses, j'aurais certainement pris le temps de rire, mais les seuls sons s'échappant de ma gorge étaient des gémissements de plaisir et des plaintes.

Ce que Jacob ne semblait pas savoir, c'est que j'étais moi-même en guerre pour ne pas laisser ma propre bête se frayer un chemin jusqu'à lui, contrairement à son loup capable de lâcher ses instincts sur moi, ma bête était sombre et une partie de moi ne pouvait s'empêcher de craindre de lui faire mal. Mordre son compagnon durant l'acte sexuel était quelque chose de naturel pour un vampire et je ne voulais pas imaginer être responsable de sa mort.

Comment pourrais-je ?

Il broya soudainement ses hanches contre moi et j'arquais le dos instinctivement, cherchant plus de contact.

- Jake ! Soufflais-je contre son cou

Il continua à broyer son érection palpitante et brûlante contre la mienne en penchant légèrement la tête pour me donner accès à son cou. Non, il ne devait vraiment pas être conscient de ce qu'il faisait.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, bébé ? Murmura-t-il d'une voix rauque

Sa voix paraissait aussi chaude que le reste de son corps. Si chaude qu'elle fit tressaillir mon membre et provoqua une multitude de frissons.

- Je te veux

Il s'immobilisa et se redressa légèrement pour aimanter son regard au mien, ses iris étaient noirs, comme devaient être les miennes en ce moment et son expression était si grave, il ne s'agissait pas simplement de sexe, je le savais, ce moment était si important pour lui, tout autant que pour moi.

Jamais je n'aurais imaginé donner mon corps avec tant de facilité, cela me semblait si naturel, juste, normal. C'était ma première fois, une première fois que je n'avais pas imaginé ainsi, pas avec un homme, encore moins avec quelqu'un d'autre que Bella. J'avais toujours voulu attendre le bon moment, la bonne personne et je fus surpris en prenant soudainement conscience que j'étais avec la bonne personne.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux... exactement ? Grogna-t-il alors que sa bouche faisait son chemin de ma gorge jusqu'à mon oreille. J'ai besoin de savoir, je dois savoir...

Il avait raison, il avait besoin de savoir, d'être rassuré, je le sentais autant que je le lisais dans son esprit. Il avait peur, peur que je regrette, peur que je le fasse regretter, peur d'avoir tord, peur que je le laisse faire pour des raisons totalement différentes des siennes.

- Je te veux en moi, Jake. J'ai besoin de toi. Je me penchais sur son oreille en souriant. Je veux sentir ta queue bouillonnante au fond de moi

Un léger gémissement lui échappa à l'écoute de mes paroles et je souriais plus largement, amusé de constater qu'il était aussi excité que surprit de m'entendre parler de la sorte. Il se redressa et je découvrais son regard s'attardant sur mon corps, sa lèvre inférieur presque douloureusement pressé entre ses dents.

_Merde, je pourrais baver comme le chien que je suis_, l'entendis-je rêver alors que ses yeux me dévoraient, littéralement.

Il me parut étrange de constater que pour la première fois depuis ma transformation, je ne me sentais pas comme un monstre, à vrai dire, j'étais fier du regard qu'il portait sur moi, je me sentais attrayant, non pas comme le chasseur capable de capturer sa proie grâce à son charme naturel, mais grâce à ses sentiments, c'était ce qu'il ressentait pour moi qui me rendais beau. Cette révélation me fit écarquiller les yeux, je savais pertinemment que le charme caractérisant mon espèce n'avait aucun impact sur les loups, même s'ils nous savaient attrayant physiquement, jamais au grand jamais l'un de nous aurait été capable de les éblouir, comme il était si facile de le faire avec les humains.

Pendant un instant, je voulais pleurer, du moins, j'aurais voulu pouvoir le faire. Je n'étais plus cet ignoble monstre damné, j'étais ce que les yeux de l'homme au dessus de moi me renvoyait. Je me sentais beau, je me sentais important, je me sentais enfin vivant pour une raison valable, oui, je comprenais à présent pourquoi j'avais foulé cette terre durant plus d'un siècle.

Le pourquoi que j'avais cherché si longtemps était juste au dessus de moi.

Je n'étais plus un ignoble tueur se nourrissant de la vie de pauvres créatures en aspirant leur sang, je venais de devenir l'ange de Jacob, je voulais l'être. C'était étrange, un très étrange sentiment, je n'avais plus honte, je ne me haïssais plus.

Sainte mère de dieu, je ne pensais pas que cela serait possible !

Je m'étais détesté durant près de quatre vingt dix ans et enfin j'étais libre, de cette culpabilité, de cette peur de ce que j'étais, de l'horreur que m'inspirait ce corps... j'étais libre.

Brusquement, je revenais à la réalité, réalisant que Jacob me couvait toujours du regard tout en glissant un doigt sur les lignes de ma mâchoire. J'attrapais doucement sa main, me récoltant un léger froncement de sourcil de sa part, mais mon sourire le rassura presque aussitôt.

Merci, soufflais-je

Son expression était perplexe, amusante aussi, il était mignon lorsqu'il était confus, j'aimais cette petite crevasse au milieu de son front. Voyant qu'il attendait une explication de ma part, j'attirais doucement sa main à ma bouche pour y déposer un baiser avant de continuer.

- Je me suis haïs tellement longtemps, soupirais-je tristement. Pour ce que je suis, pour ne pas avoir d'âme, pour...

- Ne pas avoir d'âme ? Me coupa-t-il avec un sourire narquois

Je haussais timidement les épaules, un peu vexé de n'entendre rien d'autre que des rires dans son esprit.

- Tu me prends pour qui, Edward ? Demanda-t-il en ricanant. M'imprégner sur un être sans âme s'apparenterait à m'imprégner sur un cailloux. Je n'aurais jamais pu si tu n'avais pas eu d'âme, m'assura-t-il en se penchant sur moi, ses lèvres presque collé aux miennes. Tu me peux me faire confiance, je t'assure que tu as une âme, aussi sur que je suis un loup. Comment pourrais-tu être mon âme sœur sans cela ?

Je me statufiais, même la respiration que provoquait sa présence sur moi s'était arrêté net. J'avais une âme ? Est-ce que c'était vrai ? Avait-il raison ? Comment ?

- Pitié, Eddie ! Arrête de te poser trop de questions, pourquoi ne pas simplement me faire confiance ? Crois-tu vraiment que je pourrais te mentir sur un sujet que je sais si important pour toi ?

Je n'eus pas vraiment le temps de me poser d'avantage de questions que ses lèvres revinrent attaquer les miennes, presque violemment. Il ne voulait pas essayer de me convaincre de ce qui était une évidence pour lui, pas tout de suite du moins et son esprit me criait de laisser tomber la question pour le moment. Je m'abandonnai donc dans le baiser avec joie, bien plus de joie que je ne pensais être capable de ressentir un jour. Sa main se glissa entre nous et passa doucement sur mon érection, faisant un chemin lent de haut en bas, alors que mes ongles griffaient son dos avec force. Sa main libre agrippa doucement mon menton et il étira un sourire méchant.

- Griffe-moi plus fort, m'ordonna-t-il tout en continuant à branler ma queue

Un peu surpris, je lui offrais ce qu'il voulait bien volontiers, appuyant d'avantage mes ongles dans sa chair presque jusqu'au sang et ses grognements me confirmèrent qu'il appréciait vraiment cette douleur. Il relâcha soudainement mon menton et se pencha à nouveau sur moi.

- Ouvre la bouche

Seigneur, cette voix allait provoquer ma mort prématuré. Sans même y réfléchir, j'obéissais et il y inséra deux de ses doigts en m'adressant un sourire satisfait.

- Suce !

Je m'exécutais, refermant mes lèvres autour de ses doigts, enroulant ma langue pour les enduire de venin, je fus satisfait de l'effet que cela paraissait avoir sur lui, il me regardait avec tant de convoitise, un regard identique à celui qu'il avait eu lorsque j'avais pris son membre dans ma bouche.

- Putain ! Siffla-t-il les yeux rivés sur mes lèvres

Il suivit le spectacle durant quelques minutes et se dégagea enfin de ma bouche pour placer ses doigts contre mon entré, jouant d'abord doucement avec le contour avant d'en pénétrer un. Je poussais un grognement et ma queue sauta joyeusement à l'intrusion. Jacob se recula légèrement, son regard dévorant de nouveau la vue devant lui, puis brusquement, il glissa de sa place et se mit à genoux devant moi. Sa main empoigna mon membre fièrement dressé alors que de l'autre, il jouait toujours avec mon cul. Je fermais les yeux, gémissent pitoyablement, mais lorsque je sentis sa langue sur mes couilles, je rouvrais les yeux en me tortillant, ma respiration de plus en plus saccadé. Un second doigt me pénétra alors qu'il continuait à me ravir avec sa langue, tel un chat lapant son lait.

J'avais l'impression de planer, comme si on m'avait administré la meilleur des drogues...

Et puis trop vite, la descente s'imposa à moi lorsque la voix d'Alice se fit entendre, appelant mon nom.

Je poussais un grognement haineux en fantasmant à l'idée de lui arracher la langue, surtout lorsque Jacob se détacha doucement de moi.

_J'y crois pas_ ! Gronda-t-il en fermant les yeux un instant. _Putain de merde, j'y crois pas. Ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer, ne pas la tuer..._

Le pauvre paraissait vraiment lutter pour ne pas courir en direction de la voix irritante de ma sœur pour lui arracher, non pas la langue, mais la tête. Il rouvrit les yeux en évitant de rencontrer les miens et recula d'avantage. Sans un mot, il attrapa son pantalon et me jeta le mien. Puis la voix d'Alice se fit à nouveau entendre pour m'informer que Bella était ici.

- Tu devrais y aller, murmura-t-il tristement en enfilant son pantalon. Je vais... je vais aller voir Seth

J'étais tellement déçu que je ne parvenais pas à parler, je me contentais donc de hocher la tête, brusquement horrifié en prenant conscience que Bella était la fille qui était ma petit amie, celle qui était toujours si sur que ma vie était avec elle, celle qui m'aimait et que, même si mes sentiments pour elle s'était amenuisé, j'aimais aussi.

Jacob disparut de la pièce, me laissant sur le divan, choqué à d'idée de devoir faire face à Bella maintenant, je fus également attristé qu'il m'ait à nouveau bloqué avant de sortir, il était une fois de plus dans la douleur. Merci à Alice pour son timing.

Après avoir ajusté mes vêtements, je sortais de la pièce en traînant les pieds, je n'avais toujours pas parlé à la famille de mon lien avec Jacob, si ce n'est avec Carlisle et Jasper, donc avoir Bella ici sachant que j'allais devoir lui expliquer que Jacob et Seth allaient rester vivre avec nous était la dernière chose que je voulais.

En arrivant dans le salon, je trouvais Bella assise sur l'un des divans, elle tourna la tête vers moi et m'adressa un petit sourire avant de se lever pour se jeter dans mes bras.

- J'étais tellement inquiète, soupira-t-elle contre mon torse. Je sais que Jacob à été blessé, est-ce qu'il va bien ?

Je ravalais mon grognement, voulait-elle vraiment savoir ça ? Elle n'avait pourtant pas eu l'air de s'en préoccuper lorsqu'il avait été pratiquement mourant sur le sol dans la clairière.

- Il va très bien, dis-je en la repoussant doucement. Bella, je vais avoir besoin de parler avec la famille, tu devrais rentrer chez toi pour le moment, je viendrais te voir plus tard

- Quoi ? Mais pourquoi ?

- Je viens de te dire qu'il y avait une réunion de famille, Bella

Elle leva un sourcil en se reculant d'un pas

- Et pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas y assister ?

J'hésitais à répondre en me répétant que je ne voulais pas lui faire de mal, mais la réponse allait de toute façon au moins la vexer.

- Parce que ça ne te concerne pas

Comme prévu, elle se vexa

- Je croyais que j'étais de la famille, murmura-t-elle en sanglotant

Je résistais à ma soudaine envie de rouler des yeux, bon dieu, pourquoi ressentait-elle toujours le besoin de pleurer à chaque fois qu'elle n'obtenait pas ce qu'elle voulait ?

Pour obtenir ce qu'elle veut, bien sur, grommela une petite voix dans ma tête

- Bella, je viendrais te voir un peu plus tard, amour, répétais-je en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener jusqu'à son camion

J'ouvris la portière en lui adressant mon plus beau sourire, ravis de constater que l'éblouissement fonctionnait parfaitement sur elle puisque son cœur se mit à battre comme un colibri. Elle s'installa dans l'habitacle à contre cœur et je déposais un léger baiser sur ses lèvres, mais elle s'accrocha à moi tentant d'approfondir le baiser et je dû la repousser.

- Bella ! Grognais-je

- Ce n'est qu'un baiser, Edward

- Je sais, mais c'est dangereux...

- Oui, je connais la chanson, heureusement, bientôt, ce ne sera plus un problème. Bon, je t'attends à la maison alors

Je hochais la tête et la regarda partir avant de faire le chemin jusqu'à la maison prêt à discuter avec le reste de la famille et secrètement soulagé de savoir que je n'étais pas le seul à avoir leur parler.


	18. Chapter 18

Pov Jacob

Ho, mal, mal, si mal. Comment peut-on l'être à un point de vouloir régurgiter jusqu'à l'air qu'on respire ? Voilà ce que je tentais de découvrir en remontant à l'étage pour m'asseoir sur le lit près de Seth.

Cette nouvelle situation ne faisait qu'empirer la mienne. À présent, je ne pouvais même plus envisager ma mort, comment pourrais-je laisser le gamin faire face à cette malédiction seul ? Par ailleurs, Sam n'avait pu que me bannir sachant qu'il ne pouvait pas me manipuler afin de m'empêcher de voir Edward, mais j'étais sur que dès qu'il apprendrait l'imprégnation de Seth, il ferait tout le nécessaire pour le ramener à la réserve.

En gros, il n'y avait pas beaucoup d'option, soit il mourrait pour avoir été séparé de son imprégné, soit il serait forcé d'être banni. Aussi triste soit le fait de devoir quitter la réserve, c'était également la seule option envisageable, il n'était pas question de le laisser mourir, du moins, je ferais tout pour l'éviter et c'était donc là que j'aurais besoin d'intervenir. Pour empêcher Sam de le martyriser, j'allais devoir devenir son alpha.

Cela ne m'enchantait guère, je n'avais jamais voulu prendre cette place, l'idée même de me savoir capable de faire plier quelqu'un à ma volonté me rendait malade. Je n'avais jamais pu imaginer faire ça à mes amis et c'était la raison principal de mon refus de prendre ce poste, Sam paraissait tellement à l'aise dans ce rôle, il aimait le pouvoir, il aimait se sentir meilleurs que les autres, je l'avais vu tant de fois dans son esprit. Même si ses besoins tordus ne me plaisaient pas, j'étais resté silencieux, tant qu'il ne faisait pas les mauvais choix pour la meute, tant que son cerveau ne se laissait pas dévorer par ses besoins pathétiques, alors tout allait bien.

Et bien, jusqu'à maintenant en tout cas.

Qu'allait-on devenir à présent ? J'étais très différent de Seth, qui lui était doux, facile à vivre, il aimait tous le monde, même cette fameuse famille Cullen qu'on nous avait appris à haïr pour ce qu'ils étaient, comme certains avait appris à haïr avec tant de ferveur. À aucun moment nous avions essayé de les comprendre. Comment peut-on détester quelqu'un pour quelque chose qu'il n'a pas choisi, pas demandé, d'autant plus que cette famille se faisait souffrance pour sauver les humains de leur nature. Mais soyons honnête, depuis quand a t-on besoin d'être un vampire pour violer, torturer ou tuer ?

La vérité, c'est que je me sentais utilisé, bafoué, arnaqué. On nous avait apprit à tuer ces créatures pour protéger les humains, mais qui protégeait les humains d'eux même ? En suivant cette ligne de conduite, ne devrions-nous pas également détruire les humains qui tut les humains ?

On se mordait bêtement la queue, sans même chercher à comprendre pourquoi, se contentant d'écouter de vieilles histoires en se persuadant qu'elles justifiaient nos actions.

Pour en revenir à Seth, le gamin était trop doux pour posséder la moitié de ma fierté, certainement dû à mon sang d'alpha. Si Jasper lui demandait d'être son chien, j'étais sur qu'il le ferait, alors que moi, je préférerais mille fois mourir la tête haute que de laisser Edward tuer ma personnalité. C'est sans doute ce que je craignais le plus, même si Jasper m'avait parut sincère dans ses intentions, qu'en serait-il de sa famille ? Le gamin ferait tout ce qu'il pourrait pour être bien vu et accepté, et pas seulement de son imprégné.

J'allais donc devoir m'assurer que Jasper fasse le nécessaire pour le protéger de sa famille tendit que moi, je devrais le protéger de la meute.

Il était amusant (de la pire manière qui soit) de constater que ma propre situation n'était plus une priorité, en fait, j'avais même peur d'y penser. Quel serait mon rôle ? L'amant ? Celui qui attend la nuit qu'on daigne se glisser dans son lit, lui donner le peu d'affection nécessaire à sa survie ? De nouveau, j'allais devenir le second, Bella n'avait pas voulu de moi préférant désespérément s'accrocher à quelqu'un qu'elle n'était même pas capable d'embrasser correctement et à présent l'ironie voulait que ce quelqu'un devienne le centre de mon monde, en tant que second également parce que je me doutais qu'il n'allait pas se séparer d'elle. Trop peur que la pauvre fille saute d'une falaise.

Sérieusement, comment une fille de dix huit ans pouvait-elle en arriver à de telles extrémités pour une relation d'à peine un an ? Si elles faisaient toutes ça, les femmes seraient considérés comme une espèce en voie de disparition.

Je pouvais respecter sa douleur, je l'avais écouté, lui avais permis de pleurer sur moi, de la sauver de plus d'une façon. Mais son problème n'était pas juste une histoire de cœur brisé, non, elle semblait si sur que sa vie tout entière l'avait été. Le fait même qu'elle en vienne à m'expliquer que l'absence de la famille d'Edward était pratiquement aussi douloureuse que sa rupture avec lui voulait tout dire, dans son esprit tout était déjà prévu, elle voulait être une Cullen, peut-être plus que d'être avec Edward.

Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander s'il voudrait continuer à me voir et si oui, de quelle façon. Me demanderait-il d'être simplement un ami pour ne pas blesser Bella ? Continuerait-il à me toucher ? Devrais-je l'éviter autant que possible ?

Mais comment faire une telle chose en vivant dans sa maison ? Elle avait beau être grande, je doutais qu'il soit possible de l'éviter éternellement tout en vivant avec une telle proximité.

En regardant le visage endormit de Seth, la douleur dans ma poitrine semblait redoubler d'intensité. Comment pourrait-il supporter les conséquences de ce lien ? Les changements dans sa vie ? La douleur ? Je ne pouvais qu'espérer que son optimisme naturel combiné au don de Jasper pourrait l'aider à supporter de vivre sous le même toit que lui et son épouse. D'ailleurs, comment allait-elle réagir à la nouvelle ? Savait-elle même ce qui était arrivé ? Elle ne pouvait pas nous voir, donc si elle avait comprit le changement, ce ne pourrait être que par déduction.

Je plaquais les mains sur mon visage dans l'espoir de calmer le désordre dans mon esprit. Je n'étais malheureusement pas aussi fort que je le pensais. Imaginer une éternité de torture semblait tout simplement inconcevable, sans le vouloir, ce pauvre Seth venait de me voler mon seul échappatoire et au fond, je me sentais anéantit. Au moins, lorsque la mort était une option, j'avais la sensation que dès que ce deviendrait trop dur, je pourrais fuir cette situation, une porte de sortie dont j'avais désespérément besoin, mais à présent...

Je relevais la tête en laissant tomber mes mains sur les genoux lorsque j'entendis la porte s'ouvrir, je savais que les Cullen venait de discuter de la situation, je m'étais évertué à ne pas écouter, peut-être n'avais-je pas envi de savoir ?

Je riais doucement à la pensée, comme s'il m'était possible mendier le besoin de demeurer dans ma bulle.

- Puis-je te parler ?

J'effaçais le sourire stupide de mon visage en scrutant l'expression grave de Jasper et je hochais la tête, espérant secrètement ne pas me mettre à vomir sur la moquette.

- Je voulais te dire ce dont nous avons parlé. La famille a été un peu surprise d'apprendre les nouvelles, mais ils ont acceptés... du moins, la plupart d'entre eux. Ma femme n'est pas ravi, soupira-t-il en avançant lentement vers la chaise près de la fenêtre pour s'y installer. Je lui ais dis qu'il n'était pas question pour moi de l'abandonner, de toute façon, Seth est très jeune et je ne peux pas envisager une telle relation avec lui... pour le moment...

- Pour le moment, riais-je amèrement. Qu'est-ce que tu prévois de faire ? Une sorte de ménage à trois ?

Il ferma furtivement les yeux en penchant la tête en arrière, puis les rouvris sur moi avec un sourire paresseux sur les lèvres.

- Je n'en ai aucune idée, avoua-t-il. Ce dont je suis sur, c'est qu'il n'est pas question d'abandonner Seth, ni ma femme. Tu sais, la situation n'est pas facile pour moi non plus, mais je jure que je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux pour contenter tous le monde

- Je sais que ce n'est pas facile pour toi, Jasper. Encore bien plus compliqué qu'avec Edward puisque tu es marié depuis un moment, crois-moi, je sais que cette situation est dérangeante pour toi, mais tu ne pourras pas contenter tous le monde

Il se tut un long moment, les yeux rivés sur le visage de Seth. Je n'avais pas souvent pu observer Jasper et le peu de fois ou je l'avais croisé, il semblait toujours impassible, mais à cet instant, regarder le gamin paraissait lui inspirer une sorte d'émerveillement étrange. Je me doutais que même sa femme n'avait jamais été capable de lui renvoyer de telles émotions.

- Je dois avouer que je me sens flatté d'une certaine manière, murmura-t-il sans lâcher Seth des yeux. Jamais je n'aurais imaginé que quelqu'un puisse ressentir des sentiments si forts pour moi. Je ne mérite pas tant de dévotion, tant d'amour, à vrai dire, je me demande quel genre de malédiction peut raccrocher un être si pur à un monstre comme moi

Je souriais largement, qu'est-ce qu'il y avait avec les vampires de cette famille et leur problème d'estime de soi ?

- Je ne te connais pas Jasper, mais je ne pense pas que tu es raison de te voir de la sorte, toutefois je préfère que tu discute de ça avec Seth, j'ai bien assez de problèmes avec Edward, riais-je sombrement

- Je sais, tu vas devoir être patient avec lui, il a peur de faire du mal à Bella, mais je sais aussi qu'il ressent quelque chose de très fort pour toi

Je hochais faiblement la tête en poussant un soupire fatigué.

- Esmée t'a préparé une chambre au premier étage, elle est dans la cuisine, ravi de pouvoir expérimenter ses talents de cuisinière, tu devrais aller la voir, elle a hâte de te rencontrer

Encore une fois, je hochais la tête et avec un dernier sourire, je quittais la pièce. Effectivement, dès que je fus dans le couloir, l'odeur de nourriture flânait dans l'air et mon estomac se chargea de me conduire jusqu'à elle.

Étrangement, je ne croisais personne avant d'arriver dans la cuisine. Une femme que je reconnus comme celle de Carlisle cuisinait sur le plan de travaille tendit que son mari coupait des légumes. Je fus incapable d'arrêter la propagation de mon sourire tant la scène devant moi me paraissait irréelle, deux vampires occupaient à cuisiner, visiblement très concentré sur leurs tâches.

- Bonjour, murmurais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce

La femme se tourna vers moi en étirant un large sourire, elle paraissait ravi de me voir. Elle traversa la cuisine en une seconde et s'écrasa littéralement sur mon torse.

- Bonjour, Jacob. Je suis Esmée, me salua-t-elle en se détachant doucement pour me regarder. Je suis heureuse de te rencontrer, je crois que tu connais déjà Carlisle ?

Je regardais l'intéressé qui souriait tout aussi largement que sa femme, j'avais l'impression d'avoir brusquement débarquer dans une autre dimension, un monde étrange où les vampires étaient des personnes tout ce qu'il y a de plus normal.

- Je suis content de te revoir, Jacob, sourit celui-ci en balançant les légumes dans une poêle, j'espère que tu as faim ?

- Heu... oui. Mais, je pensais que peut-être vous voudriez...

- Parler ? Oui, bien sur, nous allons devoir discuter

- Pourquoi ne pas emmener Jacob pour une petite promenade pendant que je termine ici ? Proposa Esmée en souriant à son mari

Celui-ci me demanda silencieusement mon approbation, j'acquiesçais et le suivais à l'extérieur. Nous marchions tranquillement vers le bois sans un mot, puis lorsqu'il jugea que nous étions suffisamment éloigné des oreilles indiscrètes, il s'arrêta.

- Comme tu le sais, nous avons discuter de ta situation et de celle de Seth ce matin avec le reste de la famille. J'étais déjà au courant de ton imprégnation sur mon fils bien avant lui, mais j'avoue que je ne m'attendais pas à celle de Seth sur Jasper...

- Moi non plus, répondis-je en soupirant. Attends... tu savais pour mon imprégnation sur Edward ? Depuis quand ?

Il se mit à rire doucement en secouant la tête

- Je dirais une petite semaine. Après ton coma, j'ai essayé de comprendre ce qui t'étais arrivé. Edward m'a expliqué qu'il t'avait vu un peu plus tôt dans la journée, que ton esprit était devenu étrangement blanc avant de devenir illisible pour lui. Peu de temps après, il est venu me parler de certains sentiments qu'il ne comprenait pas... disons que j'ai fini par assembler les pièces, mais j'ai préféré le laisser découvrir par lui-même

Je me sentais un peu stupide d'apprendre que Carlisle savait depuis tout ce temps, en même temps, je ne devrais sans doute pas être surpris.

- Bien. Et oserais-je demander ce qu'en dit la famille ?

- Et bien, Alice est bouleversé, mais je suis sur qu'elle comprend que personne n'y est pour rien, elle aura besoin de temps pour se faire à la situation, mais je pense que le fait que Seth soit si jeune est une bonne chose. Concernant Emmet, il a trouvé ça très amusant en prétendant qu'il avait toujours sut que Jasper était bisexuelle et qu'Edward était gay. Rosalie est resté stoïque, mais elle nous a tout de même fait savoir qu'elle préférait te supporter plutôt que l'humaine stupide, ce sont ses propres mots. Esmée est ravi, elle pense qu'on ne devrait pas laisser passer son âme sœur, elle pense également que la situation s'arrangera avec le temps et que tous le monde trouvera sa place dans la famille, quand à moi, je suis ravi pour mes fils, je veux juste qu'ils soient heureux, même si je te l'avoue, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de m'inquiéter de la réaction de la meute, ainsi que de celle de Bella...

Je restais silencieux durant un bon moment, essayant d'enregistrer ses paroles. J'étais un peu surpris qu'il soit si facile d'être accepté par cette famille, deux loups au milieu d'une bande de vampires, j'imaginais devoir défendre ma vie chaque jour.

- Bella sait, je lui ai dit avant la bataille, elle n'était pas très heureuse, pas du tout en fait

- En fait, ce n'est pas ce qui m'inquiète le plus, m'interrompt Carlisle. Tu sais que depuis son retour d'Italie avec Edward, il a été convenu avec les Volturi qu'elle soit transformé. Personnellement, je ne suis pas d'accord avec sa transformation, en fait, aucun de nous d'accord avec ça, pas sans une bonne raison, hors Bella est en parfaite santé, nous somme encore moins d'accord avec ça depuis que nous avons appris que tu était le compagnon d'Edward...

- Alors ne la transformez pas, grommelais-je en serrant les poings. Elle ne devrait pas être condamné à cette vie, surtout sans une bonne raison.

- Ce n'est pas si simple, Jacob. Je doute que les Volturi nous laisse tranquille, bien sur, nous pourrions compter sur le don d'Alice pour nous aider à leur échapper, mais depuis que Seth et toi faite parti de la famille, elle ne peut plus avoir de visions d'éventuelles attaques

- Nous ne sommes peut-être pas obligé de vivre sous le même toit, nous pourrions essayer de trouver un appartement à proximité, ce serait sans doute mieux pour tous le monde

Carlisle allait répondre, mais la voix cristalline d'Esmée m'informa qu'il était temps de prendre soin de mon estomac et même si je me sentais trop stressé pour me nourrir, elle semblait s'être donné tant de mal que je n'imaginais pas la décevoir.

- Nous allons y penser, Jacob, mais je ne suis pas sur qu'Edward sera d'accord avec cette option, il semblait vraiment insistant sur le fait que vous restiez avec nous. Esmée non plus ne sera pas d'accord, rajouta-t-il pensif en regardant vers la maison

Nous retournions donc vers la demeure, perdu dans nos pensées l'un comme l'autre. Esmée bondit littéralement sur moi dès que je pénétrais dans la cuisine pour me prendre la main et m'asseoir sur une chaise. Une multitude de plats différents jonchaient la table et elle semblait particulièrement fière de son effet.

- Ça sent divinement bon, Esmée, soulignais-je en bavant à la vue

Elle se mit à rire joyeusement et s'installa sur la chaise en face de moi

- Alors mange, m'encouragea-t-elle en faisant un geste

Il ne me fallut qu'une vingtaine de minutes pour venir à bout de ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Le sourire de cette femme été venu à bout de mes réticences et mes problèmes d'appétit avaient disparut assez rapidement tant la nourriture était bonne.

- Comment peux-tu cuisiner si bien alors que tu ne mange pas ? M'étonnais-je en glissant une pâtisserie dans ma bouche

- C'est vrai, tu aimes ?

Je fronçais les sourcils me mordant la joue pour ne pas rire

- Je viens d'avaler l'équivalent d'un repas pour cinq personnes à moi tout seul, comment peux-tu en douter ? C'était... fabuleux, digne d'un grand restaurant, sincèrement, je ne me souviens pas avoir déjà mangé aussi bien

- Ta mère ne cuisine pas ?

Sa question m'étonna tellement que je laissais tomber la gâteau que je tenais

- Elle est morte quand j'avais neuf ans, murmurais-je en essayant de ne pas montrer ma peine

- Ho, je suis désolé, s'excusa-t-elle en apparaissant brusquement derrière moi pour me frotter doucement le dos

J'étais un peu surpris et mal à l'aise par son geste, non pas que je n'appréciais pas, mais j'avais toujours tenté de ne pas me plaindre et l'écouter me consoler me donner envi de fondre en larmes, chose que je ne tenais vraiment pas à faire, en particulier devant des gens que je connaissais à peine.

- Ça va, souriais-je. C'était il y a longtemps

Même si ça fait étrangement toujours aussi mal, rajoutais-je pour moi-même

- Où est tous le monde ? Demanda brusquement Carlisle qui devait avoir remarqué mon malaise

Esmée se redressa pour se tourner vers lui, mais ne s'éloigna pas de moi pour autant.

- Alice est à la chasse avec Rosalie et Emmet. Jasper est en haut avec Seth et Edward est allé voir Bella

Je faillis m'étouffer en apprenant qu'Edward était avec elle, mais à quoi pouvais-je m'attendre ? Je me levais avec mon assiette, mais Esmée me la prit des mains avant que je n'ai le temps de faire un pas vers l'évier.

- Ne t'occupe pas de ça, je vais le faire, m'assura-t-elle en souriant. Tu peux aller voir ta chambre si tu veux, je n'ai pas encore eu le temps de l'aménager, mais dès que tu sauras ce que tu veux, je serais ravi de la décorer selon tes goûts et puis nous pourrions aller acheter le nécessaire ensemble...

Je la regardais fixement, pas très sur de savoir comment réagir à un tel accueil.

- Heu... merci ?

- Je veux que tu te sente à l'aise, Jacob. Je sais que ça ne va pas arriver du jour au lendemain, mais fais-moi plaisir, n'hésite pas à me faire savoir si tu as besoin de quelque chose

J'avais la sensation de manquer d'air, j'avais tout prévu dans mon esprit, mais certainement pas d'être accueillit de cette façon. Je me pressais donc de monter pour aller dans ma nouvelle chambre, un peu sonné, mais tellement fatigué que j'étais ravi de pouvoir me reposer un peu.

Je me débarrassais de mon pantalon que je jetais sur le lit et je me glissais sous les draps en espérant être capable de trouver le sommeil.


	19. Chapter 19

Slt tous le monde

Je voulais juste vous faire savoir qu'Amélie du compte"Camilla Don Molina" a eu la gentillesse de se proposer pour corriger mes textes.

Donc merci encore à elle de m'aider à faire en sorte que mon histoire pique moins les yeux. Je tiens à souligner qu'il est vraiment sympa d'avoir quelqu'un qui prend sur son temps perso pour corriger les fautes des auteurs qui comme moi ont des lacunes.

Bon, sinon, je préviens les âmes sensibles, lemon dans ce chapitre

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>COHABITATION<p>

Pov Bella

Je faisais les cent pas dans ma chambre, repassant encore et encore les derniers événements dans mon esprit. Je ne pouvais pas croire que les choses puissent être devenues si compliquées.

Une partie de moi se haïssait pour avoir osé demander à Jacob de disparaître, mais l'autre, prédominante, était furieuse de le savoir encore en vie, dans la maison des Cullen. Je le haïssais pour ce qui était arrivé, même en sachant qu'il n'y était pour rien, qu'il n'avait pas choisi de s'imprégner sur Edward. La situation aurait pu paraître comique, depuis qu'il m'avait parlé de l'imprégnation, je m'étais toujours demandé si cette magie finirait par nous lier lui et moi, au fond, j'espérais presque que ça arrive dans l'espoir de pouvoir le garder auprès de moi avec une raison suffisamment valable pour qu'Edward fasse l'effort de l'accepter. Mais qui aurait pu imaginer qu'il allait s'imprégner sur mon petit ami, un ennemi mortel ? Apparemment personne puisque même les membres de sa meute ne semblaient pas vouloir y croire.

Il n'était pas question pour moi de devenir comme Leah, celle qu'on abandonne sur le chemin et qui finit par devenir amer et malheureuse. La seule chose qui me rassurait été de savoir qu'Edward n'était pas gay, au moins ils ne risquaient pas de se mettre en couple, cependant, je n'aimais pas l'idée que celui qui m'appartenait laisse Jacob gagner du terrain dans son cœur, quelle que soit la place qu'il était prêt à lui donner. Edward m'avait habituée à m'offrir toute son attention, sans partage, aucun et je voyais bien que les choses avaient changé. Non seulement j'étais loin d'avoir l'attention que je méritais, mais en plus il semblait s'éloigner de moi.

Lorsqu'il m'avait dit l'année dernière qu'il était né à une époque ou il n'était pas concevable d'imaginer avoir des relations sexuelles sans être marié, cela m'avait irritée. Je n'avais jamais envisagé de me marier, je ne voulais pas, d'ailleurs même aujourd'hui, je trouvais l'idée stupide, je n'avais utilisé cela uniquement pour rassurer mes craintes et m'attacher plus sûrement à la famille Cullen. Quoi de mieux que de porter leur nom ? Seulement, je n'avais pas prévu un refus de sa part, j'avais été si sûre qu'il serait ravi de constater que j'avais changé d'opinion sur le sujet.

À présent que pouvais-je faire ? Il voulait reculer la date de ma transformation, il ne voulait pas m'épouser... je ne le comprenais plus.

Non, autant j'aimais toujours Jacob, il n'était pas question de le laisser tout détruire, je ne savais pas encore comment, mais j'allais obtenir ce pourquoi je m'étais battue, d'une façon ou d'une autre.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Entendis-je brusquement

Je sursautai en plaquant une main sur ma poitrine, heureuse que son pouvoir ne lui permette pas de pénétrer mes pensées, puis je me tournai vers la fenêtre en essayant d'étirer un sourire qui devait certainement ressembler à une grimace.

- Edward... j'ai peur, murmurais-je en baissant les yeux sur le plancher

La seconde d'après, il me tenait dans ses bras et j'avais presque l'impression que rien n'avait changé, que j'étais toujours sa priorité, son amour.

- De quoi ?

Je soupirai en me reculant de son étreinte pour m'asseoir sur mon lit.

- De te perdre, je ne comprends pas ton comportement. Je pensais que tu m'aimais, je pensais que tu me voulais... je ne peux pas vivre sans toi, Edward

Il se tut un long moment, ce qui fut loin d'être rassurant, l'ancien Edward se serait empressé de me rassurer, de me dire qu'il ne me quitterait jamais, de me narrer à quel point j'étais importante pour lui.

- Bella, tu dois comprendre que Jacob est devenu important pour moi, il va faire partit de ma vie

- Je sais, grommelais-je

Je le vis serrer les poings à mon ton, alors je décidai de jouer différemment.

- Tu sais que j'ai toujours voulu Jacob dans ma vie, Edward, rajoutais-je rapidement. En fin de compte, ce n'est peut-être pas plus mal, il pourra enfin faire partie de ma vie, de notre vie... comme un ami proche

- Bella...

Je me levai pour plaquer mon corps contre le sien

- Je t'en prie, Edward, le coupais-je. Nous pourrions être heureux tous les trois. Jacob t'aura dans sa vie, il ira bien et il pourra aussi me garder, tout le monde sera heureux. Je suis sûre que nous pourrions aller parler à Sam, lui expliquer que tu veux être son ami, que nous voulons qu'il puisse te rendre visite chaque semaine et puis si possible, nous pourrions aussi aller à la réserve de temps en temps ?

- Bella... n'as-tu pas entendu Sam bannir Jacob de la réserve ? Me demanda-t-il d'une voix irritée.

- Sam deviendra raisonnable, c'est quelqu'un de bien, je suis sûre qu'il a juste besoin d'un peu de temps pour refroidir. Il pardonnera à Jacob comme je l'ai fait et tout ira bien, plaidais-je doucement.

Edward secoua la tête comme s'il ne partageait pas mon avis. Il se recula légèrement et se laissa tomber sur le lit en enterrant son visage dans ses mains.

- Tu n'as pas entendu les pensées de la meute, Bella. Crois-moi, il n'y a pas de retour possible, de toute façon, nous avons déjà décidé de laisser Jacob et Seth vivre avec nous

Choqué, je restai silencieuse durant quelques secondes, essayant tant bien que mal de comprendre ce qu'il venait de dire

- Quoi ? M'écriais-je. Il... il va vivre dans ta maison... attends... qu'est-ce que Seth fait dans cette histoire ?

- Ce n'est pas à moi de te parler de ça, mais oui, Seth va également vivre avec nous, m'expliqua-t-il alors qu'une vague de douleur passa sur son visage.

Je m'installai à côté de lui en essayant de réfléchir à la raison pour laquelle Seth aurait besoin de vivre avec les Cullen. Peut-être avait-il soutenu Jacob, peut-être que la meute n'avait pas apprécié ? Connaissant le gamin, il ne pouvait pas s'empêcher d'être compatissant...

- Alors quoi maintenant ? Est-ce que la famille est d'accord avec ça ? Ils ont accepté de vivre avec l'odeur de chien en permanence dans leur maison ?

- Ils n'ont plus la même odeur

- Pardon ? Comment est-ce possible ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit-il en souriant faiblement. Leur odeur n'est plus désagréable, nous pensons que l'imprégnation est en cause.

De mieux en mieux, pensais-je en tentant de ravaler la boule dans ma gorge

- Tu ne vas pas m'abandonner, n'est-ce pas ? Demandais-je en retenant mes sanglots

- Non, Bella, je ne vais pas t'abandonner, répondit-il fermement

Je n'étais pas sûre de devoir me sentir soulagée par ces mots, mais je les laissai glisser dans mon esprit pour panser ma peur de perdre celui qui faisait tourner mon monde. Je voulais le croire, j'avais besoin de le croire. Il m'aimait, il avait voulu mourir pour moi. Non, il ne m'abandonnerait pas. Jamais.

- Je pense que nous devrions parler à Jacob, lui dire que nous avons convenu de l'accepter, de lui laisser une place entre nous, dis-je doucement

Je sentis son corps de marbre se raidir à mes paroles et je pivotai la tête pour découvrir une expression étrange marquant son visage, mais un masque d'indifférence réapparut presque aussitôt, il ouvrit la bouche pour me parler mais fut interrompu par la sonnerie de son téléphone.

- Oui ? Grogna-t-il

- Tu sais... oui

Il raccrocha si violemment que je crus qu'il allait broyer le téléphone dans ses mains.

- Je dois y aller, Bella

- Tu reviens ce soir ?

Il se leva pour se planter devant moi et déposa un léger baiser sur mes lèvres avant de me gratifier de l'un de ses fameux sourires auquel je ne pouvais résister.

- Je vais essayer, me promit-il avant de sauter par la fenêtre

Je vais essayer ? Répétais-je silencieusement. Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait dire ? Pourquoi ne pourrait-il pas être là ? Il venait pourtant de me promettre de ne pas m'abandonner !

Prise par une colère soudaine, j'attrapai la chaise de mon bureau pour la balancer contre le mur. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'il ose me laisser derrière lui de la sorte, encore une fois après la conversation que nous venions d'avoir. Encore tremblante de rage, j'attrapai mon téléphone pour appeler Alice, j'avais besoin de soutien, j'avais besoin de mon amie.

Pov Edward

J'avais été à deux doigts de lui dire. Encore une fois Alice n'avait pas pu s'empêcher de me couper l'herbe sous le pied. Je n'avais effectivement pas l'intention d'abandonner Bella, mais je ne voulais pas pour autant qu'elle prenne mes paroles de travers, je voulais lui dire que nous ne pouvions qu'être amis. Mais Alice s'empressa de m'assurer que si je laissais les mots sortir de ma bouche, Bella finirait par attenter à sa vie.

Je pestais sur le chemin du retour, déchiré à l'idée de continuer à mentir à Bella et inquiet de me confronter à Jacob. Qu'allait-il penser ? Qu'allais-je faire ?

Je ne pouvais pas vivre avec la mort de Bella sur la conscience, pas alors que j'avais tout fait pour être avec elle, pas alors qu'elle m'avait sauvé en courant dans un nid de vampires, j'étais responsable de ce bordel, ma conscience m'interdisait de la laisser se faire du mal.

Alice m'avait assuré qu'il y avait un moyen de faire les choses en douceur, j'avais hâte de savoir ce qu'elle avait en tête, comment dire à Bella que je ne l'aimais plus, que toute mon affection s'était tournée vers son ami, celui-là même pour lequel elle m'avait avoué avoir de forts sentiments ?

En arrivant à la maison, je fus surpris de ne pas voir ma chère sœur m'attendant sur le perron. Je scannai les pensées autour de moi pour essayer de la trouver, mais elle ne semblait nulle part.

Avec une seconde d'hésitation, je montai à l'étage pour aller voir Jacob, me demandant s'il serait content de me voir ou s'il allait me demander de rester loin de lui. Je ne voulais pas lui faire de peine, je ne voulais pas non plus qu'il soit en colère contre moi, mais allait-il comprendre mon dilemme et même s'il le faisait, comment pourrait-il accepter la situation ?

Je restai immobile un moment en scrutant la porte de la chambre qui serait la sienne, incapable de contenir le sourire stupide se propageant sur mon visage. Même si je regrettais le fait qu'il est été banni de la réserve, je ne pouvais pas nier que sa présence dans la maison était pour moi un vrai réconfort. Je me sentais heureux de le savoir ici, avec moi.

Je savais qu'il dormait, de l'extérieur de la pièce, je pouvais entendre sa respiration et pour mon plus grand bonheur, je pouvais également avoir accès à son rêve dans lequel je voyais mon visage. Lui et moi dans une position plus que confortable de mon point de vue, cela ne fit qu'étirer davantage mon sourire alors que j'ouvrais la porte sans faire de bruit.

Je restai stupéfié par la vue devant moi durant quelques secondes. Il était allongé sur le ventre, les jambes enchevêtrées dans les draps, l'une pliée sur le côté, mise à nu. Le fameux drap blanc avait glissé jusqu'au bas de ses reins, me laissant une vue parfaite sur son dos musclé. Je me mordis la lèvre en tentant de ne pas gémir devant la perfection de son corps, caressant du regard chacune des lignes de ses muscles saillants, me demandant comment il était possible d'être aussi beau.

Il ressemblait à un dieu grec de la mythologie.

Si je ne pouvais littéralement pas baver à la vue, je pouvais encore sécréter suffisamment de venin pour être obligé de ravaler plusieurs gorgées de celui-ci. Il me fallut faire un effort considérable pour reprendre le contrôle de mon esprit.

Dès que je pus couper le contact visuel avec son corps, ce fut pour fermer la porte derrière moi. J'hésitai un moment à me coucher à ses côtés, mais je savais qu'il ne me serait pas possible de me retenir de le toucher en étant si proche, alors à contre cœur, j'allai m'installer sur le fauteuil face au lit, violant sans vergogne l'œuvre d'art de mes yeux avant d'être trop pris par son rêve pour les garder ouverts.

Il était étrange de voir ses songes, étrangement merveilleux, j'étais sûr qu'en me concentrant suffisamment sur lui, j'aurais pu avoir la sensation de dormir, cependant les images étaient trop criantes pour me voir capable d'autre chose qu'être excité.

Je restai ainsi plusieurs minutes et puis, incapable de me retenir, je me relevai pour m'accroupir devant le lit et glisser légèrement les draps de son corps en prenant soin de ne pas le réveiller. Lorsque ses fesses furent enfin libérées du fin morceau de tissu, je retournai sagement m'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

Le venin inondait littéralement ma bouche et j'avais la sensation que mon pantalon n'allait pas tarder à exploser sous la pression de mon érection. Son cul paraissait délicieux et mes yeux se baladaient sur la ligne de ses muscles alors que j'imaginais la sensation de mes mains le caressant. Je sentais mes yeux s'assombrir aussi sûrement que le durcissement dans mon jean.

Son cul était un tableau qui semblait avoir été créé pour me pervertir. Ferme et rebondi, cette couleur de caramel mou me donnait envie d'y passer la langue, le lécher en me délectant des sons que moi seul pourrait provoquer. J'aimais le savoir à moi, j'aimais l'idée d'être le seul à pouvoir le toucher, le seul à pouvoir lui procurer du plaisir, le seul qu'il pouvait aimer.

Sans même m'en rendre compte de suite, ma main atterrit d'elle-même sur mon entrejambe, me caressant lentement à travers mon jean et dès que j'en pris conscience, je perdis la raison. Incapable de tenir plus longtemps, j'étais au dessus de son corps l'instant d'après. Mon corps soulevé au dessus du sien, je n'eus aucun mal à éviter le contact, seul mon souffle se baladait sur sa nuque. Je fermai les yeux, me regardant gémir dans son rêve en réponse au plaisir qu'il me procurait.

Baissant légèrement la tête, je tendis la langue pour atteindre l'arrière de son cou, il gémit doucement, mais parut trop prit par son rêve pour revenir à la réalité. Mes lèvres atteignirent à leur tour sa peau que j'aspirais avec autant de douceur que possible, puis je les fis glisser sur son dos, pâturant tout ce que je pouvais atteindre.

Lorsque ma langue parvint jusqu'à son épaule, je me sentis perdre davantage le contrôle, me fichant brusquement de le réveiller ou plutôt espérant qu'il finisse enfin par ouvrir les yeux. J'ouvris un peu plus la bouche et mordis légèrement sa clavicule, le besoin de le marquer comme mien se faisant plus pressant.

Mais je ne pouvais pas. Malgré le besoin et l'envie, je ne pouvais pas risquer de lui faire du mal. Je tirai donc mes dents avant de faire quelque chose de regrettable. La chaleur qui rayonnait de son corps semblait pourtant me retenir à lui, même sans le toucher, je sentais comme de l'électricité statique entre nous, différente cependant, puisque cette divine sensation semblait m'attirer à lui comme une force étrange me suppliant de plaquer mon corps contre le sien.

Au moment où enfin je parvins à reculer, je sentis sa main s'accrocher fermement à mon poignet.

_Ne pars pas_

J'étirai un sourire, un peu perturbé de prendre conscience qu'il s'était réveillé sans même que je ne m'en rende compte tant j'étais pris par ma propre guerre intérieure.

Mes lèvres attaquèrent de nouveau sa peau tandis que l'une de mes mains glissa jusqu'à son cul, le pétrissant avec force. De nouveau, je ne pus me retenir de le mordre en prenant soin de ne pas percer sa peau, il était si difficile de ne pas succomber à mes instincts.

_Fais-le_

Je m'immobilisai, les dents toujours fermement scellées à sa clavicule. Après une bonne minute, je parvins enfin à le relâcher et pris un peu de recul.

- Qu'est-ce... qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Soufflais-je honteux d'avoir été si facilement découvert

_Fais-le_, répéta-t-il

Le monstre en moi jubilait à la demande de mon compagnon, mais mon humanité se sentait horrifiée à l'idée de lui montrer ce côté de moi, je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit de la sorte.

- Je ne peux pas, murmurais-je en collant mon front contre sa nuque. Je ne te ferai jamais ça

_Même si je le veux ?_

- Tu sais très bien ce que te ferait le venin ! Grognais-je soudainement hors de moi. Comment tu peux suggérer une chose pareille ?

_Il ne m'arrivera rien_, m'assura-t-il en se déplaçant pour me faire face

Ses yeux paraissaient toujours à demi endormis, mais il souriait légèrement. J'étais un peu vexé qu'il ne m'autorise qu'à entendre les pensées qu'il voulait bien partager avec moi, je voulais entendre plus, je voulais connaître ses doutes, ses peurs, même si cela était douloureux, j'étais prêt à prendre ma part de souffrance.

Sa main chaude me tira de mes pensées et je me noyai dans ses iris sombres. Il y avait une étrange douceur dans son regard, une tendresse ne s'adressant qu'à moi.

- Il ne m'arrivera rien, souffla-t-il en se penchant contre mes lèvres. Fais-le

Je restai silencieux, torturé entre ma raison et mon besoin.

- Tu sais très bien ce que te fera le venin, répétais-je pitoyablement

Un sourire apparut sur ses lèvres que je lorgnais sans vergogne me demandant ce qu'il attendait pour m'embrasser. Mais il se contenta de les effleurer sans me lâcher des yeux.

_Pourquoi ne peux-tu pas me faire confiance ? Fais-le_

Sans attendre une réponse de ma part, l'une de ses mains atteignit ma nuque pour me faire dévier sur son cou près duquel il me maintenait fermement.

_Fais-le_, m'ordonna-t-il de nouveau. _Quoi qu'il arrive, même si nous ne pouvons pas être ensemble, je serai toujours à toi. Laisse-moi au moins ça, s'il te plaît_

J'hésitai entre répondre à ses craintes pour le rassurer et enfoncer mes dents en me promettant de trouver les bons mots dès que j'en aurais fini. C'est la pression de sa main sur ma nuque qui répondit pour moi. Je mis donc mes dents à nu pour percer sa peau avec facilité. Le liquide bouillant inonda ma bouche et je me perdis dans la sensation. Il était délicieux et je me délectai de lui avec un plaisir qu'aucune de mes chasses passées à courir les humains ne m'avait jamais permis de ressentir. Cependant je ne pris pas la peine d'aspirer son sang, d'une part parce que je voulais que ce moment dure autant que possible, je voulais prendre mon temps, mais aussi parce que même si je profitais de son goût, le but n'était pas de me nourrir, mais de le marquer.

Je me sentais heureux, mais aussi frustré. Je n'étais pas sûr que son pouvoir de guérison n'allait pas effacer ce que j'étais en train de faire et même si la marque du venin restait visible, seuls les vampires reconnaîtraient la chose et resteraient à l'écart, ce qui n'était pas le cas des humains, aucun ne comprendraient qu'ils avaient tout intérêt à garder leurs distances.

Jacob poussa un léger gémissement et je tentai de reculer de peur de lui avoir fait mal ou d'avoir trop bu, mais il utilisa sa force pour m'empêcher de me détacher.

_N'arrête pas encore, c'est tellement bon... je vais bien, je vais très bien_

Je me laissai donc aller à la sensation, les yeux mi-clos, des frissons voyageant à travers chaque parcelle de mon corps, en sentant son érection contre moi, je compris que ses pensées ne reflétaient que la vérité, il aimait ça et pas qu'un peu.

En souriant à moi-même, je passai une main entre nous pour l'atteindre, il était si dur que je fus certain qu'il n'était pas loin d'éjaculer. Sa respiration était saccadée et dès que ma main empoigna son membre, il arqua le dos, me prouvant à nouveau qu'il n'était pas dans la douleur. Je m'activai à le caresser alors que mes dents étaient toujours enfoncées dans son cou et son plaisir ne fit que redoubler le mien.

_Ho, putain... je vais...Edw... je vais venir..._

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire largement contre sa peau lorsque sa semence explosa dans ma main. Il poussa un grognement sauvage tandis que son corps se tortillait sous le mien. Je détachai enfin mes dents et passai ma langue pour ramasser le sang gisant autour alors que la blessure commençait déjà à se refermer, puis je portai la main à ma bouche, désireux de ne pas gaspiller le nectar que m'avait offert sa jouissance.

Il me regardait lécher consciencieusement ma main les yeux verrouillés avec les miens, puis je me penchai à son oreille.

- Ce mélange est la chose la plus délicieuse que je n'ai jamais gouté, susurrais-je d'une voix séduisante

La seconde d'après, j'étais sur le dos et il était à cheval sur moi, ses cuisses puissantes contre mes hanches alors que ses mains se baladaient un peu partout sur mon corps.

_J'ai besoin de toi_

- C'est une bonne chose parce que je te veux, souriais-je

Mes vêtements disparurent rapidement, me laissant totalement nu sous lui, offert. Il se mordit la lèvre comme s'il réfléchissait un instant à ce qu'il devait faire

- Ouvre-moi ton esprit ! Grognais-je frustré

Il obéit de suite et je ne fus pas déçu, il se souvenait parfaitement le rêve qu'il avait fait avant que je ne le réveille et essayait de se garder sous contrôle plaidant avec son loup de le laisser faire.

- Laisse-le faire !

_Il doit me laisser le temps de te préparer_, m'expliqua-t-il silencieusement

Je roulai des yeux, si j'avais pu imaginer que de nous deux ce serait lui qui ferait preuve de douceur, j'en aurais ri. Je passai un bras sur son épaule pour le serrer contre moi tandis que de l'autre main je m'emparai de son érection pour la coller à mon entrée.

- Prends-moi maintenant, chiot ! Ordonnais-je

Un instant d'hésitation de sa part et je perdis la tête, d'un coup sec, je poussai mes hanches contre lui, le prenant entièrement en moi dans un grognement satisfait. Je sentais à peine la douleur et le plaisir était trop fort pour qu'elle ne me dérange.

Enfin soulagé et complet.

Je l'entendis se demander comment un être aussi dur que moi pouvait l'accueillir en lui aussi facilement. Je souris contre son épaule et glissai ma main sur son dos pour y passer mes ongles alors qu'il restait totalement immobile.

_Bon... si bon... merde, tu es si serré, bébé..._

- Et tu es si chaud, soufflais-je en extase. Baise-moi, Jake.

Il aboya un rire en secouant la tête.

_Merde Edward Cullen, je ne te savais pas capable de parler comme ça !_ Me taquina-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

Il commença à se déplacer à une lenteur accablante, c'était bon, mais mon besoin immédiat était plus sauvage, instinctif, j'avais besoin de sa force, j'avais besoin de lui appartenir de la façon la plus primaire possible, d'autant que ses pensées ne faisaient qu'accentuer mon désir.

- S'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de plus

Ses yeux atteignirent les miens, il semblait plaider avec moi d'arrêter de le tenter

_Promets-moi de m'arrêter si je te fais mal_, me supplia-t-il

Bien que je savais cela inutile, je savais aussi que son instinct de protection pour moi était plus fort que tout, il avait peur, malgré ses propres besoins, ses propres désirs, il préférait mille fois arrêter que de risquer de me faire mal.

- Je promets, m'empressais-je de lui assurer.

Il nicha son visage dans mon cou et commença à accélérer tout en me mordillant la peau, plus il gagnait en vitesse et plus il me mordait fort. Je grognais mon plaisir tandis qu'il glissa l'une de ses mains pour soulever ma jambe et s'enfoncer plus profondément en moi. Je ne sais pas comment ni pourquoi, mais le plaisir redoubla brusquement d'intensité et je me mis à crier sans vergogne.

- Oui... comme ça... n'arrête pas, s'il te plaît ! Hurlais-je me fichant bien d'être entendu par les membres de ma famille

_Je n'arrête pas bébé, tant que tu veux de moi, je n'arrêterai pas... c'est si bon d'être en toi_

Une sensation enivrante s'empara de moi et tout ce que je voulais c'est plus, plus fort, plus vite

- Merde, Jake... plus fort, plus vite... je me sens.. je vais... mords-moi plus fort ! Grognais-je en accompagnant ses coups.

J'empoignai ses cheveux d'une main tandis que l'autre griffait toujours son dos et puis ce fut l'extase, le plaisir comme jamais je n'aurais pu en rêver, une sensation dont je ne connaissais même pas l'existence alors que j'explosais entre nos deux corps. Quelques secondes plus tard, je sentis la semence de Jacob me remplir et ses dents s'enfoncèrent violemment dans ma peau, redoublant agréablement la sensation.

J'avais l'impression de flotter, j'étais enfin au ciel, un lieu qui était censé m'être interdit. Il m'y avait mené, conduit de la plus merveilleuse des façons, illustrant le moment avec ses pensées tout aussi merveilleuses.

_Je t'aime... je t'aime tant. Tu es parfait... merci de m'avoir offert ça... dieu, je pourrais mourir là tout de suite..._

- Ne dis pas ça, murmurais-je en tentant de reprendre un souffle inutile. Je ne veux pas que tu meures, ni maintenant, ni jamais...

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de frotter doucement sa joue contre la mienne dans un geste affectueux que j'avais remarqué chez les loups.

_Je voudrais que ça ne s'arrête pas_, pria-t-il doucement

Je le pris dans mes bras et lorsqu'il commença à sortir de moi, je le retins en entourant mes jambes autour de lui et fus soudainement choqué en constatant qu'il pleurait, choqué et horrifié. Je pris doucement son visage entre mes mains, mais il refusa d'ouvrir les yeux.

- Jake, murmurais-je en caressant sa joue du pouce

_S'il te plaît, juste quelques minutes de plus_

- Jake...

- S'il te plaît, répéta-t-il

- Jake, ouvre les yeux, insistais-je

Il poussa un soupir, mais s'exécuta et je n'aimais pas le regard torturé qu'il portait sur moi. Je passai lentement ma main sur sa joue en étirant un sourire que j'espérais rassurant.

- Jake, je t'aime

Ses yeux s'écarquillant étaient presque comiques, mais je fus surpris de remarquer que la tristesse n'avait pas disparut pour autant.

_Il est cruel de me faire espérer pour rien_, pensa-t-il en refermant les yeux. _Juste, ne bouge pas quelques minutes_

- Non ! Grognais-je. Ouvre les yeux !

Il obéit à contre cœur et me permit de lire ses doutes avant de bloquer de nouveau son esprit

- Je suis sérieux ! Sifflais-je vexé par sa réaction. Je t'aime et je ne veux pas que ça s'arrête. Je ne veux pas te perdre, Jake, pas maintenant, ni jamais. Je sais que la situation est compliquée, mais nous allons trouver une solution pour être ensemble tout en évitant que Bella ne se fasse du mal...

Je scrutai son visage avec minutie, n'appréciant guère le silence qu'il m'imposait, il ne disait rien et ne me permettait plus d'atteindre son esprit.

- Tu me demandes de te faire confiance, je le fais, alors pourquoi ne pas essayer d'en faire autant ? Je ne suis plus amoureux de Bella, d'ailleurs depuis toi, j'en viens à me demander si j'ai déjà été amoureux d'elle...

- Mais tu l'aimes

- Plus de la même manière, lui assurais-je en souriant. C'est tellement différent de ce que je ressens pour toi, j'ai toujours le besoin de m'assurer qu'elle va bien et je tiens à elle, mais c'est toi mon compagnon.

Enfin son visage parut se détendre et il étira un léger sourire.

- Vraiment ? Me demanda-t-il timidement

Jacob Black timide ? Pensais-je en laissant mon sourire se rependre.

- Vraiment. Maintenant, j'aimerais que tu arrêtes de me bloquer quelle qu'en soit la raison.

Il secoua la tête en signe de protestation, alors je tentai une technique différente pour essayer de le convaincre en mordillant doucement le lobe de son oreille.

- S'il te plaît, amour, fais ça pour moi, ronronnais-je.

- D'accord, répondit-il aussitôt en gémissant.

Je n'aurais pas pensé que ce serait si facile, mais mon charme semblait être plus qu'efficace sur lui et je ne pouvais qu'en être ravi. En riant, je le repoussai sur le côté pour me lever et l'entraînai avec moi jusqu'à la salle de bain pour prendre une douche, heureux que ce jour marque le début de ma nouvelle vie avec mon compagnon.


	20. Chapter 20

NOUVELLE VIE

Pov Jacob

Je regardais Edward sortir de la salle de bain avec les cheveux plaqués sur le front. Je souriais, bien que je n'avais aucune idée de ce qui m'attendait, je n'avais pas la moindre envie d'y penser pour le moment. Pas après avoir passé la nuit et une partie de la matinée à faire l'amour, prendre une douche, refaire l'amour, reprendre une douche...

Non, je voulais juste sourire. J'étais déjà prêt, habillé, attendant pour descendre et faire le nécessaire pour répondre à l'appel de mon estomac.

- Esmée s'en charge en ce moment même

Peut-être que son pouvoir ne serait pas aussi horrible à supporter que je l'avais imaginé, c'était bien de ne pas avoir besoin de parler en fin de compte. Cette pensée le fit sourire tendit qu'il enfilait une chemise.

- Seth est en train de se réveiller, m'informa-t-il brusquement

Je me levais aussitôt pour m'empresser d'aller voir le gamin. J'avais pensé à téléphoner à sa mère pour prévenir qu'il était avec moi, mais je ne voulais rien faire sans lui parler au préalable. Jasper l'avait amené dans la chambre au fond du couloir et ne l'avait pratiquement pas quitté depuis qu'il était tombé dans cet étrange coma. Je n'avais jusqu'ici pas encore eu l'occasion de voir Alice, mais je tenais absolument à lui parler avant qu'elle ne puisse faire face à Seth, je fus donc heureux qu'elle prenne la peine de rester à l'écart pour le moment.

J'ouvrais la porte avec Edward sur les talons. Je m'arrêtais soudainement en voyant Jasper bercer doucement Seth dans ses bras, pas très sur de la réaction que je devrais avoir. Bien sur, j'étais heureux de ce geste affectif, mais tout comme pour moi, je n'avais aucune envie que Seth commence à espérer quelque chose qu'il ne pourrait peut-être jamais avoir, c'était trop cruel.

- Hé, gamin ! L'interpellais-je en souriant

Seth se détacha de Jasper avec une expression horrifié et je m'en voulais de suite de ne pas avoir pris la peine de frapper, en même temps, je ne m'attendais pas à les voir dans les bras l'un de l'autre.

- Heu... salut, Jacob, répondit-il timidement. Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ?

Mes yeux se déplacèrent sur Jasper, je fus surpris qu'il ne lui ait pas expliqué, mais il se contenta de secouer la tête en me souriant.

- Je lui ais dit que tu lui expliquerais, murmura-t-il en caressant doucement l'avant-bras de Seth

Je hochais la tête et fis le tour du lit pour aller m'installer de l'autre côté, je ne savais pas vraiment quoi lui dire et surtout, j'étais malade d'être le seul à lui annoncer les mauvaises nouvelles

_Edward, pourrais-tu s'il te plaît dire à ta famille que nous aurions besoin de leur parler dans une petite demi-heure, Seth et moi ?_

Mon imprégné étira un léger sourire et acquiesça silencieusement avant de se tourner vers Jasper

- Jasper, allons aider Esmée à préparer leur petit déjeuner

Le blond déposa un léger baiser sur le front de Seth et se leva pour suivre Edward sans un mot.

- Tu as l'air tellement sérieux tout d'un coup, ricana Seth

Je poussais un soupire parce que je savais que derrière les rires, il avait peur, je ne voulais pas empirer les choses avec mes propres craintes, mais il devait comprendre la gravité de la situation, il ne s'agissait pas d'un petit problème, il s'agissait d'abandonner sa maison, sa famille, sa meute, ses amis. Tout cela dans l'espoir de survivre.

- Seth, je vais déjà commencer à t'expliquer pourquoi tu es tombé dans le coma, commençais-je en lui prenant la main. Tu sais que lorsqu'on s'imprègne, nous devenons les protecteurs de nos âmes sœurs ?

Il cligna des yeux et ouvrit la bouche, mais aucun son ne semblait pouvoir en sortir, il venait certainement de faire le rapprochement entre ce qui m'était arrivé et ce qui venait de lui arriver.

- Je vais devenir plus fort moi aussi ? Souffla-t-il décontenancé

Je hochais la tête en essayant de lui adresser un sourire rassurant, j'avais tellement peur qu'il se mette à paniquer que je regrettais de ne pas avoir demandé à Jasper de rester pour l'aider avec ses émotions. Mais comme toujours, Seth me surprit lorsqu'il commença à rire aux éclats.

- Ha ! S'écria-t-il en secouant la tête. Je ne serais plus jamais le souffre douleur de Leah ou de Paul, je vais pouvoir battre leur cul et surtout je pourrais protéger Jasper... c'est cool ! Je suis devenu une sorte de super loup !

Son enthousiasme était contagieux et très vite, je me mis à rire à mon tour en imaginant toutes les singeries que pourrait faire Seth pour nous faire rire et comme pour illustrer mes pensées délirantes, il ouvrit justement la bouche pour me faire part de ses idées.

- Tu crois que je devrais mettre une cape ? Sans rien en dessous, je pourrais devenir sexy loup...

- Ho mon dieu, Seth... arrête ça, tu veux ? Nous devons parler de certaines choses

- Désolé, tu sais que si je n'essayais pas de rire en ce moment, je serais en train de pleurer. Je suis conscient que la meute va me rejeter si je reste avec toi et si je ne reste pas, Sam va certainement tout faire pour me garder prisonniers à la réserve, même si ça me tue

Ce gamin était trop intelligent pour son propre bien, pensais-je

- Seth, je n'ai encore rien fait, je voulais te parler d'abord afin que tu décide par toi même de ce que tu veux faire. Si tu reste ici...

- Tu seras mon alpha ! S'écria-t-il joyeusement

- Oui, grommelais-je en levant les yeux au ciel

Son visage s'assombrit aussitôt

- Je suis désolé, Jacob. Je sais que tu n'as jamais voulu ce titre... je sais que tu fais ça pour moi

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour moi, je vais très bien, lui assurais-je avec véhémence. Je ne veux pas avoir les détails de tes conversations avec Jasper, mais je veux m'assurer que tu es bien conscient du fait qu'il est marié, si nous restons ici, tu vas devoir vivre dans la même maison que ton âme sœur et sa femme, je veux être sur que tu peux supporter ça, sinon, nous pouvons aller vivre ailleurs et venir ici régulièrement ?

- Non ! S'il te plaît, je ne veux pas. Je sais qu'il est avec Alice et comme je l'ais dit à Jasper, je n'ai aucune intention de faire quoi que ce soit qui pourrait porter préjudice à son couple, s'il me donne son amitié, alors je me sens déjà très chanceux

Je poussais un soupire de soulagement, la situation ne serait peut-être pas aussi horrible que je l'avais imaginé. Je pivotais sur le lit en le repoussant légèrement pour m'installer à ses côtés et réfléchir à certains détails auxquelles je n'avais pas encore pensé.

- Bon, il va falloir téléphoner à Sue, dis-je en grimaçant. Nous allons lui expliquer la situation, tu ne pourras plus aller à l'école de la réserve... ni aucune école d'ailleurs, avec ta nouvelle force, cela pourrait s'avérer dangereux. Je vais voir avec les Cullen si l'un d'eux pour prendre sur son temps pour te faire la classe à domicile, peut-être Esmée

- Esmée ?

- La femme de Carlisle, tu verras, elle est adorable, je suis sur que tu vas l'aimer, d'ailleurs, je ne vois pas qui ne le ferait pas, riais-je en repensant à l'accueil qu'elle m'avait réservé

- Et mes affaires ?

- J'irais les chercher moi-même, je ne veux pas que tu mettes un pied là bas, tu as beau être plus fort, tu ne pourras pas prendre toute la meute s'ils décident d'attaquer

- Je ne vais pas te laisser y aller seul, Jacob ! Grogna-t-il

Je me tournais vers lui et mon regard suffit à lui seul pour le faire reculer

- Tu feras ce que je te dis de faire, compris ?

- Oui, alpha

- Bien, je veux que tu reste ici, j'irais à la réserve plus tard pour parler à ta mère et prendre tes affaires, ensuite tu pourras l'appeler

- Je vais rester ici, ça ne veut pas dire que j'aime cette idée, grommela-t-il en croisant les bras sur la poitrine. Et s'ils te font du mal, Jacob ?

Effectivement dans mon esprit j'avais déjà prévu cette éventualité, mais je pouvais le prendre contrairement à lui. Se faire attaquer par ses frères, sa sœur de sang... non, son cœur ne le supporterait pas et c'est ce que je voulais lui éviter.

- Seth, tu dois me faire confiance, tout ira bien

Il hocha la tête, mais son expression ne cachait pas pour autant son inquiétude. Je me levais en lui faisant signe de me suivre, j'espérais vraiment que la nourriture d'Esmée allait lui changer les idées.

Nous arrivions dans la cuisine et je ris en remarquant Seth qui s'était statufié sur le pas de la porte en scrutant la table, presque en bavant.

- Bonjour les garçons ! Nous salua Esmée

Seth resta immobile, les yeux rivés sur la table et je dû le bousculer légèrement pour le sortir de sa transe.

- Désolé, murmura-t-il timidement

Il leva les yeux vers Esmée et lui sourit lorsqu'elle s'empressa de l'étreindre

- Bienvenu à la maison, Seth, j'espère que tu as faim ?

- Ho, oui madame ! Confirma-t-il en hochant frénétiquement la tête

Je ris en regardant Jasper et Edward dans le coin de la pièce souriant à la scène avant de reporter mon attention sur le gamin qui s'installa sur une chaise émerveillé par la quantité de nourriture devant lui.

- Jacob ? M'interrogea-t-elle

- Oui... merci Esmée, mais... je n'ai pas très faim...

- Quoi ? Pourquoi ? Est-ce que tu es malade ?

Mon dieu, si ma mère était encore en vie, j'aime à penser qu'elle aurait été comme ça

- Tu n'es pas obligé d'y aller de aujourd'hui, soupira Edward en s'approchant de moi pour placer un bras autour de ma taille

- Si, je dois. Sue est sa mère et elle a le droit de savoir où est son fils

- Et si elle refuse qu'il reste ici ? Souffla Jasper soudainement inquiet

- Elle ne peut pas, répondis-je. Je suis son alpha, mon autorité est loi

Mes mots parurent étonnés tous les vampires dans la pièce, surtout Esmée qui grimaçait. Je me sentais donc obligé de me justifier.

- Le jour ou elle a accepté que son fils risque sa vie pour protéger la réserve, elle a abandonné une partie de ses droits au chef de meute, m'empressais-je d'expliquer. Je suis son nouvel alpha, j'ai donc autorité sur lui

- Mais ce n'est pas comme si elle avait le choix, non ? S'enquit Esmée

- Bien sur qu'elle avait le choix. Elle ne pouvait rien faire pour changer le fait qu'il soit un loup, mais elle aurait pu refuser qu'il aille se battre avec la meute

Tous hochèrent la tête et reportèrent leurs attentions sur Seth qui dévorait tout ce qu'il y avait sur la table. Il s'arrêta brusquement et se tourna vers moi en m'adressant un regard d'excuse.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux rien manger ? Me demanda-t-il tristement en devinant que mon manque d'appétit avait tout à voir avec ma visite à la réserve. Une fois que c'est dans mon ventre, c'est fini

- Non, merci. Fais-toi plaisir, souriais-je en me servant un verre de jus d'orange

- Je suis désolé, Jacob. Je sais que c'est de ma faute. Ça me rend malade de te laisser y aller seul

Bon sang, allait-il arrêter de s'en vouloir un jour ?

Je me détachais d'Edward pour me placer derrière la chaise de Seth que je fis pivoter afin de lui faire face. Je ris à ses yeux ronds et sa bouche s'accrochant fermement à son beignet.

- Seth, tu vas arrêter ça maintenant ! Ordonnais-je. Je t'interdis de t'inquiéter pour moi, je serais très bien. Nous allons trouver une solution pour faire en sorte que tout aille pour le mieux, comprit ? Il hocha la tête en souriant et je me permis enfin de me détendre, ce pouvoir alpha ne serait peut-être pas si mal en fin de compte. Maintenant termine ton petit déjeuner, ensuite nous irons parler avec tous le monde avant mon départ

Il se retourna pour terminer sa nourriture et je me redressais en fermant les yeux, essayant autant que possible de garder mon calme. J'avais beau lui dire que tout irait bien, à l'intérieur, je bouillonnais et j'avais peur. Je ne voulais pas me battre avec la meute, mais je me doutais qu'ils n'allaient pas me laisser partir en paix, surtout après leur avoir appris que Seth s'était imprégné sur un Cullen tout comme moi. Je savais qu'ils allaient me mettre ça sur le dos et je ne pouvais pas leur en vouloir parce que si Seth ne m'avait pas aidé, ça ne serait jamais arrivé.

- Ce n'est pas de ta faute, entendis-je derrière moi

Je pivotais pour voir Edward avec une expression étrange gravé sur le visage et puis je me souvins brusquement que je n'avais pas bloqué mes pensées.

- Ne t'avise pas ! Siffla-t-il en s'emparant de ma main. Je t'interdis de faire ça

Je soupirais, ennuyé de lui faire supporter le chaos de mon esprit, mais hocha tout de même la tête.

- Je n'aime pas l'idée que tu ailles seul là bas, grommela-t-il en serrant fermement ma main, ça pourrait être dangereux, Jacob. Laisse-moi venir avec toi

J'écarquillais les yeux et ravala difficilement un grognement.

- Non. Il n'est pas question que tu viennes, n'y penses même pas ! Grondais-je catégorique

Il détourna les yeux visiblement irrité par ma réponse, mais autant je pouvais lui passer tous ses désirs, il n'était pas question qu'il remette quoi que ce soit en question lorsqu'il s'agissait de sa sécurité. Je le vis ouvrir la bouche pour continuer l'argument, mais je m'empressais de rajouter quelque chose dans l'espoir de taire ses inquiétudes.

_S'il te plaît, Edward. Quoi que tu dises, ça ne changeras rien, par ailleurs, je ne veux pas que Seth s'inquiète, la situation est assez compliqué pour lui, pas la peine d'en rajoute. J'irais bien. _

Je levais la main pour lui caresser doucement la joue dans un geste que j'espérais apaisant, puis je me détournais lorsque j'entendis Seth discuter avec Jasper et Esmée.

- Les autres sont dans le salon, m'informa Edward. Ils nous attendent

Je décidais brusquement qu'il était préférable que Seth n'assiste pas à cette conversation, pas avant que je sache s'il devait craindre certains d'entre eux. Je voulais leur parler d'abord, inutile de lui faire supporter des insultes ou des remarques qui ne feraient que le blesser si je pouvais l'éviter.

- Seth, tu vas aller prendre une douche, lorsque tu auras terminé, tu attendras dans ta chambre que l'un de nous vienne te chercher

- Mais... je croyais que tu voulais parler...

- S'il te plaît, fais ce que je te dis

Il pesta dans sa barbe, mais se leva pour se diriger vers les escaliers sous le regard amusé de Jasper et d'Esmée. Edward me prit par la main et m'emmena jusqu'au salon où nous attendait Emmet et Rosalie qui étaient installés sur le divan devant la fenêtre, Alice qui elle était assise sur l'un des fauteuils, ainsi que Carlisle qui était installé sur un fauteuil près d'Alice.

Esmée alla se placer sur l'un des accoudoirs du fauteuil de Carlisle, Jasper se posta derrière Alice et Edward m'entraîna sur le divan face à Emmet et Rosalie.

- Bonjour, dis-je en saluant tous le monde d'un signe de tête

Chacun répondit silencieusement, certains en souriant, d'autres pas.

- Bien, tu voulais t'entretenir avec nous, Jacob ? S'enquit Carlisle

- Oui, je pense que nous avons certaines choses à éclaircirent. D'abords, je voulais vous remercier, j'ai bien conscience que la situation n'est facile pour personne, ensuite, je pense que nous devons répondre à certaines questions, donc si vous voulez m'en poser, je vous écoute

Je glissais mon regard sur chaque visage dans la salle en attende et m'arrêta sur le visage d'Alice en la voyant ouvrir la bouche.

- Est-ce qu'il y a un moyen d'arrêter ça ? Demanda-t-elle dans un murmure à peine audible

Je fus un peu surpris par sa question, la réponse n'était-elle pas évidente ? Avant que je n'ai le temps de dire quoi que ce soit, j'entendis la voix de Rosalie.

- Tu crois vraiment qu'ils seraient là, abandonnant tout derrière eux s'ils pouvaient faire autrement ? Soupira-t-elle en levant les yeux au ciel

Je restais coi un instant, décontenancé par les paroles de blondie, de toutes les personnes, jamais je n'aurais imaginé qu'elle serait celle qui essayerait de me défendre... à sa façon.

- Il n'y a rien que nous ne pouvons faire si ce n'est mourir et dans l'état actuelle des choses, notre mort affecterait nos imprégnés

- Que veux-tu dire ? S'inquiéta Alice

- C'est l'une des raisons pour laquelle j'ai essayé de rester éloigné d'Edward. Dès que nous commençons à entrer dans une relation, amicale ou non avec nos imprégnés, le lien les affectes aussi. Je ne sais pas vraiment à quel niveau il pourrait affecter Jasper et Edward dans la mesure ou ils sont des vampires, mais plus le lien est profond, plus les conséquences de la mort du loup sera importante pour l'imprégné

- Est-ce déjà arrivé ? Demanda Carlisle

- Je ne sais pas. Une autre question ?

Encore une fois, je fis le tour de tous les visages, mais aucun de parut vouloir demander quoi que ce soit d'autre, je passais donc à la suite.

- Bien. Il n'est bien évidemment pas possible pour Seth de retourner en cour, ce serait dangereux pour lui, il est encore très jeune, il n'a muté que depuis quelques mois et j'ai bien peur qu'il ne soit pas encore capable de contrôler sa nouvelle force, donc je me demandais si l'un d'entre vous pourrez se charger de lui faire la classe

- Moi je peux, s'empressa de répondre Esmée. A toi aussi si tu veux ?

- Merci, Esmée. J'ai encore besoin de réfléchir en ce qui me concerne, mais merci pour Seth. Je fermais furtivement les yeux en essayant de rassembler les questions que je voulais aborder, mais le fait de devoir aller à la réserve juste après n'aidait pas ma concentration. J'ai besoin de savoir si certains d'entre vous ont un problème avec notre présence, repris-je en rouvrant les yeux. Ce que je veux dire, c'est que j'ai besoin de préserver Seth autant que possible, vous pouvez me haïr, m'insulter, me cracher votre venin au visage, mais je ne pourrais pas tolérer que qui que ce soit lui fasse du mal. En plus d'être le plus jeune, Seth est... différent du reste d'entre nous, il est sensible et déteste la violence, une insulte suffirait à le peiner et la situation est déjà assez difficile à supporter pour lui, si c'est pour en rajouter autant le dire de suite, nous irons vivre ailleurs

Tous s'empressèrent de m'assurer qu'aucun mal ne serait fait à Seth de quelque manière que ce soit, même Alice semblait horrifié à l'idée de l'attaquer et ce fut un soulagement pour moi. Quand à Edward, il serra ma main si fort à l'idée que je puisse partir qu'il me brisa le pouce sans même s'en rendre compte.

- Je serais gentil avec le gamin, mais toi, je vais continuer à t'appeler bâtard, ricana Rosalie

- Si ça peut soulager ton ego, blondie. Une dernière chose, quoi qu'il arrive, ne laissez pas Seth sortir de la maison seul

- Pourquoi ? M'interrogea Esmée

- D'une part parce que si la meute l'attrape, il pourrait le retenir pour l'empêcher de revenir ici et si je ne parviens pas à le retrouver à temps, la torture le conduira à la mort, inexorablement, expliquais-je en soupirant. Il est très douloureux d'être séparé de nos imprégnés, même pour quelques heures

- Mais... comment tu as fais durant toutes ses semaines ? S'enquit Alice

- Torture. Sauf que je peux tenir plus longtemps que les autres grâce à mon rang d'alpha. Sam m'a dit qu'il était en train de mourir au bout de deux semaines de séparation d'avec Émilie

Le silence s'installa un moment, tous semblaient choqués par ce que je venais de leur dire, ce que je pouvais comprendre, même moi j'étais horrifié, imaginé Seth dans cette situation me rendait malade.

- A présent nous devons parler de Bella, intervint soudainement Alice

Chacun reporta son attention sur la jeune femme, elle semblait un peu nerveuse, les mains serrés sur les genoux, comme si ce qu'elle s'apprêtait à dire n'allait plaire à personne.

- Et bien ? L'encouragea Carlisle

- Elle doit venir vivre ici...

Je faillis m'étouffer avec ma salive. Dire que je n'étais pas surpris autant qu'horrifié serait un mensonge et en scrutant le visage des vampires autour de moi, je n'étais pas le seul à ressentir au moins l'une des deux émotions. Mais ceux qui réagirent le plus mal furent Rosalie et Edward.

- A quoi tu joues, Alice ? Siffla mon âme sœur

- Edward à trouvé son âme sœur dans ce clébard, Bella n'a plus rien à faire ici ! S'écria blondie

Wow ! Je ne m'attendais pas à ça de Rosalie, elle ne devait vraiment pas aimer Bella pour me préférer à elle.

- Effectivement, grommela Edward en baissant les yeux sur moi. Je me demandais aussi qui elle allait détester le plus, j'ai ma réponse

- Je ne joue à rien, répondit Alice. Elle va tenter de se suicider si elle apprend tout de suite pour vous deux. J'ai essayé de chercher une solution... on en revient à chaque fois à la même chose, la seule solution, c'est qu'elle soit ici un moment pour qu'on puisse la surveiller au moins pendant quelques mois

Je ne pouvais même pas imaginer ce que serait le quotidien avec Bella et je n'avais brusquement plus très envi de vivre dans cette maison. Peut-être pourrais-je trouver un appartement à proximité et venir ici plusieurs fois par semaines ?

- Tu ne vas pas me faire ça ? Grogna Edward

- Je... j'en sais rien, Edward. J'ai besoin d'y réfléchir, je vais aller chercher Seth pour lui dire de descendre rencontrer tous le monde et puis j'irais à la réserve, nous reparlerons de ça plus tard

Je me levais pour aller à l'étage, mais Edward me rattrapa avant que je n'ai le temps de monter les escaliers.

- S'il te plaît, ne pars pas. Ce ne sera que quelques mois, j'ai vu à quoi pensait Alice, elle veut qu'on lui montre petit à petit notre attachement, mais Bella finira par partir, s'il te plaît, Jacob. De toute façon, Seth ne voudra pas s'en aller

Je levais les yeux au ciel, irrité sachant qu'il avait raison.

- Bien, grognais-je

Ses lèvres atterrirent aussitôt sur les miennes et j'oubliais brusquement la raison de ma colère, j'enroulais mon bras autour de sa taille pour l'amener à moi et approfondir le baiser jusqu'à ce que son téléphone nous fasse revenir à la réalité.

- C'est elle, murmura-t-il en regardant l'identité de l'appelant

- Et bien il est temps de lui apprendre la bonne nouvelle, soupirais-je tristement. Je vais voir Seth

Je le relâchais en me retournant, mais il agrippa mon bras pour m'empêcher de partir.

- S'il te plaît, ne m'en veut pas. Je vais devoir jouer le jeu pendant quelques semaines et ensuite nous n'aurons plus à nous cacher, ce ne sera pas grand chose, Jacob, je ne peux même pas l'embrasser...

Il termina sa phrase en souriant largement, visiblement plus que ravi de ne pas être capable d'ouvrir la bouche avec elle.

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmura-t-il avant de capturer mes lèvres

Il mordilla ma lèvre inférieur pour me faire ouvrir la bouche, certainement histoire de me démontrer son argument. J'ouvrais sans me faire prier et le laissa volontiers me montrer la différence entre nos baisers et ceux qu'il partageait avec Bella. La situation ne me plaisait pas, mais je ne pouvais pas contredire le fait que la pauvre fille n'avait pas fait le dixième de ce que moi je faisais avec Edward. Je n'aimais pas non plus l'idée de lui mentir, mais je préférais ça à la laisser se blesser au point que les Cullen devrait la mordre pour la sauver. Après tout, si j'avais bien compris, Alice avait vu Bella tenter de se suicider et non pas morte.

- Tu as raison ! Grogna Edward en se détachant brusquement de mes lèvres. Tu penses qu'elle pourrait faire ça pour...

- Edward, Bella sait très bien que si elle tente quelque chose dans ce genre, Alice le verra, ricanais-je en levant les yeux au ciel. Ça me paraît évident qu'en dernier recourt, elle fera tout ce qu'elle peut pour devenir comme toi

Il hocha la tête et me prit la main pour m'accompagner à l'étage. Seth m'attendait gentiment sur son lit, les cheveux mouillés et une serviette autour de la taille.

- Je n'avais pas pensé à ça, riais-je

Edward disparut quelques secondes pour revenir avec une pile de vêtements qu'il remit au gamin.

- Merci Edward, marmonna Seth en retournant à la salle de bain pour se vêtir

Je m'installais sur le lit en attirant Edward sur mes genoux, le serrant fermement contre moi. J'espérais vraiment qu'il nous serait possible de passer du temps ensemble même lorsque Bella serait ici.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-il en nichant son nez dans mon cou. Je passerais toutes mes nuits avec toi et nous passerons autant de temps que possible ensemble. Je t'aime, Jacob

Je fermais les yeux en profitant des frissons que ses quelques mots semblaient être capable de me procurer, heureux de ne plus devoir supporter la souffrance des dernières semaines alors que j'étais sur que je devrais supporter son rejet.

_Je t'aime aussi_, pensais-je en le serrant plus fermement contre moi. _Tellement_

- J'aime ça quand tu me parles par la pensée, ça me donne l'impression d'être dans une bulle juste avec toi

Je souris en secouant la tête. Dommage que je ne puisse pas l'entendre.

Seth revint dans la chambre et étira un large sourire en nous voyant Edward et moi, il était heureux pour nous et je lui étais reconnaissant pour ça.

- Je suis content de voir que les choses sont claires pour vous. Déjà un problème en moins

_Je te laisse lui expliquer la situation pendant que je serais partis, Edward. Il va falloir lui dire d'être discret devant Bella_

- Je dois y aller, soupirais-je en repoussant doucement Edward sur le côté du lit. Je reviendrais aussi vite que possible.

- Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seul ? Insista Edward

- Oui, j'irais bien

- Très bien. Seth, la famille souhaite te rencontrer, nous devons parler de certaines choses, ensuite on pourrait aller en ville faire quelques emplettes ?

- Heu...

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, Seth, allons-y

Je sortais de la chambre avec Seth et Edward qui discutait entre eux, tendit que je commençais à stresser en pensant à ma rencontre avec Sue. Je me doutais qu'elle ne serait pas ravi en sachant que son fils allait vivre avec une famille de vampires, mais elle devra s'y faire, Sue comprendrait qu'il s'agit de protéger son fils, tant qu'il pouvait continuer à suivre ses études et qu'il ne manquait de rien. Cela m'ennuyait un peu, mais j'allais devoir vendre les bijoux que ma mère m'avait laissé et arrêter d'étudier pour trouver un emploi afin de payer une aide à domicile pour mon père...

- Pardon ?

Je me tournais pour regarder Edward qui m'adressa un regard furieux. Je fronçais les sourcils me demandant ce que j'avais pu faire durant les dernières minutes pour mériter tant de colère. Il demanda à Seth d'aller lui même au salon pour rejoindre les autres et vint se planter devant moi.

- Tu ne vas pas vendre les bijoux de ta mère ! Grogna-t-il

- Edward, soupirais-je. Ma mère m'avait laissé ses bijoux au cas ou j'aurais besoin d'argent et...

- Tu n'as pas besoin d'argent ! Et tu ne vas pas travailler, tu suivras les cours qu'Esmée ou moi te donnerons

- Edward...

- Non, Jacob. Je ravale ma fierté pour te laisser te charger de ma sécurité alors que je suis parfaitement capable de me défendre, alors tu vas faire l'effort de ravaler la tienne pour me laisser gérer les questions matériels

Je serrais les yeux fermés en secouant la tête. Je ne l'avais franchement pas vue venir...

- Jacob ?

- Quoi ? Grommelais-je en rouvrant les yeux sur lui

Edward leva la main pour me caresser la joue en étirant un léger sourire. Je n'aimais pas l'idée d'être entretenu, mais j'avais une trouille bleue qu'il ne me permette plus de le protéger si je ne cédais pas.

- Ne discute pas avec moi à ce sujet, tu sais que j'ai raison. Je te laisserais faire tout le nécessaire pour assurer ma sécurité et tu me laisseras faire tout le nécessaire pour m'assurer que tu ne manque de rien

Je roulais des yeux, bien sur, il avait raison, ce n'était pas pour autant que j'appréciais l'idée. D'autant que c'était à moi de m'occuper de Seth, j'étais responsable de lui, de sa survie.

- Il fait partit de la famille tout comme toi à présent, même si Jasper n'est pas son compagnon, je sais qu'il fera en sorte qu'il est tout ce dont il aura besoin, pareil pour Esmée. S'il te plaît, amour ? Ronronna-t-il

Dieu,les yeux de chiots c'est pas censé être mon truc ? Pensais-je en scrutant son expression

- Comme tu veux, murmurais-je en détachant mon regard du sien. Tant que tu ne m'empêche pas de te protéger

- Parfait !

La dessus, il m'embrassa rapidement et m'entraîna avec lui au salon. Seth était assit discutant tranquillement avec Esmée de ce qu'il voulait dans sa chambre. Emmet et Rosalie avaient disparut je ne sais où, tout comme Alice et Jasper.

- Bon, j'y vais, dis-je en ravalant la boule dans ma gorge. Seth, je ne veux pas de toi seul en dehors de la maison, même pour une courte promenade, comprit ?

- Ouai mais revient vite, s'il te plaît, je n'aime pas te savoir là bas seul et puis Esmée voudrait nous emmener faire les magasins

- Si je ne suis pas rentré, allez-y sans moi, mais pas seul tous les deux, dis-je en me dirigeant vers la porte

Je saluais tous le monde une dernière fois et me mit à courir vers les bois avant de m'arrêter pour me déshabiller afin me transformer et aller à la réserve en priant pour que tout ce passe pour le mieux.


	21. Chapter 21

Pov Edward

J'étais réellement inquiet de savoir Jacob seul pour faire face à la meute. Leurs pensées lorsqu'il avait été blessé repassaient encore et encore dans mon esprit comme un vieux disque rayé. Toutes les insultes, toute leur colère. Je n'aimais vraiment pas ça, la seule chose qui m'empêchait de le suivre était le fait que je le savais plus fort que tous, mais même comme ça, je n'arrêtais pas de me demander si ça suffirait dans le cas où toute la meute s'attaquait à lui. Serait-il réellement capable de se défendre contre loups ?

- Edward, est-ce que ça va ? S'inquiéta Esmée

Je soupirai en regardant Seth, il essayait de ne pas le montrer, mais lui aussi était inquiet. En particulier au sujet de sa sœur, Paul et Sam. Il savait que Leah et Paul seraient sans nul doute les plus virulents, tout comme Sam, qui même s'il était partagé dans la mesure où il savait ce qu'était une imprégnation, ne parvenait pas à voir l'attachement de Jacob à moi comme autre chose qu'une trahison, sans parler du fait qu'il n'était pas fan des homosexuels.

Jacob avait beau avoir essayé de nous rassurer, il était clair que se faire insulter de la sorte par les membres de sa propre meute, des hommes qu'il avait considéré comme ses frères n'était pas quelque chose qu'il était possible d'effacer.

- Je vais bien. C'est juste... je ne veux pas qu'ils lui fassent du mal

- Il est très fort maintenant, sourit Carlisle

- Ce n'est pas ce qui me fait peur, Carlisle, soupirai-je en regardant par la fenêtre

- Edward à raison, intervint Seth. Jacob peut essayer de paraître fort, mais il a vraiment été attristé par ce qu'ils ont dit pendant la bataille, c'était vraiment horrible, d'abord Bella ensuite ses frères, je comprends qu'il ait craqué...

Je me tournais vers Seth en fronçant les sourcils. De quoi parlait-il ? Qu'est-ce que lui avait dit Bella ? Pourquoi je n'en avais pas entendu parler ?

- Elle a dit quoi ? Grimaçais-je en serrant les dents

Avant même qu'il n'est le temps de me raconter ce que Bella avait dit, je commençais à haleter. Je pouvais comprendre que la situation n'était pas facile pour elle, mais cela ne lui permettait pas pour autant de l'insulter.

- Heu... je... je croyais que tu savais, murmura le loup brusquement pris de panique

- Non, je ne sais pas, grognais-je

Seth semblait beaucoup trop inquiet de ma réaction à mon goût, les insultes que Bella avaient utilisées ne me plairaient certainement pas, mais ce n'était pas comme si j'allais perdre la tête. Essayant de rassurer le jeune loup devant moi, je forçais un sourire en espérant que cela suffirait à le faire parler sans crainte.

- Edward, ce n'est peut-être pas le moment, d'autant qu'elle sera là ce soir, plaida Esmée. Elle devait certainement être bouleversée, quoi qu'elle ait dit, elle ne le pensait certainement pas.

D'après le regard sur le visage de Seth, je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec les paroles d'Esmée, il tentait cependant de garder ses pensées pour lui et surtout de ne pas me laisser voir leur conversation.

- Seth...

- Je ne préfère pas, Edward. Si Jacob apprend que je t'ai bouleversé, il va m'en vouloir, s'il te plaît, me supplia-t-il en jouant nerveusement avec ses mains

- Je ne vais pas m'énerver et je ne dirais pas à Jacob que je suis au courant, s'il te plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir

Il regarda Carlisle une seconde comme pour lui demander de l'aider, mais Carlisle me connaissait trop bien, il savait que je n'allais pas abandonner tant que je n'aurais pas la réponse à ma question.

- Elle... elle lui a dit de mourir, murmura-t-il si faiblement que je ne fus pas sûr d'entendre. Il essayait de lui expliquer l'imprégnation, qu'il n'avait pas fait exprès. Elle lui a demandé d'arrêter ça, de briser le lien, alors il lui a répondu que rien ne pouvait briser le lien si ce n'est sa mort...

Je vis alors le visage de Bella, son expression hargneuse lorsqu'elle demanda à Jacob d'aller à la mort juste avant d'entrer dans la bataille. Apparemment, Jacob s'était repassé leur conversation pendant le combat. Je ne pouvais pas croire qu'elle ait fait une chose pareille, c'était encore bien pire que les insultes que j'avais imaginées. Effectivement, je pouvais comprendre pourquoi Jacob avait craqué, d'abord Bella lui dit de mourir, puis les membres de sa meute.

Je secouais la tête pour essayer de me débarrasser de la haine grandissant en moi, malgré la colère que ses mots m'inspiraient, je ne pouvais pas la haïr, même si une grande partie de moi ne voulait que ça.

- Elle était bouleversée mon fils, tenta de me tempérer Carlisle

- Tu pourrais être aussi concilient si c'était Esmée qu'on avait poussé à de telles extrémités ? Sifflais-je tout bas. Je peux comprendre qu'elle soit triste, mais au point d'essayer d'amener Jacob à se suicider ? A-t-elle oublié le nombre de fois où Jacob lui a sauvé la vie durant mon absence ?

Esmée secoua tristement la tête tandis que Seth regardait fixement le sol, se repassant encore et encore les mots de ses frères envers Jacob, se rappelant à quel point il s'était sentit rejeté. Je ne pouvais pas comprendre un tel comportement, je n'arrivais pas à comprendre qu'on puisse rejeter quelqu'un qu'on est censé aimer pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable. D'ailleurs, même s'il l'avait été, le principal n'était-il pas qu'il soit heureux ?

Nous autres vampires n'avions aucun problème à avoir un compagnon du même sexe et je n'arrivais pas à comprendre que Paul ou Leah soit à ce point gêné par quelque chose qu'ils n'étaient même pas en mesure de comprendre.

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus c'est son père, chuchota tristement Seth

Il avait toujours les yeux sur le sol et je n'avais aucun besoin de fouiner ses pensées pour deviner qu'il savait déjà que la réunion entre Jacob et son père serait aussi mauvaise qu'avec la meute. Billy avait tout fait pour être un bon père, mais il n'avait jamais aimé l'idée de voir deux hommes ensemble, alors un vampire mâle avec son fils.

- Si nous allions dans le garage pour voir si nous trouvons une couleur qui te conviendrait pour tes murs, Seth ? Proposa gentiment Esmée

- Comment ça ?

- Et bien, les murs de cette chambre sont mauves, peut-être que tu préfères une autre couleur, je crois qu'il reste de la peinture bleue et peut-être du vert, qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Ça pourrait être drôle de repeindre la pièce

Un large sourire éclaira le visage de Seth qui se leva en prenant Esmée par la main pour la traîner jusqu'au garage, ce qui était drôle parce que le pauvre ne savait même pas par où passer pour y aller.

Carlisle regardait la scène en souriant, il savait à quel point Esmée prenait du plaisir à s'occuper des deux loups, leur faire la cuisine et toutes les choses qu'elle ne pouvait pas faire pour nous. Elle était plus que ravie.

- C'est son petit moment de bonheur, souffla doucement Carlisle

J'acquiesçais d'un signe de tête avant de venir m'installer près de lui. Je n'avais pas la moindre idée de comment je pourrais faire face à Bella en lui cachant mon irritation. J'étais profondément déçu et blessé par son comportement. Si j'avais été à sa place, jamais je n'aurais pu réagir de la sorte, pas en sachant qu'elle venait de rencontrer sa véritable âme sœur, j'aurais été peiné, oui, mais je l'aurais soutenu, encouragé et pardonné.

- Je ne sais pas quoi faire avec Bella, avouais-je à demi-mot. Sérieusement, je me demande si la laisser vivre ici est une bonne chose

Carlisle resta silencieux un long moment avant de trouver enfin sa voix pour me répondre

- Je ne te cacherais pas que je suis moi-même déçu et je suis perplexe quant à cette situation. J'en viens à me demander si on ne devrait pas simplement lui donner ce qu'elle veut depuis le début, au moins, elle ne risquerait plus de mourir sur un coup de tête

- Tu veux dire la transformer ? M'épouvantais-je

- Edward...

- Non Carlisle, je ne veux pas vivre avec elle éternellement et sincèrement, tu l'imagines intégrer cette famille alors que je suis avec Jacob ? Je ne pense pas que notre quotidien sera fait de moments agréables

- J'ai émis l'idée qu'elle devienne comme nous, pas qu'elle vive avec nous, murmura-t-il honteux

Je lâchais un rire nerveux en imaginant ce que Bella pourrait faire une fois qu'elle serait immortelle, je n'étais même pas sûr qu'elle ne s'imposerait pas avec nous peu importe qu'on le veuille ou non.

- Je ne préfère pas. Peut-être devrions-nous simplement la laisser tranquille, se contenter de la surveiller à distance au cas où elle décide de se faire du mal

- Tu n'es pas d'accord avec l'idée d'Alice ? Me demanda-t-il en arquant un sourcil

Je réfléchis un instant. Si, j'étais d'accord avec Alice, mais je ne pouvais pas cacher le fait que j'aurais préféré que Bella ne vienne pas passer plusieurs semaines avec nous.

- Ce n'est pas ça, soupirais-je. Sans doute qu'Alice à raison, montrer petit à petit à Bella que mon attachement à Jacob est plus fort de jour en jour n'est peut-être pas une mauvaise chose, mais je n'aime pas l'idée de faire semblant d'être avec elle en sachant le mal que ça va faire à Jacob...

- Bella va certainement souffrir aussi

- Bella pourra toujours retomber amoureuse de quelqu'un d'autre, elle pourra construire autre chose, pas Jacob. J'ai lu son esprit lorsque son loup est torturé, Carlisle, c'est... atroce. Même Jasper ne parvient pas à le supporter lorsqu'il lâche pleinement ses émotions, je jure que jamais je n'ai vu Jasper souffrir de la sorte. Alors, oui Bella va se sentir rejetée, elle ne va pas apprécier d'apprendre qu'elle n'est plus le centre de mon monde, que je ne veuille pas la transformer, mais je suis sûr qu'elle ne souffrira jamais autant que Jacob, en plus... c'est lui que j'aime, Carlisle. Je ne me suis jamais senti si complet, si aimé, c'est...

Je m'arrêtais en regardant le sourire béat de mon créateur qui semblait presque aussi heureux que moi

- Enfin ! Murmura-t-il en élargissant davantage son sourire. Ce doit être reposant d'avoir quelqu'un qui peut prendre soin de toi, n'est-ce pas ?

Je hochais la tête avec ferveur, Carlisle avait raison, c'était reposant. Reposant de ne pas avoir à faire sans cesse attention, reposant de pouvoir céder à ses pulsions, reposant de pouvoir enfin se laisser aller...

- Jacob m'a dit quelque chose, soufflais-je à demi-mot. Il... il est persuadé que j'ai une âme

Carlisle pencha la tête en arrière et se mit à rire aux éclats, cela n'arrivait pas souvent, il était un homme discret et contenu, mais il était agréable de le voir se lâcher de la sorte, même si je ne parvenais pas à comprendre en quoi ce que je venais de dire était drôle, d'autant que son esprit embrouillé ne m'aidait pas.

- Ça me paraît évident. Le processus de l'imprégnation est directement lié aux âmes du loup et de l'imprégné, si tu n'en avais pas, il n'aurait jamais pu s'imprégner

Non pas que je n'avais pas vraiment voulu croire Jacob lorsqu'il m'avait affirmé la même chose, mais un doute subsistait, je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander s'il n'avait pas dit ça pour me rassurer, essayer de me faire sentir mieux.

- Je... j'ai... nous avons une âme ? Baragouinais-je en clignant des yeux

Carlisle secoua la tête comme s'il venait d'énoncer une simple opération mathématique que je ne parvenais pas à résoudre, quelque chose d'évident ne laissant pas de place au doute.

- Dieu, Edward ! Tu as vécu si longtemps persuadé que tu n'étais qu'un monstre dont l'âme avait été aspirée par la transformation. Tu passes ton temps à te moquer des humains et de leurs superstitions stupides. Après tout, nous ne brûlons pas au soleil, les pieux et l'ail n'ont aucun effet sur nous. Si ces croyances sont fausses, pourquoi pas celle qui dit que nous n'avons pas d'âme ?

Je hochais bêtement la tête. J'avais toujours trouvé ces affirmations sur l'ail, le soleil et les pieux pathétiques, pourtant, j'avais pris la partie relatant que nous étions damnés au sérieux, mon éducation humaine, certainement.

Avant que je n'aie le temps de rouvrir la bouche pour parler, Alice ouvrit la porte et pénétra dans le salon avec Bella derrière elle. J'étais toujours furieux, mais la conversation avait enfouit ma colère sous la joie, je ravalais donc le venin remplissant ma bouche en voyant son visage souriant alors qu'elle s'approchait de moi.

- Hé ! Me salua-t-elle en s'installant sur mes genoux

Je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de la laisser tomber par terre. J'avais beau avoir calmé ma colère, cela ne voulait pas dire que je pouvais lui pardonner. Je posais donc doucement mes mains de chaque côté de ses hanches pour la déplacer et me leva dans l'espoir d'échapper à sa présence.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais, Edward ? Me demanda-t-elle visiblement blessée par mon comportement

- Je vais rejoindre Esmée dans la chambre de Seth, ils ont besoin d'aide pour repeindre les murs

Je me levais promptement pour aller les retrouver espérant qu'Alice ferait le nécessaire pour occuper sa grande amie, mais c'était sans compter sur l'insistance de Bella.

- Attends, je vais venir. Je serais ravie d'aider Seth et...

Je levais une main pour lui intimer le silence.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il appréciera ta présence, Bella. Pas après ce que tu as dit à Jacob juste avant la bataille. J'ai moi-même besoin d'espace à cet instant. Je te verrais plus tard.

Et avec ça, je m'élançais dans les escaliers, soupirant par avance en sachant que j'avais encore à expliquer la présence de Bella à Seth et le fait que je ne pouvais pas encore me séparer d'elle officiellement.

Je souris en regardant Seth et Esmée assit au milieu de la pièce et de plusieurs pots de peinture. Les meubles avaient été laissés dans le couloir et tout était déjà prêt pour commencer les travaux.

Lorsque Seth posa les yeux sur moi, son sourire s'effaça instantanément et il s'empressa de détourner le regard.

- Alors, vous avez choisi ? Demandais-je en pénétrant dans la pièce

Esmée m'adressa un petit sourire, mais apparemment, Seth ne se sentait plus aussi enthousiasmé.

- Seth ne parvient pas à se décider entre chocolat et vert ou vert uni, ria-t-elle en me montrant les deux pots. Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

- J'aime l'idée des murs chocolat, pourquoi ne pas faire une frise verte au milieu ? Proposais-je

Seth ne voulait toujours pas me regarder et son esprit semblait vierge, mais je n'avais pas besoin de le lire pour savoir qu'il était en colère.

- Je ne suis plus aussi sûr, murmura-t-il pour lui-même

Je fronçais les sourcils et m'avança pour m'installer sur le sol en face de lui

- Sûr de quoi, Seth ?

- Rester ici, ce n'est sans doute pas une très bonne idée, grogna-t-il en serrant les dents. Je ne suis pas sûr de pouvoir garder mon calme avec cette sorcière égoïste

- Seth, soupirais-je. Nous essayons de faire au mieux pour tout le monde. Je sais que ce n'est pas facile, mais...

- Tu ne sais rien ! Siffla-t-il en se levant brusquement. Tu ne sais pas ce que c'est de ne plus avoir le contrôle de son propre corps. Je sais que la plupart des gens serait ravie d'avoir cette chose qui nous permet de repérer nos âmes sœurs comme si des centaines de panneaux lumineux clignotaient sur eux. Mais ne me dis pas que tu comprends. Nous ne pouvons rien faire, nous ne pouvons pas fuir, nous ne pouvons pas oublier ou même essayer d'aimer quelqu'un d'autre... même faire semblant est impossible contrairement à toi. Je vois Jacob tenter tout ce qu'il peut pour me protéger afin que je n'ai pas à passer par sa douleur et ça me rend malade qu'il soit obligé de supporter de vivre sous le même toit que cette garce qui n'a pas hésité à l'envoyer à la mort tout ça parce qu'il essaye de me protéger...

Il secoua la tête et commença à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Ses mains tremblaient et pendant un moment, j'avais peur qu'il phase.

- C'est tellement injuste, murmura-t-il pour lui-même. Peut-être devrions-nous aller vivre ailleurs et venir visiter de temps en temps... peut-être... je ne sais pas... je...

Il se dirigea brusquement jusqu'à la fenêtre pour l'ouvrir et je l'arrêtais de justesse avant qu'il ne saute.

- Où vas-tu ? Paniquais-je

Ses yeux tombèrent sur ma main tenant son bras et je compris de suite pourquoi il voulait s'échapper, il avait besoin de phaser, il devenait douloureux de retenir sa colère.

_Laisse-moi partir, j'ai besoin de partir_, me supplia-t-il silencieusement

Je hochais la tête et il bondit à l'extérieur. Je me tournais rapidement vers Esmée qui avait suivi la scène visiblement choquée et attristée.

- Appelle Jasper, je vais le suivre, dis-je en sautant à mon tour pour aller retrouver le jeune loup

Lorsqu'après quelques minutes de course, je trouvais Seth, il était dans sa forme de loup, chargeant l'arbre devant lui comme un taureau furieux. Le tronc se brisa aussitôt sous l'impact et l'arbre tomba en arrière. Je tentais de l'appeler, mais celui-ci ne m'écoutait pas, il chargea un autre arbre, désespéré, il voulait calmer sa colère, sa peine et faire disparaître sa douleur en provoquant une souffrance physique qui était pour lui la seule solution.

La scène devant moi m'aurait fait pleurer si j'en avais été capable. J'entendais les cris et les sanglots de Seth dans son esprit, mais les hurlements de son loup étaient d'autant plus douloureux. Je restais donc à quelques mètres de lui, attendant qu'il se calme et fut plus que soulagé d'entendre les pensées de Jasper qui s'approchait de nous en courant.

Lorsqu'il vit Seth qui avait déjà détruit une bonne dizaine d'arbres autour de lui, Jasper s'arrêta, les yeux ronds et tomba à genoux incapable de supporter la douleur de l'enfant. Il cria, suppliant Seth de se calmer et enfin, le loup se tourna vers son imprégné.

Aussitôt, il tomba sur le ventre en poussant un long gémissement.

_Je suis désolé, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire de mal_, pensa le gamin horrifié de constater que sa souffrance s'était répercutée sur Jasper. _Pardon, je vais me calmer. Dis-lui que je suis désolé,_ me supplia-t-il

Je clignais des yeux avant de me tourner vers mon frère qui s'était déjà relevé toujours un peu sonné par l'expérience.

- Il s'excuse, il ne voulait pas te faire de mal, dis-je rapidement avant de retourner mon attention sur le loup. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Seth...

Le pauvre gosse laissa tomber son museau sur ses pattes et ses oreilles s'aplatirent sur sa tête. Il regardait fixement Jasper avec de grands yeux tristes.

- Ce n'est rien, Seth, tenta de le rassurer Jasper. C'est moi qui m'excuse, j'ai paniqué, mais je ne t'en veux pas, pas du tout

Le loup releva sa grosse tête, puis se remit sur ses pattes. Il trotta jusqu'à mon frère et frotta doucement son museau sur sa jambe, comme pour se faire pardonner d'avoir osé laisser sa peine atteindre Jasper.

La scène était aussi choquante qu'absurde. Dès qu'il avait vu Jasper, Seth avait totalement oublié sa peine et s'était inquiété uniquement de ce qu'avait pu ressentir mon frère. Choquant.

Je regardais alors Jasper caresser la fourrure de Seth derrière ses oreilles, le loup fit un drôle de son qui devait certainement s'apparenter à un ronronnement de chat et il retomba sur le ventre pour profiter des caresses de mon frère.

Brusquement, je me sentais comme un intrus.

- Heu... je vais... je vais rentrer, murmurais-je. Seth, je suis encore désolé

Je me retournais pour partir, mais Jasper m'interpella

- On peut savoir pourquoi tu es désolé ? Grogna-t-il visiblement furieux

- Seth... n'a pas très bien pris le fait que Bella reste à la maison pendant quelques temps, expliquais-je doucement. Il s'est demandé s'il ne vaudrait mieux pas dire à Jacob qu'ils quittent la maison et aller vivre ailleurs pour le protéger de Bella

Je n'attendais pas sa réponse, me retournant, je me mis à courir vers la maison, parfaitement conscient que Seth expliquerait lui-même ce qui l'avait à ce point blessé. Je savais que l'enfant avait raison, il voulait juste protéger Jacob, qui lui-même voulait protéger Seth, mais je ne pouvais pas supporter l'idée que Jacob s'en aille. La seule pensée semblait plonger mon cœur dans un abysse de solitude. Je ne pouvais pas.-


	22. Chapter 22

Pov Jacob

À peine avais-je passé la frontière que je fus accosté par Leah et Quil, la chienne se baissa sur ses pattes avant et se mit à grogner me menaçant de m'attaquer tandis que Quil restait à quelques mètres derrière elle, totalement immobile.

Je continuai à marcher vers la maison de Sue, me fichant bien de l'avertissement de sa fille en me demandant pourquoi personne ne paraissait s'inquiéter de la disparition de Seth. Un autre grognement se fit entendre et je vis Leah se mettre à courir pour charger dans ma direction. Je souris, cette fille ne doutait vraiment de rien.

- Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, Leah, dis-je aussi calmement que possible. Ne veux-tu pas savoir où se trouve ton frère ?

Elle s'arrêta net dans son élan ce qui l'obligea à déraper sur la terre mouillée. La tête basse, elle continua à avancer dans ma direction en trottant, attendant que je lui dise ce qu'elle voulait entendre, mais me fichant bien de ses désirs, je me contentai de la détourner pour continuer mon chemin en direction de sa maison, sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas me suivre jusque là dans sa forme de loup.

A moins de deux cent mètres du centre de la réserve, Sam apparut brusquement des arbres sur ma droite. Il poussa un long feulement qui devait certainement servir d'avertissement. Avec un soupir, je m'arrêtai pour lui faire face, tout sauf impressionné par son comportement agressif.

- Je dois aller voir Sue, ensuite, nous parlerons, me contentais-je de dire avant de me détourner de lui.

Bien sûr, c'était sans compter sur la bêtise de Sam qui s'élança sur moi dans l'espoir de me faire tomber, du moins, c'est ce que j'imagine, parce que l'impact ne fit rien d'autre que de le faire rebondir contre mon corps avant d'atterrir quelques mètres en arrière.

Je levai un sourcil en souriant, même sous cette forme je pouvais reconnaître la surprise dans son regard, il ne s'attendait pas à ça, c'est le moins qu'on puisse dire.

- Sam, tu vas me laisser faire ce que j'ai à faire, sinon je vais te déchirer et envoyer les morceaux à Émilie.

Il stoppa net dans son élan alors que Leah et Quil se postèrent derrière lui, apparemment, aucun d'eux ne semblait savoir quoi faire. Ils voulaient me faire sortir de la réserve, mais ils n'étaient pas sur que trois d'entre eux suffiraient.

Je secouai la tête d'un air moqueur et continuai mon chemin pour enfin atteindre le perron de la petite maison blanche de Sue. Je frappai deux coups à la porte et lorsqu'elle apparut derrière, je fus choqué de voir à quel point elle semblait triste et fatiguée. Ses yeux étaient cernés et rouges.

- Jacob ? Souffla-t-elle les yeux ronds.

J'étirai un sourire dans l'espoir de la rassurer, tout à fait conscient qu'elle devait avoir entendu parler de moi comme étant le pire des traîtres.

- Bonjours Sue. Je suis venu te parler de Seth

Ses yeux s'agrandirent davantage dans la compréhension et elle agrippa mon bras avec autant de force dont elle était capable pour me faire entrer dans sa maison. Elle s'arrêta cependant en regardant quelque chose derrière moi et se mit à parler avant même que je n'ai le temps de me retourner.

- Sam, ceci est ma maison ! Je te conseille de ne pas oublier qui je suis, Seth est mon fils et si Jacob sait où il se trouve, je vais le faire asseoir dans mon salon pour l'écouter, maintenant, quitte mon jardin avant que je mette la main sur mon fusil.

Avec ça, Sue referma la porte derrière elle et m'entraîna dans le salon en me faisant signe de m'asseoir sur le petit divan en cuir noir.

- Est-ce qu'il va bien ?

- Oui, Sue. Seth va bien, répondis-je doucement. Je suis son nouvel alpha et il va rester avec moi.

Elle ouvrit la bouche, mais ne dit rien. Je continuai à la regarder, lui laissant le temps de calmer le choc de ma déclaration tandis que la porte d'entrée claqua. Leah apparut soudainement au milieu du salon, une expression hargneuse, les poings serrés et les yeux rivés sur moi.

- Où est ce petit con ? Grogna-t-elle.

- Leah ! La réprimanda sa mère.

- Non, tais-toi, maman ! Il s'est enfui pour aider ce traître comme nous le pensions. Je ne peux pas croire que tu as fait de mon frère un traître !

Je me levai en poussant un grognement d'avertissement si fort qu'elle recula de quelques pas jusqu'à ce que son dos soit collé au mur du couloir.

- J'ai sauvé ta vie, salope. Je me réserve le droit de réparer cette erreur ! Grondais-je à quelques centimètres de son visage. Tu n'es rien d'autre qu'une douleur dans le cul. Je suis l'alpha de Seth à présent, je pense que tu sais ce que ça veut dire ? Je vais t'épargner uniquement parce que je ne veux pas faire de peine à Sue, mais si tu essayes de faire du mal à mon bêta de quelque manière que ce soit, je jure de te broyer la gorge ! Fulminais-je en tremblant frénétiquement.

Ce fut la première fois que je vis cette salope de Leah terrifiée, mais ça valait vraiment le coup de la remettre à sa place. Cette chienne n'avait fait que rendre la vie du gamin plus difficile qu'elle ne l'était. Lorsque Sam l'avait quittée, elle avait reporté toute sa colère sur ce pauvre Seth, tellement persuadée qu'elle était la seule fille au monde à se faire cocufier par son mec. Lorsque Harry était mort, elle avait agi comme si elle avait été la seule à le perdre, se fichant bien de la douleur de sa mère et de son frère...

- Jacob, s'il te plaît, murmura doucement sa mère derrière moi.

Je me tournai vers elle en lui adressant un regard d'excuse, j'avais beau ne pas regretter ce que je venais de faire, je n'aimais cependant pas l'idée de faire peur à cette pauvre femme.

- Je suis désolé, Sue, mais il est vraiment temps que ta fille arrête de penser qu'elle a le monopole de la souffrance...

Sue soupira en hochant la tête et me fit signe de revenir m'installer près d'elle, ce que je fis en prenant soin de garder un œil sur sa chienne de fille.

- Peux-tu m'expliquer pourquoi mon fils à décidé de fuir de la sorte ?

J'entendis un souffle étrange et me retournai pour voir Leah de nouveau prête à ouvrir sa grande bouche.

- Vas-y, l'encourageais-je avec un sourire mauvais. Donne-moi une occasion.

Ma menace suffit à lui faire fermer son clapet et je reportai mon attention sur sa mère.

- Après la bataille, j'ai été gravement blessé en sauvant ton ingrate de fille. Toute la meute avait appris que je m'étais imprégné sur Edward un peu avant et comme tu le sais, ils m'ont tous renié, tous sauf Seth. Pendant qu'ils rentraient à la réserve en me laissant mourir sur le sol, ton fils est venu me chercher pour m'emmener jusqu'à la maison des Cullen afin de permettre à Carlisle de m'aider. Lorsque il a posé les yeux sur Jasper, il s'est imprégné à son tour.

Sue se laissa tomber en arrière sur le divan en se tenant la poitrine, sa respiration semblait laborieuse et j'eus peur un instant qu'elle fasse un malaise, mais au lieu de ça, elle se reprit.

- Il...il s'est imprégné sur l'un d'eux ? Murmura-t-elle si bas que je faillis ne pas l'entendre.

- Oui, je suis désolé.

- Mais... où... qu'est-ce qu'il va devenir ? Où va-t-il vivre ? Est-ce que ce Jasper va le rejeter ? Mon fils ne va pas mourir, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, Sue. Je ne vais pas laisser ton fils mourir, tentais-je de la rassurer. C'est pour ça que j'ai décidé d'être son alpha. Les Cullen ont proposé de nous accueillir chez eux et nous considèrent déjà comme de la famille.

- Ho bien sûr ! Hurla brusquement Leah. Ils doivent être heureux d'avoir du sang frais à disposition.

Je roulai des yeux, l'instinct de survie de cette fille ne devait pas être particulièrement développé.

- Qu'est-ce qui te dérange le plus Leah ? Le fait que tu ne manques pas le moins du monde à ton frère ou le fait que des sangsues soient capables de plus d'amour et de compassion que tu ne pourras jamais ?

- S'il vous plaît ! Leah, ce n'est pas le moment, arrête ! La supplia Sue.

- Tu ne peux pas être d'accord avec ça ? S'épouvanta sa fille. Nous devons récupérer Seth, nous devons le ramener ici !

- Si nous le séparons de son imprégné, il finira par mourir, Leah, tu le sais.

- Putain, je préfère mille fois le voir mort !

Je perdis la tête à la seconde exacte où les mots franchirent ses lèvres. Je me levai si vite pour me planter devant elle que mon esprit lui-même n'eut pas le temps d'enregistrer le mouvement. Le dos de ma main droite rencontra le côté droit de son visage et la gifle fut si violente qu'elle s'écroula sur le mur qui se fissura sous l'impact.

- Je pourrais m'en vouloir d'avoir frappé une femme, dis-je le venin dans la voix, mais lorsque je te regarde, je ne suis même pas sur de voir un être humain.

Leah me regardait avec de grands yeux, elle ne semblait pas croire ce qui venait d'arriver. En revanche, Sue n'eut pas la moindre réaction, elle se tenait debout, regardant sa fille avec autant de hargne dans les yeux que moi, apparemment, elle avait dû rêver pouvoir faire ça plus d'une fois.

- Dis à mon fils que je l'aime, soupira-t-elle sans lâcher sa fille des yeux. Dis-lui que je le soutiens quoi qu'il fasse, que tout ce que je veux, c'est qu'il soit heureux. Dis-lui que je vais emballer ses affaires et que je viendrai moi-même lui ramener si les Cullen n'ont aucun problème avec ça.

Elle se tourna vers moi, me regardant avec une expression qui me brisa littéralement le cœur, mais un léger sourire sur les lèvres, cependant.

- Bien sûr, Sue, tu es la bienvenue, il suffit de me contacter.

Là dessus, je m'avançai vers elle pour l'étreindre et après avoir déposé un baiser sur son front, je sortis de sa maison pour marcher en direction de celle de mon père.

Du coin de l'œil, je le vis à travers la fenêtre me regarder avec une expression qui ne présageait rien de bon. Bien que banni, je ne frappai pas à la porte, j'entrai directement dans la petite maison rouge qui avait été mon chez moi depuis ma naissance. Mon père ne prit pas la peine de faire rouler son fauteuil jusqu'à moi, il se contenta de tourner distraitement la tête et balada son regard de bas en haut, comme si j'étais une sorte de chose ignoble dont la vue ne pouvait pas lui inspirer autre chose que le dégoût.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Grogna-t-il.

- Je viens prendre mes affaires, papa. Ne t'inquiète pas, après ce jour, tu n'auras plus jamais à supporter la vue de l'horrible traître.

Je me tus un instant pour attendre une réponse mordante, mais rien ne vint, il détourna les yeux pour reporter son attention sur la fenêtre, certainement s'assurer que Sam n'était pas loin.

Je me pressai d'entrer dans ma chambre, rien n'avait bougé. J'attrapai un sac à dos sous mon lit et y engouffrai quelques vêtements, la boite à souvenirs que ma mère m'avait laissée et mon album photo. Je me redressai en donnant un dernier coup d'œil à la chambre et après avoir attrapé mon sac de cours, je sortis pour retrouver mon père exactement à la même place, regardant exactement dans la même direction.

- Je ne m'excuserai pas, parce que je n'ai rien fait de mal, murmurais-je tristement. Rien de tout cela n'a été intentionnel. Mais je suis triste que le destin t'ait conduit à détester ton fils de la sorte.

Sans attendre sa réponse, j'ouvris la porte en essayant de ravaler les sanglots qui menaçaient de m'échapper. Dans mes dix-sept ans de vie, jamais je n'aurais imaginé être renié par mon père, du moins, pas avant de m'être imprégné sur Edward. Au fond, j'avais toujours espéré qu'il pourrait se montrer compréhensif, sachant que je ne pouvais rien contre ça. Toute ma vie, je l'avais écouté me farcir le cerveau avec une haine qu'on lui avait également imposée. J'étais né pour haïr les sangsues, peu importe de quoi ils se nourrissent, peu importe ce qu'ils tentent de faire pour préserver la vie, je devais les haïr juste parce qu'on m'avait dit de le faire. J'avais toujours trouvé ça stupide, mais je savais que mon père était loin d'être le seul parent à en faire de même avec leur progéniture. Bon nombre ne se gêne pas pour projeter leurs propres peurs, leur propre haine, leur dégoût de la différence. Comme tous ceux qui n'aiment pas certaines couleurs de peau, comme ceux qui n'aiment pas voir deux personnes du même sexe amoureux, comme ceux qui n'aiment pas les vampires parce que soit-disant dépourvus d'âmes.

Juste des racistes.

Évidemment, il était plus facile de pointer les vampires et leur régime alimentaire du doigt. Mais n'y avait-il pas eu une époque où certains blancs ne se gênaient pas pour prétendre que les noirs étaient capables du pire ? N'y avait-il pas eu une époque où le monsieur à la moustache légendaire prétendait que les juifs étaient des êtres malfaisants ?

Cette connerie était sans fin et je n'avais jamais voulu y prendre part. Les humains se suffisent à eux mêmes lorsqu'il s'agissait d'être nocif les uns pour les autres, alors pourquoi devrais-je en vouloir à ces êtres qui ne font que se nourrir ?

Bien sûr, c'était triste et j'étais plus qu'heureux d'être tombé sur un vampire se contentant de sang animal, mais même s'il choisissait du jour au lendemain de planter ses crocs sur des humains, je savais qu'il me serait impossible de cesser de l'aimer. Je serais peiné, je le supplierais sans doute d'essayer de choisir ses proies, mais jamais je ne pourrais le haïr.

Ce serait comme haïr un humain parce qu'il mange de la viande. Ridicule.

Cela contrariait tout ce qu'on nous éduquait à l'école, tout ce que la société tentait de nous planter dans le crâne, mais je faisais partie des rares à être au courant d'un fait non négligeable.

Les humains n'étaient pas à la tête de la chaîne alimentaire, ils ne le savaient pas pour la plupart, mais ne se gênaient pas pour brandir fièrement leur supériorité sur tout ce qu'ils croyaient dominer. Alors comment reprocher les actes de l'espèce se tenant au dessus d'eux ? D'ailleurs en comparant les humains et les vampires, peu de réflexion était nécessaire pour savoir qui des deux avait un problème d'ego. Si les vampires l'avaient vraiment voulu, ça ferait un moment que les humains seraient élevés comme du bétail pendant que leurs prédateurs profiteraient de leur domination sur le monde, se libérant du secret, du besoin de se cacher, de l'obligation d'éviter le soleil.

Conclusion triste, mais pour moi les humains n'étaient qu'une bande de cons prétentieux bien trop fiers de leur supériorité secrètement inexistante.

Je souris à ma ligne de pensées en remerciant le ciel de ne pas être un vampire avide de domination, si j'avais été autre chose qu'un loup, le monde serait certainement dans la merde à l'heure actuelle. Quoique j'aime à penser qu'au contraire, j'essayerais de faire en sorte que des dons de sang réguliers soient fait, que les humains ne soient plus sauvagement tués et que les loups puissent aller au boulot en trottant dans les rues sans faire flipper.

Un monde parfait qui n'excitera jamais ailleurs que dans ma tête. Dans la réalité, j'étais déjà heureux d'avoir la chance de pouvoir tenir mon âme sœur dans mes bras. Et dans un futur que j'espérais proche, je serais fier de lui tenir la main devant les humains autant que je le serais d'étaler mon affection pour lui au visage de tous les vampires et loups que j'aurais l'occasion de croiser dans la longue existence qui m'attendait.

- Tu as fini tes visites ? Entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

J'étais tellement concentré sur mes pensées que je n'avais même pas remarqué Sam et sa meute stupide alignée derrière moi à l'orée du bois. Il était le seul à avoir pris forme humaine, il me regardait comme s'il était sur le point de me mettre à mort, ce qui ne devait pas être loin de la réalité. Je savais que s'il m'attaquait, j'allais devoir combattre pour la domination et malheureusement, le combat entre deux alphas ne pouvait se terminer que par la mort. Autant tuer ce connard n'était pas pour me déplaire (merci à Leah qui m'avait mis en condition) je n'aimais pas l'idée de faire du mal à Émilie, après tout, ce n'était pas de sa faute si son loup était un connard d'homophobe haïssant les vampires au delà de la croyance.

- Sam, je ne veux pas me battre. S'il te plaît, laisse tomber, plaidais-je en gardant Émilie à l'esprit.

Ce trou du cul sourit comme... et bien comme un trou du cul. Il hocha la tête en direction des loups derrière lui et je les vis se déplacer pour m'entourer lentement. Je savais ce qui allait se passer et je savais que ça n'allait pas être beau. Mais j'étais déçu, vraiment déçu que ce connard ne soit qu'un lâche qui n'hésitait pas à se servir de ses frères pour faire le sale boulot, en même temps, je ne pouvais pas vraiment lui reprocher, il savait certainement qu'il ne pourrait pas gagner dans un combat contre moi.

- Tu n'es qu'un traître immonde, une chienne dégoûtante. Comment oses-tu te présenter ici pour nous annoncer que tu as perverti ce pauvre Seth ? Comment oses-tu te présenter devant ton père ? Et comment oses-tu me défier ?

Je poussai un soupir, une partie de moi voulait foncer dans le tas et se foutre des conséquences, mais l'autre savait que je ne pouvais pas risquer de leur faire du mal, encore moins d'être responsable de la mort de l'un d'entre eux.


	23. Chapter 23

HARGNE

Pov Edward

J'étais revenu à la maison en me dirigeant directement vers la chambre de Jacob. J'essayais de mon mieux d'oublier mon anxiété, me persuadant que mon compagnon était capable de gérer la situation avec la meute, mais mes craintes ne semblaient pas vouloir disparaître. Alors je respirai son odeur en plongeant mon nez dans son oreiller dans l'espoir de me calmer.

_Edward, tu ne peux pas laisser Bella comme ça, elle pleure dans ma chambre_, pensa fortement Alice.

Je grognai en me redressant, balançant l'oreiller sur le lit, je me levai en prenant soin de remettre mon masque sans expression sur le visage avant de sortir de la chambre.

Je n'avais aucune envie de voir Bella, encore moins de lui parler. Mais je sentais bien qu'Alice n'allait pas me laisser tranquille si facilement. A mi-chemin vers la chambre de ma sœur, j'entendis les pensées de Jasper, il venait d'avoir une longue conversation avec Seth et paraissait particulièrement satisfait du résultat.

Je n'aurais jamais imaginé cela, mais Jasper semblait incapable de se tenir à distance du jeune loup, je savais qu'il devait se retenir pour ne pas trahir Alice et que rien ne lui avait jamais paru si difficile. Je pouvais comprendre ça, comment résister à son âme sœur ? Cependant, Jasper se sentait redevable envers Alice, il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas après toutes les années de bonheur qu'elle lui avait offertes.

Ce que je ne parvenais pas à saisir, c'est comment Seth pouvait être l'âme sœur de Jasper. Alice avait toujours clamé être sa compagne et lui-même ne l'avait jamais contredite. Aucun doute n'avait traversé leurs esprits en plus de soixante ans (du moins, je n'avais jamais rien entendu) et pourtant, depuis l'imprégnation de Seth, les pensées de Jasper étaient étranges.

Il avait tenté d'éteindre totalement son don, mais lorsqu'il avait pris conscience qu'il en était parfaitement incapable, il s'était concentré uniquement sur Seth et avait immédiatement constaté que l'amour d'Alice ne semblait plus aussi fort, en fait, je l'avais entendu se dire que son affection avait diminué de moitié. Il se demandait s'il n'avait pas inconsciemment connecté son don sur Alice depuis leur rencontre, peut-être trop heureux à l'idée de ne plus être seul. Il craignait que l'affection massive venant de sa femme ne soit que le mélange de leur affection, que son pouvoir constamment branché sur elle n'avait fait qu'amplifier leur amour au point d'en cacher la véritable étendue.

Cette révélation effrayait mon frère. S'il avait raison (et il était secrètement sûr d'avoir raison), cela voulait dire que son pouvoir les avait trompés sans même qu'il ne s'en rende compte. En plus d'être effrayé, il se sentait coupable d'avoir induit Alice en erreur, pourtant ma chère sœur avait toujours prétendu que ses visions l'avaient menée à son compagnon.

Elle était arrivée à lui en se présentant comme sa compagne, Jasper qui n'avait jamais été aimé s'était empressé de se vautrer dans le sentiment, englobant la petite femme devant lui dans autant d'affection qu'était capable d'émettre son pouvoir.

Jasper avait eut peur de perdre Alice, de replonger dans ses ténèbres de solitude et de torture. Le pauvre s'était accroché à elle comme à une bouée.

Mais à présent, Jasper était rongé par la culpabilité. Il lui avait fallu des décennies et l'arrivée du gamin dans sa vie pour comprendre ce qu'il avait fait. Cependant, il se demandait comment Alice avait pu être trompée, n'aurait-elle pas dû savoir ?

Je secouai tristement la tête, mon frère n'avait jamais voulu blesser Alice, il était aussi surpris que moi par sa récente découverte. Il espérait qu'en coupant la connexion de son pouvoir avec Alice, celle-ci prendrait elle-même conscience que son affection pour lui était moindre.

Je ne pouvais qu'espérer pour lui.

Je m'étais adossé au mur du couloir, toujours incapable de bouger pour rejoindre Bella lorsque je vis Seth passer devant moi pour aller dans sa chambre prendre une veste (que lui avait gentiment offerte Emmet) avant de redescendre faire les magasins avec Esmée et son imprégné (qui ne voulait pas laisser le loup sortir de la maison sans lui). Seth étira un sourire en me voyant immobile contre le mur et se planta devant la porte de sa chambre sans rien dire, mais à la seconde où il allait poser sa main sur la clenche, il s'arrêta brusquement.

Je penchai légèrement la tête, intrigué par son comportement, bizarrement, son esprit était vide. Il recula brusquement, comme s'il venait de se prendre un coup en plein visage et poussa un sifflement en tournant la tête vers moi.

_Jake !_

C'est tout ce que son esprit me laissa entendre avant qu'il ne se mette à courir pour sortir de la maison à toute vitesse.

- Seth ? M'écriais-je.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, c'était comme s'il ne pouvait rien faire d'autre que ressentir et d'après le regard que Jasper m'adressa alors que je passais devant lui, ce ne pouvait être que ça. Mon frère semblait pour le moins horrifié par les émotions du gamin.

- Il a peur, murmura-t-il en courant derrière moi.

Seth venait juste de se transformer en pleine course et continua à courir vers la frontière et toutes mes craintes revinrent brusquement me hanter.

_Pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ?_ L'entendis-je hurler dans son esprit. _Merde, Jake !_

Les images qui passaient dans la tête de Seth étaient floues, ce qui voulait dire que Jake était blessé et pas loin de s'évanouir. Cela se confirma lorsqu'un pan de l'esprit du jeune loup devint brusquement noir.

_Merde, merde, merde !_ Grogna-t-il

Ce que je vis ensuite me glaça le sang plus qu'il ne l'était déjà. Le corps de mon compagnon était là, au milieu d'une clairière. Il était nu, ensanglanté et inconscient. Un rugissement explosa dans ma poitrine lorsque je vis plus en détail les blessures sur son corps. Il avait été mordu, encore et encore, seul son visage et son épaule gauche semblaient intacts.

_Mon dieu !_ Souffla silencieusement Jasper en se plantant à quelques mètres de nous.

Je m'agenouillai près de Jacob, tellement aveuglé par la rage et la douleur que je n'osais pas le toucher.

- Edward, tu as besoin de te calmer ! Entendis-je brusquement.

Je me tournai vers le propriétaire de la voix juste le temps de grogner en découvrant les dents, protégeant le corps de mon compagnon avec le mien.

- Edward, tu dois me laisser voir Jacob, murmura doucement une autre voix.

- Ne t'approche pas de lui ! Sifflais-je en serrant fermement son corps contre moi.

- Il va mourir si tu ne me laisses pas l'aider, Edward. Il faut l'emmener à la maison, il perd beaucoup trop de sang. S'il te plaît, fils, tu sais que je ne lui ferai pas de mal, il faut que tu te reprennes où il va mourir.

Je fis comme me dit la voix que je reconnus comme celle de Carlisle. Il avait raison, je ne pouvais pas l'empêcher de s'approcher de Jacob, cependant mes instincts ne semblaient pas vouloir me séparer de mon compagnon. Je ne parvenais pas à le lâcher.

- Porte-le jusqu'à la maison, soupira Carlisle dans la défaite.

Je hochai la tête et ramassai son corps avec autant de douceur dont j'étais capable et me mis à courir vers la maison sans prendre la peine d'écouter les voix autour de moi.

La course me permit de reprendre un peu mes esprits, en plus de l'aide de Jasper. Carlisle pénétra à l'intérieur en premier et me fit signe de le suivre jusqu'à son cabinet. Je déposai le corps inconscient de Jake sur la table au milieu de la pièce, mais m'empressai de m'emparer de sa main.

- Laisse-moi travailler, Edward ! Grogna Carlisle.

En serrant les dents, je reculai jusqu'au mur derrière moi sans jamais lâcher mon compagnon des yeux alors que mon père agitait ses mains sur lui. Je me sentais incapable de taire le mélange de colère, de peine et de jalousie qui faisaient rage en moi. Il me fallut toute ma détermination pour ne pas arracher les bras de Carlisle du corps de Jacob.

- Comment va-t-il ? Demanda Seth en pénétrant dans la pièce.

Carlisle ne répondit pas de suite, mais la panique dans son esprit ne me plaisait pas du tout. J'étais tellement concentré sur ses pensées que je ne vis pas de suite le reste de la famille (y compris Bella) sur le pas de la porte. Seth s'avança davantage et tendit la main vers Jacob. Il n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que j'agrippais férocement son poignet.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais ! Grognais-je le venin dans la voix.

Il sursauta, surpris par mon comportement tandis que Jasper arriva derrière lui, prêt à le défendre si nécessaire.

- Je... je veux juste essayer de voir si je peux communiquer avec lui, répondit doucement le jeune loup.

Je fronçai les sourcils à sa réponse, l'esprit de Jacob était noir et je ne voyais pas comment le fait de le toucher permettrait à Seth de communiquer avec lui.

- Il est mon alpha, Edward.

Avec un effort énorme, je parvins à lâcher son poignet pour le laisser poser sa main sur le front de Jake. Seth ferma les yeux tandis que j'en fis de même en espérant pouvoir lire quelque chose via son esprit. Mais rien, les pensées de Seth étaient toujours illisibles.

- Il ne guérit pas ! Murmura soudainement Carlisle. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi, mais son corps ne guérit pas comme il le devrait.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux pour les poser sur lui, terrifié par ce qu'il venait de dire. D'ailleurs que voulait-il dire ?

_Fais sortir tous le monde._

Je reportai mon attention sur Seth qui avait toujours les yeux clos. Sans me poser plus de questions, je me tournais vers Carlisle.

- J'ai besoin d'être seul avec Seth et Jacob, dis-je d'une voix ferme.

Carlisle me scruta curieusement, mais le regard que je lui adressai suffit à lui faire hocher la tête. Il fit son chemin hors de la salle en expliquant au reste de la famille qu'ils devaient tous sortir, Jasper y compris.

_Je crois qu'il a besoin de ton venin_, m'expliqua brusquement Seth.

J'écarquillai les yeux alors que lui ouvrait les siens sur moi en m'adressant un sourire timide.

- As-tu perdu l'esprit, putain ?

Seth leva les yeux au ciel.

_Je pense qu'il a besoin de boire un peu de ton venin._

Je sentis mon visage se tordre dans une grimace alors que mon esprit tentait d'évaluer si oui ou non, le gamin devant moi voulait plaisanter.

_Je pensais que Carlisle refuserait, c'est pour ça que j'ai demandé à ce que tu fasses sortir tout le monde, mais depuis que nos corps ont été modifiés, je crois... non, je suis sûr qu'il a besoin de ça._ _Maintenant, ce qui importe, c'est que tu me fasses confiance..._

Je regardais toujours Seth comme si une deuxième tête venait de pousser sur l'une de ses épaules, mais je ne pouvais cependant pas douter du fait qu'il voulait que Jacob aille mieux, qu'il ne ferait jamais rien qui pourrait le blesser, au contraire, alors à contre cœur, je hochai la tête.

_Bien, alors baisse-toi légèrement, je vais avoir besoin de te mordre._

- Quoi ? M'épouvantais-je.

Non pas que donner mon venin à mon compagnon me poser le moindre problème, mais laisser Seth poser ses lèvres sur moi me rendait terriblement mal à l'aise. Il dû s'en rendre compte parce qu'il se mit à rire.

_Tu sais bien qu'il n'y a rien de sexuel_, se moqua-t-il.

Je roulai des yeux.

- Plus facile à dire qu'à faire ! Grognais-je.

- Ho, aller ! Tu poses bien les lèvres sur Bella !

Je ne pus m'empêcher de siffler à sa remarque. S'il pensait que c'était simple pour moi de devoir jouer à l'amoureux transi avec elle.

En soupirant, je me penchai vers le jeune loup qui colla sa bouche sur mon cou durant l'instant nécessaire pour couler ses dents. Presque aussitôt, il se détacha et glissa une main sous la tête de Jacob en me faisant signe de me baisser. Je sentais le venin couler lentement sur ma peau alors que Seth poussait sur la nuque de mon compagnon pour coller ses lèvres sur mon cou. Je ne sais pas comment, mais au milieu de son inconscience, la bouche de Jacob se mit à remuer doucement pour ramasser le venin, puis ses dents s'enfoncèrent à l'endroit exact où Seth m'avait mordu.

Jacob n'aspirait pas, mais il laissait couler mon essence dans sa bouche. La présence de Seth me dérangeait de plus en plus, même si Jacob n'était pas conscient, l'acte en lui-même était relativement intime et érotique.

_Bon, je... vous laisse._

Je ne pouvais pas cacher mon soulagement en regardant le jeune loup quitter la pièce, un sourire sur les lèvres. J'avais pris le relais sur la nuque de Jacob que je maintenais fermement pour lui permettre de me boire. Je fermais les yeux, profitant du moment lorsque l'une de ses mains vint s'enchevêtrer dans mes cheveux. Je souris à mon tour, heureux de constater que Seth avait raison, la main de Jacob me tenait fermement et il commença à aspirer mon venin accompagnant le moment par quelques gémissements que je lui rendis bien volontiers.

Ma main libre glissa doucement sur son torse et après avoir passé le drap cachant la moitié de son corps, elle s'arrêta sur son érection. Je souris plus largement en constatant qu'il était aussi excité que moi, mais au moment où je m'apprêtais à le caresser, la porte s'ouvrit sur Bella, qui regardait la scène, horrifiée. Heureusement, de là où elle était, elle ne pouvait pas voir ma main cachée par le drap, mais je pouvais imaginer que de regarder Jacob la bouche collée contre mon cou pouvait porter à confusion.

- Que... qu'est-ce... tu fais quoi ? Baragouina-t-elle.

Sa voix parut ramener Jacob à la réalité parce qu'il se détacha de moi en ouvrant les yeux tandis que je tirais ma main de son membre qui était brusquement devenu beaucoup moins dur.

- Bella, soupirais-je en essayant de calmer la colère que je ressentais face à son intrusion. Jacob avait besoin de mon venin.

Au lieu d'avoir la bonne idée de partir en refermant la porte derrière elle, elle pénétra dans la pièce.

- Mais... ton venin n'est pas censé le tuer ?

_S'il te plaît, prends-la avec toi et sortez d'ici, je n'ai pas la force de supporter ça pour l'instant_, me supplia Jacob.

Je serrai les dents en baissant les yeux sur lui qui avait refermé les siens. Je relevai la tête pour voir que Bella ne semblait pas décidée à partir.

- Je te parle, Edward ! S'emporta-t-elle.

- Non, le venin ne peut pas le tuer, Bella, répondis-je sur le même ton. Ça me paraît évident.

Elle grimaça en réponse à l'intonation de ma voix, mais ne se démonta pas pour autant, heureusement, Carlisle arriva à son tour dans la pièce en m'adressant un regard inquiet.

_Seth m'a dit, est-ce que ça a marché ?_

Je hochai la tête en essayant de ne pas prêter attention au regard pesant de Bella sur moi. Carlisle se pencha sur Jacob pour prendre son pouls et examiner les blessures. Il sourit, visiblement rassuré de voir que celles-ci étaient enfin en pleine guérison. Puis remarquant ma détresse, il se tourna vers Bella.

- J'ai besoin de parler à mon fils, Bella. Je crois qu'Esmée fait la cuisine, peut-être pourrais-tu aller l'aider ? Demanda-t-il gentiment.

- J'étais en train de parler à Edward, contra-t-elle en croisant les bras sur sa poitrine.

Carlisle parut plutôt choqué par sa réaction, mais il décida de tenir ses positions, avec un grand sourire, il alla jusqu'à la porte pour l'ouvrir en grand.

- Edward ne va pas s'envoler, Bella et ce dont je dois lui parler ne peut pas attendre, donc, merci de quitter la pièce. Maintenant.

Cette fois-ci, ce fut à elle d'être surprise par Carlisle. Elle hésita une seconde, me lançant un regard étrange qui semblait me supplier de la retenir et puis enfin, elle disparut derrière la porte. Carlisle la referma derrière lui et se mit à rire en secouant la tête.

_Elle ne manque pas de culot_, songea-t-il.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, Jacob, dis-je en me penchant sur lui.

Il attendit quelques secondes, puis ses yeux s'ouvrirent doucement sur moi. Avant que je n'aie le temps de dire quelque chose, Carlisle prit la parole.

- Comment tu te sens, Jacob ? S'enquit-il en souriant.

- Fatigué, meurtri... j'ai l'impression qu'un poids lourd s'est écrasé sur moi.

Toute la colère dont j'étais parvenu à me débarrasser réapparut soudainement et je fus incapable de me contenir.

- A qui la faute ! Hurlais-je en commençant à faire les cent pas dans la pièce. Je savais que tu n'aurais pas dû partir seul. Et pourquoi tu ne t'es pas défendu ? On peut savoir ce qui t'es passé par la tête !

Je haletais, désespéré de ne rien avoir sous la main à détruire. Je n'arrivais pas à croire que je l'avais laissé partir seul, non, que je l'avais écouté me dire que tout irait bien.

- Tout ça c'est de ta faute ! Grognais-je. Tu as dis que tu irais bien, tu as dis que tu pouvais y aller seul !

Il restait à me regarder stupéfié par mon comportement, comme si je n'avais aucun raison de me mettre en colère. Puis brusquement, je pris conscience de quelque chose qui ne fit que redoubler ma hargne.

- Ouvre ton esprit, chiot ! Sifflais-je en découvrant les dents.

Ses yeux s'ouvrir grands et il se pressa de secouer la tête. J'allais me remettre à crier, mais Carlisle se mit entre nous les mains levées devant lui.

- S'il te plaît, Edward. Il a besoin de repos.

- Je te demande pardon ? Cet imbécile a failli mourir, je n'ai jamais eu aussi peur de toute mon existence qui je te le rappelle a été relativement longue, alors maintenant qu'il va mieux, permets-moi de le tuer moi-même !

J'entendis les rires de Jacob derrière le dos de Carlisle et je stoppai net dans mon élan.

- Je vais bien, Carlisle, le rassura-t-il sans cesser de rire. Je vais survivre à son attaque.

Carlisle se tourna vers Jacob qui hocha la tête, puis il se décala afin de me laisser libre accès.

- Je suis désolé, murmura mon compagnon avant que je n'aie le temps de faire un pas vers lui. Désolé si je t'ai inquiété. Mais je vais bien maintenant.

Je poussai un long soupir en jetant mes mains en l'air. Comment pouvait-il rire alors que j'avais été à deux doigts de le perdre ?

- Tu crois que j'ai envie de rire ?

- Edward...

- Non ! Tu vas ouvrir ton esprit, je veux savoir ce qui s'est passé.

- S'il te plaît, pas maintenant.

- Maintenant ! Grondais-je en plantant mon poing dans le mur.

Jacob cligna des yeux, il resta immobile quelques secondes à scruter le trou que je venais de faire, puis il pivota sur le lit pour se lever et marcher vers moi. Il entoura ses bras autour de ma taille, son expression avait soudainement mué, je pouvais y lire la culpabilité, la peine et l'inquiétude.

- Je suis désolé, bébé, murmura-t-il contre mon oreille. Je suis désolé. Je te promets de te montrer, mais maintenant je voudrais juste ne pas y penser, s'il te plaît.

Je jetai mes bras autour de son cou, le serrant aussi fort que possible contre moi et je fermai les yeux en nichant mon nez contre sa peau, respirant son odeur.

- J'ai cru que je t'avais perdu, soufflais-je tristement. Tu ne peux pas me faire ça, Jake. J'ai cru que j'allais devenir fou quand je t'ai vu en sang... et...

Je sentis ses lèvres chaudes sur mon front avant qu'il ne se détache légèrement pour prendre mon visage en coupe. Il aimanta son regard au mien et lorsqu'il vit le venin inonder mes yeux, ses traits se tordirent dans l'horreur.

- Ça ne se reproduira plus, me promit-il en collant son front au mien. Je ne laisserai plus personne me mettre dans cet état.

- Promis ?

- Promis, confirma-t-il en m'adressant un léger sourire.

_Je t'aime_

- Moi aussi, justement ! Jake, à quoi tu as pensé ?

_Chut...ça va..._

Il ne me laissa pas le temps de m'énerver de nouveau, sa bouche me fit taire en un instant, ce n'était pas un baiser passionné, plutôt une manière de sceller sa promesse. Je souris contre ses lèvres alors que certaines pensées beaucoup moins innocentes me traversaient l'esprit, mais une toux nous ramena à la réalité.

Jacob se redressa et se mit à rire en regardant Carlisle qui s'était placé devant la porte de peur que Bella ne revienne brusquement.

- Un problème de toux, Carlisle ? Le taquina Jacob.

- Tu ferais mieux de faire dégonfler tes lèvres avant de sortir d'ici ! Rétorqua Carlisle avant de quitter la pièce.

_Je rêve ou le médecin vient de se foutre de moi ?_

Je ris en m'emparant de la main de Jacob pour l'emmener jusqu'à la cuisine, mais il me lâcha en cours de route, ce à quoi je répondis par un froncement de sourcils.

_Tu as tendance à oublier que ta petite amie n'est pas loin._

- C'est vrai, soupirais-je. Rien d'autre que toi ne m'intéresse.

_Pourtant, je suis sûr qu'elle t'attend quelque part, toi et tes explications, _se moqua-t-il avec un sourire béat.

Il passa devant moi pour aller dans la cuisine. Esmée était aux fourneaux tandis que Seth était déjà assit à table, sa fourchette et son couteau dans les mains, ainsi qu'un peu de bave sur le coin de la bouche alors qu'il avait les yeux rivés sur les steaks dans la poêle.

- Jacob ! S'écria Esmée en s'élançant vers lui pour l'étreindre. Je suis heureuse que tu ailles bien, tu nous as fait peur tu sais ?

- J'ai cru comprendre, murmura-t-il timidement.

Elle lui prit la main et l'installa sur la chaise près de Seth qui lança un drôle de regard à son alpha.

- Tu as des explications à me donner ! Grogna doucement le jeune loup.

Jacob soupira en hochant la tête.

- J'ai une bonne nouvelle pour toi. Ta mère veut venir te voir, elle t'amènera tes affaires elle-même.

- C'est... c'est vrai ? Elle ne me hait pas ?

- Seth, tu devrais donner plus de crédit à Sue. Elle t'aime, elle veut juste que tu sois heureux.

Le visage de Seth s'éclaira soudainement d'un large sourire.

- Ouai, c'est bien ma mère. Et... et ton père, il a dit quoi ?

Jacob baissa les yeux sur son assiette, puis il les ferma un instant en prenant quelques grandes inspirations.

- Pas envie d'en parler, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux sur son bêta.

_Bon dieu, ça a dû être horrible_, s'épouvanta le gamin.

Ils dévorèrent tout ce qu'Esmée leur avait préparé en silence. Je voulais parler de ce qui s'était passé avec Jacob, mais il ne semblait vraiment pas prêt à en discuter, alors je ravalai mes mots, ce qui fut cependant plus difficile à faire avec ma colère.

Jasper pénétra dans la pièce en m'adressant un regard interrogateur. Je haussai les épaules tandis qu'il s'installa en face de Seth.

- J'ai ramassé les sacs que tu avais avec toi et je les ais mis dans ta chambre, Jacob, déclara doucement mon frère.

- Ho, j'avais oublié. Merci, Jasper.

Celui-ci hocha la tête et reporta son attention sur Seth qui avait la bouche pleine de gâteau au chocolat. Jasper se mit à rire et leva la main pour lui essayer la joue.

- Edward ?

Je grinçai des dents en me tournant vers l'encadrement de la porte. Bella était debout, les yeux rivés sur moi et d'après l'expression de son visage, la conversation n'allait pas être agréable. Je restai immobile, la regardant en tentant de mon mieux de paraître nonchalant.

- Tu viens ? Me demanda-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- J'arrive, soupirais-je en me dirigeant vers elle.

_Bonne chance, bébé. Crie si elle essaye de te tuer. Je t'aime._

Je dû me battre avec moi-même pour ne pas envoyer Bella sur les roses afin de sauter au cou de Jacob. Elle tendit la main vers moi pour agripper mon bras et me conduisit à l'étage, apparemment désireuse de monter dans ma chambre.


	24. Chapter 24

Oyé le peuple

Je tiens à vous prévenir pour le lemon (âmes sensibles)

et puis je voulais aussi faire un petit message perso pour nanake7884: merci à toi pour tes com (et ton étrange obsession pour les arbres) j'ai été très près de me faire pipi dessus (j'avais bu beaucoup de coca) mais pas d'inquiétude, j'ai atteint mes toilettes rapidement pour me préserver de la honte de mon enfance (on a tous fait pipi au lit) toute cette diarhée verbale pour dire que j'ai bien rigolé.

Je tiens à dire aussi que je n'ai aucune fichue idée d'où se dirige cette fic (comme tout ce que j'écris en général) je ne connais pas la fin et même pas le prochain chapitre... on verra où mes doigts nous mène.

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture et merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps pour un com

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

><p>DOMINATION<p>

Pov Jacob

Je soupirais en écoutant les pas de mon compagnon et sa... petite amie dans les escaliers, je n'aimai pas l'idée qu'il aille discuter avec elle, mais qu'elle l'emmène dans sa chambre me rendait littéralement malade. Mon loup gémit en interne, me reprochant encore et encore ma patience et je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui. Il m'était de plus en plus difficile de garder mon calme en observant la comédie à laquelle mon compagnon prenait part.

- Tu vas briser la table, murmura brusquement Jasper

Je baissais les yeux sur la fameuse table pour constater qu'effectivement, celle-ci était marqué par les empreintes de mes doigts. Je lâchais prise et leva la tête pour adresser un regard d'excuse à Esmée qui se contenta de sourire, puis mon regard glissa sur Jasper.

- Désolé, soupirais-je en me levant. J'ai besoin de courir

Jasper paraissait perplexe, il leva un sourcil dans l'attente d'une explication et je n'eus pas la force de lui mentir.

- Mon... loup... il... il me pose quelques petits problèmes

- Quels genres ?

Je serrais les dents, pas vraiment envi d'entrer dans les détails, mais il semblait tellement intéressé. J'entendis le rire étouffé de Seth et j'y répondais par un grognement qui le calma aussitôt. Je n'avais vraiment pas besoin d'être l'objet de ses moqueries en ce moment.

- Il veut que je monte pour jeter Bella par la fenêtre, avouais-je honteux. Il ressent le besoin d'affirmer sa position

_Et jeter Edward sur le lit pour lui affirmer sa domination_, rajoutais-je silencieusement

Jasper hocha la tête, son petit sourire amusé m'irrita d'avantage et je me pressais de sortir de la maison dans l'espoir de parvenir à calmer mes instincts. Je n'arrêtais pas de me demander ce que serait la réaction d'Edward si je laissais mon loup le dominer. J'avais beau m'être légèrement laissé aller lors de notre première fois, il n'avait pas idée de ce dont mon loup était capable, il voulait sa chienne à un tel point que s'en était une torture.

Je n'arrivais pas à croire que ce besoin est uniquement à voir avec mon rang d'alpha. Si je m'étais imprégné sur une humaine, la pauvre n'aurait jamais pu y survivre, alors pourquoi ? Pourquoi avais-je autant de mal à contrôler mon loup avec lui ? Pourquoi est-ce je ressentais à ce point ce besoin de dominer de la manière la plus primaire qui soit ?

C'était... déroutant.

Je grinçais des dents en passant à proximité de la chambre d'Edward, malgré mes efforts et la vitesse à laquelle je m'évertuais à m'éloigner de la maison, mes blessures ne me permettaient pas d'être assez rapide pour ne rien entendre.

- Bella... tu dois comprendre, grommela-t-il d'une voix las. Jacob avait besoin de mon venin pour guérir

- Tu aurais pu lui en donner d'une autre façon ! S'écria-t-elle. Edward, je n'en peux plus, je veux que tu me transforme, je ne peux plus attendre, nous nous appartenons et je veux que ce soit clair aux yeux de tous...

Incapable d'en entendre d'avantage, je me mis à courir plus vite sur mes deux jambes sans me soucier de la douleur pour finir rapidement sur quatre pattes, rugissent comme la bête enragée que j'étais.

Au fond de mon esprit, j'avais honte en prenant conscience qu'une très grande partie de moi voulait tuer Bella, j'en étais presque à espérer qu'elle soit enfin transformer afin que je puisse la déchirer sans me sentir coupable.

Hargneux, j'en oubliais la douleur physique, toutes mes blessures n'étaient pas encore complètement guérit, mais je me félicitais de cette souffrance, elle me permettait de rester sur la ligne, de ne rien faire que je pourrais regretter une fois calmé.

Cela ne m'empêcha cependant pas de charger quelques arbres avant de me mettre à courir pendant je ne sais combien de temps. Je savais qu'il me fallait me calmer, je savais que je devais rentrer, mais je ne pouvais pas. Je me savais incapable de faire face à Edward dans cet état. Il me haïrait s'il savait à quel point mon loup était possessif, territorial et dominateur.

Je ne voulais même pas imaginer son regard craintif ou son expression choqué. Je ne voulais pas qu'il me voit comme un monstre. Peu importe l'ironie que pourrait être une telle pensée de sa part.

Je courrais encore pendant un long moment, sans but précis, juste besoin de me fatiguer suffisamment avant de rentrer.

- Jacob ! Entendis-je brusquement derrière moi

Mon corps s'arrêta net et la douleur dans mes muscles se rependit comme une traîné de poudre. En serrant les mâchoires, je me tournais vers mon compagnon, irrité au delà du possible en constatant qu'il m'avait suivit.

_Va-t-en !_ Grognais-je

Il pencha la tête sur le côté et je regrettais aussitôt mon grognement en scrutant son expression douloureuse. Il fronça les sourcils et quitta l'arbre sur lequel il était perché.

Dieu qu'il était beau.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Jacob ? S'enquit-il en s'approchant doucement

_Edward, reste où tu es !_ Tentais-je à nouveau. _S'il te plaît, rentre_

- Pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas dit ce qui se passe ! Siffla-t-il à son tour irrité

Incapable de lui expliquer clairement, j'ouvrais mon esprit pour lui permettre de comprendre tout en reculant pour m'éloigner sans jamais le quitter des yeux. Alors qu'il lisait les délires pathétiques de la bête que j'étais, son regard était étrangement concentré sur le mien, d'abord crispé, mais rapidement il se détendit et recommença à avancer vers moi.

_S'il te plaît_, le suppliais-je alors que mon loup s'évertuait à brûler toute trace d'humanité pour prendre le contrôle de mon corps. _Je reviendrais lorsque je serais calmé_

Il sourit et j'étais sur qu'on pouvait lire mon incrédulité même sous ma forme animal. Il venait de lire l'esprit tordu de mon loup et il souriait ?

Je clignais des yeux et avala bruyamment lorsqu'il commença à se dévêtir devant moi. Il fit lentement glisser sa chemise, qu'il balança distraitement sur le sol. Lorsque ses yeux revinrent s'accrocher aux miens, son sourire s'élargit. Je reculais de nouveau, mais il grogna en réponse et je vis le miel de ses yeux muer brusquement en un océan de ténèbres.

Mon loup rugissait d'anticipation et ma grosse langue s'échappa de ma gueule pour passer sur mes crocs. Je secouais le museau dans l'espoir de ne pas perdre totalement la tête et tenta de supplier une nouvelle fois mon compagnon d'arrêter s'il tenait à ses fesses.

_Edward, arrête ça !_ Grognais-je

- Certainement pas, répondit-il avec une détermination que je ne lui connaissait pas. Je te veux

C'est à cet instant que je perdais tout contrôle. Je m'élançais sur ma proie sans me préoccuper de lui causer un quelconque dommage. Mes pattes avant s'abattirent sur son torse et il tomba lourdement en arrière dans un bruit sourd. Étrangement, son sourire ne s'était pas effacé, il paraissait plutôt à l'aise avec ma folie passagère.

- Tu n'as pas idée, roucoula-t-il en frottant doucement mon museau

Je repris forme humaine sans même m'en rendre compte de suite. J'étais toujours là, je pouvais sentir mon côté humain regarder la scène, mais je n'étais plus en charge, mon loup l'était. Euphorique de se sentir enfin libéré.

Je baissais la tête pour atteindre son oreille avec un sourire mauvais collé aux lèvres.

- Tu aurais dû partir lorsque je t'en ai donné l'occasion, ma petite chienne ! Ricanais-je sombrement alors que ma main était déjà sur son érection

Ses yeux roulèrent à l'arrière de la tête et au lieu de me repousser, il se mit à faire un son étrange, comme une sorte de ronronnement.

- Je suis à toi

Il n'en fallait pas plus à mon loup pour hurler son approbation, enfin mon compagnon allait se soumettre comme il le devait, enfin j'allais pouvoir gagner ma domination et lui montrer sa place.

Pov Edward

Je regardais Bella faire les cents pas dans la chambre, elle était en colère et malgré mes efforts pour lui expliquer que j'avais dû aider Jacob, son irritation ne semblait pas vouloir se fondre. Ses yeux étaient rivés sur le sol, ses joues étaient rouges et elle trébucha pour la troisième fois sur ses propres pieds.

Plus je l'observais et plus je me demandais pourquoi je perdais mon temps ici avec elle. Je ne voulais pas la transformer, je ne voulais pas être avec elle, ni maintenant et encore moins éternellement. Si c'était mieux pour elle, alors j'étais d'accord pour qu'elle reste un moment avec nous jusqu'à ce qu'elle se remette de notre séparation, mais je ne pouvais plus jouer la comédie.

- Bella...

- Non, Edward. J'ai été patiente, mais ce n'est plus possible. Tu ne veux pas m'épouser, je peux comprendre, mais tu dois toujours me transformer et je veux que ça se fasse aussi vite que possible

Elle s'arrêta pour se planter devant moi, déterminé

- Je ne peux pas, Bella, murmurais-je. Je ne peux pas te transformer et je pense que nous devrions mettre un terme à cette relation...

Ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et elle devint plus rouge encore

- Je... je te demande pardon ?

- Je ne peux plus... je suis désolé, tu veux quelque chose que je ne peux pas te donner. Je ne veux pas prendre ton humanité, je ne peux pas faire ça et... j'ai besoin de comprendre le lien qui m'unit à Jacob

Ce n'était qu'un semi mensonge, je n'avais pas besoin de comprendre quoi que ce soit, tout était clair dans mon esprit. J'aimais Jacob à un tel point qu'à côté, mes sentiments pour Bella ressemblaient à une plaisanterie. Mais je me voyais mal lui avouer que j'étais tombé follement amoureux de son meilleur ami, autant faire preuve de tact, du moins c'est tout ce que je pouvais lui offrir à ce stade.

- Tu... qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Hurla-t-elle en serrant les poings

- Ça veut dire que je suis très attaché à Jacob et j'ai besoin de savoir...

- Mais tu n'aimes pas les hommes ! Me coupa-t-elle en grimaçant

Je fronçais les sourcils, ne voyant pas vraiment où était le problème. Que ce soit un homme ou non, Jacob était mon âme sœur, il aurait bien pu venir d'une autre planète et avoir un troisième œil au milieu du front, être asexué ou je ne sais quoi d'autre, cela ne changeait pas les faits.

- Ce n'est pas une question de sexualité, Bella

- C'est contre nature... c'est... écœurant !

Je clignais des yeux et autant j'aurais voulu me retenir dans pareil moment. Je ris. Je ris tellement fort que je me surpris à me tenir le ventre.

- Donc pour toi, être un vampire est parfaitement naturel, normal, mais deux personnes du même sexes ensembles est écœurant ? Tu es si drôle, Bella

Elle attrapa la lampe de chevet sur ma table de nuit et me la lança au visage. Bien sur, je rattrapais l'objet en plein vol pour le reposer et effaça le sourire inapproprié de mon visage.

- Je suis désolé, Bella. Je n'ai pas voulu te faire de peine, mais c'est moi qui suis né à une époque où l'homosexualité était vu comme quelque chose de dégouttant et c'est toi qui agis... je suis désolé, soupirais-je. Mais le fait est que je ne peux pas rester avec toi...

Jamais au grand jamais je n'avais vu Bella avec une telle expression, elle serrait si fort ses mâchoires que j'avais peur qu'elle ne se brise les dents.

- Tu m'as dit que tu ne m'abandonnerai pas ! S'écria-t-elle les larmes aux yeux. Encore une fois tu as mentis ?

- Non, Bella. Je n'ai pas mentis, je serais là pour toi. Si tu as besoin de soutient, nous sommes là, tu peux rester ici quelques temps. Tu seras toujours importante pour moi, Bella, mais je ne peux pas continuer à jouer la comédie

- Jouer la comédie ?

Je poussais un soupire, tout ce que je voulais c'était mettre un terme à cette conversation et aller rejoindre Jacob.

- Bella, je crois savoir que Jacob t'as expliqué ce qu'était l'imprégnation. Ce n'est pas quelque chose qu'on peut combattre, ce n'est pas quelque chose qui va s'effacer d'un claquement de doigt. Si ça avait été possible, tu peux me croire, Jacob aurait tout fait pour changer ça, tout comme Seth...

Elle se tût un moment, mais son visage s'éclaira bizarrement.

- Seth... alors... alors c'est pour ça qu'il est ici ? Sur qui ?

Merde ! Je n'avais pas prévu de laisser ça m'échapper. Toutefois, j'aurais imaginé qu'Alice lui aurait dit.

- Oublie, Seth. Je dois y aller, Bella...

- Où ? Le retrouver ? Grommela-t-elle. Il ne peut pas te donner ce dont tu as besoin, Edward. Tu ne pourras jamais te promener main dans la main avec lui, l'épouser... avoir l'air normal. C'est bien ce que tu veux, toi et ta famille ? Avoir l'air normal. Tu crois qu'en te promenant avec une armoire à glace à la peau sombre au bras ne va pas attirer l'attention ?

- Bella, arrête avant de dire quelque chose de regrettable, s'il te plaît. Maintenant, je te laisse la choix, si tu penses qu'il serait mieux pour toi que je te ramène chez ton père ou...

- Non ! Je... j'ai besoin de temps... je vais rester ici. Tu as promis de ne pas m'abandonner, il est temps de me prouver que tu ne mentais pas, Edward

Je hochais la tête à contre cœur, je venais de lui dire que nous n'étions plus, je pouvais bien faire un effort en essayant de la soutenir.

- Comme tu veux, dis-je en me levant. Veux-tu que je demande à Alice de venir te voir ?

- Je... je vais juste dormir un peu, murmura-t-elle soudainement calme

Encore une fois, je me contentais de hocher la tête avant de me presser de sortir de la chambre. Je n'en revenais pas de l'avoir enfin fait. C'était difficile, mais je l'avais fait.

En redescendant à la cuisine, je croisais Seth et Jasper en pleine conversation, lorsqu'ils me virent sur le pas de la porte, ils se retournèrent pour me regarder tous les deux.

- Jacob à dû partir, m'informa Jasper

Je fronçais les sourcils et croisais les bras sur la poitrine en attendant que l'un d'eux m'explique pourquoi Jacob avait ressentit le besoin de partir, surtout alors qu'il était encore blessé.

_Des soucis avec son loup_, rajouta Jasper

Je reportais plus spécifiquement mon attention sur Seth

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Où est-il allé ?

Le gamin soupira en essayant de me cacher ses pensées qui ne fit que provoquer mon grognement.

- Il est partit calmer son loup, marmonna Seth. Tu sais, les alpha son très territoriaux, dominant et ils peuvent être violents. Ne t'inquiète pas, il ne devrait pas tarder

_Mais je n'arrive pas à comprendre pourquoi il a autant de mal à le retenir_, songea Seth en fronçant les sourcils, _c'est très étrange_.

Et c'est comme si une ampoule illumina mon esprit.

- Vos loups se sont adaptés à nous, donc si je comprends bien, vous possédez certains de nos attraits à présent ?

Seth hocha la tête sans comprendre, cependant, il semblait particulièrement intéressé et me fit signe de continuer.

Mais ce fut Jasper qui continua pour moi.

- Il réagit comme un vampire ! S'exclama-t-il les yeux ronds. Nous sommes nous-même très territoriaux avec nos compagnons, très possessif... tu imagines ça mélangés avec sa nature d'alpha ? Je comprends mieux ses émotions douloureuses maintenant, le pauvre...

Aussitôt, je fis demi tour avec la ferme intention d'aller trouver Jacob, mais Seth me rattrapa dans l'espoir de m'arrêter.

- Ne fais pas ça, Edward. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il te faisait du mal. Crois-moi, si son loup prends le contrôle, tu n'auras pas à faire au Jacob que tu connais, il pourrait devenir violent

Encore une fois, Jasper répondit avant que je n'ai le temps de le faire

- C'est la seule façon de soulager Jacob, soupira-t-il en souriant tristement à Seth. Et puis ce n'est pas comme si Edward était humain, il peut y faire face

_Fais quand même attention_, rajouta-t-il

J'adressais un sourire à mon frère et me mis à courir en suivant l'odeur délicieuse de mon compagnon. Je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas facile de le convaincre de se laisser aller, peut-être même ne voudrait-il pas reconnaître ce pourquoi il avait dû partir, mais j'avais la ferme intention de faire le nécessaire pour contenter son loup, de quelque manière que ce soit.

Il ne me fallut pas moins d'une bonne quarantaine de minutes de course à pleine vitesse pour enfin le trouver. Je sautais sur un arbre et l'observa un moment en le suivant discrètement. D'après les dégâts que j'avais trouvé sur le chemin, je pouvais imaginer sa détresse et en être la cause me rendait malade.

Il avait presque atteint la frontière lorsque je l'interpellais. Il était tellement prit dans ses réflexions qu'il n'avait pas remarqué que je me tenais si près de lui.

_Dieu qu'il est beau_

Je ne pouvais que sourire en réponse.

Comme je l'avais prévu, il grogna en me demandant de partir, mais il n'était pas question de le laisser dans cet état. Ses grognements devinrent très vite des supplications, il avait vraiment peur de me faire du mal. L'irritation me gagna assez rapidement et je lui fis savoir que je n'allais pas partir tant qu'il n'avouerait pas quel était son problème et il me fit plaisir en m'ouvrant totalement son esprit.

Je devais bien m'avouer que ses pensées étaient un vrai bordel, en fait, il s'agissait plus des pensées de son loup, c'était très étrange, parce que j'avais l'impression de ne pas avoir à faire à Jacob ou alors à sa forme la plus primaire.

Possessivité, domination, accouplement... je pouvais même voir ce que voulait me faire le loup. Derrière ces pensées lubriques, j'entendais mon pauvre Jacob, sa honte, sa crainte, ses intentions de détaler aussi vite que possible...

J'étirais un large sourire et avança lentement en déboutonnant ma chemine que je balançais négligemment sur le sol tout en scrutant amusé son contrôle lâcher doucement mais sûrement. Une expression étrange apparut et je souris plus largement en comprenant qu'il s'agissait là de sa surprise. Sur la tête d'un loup, c'était bien plus amusant à lire. Mais très vite, il devint féroce. Sa langue énorme s'élança sur ses crocs et je vis ses dernières barrières disparaître.

Il me supplia une dernière fois, mais j'étais moi-même beaucoup trop excité et refusa catégoriquement de partir en lui assurant que je le voulais.

Alors il s'élança. Ses deux pattes me frappèrent violemment et je tombais sur le dos avec mon loup découvrant les dents à quelques centimètres de mon visage. Je remerciais secrètement mon pouvoir parce que sinon, j'aurais pu croire qu'il allait me déchirer tant il paraissait agressif.

J'entendis mon compagnon derrière la férocité du loup. Il ne comprenait pas mon sourire, mon comportement, il ne comprenait pas pourquoi je ne m'étais pas encore enfuit. Je confirmais donc ses pensées, je n'allais pas me mentir, j'aimais son comportement, j'aimais son agressivité et j'aimais le fait de ne pas être le plus fort.

Un homme nu comme un ver remplaça soudainement l'énorme loup et je vis ses yeux briller d'une étrange lueur. Jacob était là, mais bien que revenu à sa forme humaine, le loup avait prit le contrôle total et je pouvais presque sentir son plaisir, la liberté qu'il ressentait enfin et l'anticipation à l'idée de me soumettre. Il sourit sombrement alors que ses yeux étaient dangereusement fixés sur moi. Il baissa légèrement la tête et sa bouche frôla ma joue avant d'atteindre mon oreille.

- Tu aurais dû partir lorsque je t'en ai donné l'occasion, ma petite chienne ! Railla-t-il

Je sentis sa main malaxer violemment mon érection et il se recula pour aimanter son regard au mien. Il avait l'air dangereux et je me doutais que contester sa domination pourrait réellement le rendre dangereux, alors je me laissais faire, de toute façon, ce n'était pas comme si je n'aimais pas ça.

Pour lui démontrer que j'étais tout à fait disposé à me soumettre, je commençais à ronronner doucement avant de confirmer ce qu'il avait besoin d'entendre.

- Je suis à toi

Mon pantalon disparut à une vitesse qui me surprit moi-même et il écarta mes jambes sans ménagement pour se positionner au milieu. Il frotta son érection brûlante contre la mienne et donna de grands coups de langue sur mon cou.

- Tu m'appartiens ! Grogna-t-il avant de me mordre douloureusement

Je sifflais autant dans le plaisir que dans la douleur. Il resta quelques minutes les dents enfoncés dans mon cou, aspirant mon venin. Puis il se détacha brusquement pour glisser entre mes jambes et avaler mon membre si brutalement que j'en fus choqué. Je poussais un grognement et il y répondit en giflant durement ma cuisse. En baissant mes yeux pour le regarder, je vis qu'il avait les siens rivés sur moi tendit que ma bite était totalement enterré dans sa bouche. Je me tortillais sous lui, suppliant silencieusement qu'il commence enfin à se déplacer.

- Arrête... s'il te plaît... fais quelque chose ! Sifflais-je exaspéré

Il mordit légèrement mon membre et je frappais des poings dans la terre. Sa bouche glissa très lentement et il me libéra.

- Regarde-moi ! M'ordonna-t-il

Je m'exécutais, me redressant pour scruter mon compagnon. Ses yeux étaient plissés, il avait l'air encore plus dangereux.

- Supplie. Je veux savoir ce que tu veux, chienne ! Grogna-t-il avec un sourire mauvais

J'hésitais une seconde, tant j'étais surpris par son expression, mais une nouvelle gifle sur la cuisse me sortit de ma transe.

- J'ai besoin de toi, Jake, fais-moi jouir, s'il te plaît, plaidais-je en avalant bruyamment

Il remonta jusqu'à mon visage et l'une de ses mains s'accrocha à ma crinière presque douloureusement.

- Tourne-toi ! Je te veux le cul joyeusement redressé pour moi

Je ne me sentais pas moins homme pour autant, mais je devais m'avouer que ses paroles ne faisaient que m'exciter d'avantage. J'aimais le savoir en contrôle, j'aimais le fait qu'il ne se retienne pas et j'aimais sa vulgarité. Il se redressa sur ses genoux afin de me laisser me déplacer, ce que je fis en une seconde, prenant la position qu'il désirait.

Il abattit sa main sur ma fesse droite, me faisant sursauter et il se mit à rire tendit que je me préparais mentalement à tout, sauf à sentir sa langue en moi.

- Ho, Jake ! Hurlais-je dans l'extase

Ma tête retomba sur le sol et mes yeux s'ouvrirent en grands à la sensation. Je pouvais sentir son sourire contre moi alors que je gémissais dans le silence de la foret. Et puis brusquement, sa langue disparut pour laisser place à la pointe de sa queue qu'il enfonça violemment en moi. Il rugissait tendit que je gémissais plus fort, l'une de ses mains serrant fermement ma hanche alors que l'autre voyagea sur mon dos pour atteindre mes cheveux qu'il agrippa pour m'attirer à lui.

- Tu aimes ça, chienne ?

J'étais tellement pris par mon plaisir que je ne parvins pas à répondre assez vite à son goût. Il poussa en moi jusqu'à la garde et grogna menaçant dans mon oreille.

- Réponds putain !

- Oui... oui, j'adore ça... prends-moi plus fort...

- Bonne réponse

Et avec ça, il desserra légèrement sa prise sur mes cheveux et commença à labourer en moi brutalement. Les sons de nos cuisses claquant et de nos cris d'extase résonnaient autour de nous et j'encourageais ses coups en l'accompagnant, le suppliant de temps à autre.

- Je... je vais venir ! Sifflais-je en jetant ma tête en arrière

Sa main relâcha ma hanche aussitôt pour venir masser énergiquement ma queue et je poussais un grognement satisfait en explosant sur le sol de la foret. Deux coups de plus et dans un rugissement étonnamment fort, la semence brûlante de mon compagnon envahi mon corps, prolongeant du même coup ma propre extase.

Jacob retomba sur mon dos, il resta silencieux quelques secondes et puis brusquement, il se détacha de moi. Ses pensées m'indiquant qu'il était horrifié de m'avoir prit de la sorte. Rapidement, je me retournais pour le découvrir sur les genoux, le regard perdu, visiblement choqué.

- Jake ? L'appelais-je doucement

Aucune réaction, il se tenait totalement immobile, les yeux perdu je ne sais où, la barrière de son esprit m'empêchant d'en voir d'avantage.

- Jake ? Est-ce que ça va ?

Ma question dû le surprendre parce qu'enfin, il parut reprendre vie. Cependant, il semblait incapable de me regarder dans les yeux.

- Je suis désolé, murmura-t-il les larmes aux yeux. Je suis désolé... pardon... j'ai pas... je ne voulais pas...

Je m'empressais de m'emparer doucement de son visage pour le forcer à me regarder, mais il ferma les yeux.

- Jake, je ne veux pas que tu t'excuses, soufflais-je doucement en attirant son visage à moi pour l'embrasser. Jake... j'ai adoré

Il rouvrit les yeux et c'était comme s'il tentait d'analyser mon cerveau, il ne semblait pas vouloir me croire, alors j'entourais mes bras autour de lui pour le serrer fermement contre moi.

- J'ai adoré, répétais-je. Je te jure qu'il n'y a aucun raison de t'excuser...

- Mais... j'ai...

- Chut, pas de mais, ne me gâche pas mon plaisir

- Edward ?

Il ressemblait à un gamin prit en faute et je ne pus arrêter la propagation de mon sourire. Je le repoussais sur le dos pour m'asseoir sur lui.

- Jacob, je n'ai aucun problème à me soumettre à toi pendant l'acte sexuel, souriais-je contre sa joue. De toute façon, nous savons toi et moi qu'en dehors de ça, c'est moi qui suis en contrôle. C'est un partage équitable et comme je te l'ai dis, j'ai adoré

Il se mit à rire de bon cœur, une musique à mes oreilles

- Ha ! Parce que tu crois que tu es en contrôle ? Ricana-t-il en mordillant mon lobe. A quel moment es-tu en contrôle, vampire ?

- Putain ! Sifflais-je en fermant les yeux

Il continua à jouer avec mon oreille, puis sa langue voyagea jusqu'à ma bouche pour s'y engouffrer.

- Alors ? Murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres en creusant son érection contre moi. Pourquoi ne pas me montrer à quel point tu peux être en contrôle, hum ? Baise-moi

- Le chien aurait-il besoin d'une leçon ? Riais-je

- Le chien à besoin que tu le fasses jouir, répondit-il en ajustant sa pointe contre mon entrée

Je souris largement sachant qu'il n'allait pas me laisser conduire bien longtemps, mais je fus ravi de faire ce qu'il voulait en soulevant mon corps pour m'empaler violemment sur lui.


	25. Chapter 25

FAMILLE

Pov Jacob

Cela faisait maintenant presque deux semaines que Seth et moi avions emménagé chez les Cullen et autant cela ne pouvait que m'étonner, je me sentais déjà chez moi tout comme mon bêta. Bien sûr, la cohabitation avec Bella n'était pas si facile. Edward et moi devions rester discrets la plupart du temps, même si Bella restait le plus souvent avec Alice, nous ne voulions pas frotter notre nouveau bonheur sur son visage.

Le jour où j'avais perdu mon contrôle dans la forêt, nous étions restés près de quatre heures à y faire l'amour, puis il m'avait annoncé avoir mis un terme à sa relation avec Bella. Le soulagement que j'avais ressenti n'avait pas de prix, cependant je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me sentir inquiet pour elle, peu importe à quel point elle me méprisait, je ne lui souhaitais pas de mal. Malheureusement, après la bonne nouvelle, il insista pour que je partage avec lui ce qui s'était passé à la réserve.

J'ai toujours eu tendance à ranger dans mon esprit les choses qui me blessaient trop, enfermées dans une sorte de petite boîte imaginaire. À la vérité, malgré ce que je lui avais dis, j'aurais voulu ne jamais à avoir à y repenser et me contenter de perdre la clé de la fameuse boîte renfermant ce souvenir, mais il voulait tellement savoir. Je l'avais donc laissé voir en détails tout ce qui s'était passé durant ma visite. Dire qu'il était furieux serait l'euphémisme de l'année, il était enragé et je dus le retenir physiquement pour l'empêcher de courir là-bas pour avoir la peau de Sam. Edward ne se calma pas avant de me faire à nouveau jurer que je ne me laisserais plus jamais blesser de la sorte. Je n'en avais pas pris conscience sur le moment, il avait eu si peur, lorsque j'avais vu ses yeux noyés de venin, cela m'avait brisé le cœur. Je ne cessais de me répéter l'importance de protéger Edward, mais je n'avais jamais envisagé l'importance d'assurer ma propre sécurité, peut-être parce que j'avais encore du mal à croire qu'il m'aimait.

En laissant les souvenirs de mon père me rejetant comme si j'étais un pestiféré, de ma meute m'insultant, ne voulant que ma mort... j'avais fini par pleurer dans les bras de mon compagnon comme un enfant, durant un long moment. Je pouvais encore supporter le rejet de la meute, mais mon père...

Après cela, Edward m'avait ramené jusque chez lui, sans un mot pour qui que ce soit, il m'avait monté dans ma chambre, posé sur mon lit et m'avait permis de me fondre dans la dépression durant les deux prochains jours, se contentant de me tenir fermement contre lui.

Au troisième jour, ce fut Esmée qui vint me voir en demandant à Edward de nous laisser seuls un moment. J'en profitai pour demander à mon compagnon de s'assurer que Seth allait bien et me redressai sur le lit, curieux d'écouter ce qu'Esmée tenait tant à me dire.

Elle m'adressa un petit sourire triste et leva lentement la main pour me caresser la joue.

- Je suis désolée, commença-t-elle doucement. Je sais que notre famille ne peut pas remplacer la tienne, que Carlisle et moi ne pouvons pas vraiment remplacer tes parents, mais si tu le permets, nous aimerions beaucoup que tu fasses partie de cette famille dans tous les sens du terme, que tu nous laisses t'apporter tout ce dont tu pourrais avoir besoin et que tu acceptes l'affection que nous te portons déjà.

Je ne pus m'empêcher d'étirer un large sourire en regardant l'expression teintée d'espoir de la belle femme devant moi. Elle était si douce, elle était attentionnée et ne voulait que le bonheur de ceux qui l'entouraient. Cela faisait si peu de temps que Seth et moi avions envahi leur espace personnel, pourtant, elle nous avait traité de suite comme des membres de la famille et semblait particulièrement ravi de s'occuper de nous, comme si... comme si elle tentait de combler un manque. Je fronçai les sourcils dans la réalisation et m'emparai de sa main caressant toujours mon visage.

- Tu as perdu un enfant, n'est-ce pas ? Lâchais-je en souriant tristement.

Elle parut surprise et fit un léger mouvement de recul, mais se reprit rapidement et hocha la tête. Je me tus, me contentant de me redresser pour la serrer dans mes bras en la berçant doucement contre moi pendant un moment.

- Et bien, je n'ai pas eu de maman depuis un long moment, riais-je. Si ça t'intéresse, la place est vacante.

Depuis le peu que je connaissais Esmée, je ne l'avais vue que sourire, mais l'illumination qui suivit ma déclaration n'avait pas de prix. Son visage paraissait avoir repris vie d'une manière étrange, mais merveilleuse. J'avais l'impression de lui avoir fait le plus des cadeaux.

- Merci ! S'exclama-t-elle en me repoussant pour se lever en me laissant confus. Bien, lève-toi, il faut que je courre à la cuisine pour faire ton petit déjeuner avant qu'Edward s'en occupe.

Et avec ça, elle disparut de la pièce.

Depuis ce jour, Esmée et moi avions développé une relation tout à fait particulière. Elle remplissait mon besoin autant que je remplissais le sien et je devais bien m'avouer qu'elle était tellement attachante qu'il n'était pas difficile de la laisser prendre cette place.

Comme convenu, quelques jours plus tard, Sue passa pour rendre visite à Seth et lui ramener ses affaires. Inutile de dire que le gamin était plus que ravi. Mais ce qui nous avait le plus surpris, ce fut la visite d'Émilie. Celle-ci avait tenu à venir nous voir et s'était excusée à de nombreuses reprises pour la bêtise de son fiancé. Elle m'avait avoué s'être violemment disputée avec lui en apprenant ce qu'il avait osé me faire et qu'elle avait décidé d'aller vivre quelque temps dans sa famille à Seattle, même si elle savait qu'elle ne pourrait pas rester à l'écart bien longtemps. Les deux femmes étaient toutes les deux reparties en promettant de revenir pour nous rendre visite aussi souvent que possible.

La routine avait vraiment commencé depuis hier. Esmée s'était arrangée pour obtenir un diplôme d'enseignante grâce à quelques magouilles dont je n'avais pas eu envie de connaître les détails, mais cela permettrait à Seth et à moi d'être officiellement diplômés lorsque le temps serait venu.

Donc, depuis hier, Esmée nous faisait la leçon durant trois heures chaque matin et je passais une bonne partie du reste de la journée à courir avec Seth afin de lui permettre d'obtenir un bon contrôle de ses nouvelles capacités, ce qui était loin d'être facile.

J'avais laissé Seth se changer près du garage et étirai un sourire narquois en remarquant Jasper qui l'attendait sur le perron. Je ne savais pas encore ce qui allait se passer entre eux, pour le moment, même s'ils étaient proches, leur relation n'était que platonique, ce qui je devais me l'avouer, me soulageait grandement.

- Il est allé faire quelques courses en ville, m'informa Jasper alors que je passais devant lui pour entrer à l'intérieur.

Je clignais des yeux et soupirai dans la défaite.

- Dieu, suis-je si facilement lisible ?

- Comme un livre ouvert, se moqua-t-il.

En grognant, je montai dans ma chambre pour prendre une douche et me changer, puis je m'effondrai sur mon lit en scrutant la boîte dans laquelle j'avais mis tous les souvenirs de ma mère et que j'avais laissée sur la commode.

Je ne l'avais pas ouverte depuis si longtemps que je ne me souvenais même plus avec exactitude de ce qu'elle renfermait. C'était juste un autre souvenir que je tentais de garder enfermé à clé dans mon esprit, cependant ces derniers temps, il me semblait moins douloureux de penser à elle, certainement en grande partie grâce à Esmée.

Je tendis la main pour atteindre la petite boîte en bois et je soulevai le loquet. Les souvenirs affluèrent à une vitesse à peine gérable. La première chose qui attira mon attention fut sa bague de fiançailles, le diamant brillait à la lumière du soleil et je ris en me rappelant que je m'étais imprégné sur une sorte de diamant géant.

- Vraiment amour ? Un diamant géant ? Entendis-je ricaner derrière moi.

Je posai rapidement la boîte sur ma table de chevet avant de me tourner vers mon compagnon. Il souriait à pleines dents, ses cheveux étaient plus en désordre que d'habitude et il tenait un petit sac en plastique dans la main.

- Viens ici, murmurais-je en scannant son corps tout en me léchant les lèvres.

Il laissa tomber le sac sur le sol et s'élança vers moi après avoir refermé distraitement la porte. J'étais allongé sur le dos la seconde suivante.

- Tu m'as manqué, amour, ronronna-t-il contre mon oreille.

- On dirait, souriais-je en entourant mes bras autour de lui. Tu m'as manqué aussi, bébé.

Je gémis en sentant ses lèvres froides contre mon cou et profitai de l'instant en fermant les yeux. La température de sa peau était tellement agréable contre la mienne toujours si bouillonnante, cette fraîcheur était un vrai soulagement.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas tout, murmura-t-il en effleurant mes lèvres. Je ne suis pas seulement un refroidisseur de loup ?

_Quelle que soit la langue, je ne trouverai jamais assez de mots pour décrire l'effet que tu as sur moi,_ songeais-je en lui caressant doucement le visage du bout des doigts. _Te dire je t'aime semble parfois même insultant tant ce mot paraît faible et fade en comparaison de ce qu'il y a là pour toi..._

J'illustrai mes pensées en m'emparant de sa main pour la coller sur mon cœur qui faisait la course dans ma poitrine tout en me demandant à quel moment j'étais devenu aussi mielleux.

Je me demandais aussi ce qui était le plus inquiétant. Que j'ose partager ce genre de pensées avec lui ou la véracité de celles-ci ?

- J'aime tes pensées, m'interrompit Edward. J'ai lu une telle quantité d'esprits en un siècle... tu peux me croire, le tien est de loin mon préféré. Et soit dit en passant, souffla-t-il contre mes lèvres. J'aime quand tu es mielleux.

Je roulai des yeux dans l'espoir de dévier son attention du sang affluant sous mes joues et enfouis mon nez dans son cou. Il en fit de même, traînant sa bouche jusqu'à la ligne de ma mâchoire pour la faire voyager jusqu'à mon oreille.

- Je t'aime, Jake, roucoula-t-il en me serrant plus fort contre lui.

_Est-ce que tu es heureux_ ? Demandais-je.

Il se redressa légèrement et frotta son nez contre le mien en souriant largement.

- Comme jamais je n'aurais cru pouvoir l'être un jour, m'assura-t-il avec véhémence. Bien que j'aimerais pouvoir profiter de toi un peu plus que ça... d'ailleurs, je pensais t'emmener quelque part ce week-end. Je veux t'avoir pour moi tout seul durant deux jours.

- Où ?

- Comme si j'allais te le dire !

- S'il te plaît, suppliais-je en mordillant le lobe de son oreille.

- Non !

- All...

Je fus coupé dans mon élan par quelques coups à la porte. Edward se redressa en soupirant et grimaça, ce qui me confirma qu'il s'agissait bien de celle que je n'avais vraiment pas envie de voir...

- Tu crois que ce serait trop si je criais que je suis occupé à m'enfoncer furieusement en toi ? Ricanais-je.

- Jake ! Me réprimanda-t-il en secouant la tête. Tu veux que j'ouvre ?

- S'il te plaît, elle ne m'a pas parlé depuis que tu l'as laissée, à part me cracher au visage, je ne vois pas trop pourquoi elle viendrait ici, c'est certainement pour toi de toute façon.

Il piqua rapidement mes lèvres avant de se lever pour répondre à Bella qui frappa à nouveau avant qu'Edward arrive pour ouvrir.

- Salut, Bella, sourit-il en ouvrant la porte.

Elle lui adressa un léger sourire avant que son regard ne tombe sur moi. Jouant nerveusement avec ses mains, je la vis rougir et je levai les yeux au ciel en attendant qu'elle s'exprime enfin.

- Je... on pensait à aller au cinéma ce soir, Alice et moi... je me demandais si tu voulais venir...

Au lieu de lui répondre, Edward se tourna vers moi en levant un sourcil.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses, Jake ? Me demanda-t-il.

Du coin de l'œil, je vis Bella serrer les poings et je soupirai en interne.

_Visiblement, elle n'avait pas prévu de m'inclure dans l'invitation_, fis-je remarquer en souriant.

- Une autre fois peut-être Bella, soupira-t-il.

- Mais... tu avais dis que nous serions toujours amis, se plaignit-elle. Pourquoi ne pourrions-nous pas aller au cinéma ?

_Vas-y_, l'encourageais-je à contre cœur avant qu'il n'est le temps de refuser de nouveau. _Je t'attendrai nu dans le lit._

Ce n'était visiblement pas ce que voulait Edward, mais je n'avais aucune intention de m'imposer, par ailleurs, je voulais en profiter pour parler avec Seth.

- Bien, grommela-t-il en se retournant pour lui faire face. La séance est à quele heure ?

- Une heure et demi, sourit-elle. On part dans une heure.

Edward hocha la tête et lui ferma littéralement la porte au nez avant de se tourner vers moi pour m'adresser un regard assassin.

- Je ne voulais pas y aller ! Grogna-t-il. Du moins, pas sans toi.

Je haussai les épaules et il vint s'installer sur le lit en boudant, ce qui ne fit que provoquer mon amusement. Je me déplaçai pour plaquer mon torse contre son dos et posai la tête sur son épaule.

- Bébé, si tu ne veux pas, il suffit de lui dire ou si tu veux vraiment que je vienne, je vais venir, mais tu sais que la soirée ne sera pas agréable si je m'impose. Elle va faire la gueule et l'ambiance sera merdique. Tu ne préfères pas que je t'attende ici, nu sous les draps ?

Dans un mouvement rapide, il se retournait pour planer sur moi en me chevauchant.

- Je te veux maintenant, Jake, souffla-t-il en creusant son érection contre moi.

- Tu sais que je ne veux rien d'autre que toi, mais si nous commençons, tu ne seras certainement pas parti dans une heure, le prévins-je en souriant malicieusement.

Il se pencha sur moi, le regard noirci par le désir, visiblement plus déterminé que je ne l'aurais pensé.

- Alors je vais me contenter de te prendre dans ma bouche, amour. J'ai tellement soif.

Et avec ça, mon pantalon vola dans la pièce et il se plaça entre mes jambes déposant de doux baisers sur ma cuisse avant d'atteindre son but. Il passa doucement sa langue sur ma pointe pour y récolter le fruit de mon excitation et ferma les yeux en gémissant.

_Putain, ça devrait être interdit par la loi d'être aussi beau_, me dis-je en scrutant son visage angélique dans l'extase.

Il sourit en rouvrant les yeux sur moi, se lécha les lèvres et gratta ses ongles sur mes cuisses.

- Ton goût est si délicieux, gémit-il avant de replonger sur ma queue sans me lâcher des yeux.

Voir sa langue s'enrouler autour de moi suffit à me rendre fou et je dus m'agripper aux draps pour ne pas le retourner pour le prendre.

- Merde ! Sifflais-je en fermant les yeux dans l'espoir de me calmer.

Il me relâcha et je poussais un grognement plaintif.

- Regarde-moi, Jake. Je veux que tu voies à quel point j'aime t'avoir dans la bouche.

Bien sûr, je rouvris aussitôt les yeux sur lui en me mordant les lèvres.

_Bébé, tu veux que je meure de combustion spontanée_ _? Peux-tu imaginer ce que je ressens quand je vois tes lèvres enroulées autour de ma queue ?_

- Oui, sourit-il en trempant sa langue sur la fente de mon membre.

- Putain de merde, Edward ! Grognais-je en serrant les dents.

_Ho... je vais te violer si tu n'arrêtes pas d'avoir l'air aussi excitant !_

Il se mit à rire autour de moi provoquant des vibrations qui ne firent rien pour arranger mon problème et je sifflai à la sensation.

- S'il te plaît... Edd...

- Hum ?

Je poussai un rugissement et dégageai sa bouche de mon membre tendu pour le tirer sur moi, d'un geste je le débarrassai de son pantalon et de son boxer dont les morceaux volaient autour de nous.

- J'ai besoin d'être en toi ! Grognais-je.

- Ma bouche ne te suffisait pas ? Railla-t-il en levant un sourcil.

_Tu sais que je n'ai jamais assez de toi et puis c'est de ta faute, tu m'as provoqué avec cette vision de tes lèvres magnifiques autour de moi _! Grommelais-je silencieusement.

Je poussai deux doigts dans ma bouche et me pressais de les insérer dans son trou serré pour m'enfoncer en lui sans perdre de temps.

- Ho... oui ! Jake

- Putain tu es si serré, bébé ! Sifflais-je en agrippant violemment ses hanches pour le faire claquer plus fort sur moi.

Il plaqua l'une de ses mains sur mon torse pour prendre appui et s'empala avec force à vitesse inhumaine. Je n'aimais pas l'idée de devoir me presser à cause de Bella, mais j'avais besoin de venir en lui, je ravalai donc ma frustration pour profiter du moment, me rappelant que je pourrais l'avoir pour moi toute la nuit.

_Mords-moi !_ Ordonnais-je brusquement.

Il ne se fit pas prier et se pencha sur mon cou pour y enfoncer ses dents en poussant un gémissement qui fit frémir ma queue à l'intérieur de lui.

_J'adore ça... je suis proche, Edward... viens pour moi, bébé_, le suppliais-je en m'emparant de son membre froid pour le caresser. _Laisse-moi te sentir trembler contre moi._

Un rugissement marqua mon point culminant et je sentis Edward partir à son tour en se rependant sur mon ventre, il tenta de se détacher de mon cou, mais je le retenais d'une main de fer, pas encore près à le laisser partir.

Bella attendra...


	26. Chapter 26

PLÉNITUDE

Pov Edward

Je souriais en scrutant le visage endormit de Jacob, essayant d'oublier la soirée que j'avais dû passer avec Bella la veille. Je m'attendais à ce qu'elle tente de me convaincre de revenir à elle, certainement pas à ce qu'elle me saute littéralement dessus dans la salle de cinéma. Bien évidemment, Alice avait comme par hasard dû décommander au dernier moment, j'allais devoir avoir une sérieuse conversation avec ma sœur.

Heureusement, comme promit, Jacob m'attendait nu dans le lit, un roman policier à la main et un sourire capable de me faire baver sur les lèvres, le pauvre ne fut enfin autorisé à s'endormir qu'à une heure très tardive. Tout n'était pas encore parfait, il était si difficile de devoir faire avec Bella dans la même maison, mais j'étais très heureux, en fait, j'avais récemment pris conscience que jusque là, je n'avais jamais été heureux. Jacob semblait vraiment me compléter, il n'y avait pas de conflit, pas de doute, pas de question. C'était naturel, simplement ce qui devait être.

Je ne savais même pas qu'il était possible d'aimer simplement, pourtant, j'en avais eu quelques exemples autour de moi durant des décennies. Mais de là à croire que je pourrais un jour avoir la même chose. Avec le recul, je me demandais si je n'avais pas moi-même tout fait pour me compliquer la vie.

Autant que je le sache, Jacob était aussi heureux que moi, à part son soucis qu'en à l'avenir de Seth, il m'aimait et savait que j'en faisais autant. Je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir d'en avoir douté, mais je me sentais soulagé qu'enfin il me laisse étaler mon affection pour lui sans penser qu'il ne s'agissait là que d'une attirance physique.

En rentrant du cinéma, après être parvenu à me débarrasser de Bella en lui expliquant que je n'étais plus amoureux d'elle, Jasper était venu me parler. Le pauvre était encore très ennuyé par la douleur par laquelle il devrait faire passer Alice s'il choisissait Seth, mais à son sourire lorsqu'il parlait du jeune loup, je pouvais dire que dans son cœur, le choix était déjà fait. Je devais bien m'avouer que j'étais moi-même très inquiet pour Alice, je n'aimais pas l'idée de voir ma sœur souffrir, d'autant qu'elle ne méritait pas cela, cependant, je me doutais qu'elle allait devoir se faire à l'idée de perdre Jasper.

Mon frère m'avait conté la conversation qu'ils avaient eu durant des heures après la visite de Sue et d'Émilie. Apparemment, Alice savait déjà ce qui allait se passer, même sans rien voir, elle n'était pas stupide, elle a avoué qu'elle aurait sans doute besoin de temps, qu'il lui faudrait certainement partir un moment histoire de se remettre de sa perte. J'espérai qu'elle aillait pouvoir se guérir rapidement, une fille aussi naturellement pétillante qu'Alice serait effrayante à voir dans la dépression.

Malgré la situation, Alice tentait pourtant de sourire, que ce soit à Jasper et même à Seth, qui lui se sentait horriblement coupable de mettre le couple dans une telle situation, il passait son temps à répéter à Jasper qu'il ne lui en voudrait pas s'il restait avec elle, qu'il se contenterait de son amitié. On aurait tous voulu croire cela possible, mais ça ne l'était pas.

J'avais à plusieurs reprises entendu le gamin parler de ses doutes, de ses craintes avec Jacob. Seth avait besoin du soutient de son alpha, de ses conseils aussi, il voulait être prêt à supporter la douleur en cas de rejet de son imprégné. J'étais malade de voir mon pauvre Jacob dans cette situation, non seulement ce n'était pas facile pour lui, il avait tout de même perdu sa seule famille, pratiquement tous ses amis, la meute, mais en plus la souffrance de Seth était devenu la sienne. Il essayait tant bien que mal d'aider son bêta, mais au fond il savait que le seul qui serait capable de le soulager serait son âme sœur, à part le rassurer et le tenir aussi occupé que possible pendant que Jasper était avec Alice, il n'y avait pas grand chose à faire.

Jacob était un peu surprit de ne pas avoir entendu parler de la meute depuis des semaines à présent, en particulier concernant Seth, il avait été si sur que Sam tenterait de venir le prendre de force, juste pour essayer de prouver qu'il ne pouvait y avoir qu'un alpha. J'étais heureux que ces imbéciles ne viennent pas rajouter à nos problèmes, parce qu'entre la situation de Seth et Jasper et l'insistance de Bella pour me récupérer et être transformé quoi qu'il arrive, ça n'allait pas être facile.

- Tu penses trop, bébé

Je penchais la tête en souriant, un peu honteux de ne pas avoir remarqué mon amour se réveiller. Il leva la main vers moi et agrippa mon bras pour me tirer à lui.

- Désolé, murmurais-je en me nichant contre son torse

Il resta silencieux un moment, même son esprit était calme, certainement parce qu'à peine réveillé, alors je fermais les yeux, essayant de me détendre en profitant de sa main me caressant négligemment les cheveux.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

- A tout, surtout à Seth et... Bella

Il se détacha légèrement pour me regarder avec une expression perplexe

- Tu es dans mes bras et tu penses à Bella ? Me demanda-t-il avec un regard légèrement blessé

- Non ! Ce n'est pas...

- Je sais, bébé, ricana-t-il. Je plaisante. Je me doute qu'elle n'a pas dû te rendre la soirée des plus agréable ?

Je hochais la tête en soupirant

- Si ce n'était que ça ! Grognais-je. Elle veut toujours être transformé, Jacob

- Pourquoi ?

- Les Volturi, du moins, c'est l'argument qu'elle utilise

Un nouveau silence s'installa, bien que celui-ci fut tout à fait différent. Je pouvais sentir le corps de Jacob se raidir et d'après ses pensées, il se demandait quoi faire pour convaincre Bella qu'elle était trop jeune pour prendre une décision aussi définitive.

- Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ? Est-ce qu'Alice a vu quelque chose ? Peut-être qu'ils vont oublier au sujet de Bella...

- Alice n'a rien vu de significatif, répondis-je pensif. Elle m'en aurait parlé. Je ne suis plus aussi sur que l'avoir ici soit une bonne chose, je me demande s'il ne vaudrait pas mieux qu'elle rentre chez elle, Alice pourra toujours lui rendre visite, mais je crois... plus elle restera ici, moins elle voudra abandonner l'idée d'être transformé

_Je suis de ton avis_

Il pivota sur le lit en me repoussant pour me faire face. Il souriait tout en me caressant doucement le visage du bout des doigts. C'était drôle de voir un homme de la taille d'un ours avoir des gestes aussi délicat pour moi, parfois il semblait me traiter comme si j'étais en verre et qu'il craignait de me briser. Cependant, j'étais bien conscient que c'était simplement l'une des différentes manières de me montrer son affection, de me faire sentir important.

- Je pensais partir ce soir, mais peut-être qu'on pourrait passer la journée avec Seth et Jasper à Seattle. Alice et Bella vont faire du shopping...

- Tu veux m'emmener où ?

- Je t'ai déjà dit que...

Ses lèvres s'écrasèrent sur les miennes avant même que je n'ai le temps de finir ma phrase, un baiser doux, tout comme ses doigts glissant lentement sur ma joue.

_Tu sais que je t'adore ?_

- Oui, riais-je contre ses lèvres, mais ça ne ne change rien...

- S'il te plaît ?

- Dieu, Jacob ! Arrête avec tes yeux de chiots ! Dis-je en me dégageant pour me lever. Il est déjà tard, prépare toi, je vais voir Seth et Jasper

Il hocha la tête en faisant une moue adorable et je me pressais de sortir avant de ne pas pouvoir y résister. En arrivant en bas, je constatais qu'Esmée était déjà en train de faire le petit déjeuner pour Jacob, depuis leur conversation, elle m'avait expressément interdit de me charger de la nourriture. Elle avait même tenté de se charger de sa lessive, mais il avait poliment refusé, trop gêné à l'idée qu'elle remarque les traces de nos ébats.

- Ça va Esmée ? Souriais-je

Elle se détourna de la gazinière pour me rendre mon sourire et valsa jusqu'à moi pour déposer un baiser sur ma joue.

- Parfaitement bien, comment va Jacob ?

Je roulais des yeux

- Il va bien, Esmée, me moquais-je. Et si ça t'intéresse, moi aussi je vais bien

Elle rit tout en s'excusant, bien que je savais parfaitement qu'elle n'était pas désolé le moins du monde de l'affection qu'elle avait pour mon compagnon. En secouant la tête, je marchais vers le salon pour trouver Emmet et Seth jouant à un jeu quelconque sur la console

- Bonjour, saluais-je en m'installant sur le divan. Qui botte le cul de qui ?

Seth se tourna vers moi pour m'adresser un clin d'œil tendit qu'Emmet grogna

- Apparemment ce n'est pas Emmet, ricanais-je. Où est Jasper ?

- Il est à la chasse, il ne devrait plus tarder maintenant, m'informa Seth en aboyant un rire lorsque son personnage transperça celui d'Emmet avec une épée

- Et les autres ?

- Rose se prépare, nous allons nous balader à Port Angelès. Alice est déjà partit avec Bella je ne sais où, certainement faire les magasins et Carlisle est à l'hôpital, grogna Emmet. Merde, gamin !

C'était hilarant de voir Emmet se faire écraser à un jeu à laquelle il avait passé des heures à s'entraîner, d'autant que Seth ne se gênait pas pour se moquer de lui. Je restais un moment à les regarder en attendant Jacob et dès que j'entendis ses pas dans la cuisine, je me levais pour le rejoindre.

- Est-ce que tu as bien dormis ? Lui demanda Esmée tout en déposant une assiette devant lui. Ne laisse pas Edward te fatiguer...

Jacob devint rouge si vite que j'eus peur qu'il s'évanouisse. En me déplaçant rapidement, je me plaçais derrière lui en tentant de ne pas rire.

_Ne te moque pas de moi ! _

- Heu... Esmée... c'est...

- Pas besoin d'être gêné, chéri, ce n'est pas comme si on entendait rien, le taquina-t-elle

Je n'aurais pas cru cela possible, mais il devint plus rouge encore et je ne pu retenir mon gloussement

- Esmée, tu le mets mal à l'aise

- Je m'inquiète, c'est normal, se défendit-elle

- Tant qu'il n'arrive pas en boitant, tout va bien Esmée, railla Jasper qui venait d'apparaître le pas de la porte

Jacob le regarda les yeux écarquillés, visiblement surprit par la plaisanterie, il est vrai que Jasper mettait toujours un certain temps avant d'être totalement à l'aise avec les gens, mais une fois que c'était fait, il pouvait être très drôle.

- Jasper ? L'appela doucement Jacob toujours surprit. Ça y est, tu les as enfin prit ?

Jasper fronça les sourcils tendit que je dû me mordre la lèvre en écoutant dans l'esprit de mon compagnon ce qui allait suivre

- Quoi dont ? Demanda mon frère

- Tes laxatifs ! Ricana Jacob. Je me suis toujours demandé si tu n'avais pas un grave besoin de fréquenter à nouveau les toilettes, je vois que ça va mieux maintenant, je suis heureux pour toi

Le rire d'Emmet fit vibrer toute la maison, ainsi que celui de Seth, qui cependant essayait autant que possible de se calmer pour ne pas vexer son imprégner avant de venir nous rejoindre.

Jasper leva les yeux au ciel alors que Seth s'approchait de lui en souriant à pleines dents

- C'est vrai mon frère, ceux qui ne te connaissent pas pourraient croire que tu as quelques pommes de pins coincés dans le cul...

- Ta gueule, Emmet ! Grogna-t-il. Tu ne devrais pas trop la ramener si tu ne veux pas qu'on pense que toi aussi as besoin de quelques médicaments !

- Dieu, je mange ! Se plaignit Jacob

- C'est toi qui a mit la merde sur le tapis, mon pote ! Aboya Emmet

Jacob se tût et se pressa de finir de manger tendit que je me tournais vers Jasper qui semblait encore un peu vexé.

- Est-ce que vous voulez venir à Seattle avec nous ? Proposais-je en baladant mes yeux entre lui et Seth. Nous devions partir ce soir en week-end, mais je me disais que ça pourrait être sympa d'aller en ville

- Pour ce dont on a parlé ? Me demanda Seth

Je lui fis les gros yeux, beaucoup trop tard puis que Jacob était déjà debout derrière moi et d'après l'expression de Seth, celui-ci n'hésitait pas à essayer de faire pression sur son bêta pour savoir de quoi il parlait.

- Jacob, arrête ! Grognais-je en me tournant vers lui si vite que je pus voir la grimace qu'il faisait en regardant Seth. Et pas question d'utiliser Seth pour savoir ! Alors, vous voulez venir ? Dis-je en me tournant vers mon frère

Jasper sourit en reportant son attention sur Seth qui hocha la tête avec ferveur. Après s'être excusé pour aller se changer, Jasper monta rapidement dans sa chambre.

Nous attendions tous en discutant tranquillement lorsque la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit sur Alice et Bella...

Merde !


	27. Chapter 27

Salut

Je sais, je me répéte, mais merci pour les com

Je sais plus qui m'a demandé, mais oui, je pensais faire un pov Seth et Jasper

Bonne lecture,

Sandra

* * *

><p>Pov Jacob<p>

Dire que nous n'avions pas été désagréablement surpris en voyant Alice arriver avec Bella serait un mensonge, apparemment, Alice avait certainement dû voir notre petit voyage à Seattle et avait fait l'erreur de le dire à Bella parce que la pauvre petite voyante paraissait presque s'excuser en baladant son regard dans la salle.

- Vous faites quoi ? Demanda Bella sans même prendre la peine de dire bonjour.

Jasper fit son entrée et adressa un sourire à Alice qui lui rendit gentiment, tandis que je regardais Edward grimacer, traitant certainement avec les pensées de sa sœur.

- Nous allons à Seattle, répondit-il en soupirant.

- Super, on voulait aller faire des courses, ce serait mieux d'aller à Seattle, n'est-ce pas Alice ?

- Bella...

- Quoi ?

Edward secoua la tête et s'avança vers moi pour me prendre la main, ce qui me surprit dans la mesure où il avait toujours veillé à ne pas étaler son affection devant Bella. Il affichait une expression dédaigneuse en regardant son ex petite copine et m'entraîna sans un mot vers le garage en faisant signe à Seth et à Jasper de suivre.

_Bébé, si nous partons deux jours, j'ai besoin de prendre quelques affaires_, lui signifiais-je.

- Pas nécessaire, amour, répondit-il en clignant de l'œil avant de se tourner vers le groupe. Nous devons prendre plusieurs voitures.

- Pourquoi ? S'enquit Bella en fronçant les sourcils, c'est stupide...

- Non, ça ne l'est pas ! Grogna Edward exaspéré, tu montes en voiture avec Alice, Seth et Jasper vont prendre la jeep et je vais prendre ma Volvo.

- Mais...

- Bella ! Siffla Alice visiblement aussi exaspérée qu'Edward. Viens !

Sans discuter davantage, chacun monta en voiture et nous partîmes pour Seattle. Edward prit de suite ma main qu'il pressa doucement, je n'avais pas besoin de lire son esprit pour comprendre qu'il était vraiment énervé, même s'il tentait de garder son calme.

- Ça va? Demandais-je doucement.

- Oui... c'est... Bella commence à m'ennuyer. Je comprends qu'elle souffre, mais il faut vraiment qu'elle arrête, si les rôles avaient été inversés, jamais je n'aurais pu agir comme elle le fait...

Je ramenai sa main jusqu'à mes lèvres pour y déposer un baiser et il se détendit aussitôt, j'étais toujours émerveillé de constater la facilité avec laquelle je pouvais calmer sa colère.

- Je le suis aussi, amour, répondit-il à mes pensées. Bien, on va juste arrêter de penser à elle.

Je hochai la tête et nous commençâmes à discuter de tout et de rien, Edward prit le temps de me raconter en détails sa transformation et ses premières années avec Carlisle tandis que je lui parlais de mon enfance.

- Tu... me dirais comment est morte ta mère ? Me demanda-t-il presque timidement.

Je poussai un soupir. Sur les trois heures de trajet, j'étais parvenu à parler de tout sauf de ma mère. J'étais jeune lorsque nous avions eu cet accident, ce qui ne m'empêchait pas de m'en souvenir comme si c'était hier.

_Si je te montre au lieu de te raconter, tu es sûr de pouvoir conduire en même temps ?_

- Bien sur, chéri, m'assura-t-il en m'adressant un sourire encourageant.

Alors je lui montrai. Ce fameux jour où ma mère avait fait une embardée qui malheureusement s'était terminée par une chute dans un ravin. Je me souvenais parfaitement de la voiture faisant des tonneaux, je me souvenais m'être réveillé avec du sang sur le visage, je me souvenais avoir hurlé, pleuré pour que ma mère me réponde, je me souvenais avoir eu un mal fou à me débarrasser de ma ceinture de sécurité et lorsque j'y étais enfin parvenu, je me souvenais être sorti de la voiture pour ouvrir la portière de ma mère afin d'essayer de la tirer de là.

C'est fou ce qu'on peut être naïf quand on est gosse. J'avais été si sûr que si j'arrivais à la sortir de la voiture, alors tout irait bien. Pourtant, je me souvenais aussi très clairement lorsque le médecin avait dit à mon père qu'elle était morte sur le coup, ce qui voulait dire qu'alors que j'essayais de tirer sur son bras en pleurant, la suppliant de m'aider, de se réveiller, elle était déjà morte depuis longtemps.

Contrairement à moi, elle n'avait pas pris la peine de mettre sa ceinture. Étrange pour quelqu'un qui passait son temps à me forcer à mettre la mienne.

- Je suis désolé, amour, sanglota Edward.

Surpris, je clignai des yeux en regardant mon compagnon, honteux d'avoir provoqué sa peine. Je pensais assouvir sa curiosité, je n'aurais jamais imaginé qu'il se mettrait dans un tel état.

- C'est moi qui suis désolé, soupirais-je en serrant sa main contre mon torse. Bébé, je ne voulais pas te faire de peine, je...

- Arrête Jacob ! Siffla-t-il. Est-ce que tu te rends compte de ce que tu fais ? Arrête de faire passer ta souffrance après la mienne, de te faire passer sans cesse après moi, s'il te plaît Jacob.

- Mais... je ne veux pas que tu sois triste, répondis-je sans réfléchir. Edward, je suis désolé, mais je ne peux pas te voir triste et ta peine sera toujours plus douloureuse que la mienne à mes yeux.

Il resta silencieux quelques secondes avant de garer la voiture sur le bas côté sans se soucier des autres qui nous suivaient.

- Jacob, je comprends ça, vraiment. Mais tu dois aussi comprendre que je ressens la même chose... je t'ai accepté comme compagnon et même si c'est un peu différent de l'imprégnation, le but et l'intensité n'en sont pas moindre. Alors s'il te plaît, laisse-moi te dire que je suis désolé pour ta mère et si je ressens le besoin de... pleurer avec toi, sourit-il tristement, alors laisse-moi faire, d'accord ?

Je hochai la tête en forçant un léger sourire, l'idée ne me plaisait pas vraiment, mais je pouvais comprendre son point de vue.

- Je t'aime, tu sais ça ?

- T'as plutôt intérêt, chiot, sourit-il en redémarrant. Parce que je t'aime aussi.

Moins d'une demi-heure plus tard, nous nous arrêtâmes dans le centre ville. Edward appela Jasper pour le retrouver, apparemment, ils étaient déjà sur place. Quelle place, je n'en avais encore aucune idée. Sans prendre la peine de m'en informer, il m'entraîna avec lui à travers les rues et enfin, nous arrivâmes devant un grand bâtiment avec une affiche sur la devanture indiquant que nous étions au salon de l'automobile et j'ouvris la bouche et les yeux grands.

- Non ! Soufflais-je choqué.

- Content ? Me demanda Edward en déposant un doux baiser sur ma joue alors que nous marchions vers Jasper et Seth qui nous attendaient devant l'entrée en discutant. J'ai pensé que tu aimerais.

- Carrément ! M'exclamais-je. J'ai toujours voulu voir ça !

Et c'était vrai. Vivre à la Push, être un loup, pauvre par dessus le marché ne m'avait pas vraiment donné l'occasion de visiter grand chose, j'étais déjà venu à Seattle, mais une seule fois et j'étais très jeune. Malgré l'accident qui avait volé ma mère, j'aimais les voitures, surtout travailler dessus et j'avais toujours voulu voir ces véhicules qui me faisaient rêver.

- C'est Seth qui t'a dit ?

- Oui, j'ai vendu la mèche, répondit mon bêta. En fait, j'ai vendu plusieurs mèches...

Je levai un sourcil interrogateur, mais Seth détourna son attention sur Jasper qui souriait et avant d'avoir la chance de demander quel genre de mèche il avait vendu, nous fûmes interpellés par Bella qui marchait vers nous avec Alice.

- Jasper ! Grogna Edward.

- Désolé, mais Alice n'a rien fait de mal, si ce n'est de ne pas être capable de lui dire non...

- Je sais, soupira-t-il en me prenant la main, viens, amour, allons-y.

Je bavais, littéralement. Il y avait toutes les voitures que je rêvais d'approcher. Je me sentais comme un gamin dans un magasin de bonbons et j'étais heureux de constater que je n'étais pas le seul. Seth, Jasper, Edward et même Alice semblaient prendre du plaisir. Si Bella n'avait pas demandé toutes les cinq minutes de partir, cela aurait été parfait.

- Je t'avais prévenu, grommela Alice à son intention.

- Oui, c'est pas pour autant qu'on doit rester toute la journée.

Edward se raidit en secouant la tête et prit une direction différente du groupe après s'être excusé auprès d'eux.

- Tu veux qu'on y aille, Edward ? Demandais-je doucement.

- Certainement pas ! On n'a pas encore été voir les Mercedes et puis... tu ne m'as pas encore dit celle que tu voulais.

Je stoppai net en l'obligeant à en faire de même. Il souriait jusqu'aux oreilles, apparemment très heureux de son petit effet.

- Tu n'as pas idée, ricana-t-il en tirant sur ma main.

- Bébé, non... je ne peux pas... c'est...

Cette fois-ci, c'est lui qui s'arrêta net, une expression marquant sa colère sur ses traits angéliques et je regrettais déjà mes mots.

- On s'était mis d'accord ! Grogna-t-il. Tu ne vas pas me gâcher mon plaisir ?

- Ce n'est pas ça...

- Jacob, soupira-t-il en serrant mes mains dans les siennes. L'argent n'est rien pour nous. Nous avons accumulé des milliards durant toutes ces années et puis... tu peux imaginer les placements qu'on peut faire avec une voyante comme Alice ?

Je haussai les épaules. Quel genre d'argument pouvais-je avoir ? Je savais les Cullen riches, mais pas à ce point. Bien sur, ma fierté en prenant tout de même un coup, mais il semblait tellement heureux à l'idée de m'offrir une voiture.

- Bien. Je vais en désigner plusieurs et tu me feras la surprise, souriais-je en lui faisant signe d'avancer.

Et pendant la prochaine heure, nous tournâmes encore et encore histoire d'en choisir trois, je pensai à lui rappeler qu'il devait choisir entre les trois et non pas acheter les trois. Je vis un flash de déception, mais il acquiesça docilement.

En sortant du salon, nous retrouvâmes les autres qui étaient installés à la terrasse d'un café. Bella paraissait vraiment en colère, Seth se moquait d'elle tandis qu'Alice soupirait d'exaspération.

- Bon, on peut aller faire les magasins ? Soupira-t-elle.

Sans lui prêter attention, Edward se tourna pour me faire face et me demanda si j'avais faim. Il est vrai qu'après presque deux heures de marche au milieu des voitures et plus de trois heures de route pour venir à Seattle, je commençais vraiment à avoir les crocs. D'autant que de voir Seth la bouche pleine n'arrangeait rien.

- Jacob a faim, donc nous allons rester ici pour qu'il puisse manger un morceau.

Bella bouda davantage, Seth et Jasper partirent de leur côté et Alice était tellement bouillonnante contre son amie que je crus voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Edward paraissait tout aussi énervé que sa sœur, donc dès que j'eus terminé de manger, il me proposa de partir plus tôt vers le lieu qu'il avait réservé pour le week-end. Inutile de souligner que Bella était livide.

À aucun moment, Edward ne fit l'effort de me dire où nous allions, il conduisit une petite heure au sud de la ville et il s'arrêta devant un hôtel de luxe.

- Je vais pouvoir te faire l'amour pendant des heures sans être dérangé, ni avoir à contrôler mes cris, roucoula-t-il en me conduisant dans le hall.

Je riais en secouant la tête, trop occupé à avoir les yeux sur lui pour prendre de suite conscience du luxe qui m'entourait. Mais lorsque je le fis, je restai coi, un peu peur de salir les lieux par ma présence.

- Ne penses pas ça, murmura-t-il en m'entraînant vers l'ascenseur.

Huit étages et quelques baisers plus tard, nous étions dans une chambre d'hôtel de la superficie de la maison de mon père, avec un balcon dominant la vue sur la ville et plus de luxe que mes yeux pouvaient en supporter. Edward rit en lisant mes pensées, alors que je scrutais les lieux pas très sûr de savoir où m'asseoir. Il s'empara de ma main en souriant toujours et me conduisit dans la salle de bain.

Bien que la maison des Cullen n'était elle-même faite que de luxe, je devais avouer qu'ici il n'y avait aucune limite et je restais la bouche grande ouverte devant la baignoire qui était d'une taille tout à fait indécente.

- Un bain ? Ronronna mon compagnon.

Mes vêtements avaient disparu de mon corps avant même que je n'aie le temps d'ouvrir la bouche pour répondre. Il se déplaça rapidement pour tourner le robinet d'eau et revint se planter devant moi.

- Aurais-tu l'intention d'abuser de moi toute la nuit ? Riais-je alors que le désir me submergeait déjà.

Il cligna de l'œil avant de me sauter littéralement dessus, nous renversant sur le sol carrelé dans le processus. Je remerciais le ciel d'avoir la tête dure.

- Désolé, amour, railla-t-il.

- Non, tu ne l'ai pas, vampire.

Il m'apparut soudainement que mon désir était un peu différent qu'à son habitude, je le voulais en moi, ce fut la première fois que je ressentais un tel besoin d'être réclamé par mon compagnon, je pouvais dire que mon loup était certainement au repos.

- C'est étrange, murmura Edward en effleurant mon oreille, je ressens le même désir. J'ai envie d'être en toi... ou plutôt besoin.

- Si tu es sage, je vais peut-être te permettre de mettre ta bite au chaud, taquinais-je en me déplaçant pour plonger dans la baignoire. Pour le moment, je veux juste te prendre dans mes bras.

Je n'avais pas peur le moins du monde, avoir mon compagnon en moi me paraissait naturel, certainement pas étrange ou dérangeant, peu importe que ce soit la première fois que je recevrais un corps étranger en moi. Mais j'avais aussi ce constant besoin de tendresse, c'était presque aussi fort que la luxure, je devais tenir mon compagnon, le bercer contre moi aussi souvent que possible. Juste besoin de son contact.

Après un long moment de simple détente dans le bain, essayant de me vider la tête, je commençais à repenser à ces dernières semaines, à la façon dont les choses avaient changé. Il n'y a pas si longtemps, j'étais sûr de haïr Edward Cullen, à présent, je mourrais pour lui, sans y réfléchir à deux fois.

- Tu n'auras pas à le faire, souffla Edward.

Nous restâmes un long moment collés l'un à l'autre jusqu'à ce que je décide de me lever en tirant mon compagnon avec moi. Je pris soin de sécher son corps, puis j'en fis de même avec le mien avant de le ramener dans la chambre avec la ferme intention de le laisser abuser de moi pendant des heures.

Pov Bella

La rage, c'est tout ce que je pouvais ressentir. J'étais malade de cette situation, d'autant qu'à présent, ils ne prenaient même plus la peine de se cacher de moi, je devais les regarder s'embrasser, se tenir la main tout en murmurant je ne sais quoi. Edward n'avait jamais pris soin de moi de la sorte, c'était tellement injuste. J'étais censée être avec lui à planifier notre avenir au lieu de devoir être témoin de son nouveau bonheur avec mon concurrent, pas moins.

Jamais je n'aurais cru cela possible, mais je haïssais Jacob Black de toute mon âme. Il aurait pu se sacrifier, il aurait dû simplement partir loin et ne jamais revenir, mais non, il n'avait pas hésité à me prendre mon avenir, ce chien vivait ma vie.

Et je ne pouvais pas tolérer ça.

J'imaginais trouver une alliée en Alice, mais malgré sa situation identique, elle ne pouvait pas haïr Jasper, ni même Seth.

- Bella, il faut que tu te calmes, soupira-t-elle en tapotant ses doigts fins sur la table. Tu dois être forte, je sais que c'est dur, mais il n'y a rien que tu puisses faire. Accepte-le.

- Accepte-le ! Hurlais-je sans me soucier des regards curieux sur moi. Il a volé ma vie, Alice ! Que suis-je censé faire à présent ? Le regarder bien gentiment ?

Alice soupira de plus belle, elle pouvait me dire tout ce qu'elle voulait, je voyais bien la douleur dans ses yeux. Elle n'était pas plus ravie que moi de devoir perdre Jasper.

- Bella, tu ne seras pas la première fille qui rompt avec son mec, si je peux le supporter après soixante ans de vie commune avec Jasper, je pense que tu pourras aussi. J'ai mal moi aussi, mais j'aime suffisamment Jasper pour lui souhaiter d'être heureux.

- Lui souhaiter d'être heureux ? Es-tu stupide, Alice ? Pourquoi devrais-tu abandonner ton propre bonheur pour le leur ?

- Je viens de te le dire, je l'aime.

J'étais sidérée. Elle ne pouvait pas s'attendre à ce qu'agisse comme elle ? Rester sur le côté en les regardant vivre leur vie parfaite tandis que j'allais me morfondre, plutôt crever !

Bien, je savais ce qui me restait à faire. Mais pour cela, il me fallait être réfléchie, je ne pouvais pas me permettre de faire n'importe quoi avec une voyante me surveillant. Je pris une grande inspiration pour essayer de retrouver mon calme et étirai un triste sourire.

- Je vais essayer, murmurais-je. Mais je ne peux pas rester ici, je ne peux pas leur faire face, que dirais-tu de voyager, Alice ?

- Voyager ? Répéta-t-elle en levant un sourcil.

- Et bien, pourquoi pas Paris ? Toi qui aimes faire les magasins...

Je vis ses yeux s'assombrir, je devinais qu'elle cherchait si effectivement un voyage serait une bonne chose. Il était difficile de ne pas prendre de décision sachant déjà ce que je voulais faire, mais j'espérais que tant que je n'aurais pas décidé comment je voulais le faire, je pourrais cacher mes intentions de ses visions stupides.

- Bonne idée ! S'exclama-t-elle enfin. Paris, oui, c'est très bien. Mais tu veux vraiment partir maintenant ?

- Oui, j'ai juste besoin de mon passeport et on prend le prochain vol, ce n'est pas comme si quelqu'un nous attendait. Puisqu'on doit essayer d'oublier, autant rendre la chose la plus agréable possible, j'ai toujours voulu voir l'Europe.

Alice hocha la tête en souriant largement, elle se leva, déposa quelques billets sur la table et me fit signe de la suivre. Ainsi commençait mon voyage vers la vengeance.


	28. Chapter 28

DOMINÉ

Pov Jacob

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux, murmurais-je la joue contre sa cuisse.

J'avançai mon visage vers son érection sans le lâcher des yeux, passant quelques coups de langues sur la pointe tandis qu'Edward se tortillait sous moi.

- Dis-moi ce que tu veux que je fasse et je vais le faire...

Il releva légèrement la tête pour aimanter son regard au mien et me sourit malicieusement.

- Prends-moi... tiens-moi à la base, souffla-t-il les yeux mi-clos.

Un long gémissement s'échappa de ses lèvres lorsqu'il sentit ma main chaude sur son membre, mais je ne bougeai pas, attendant patiemment ses instructions. Lorsqu'il prit conscience que j'attendais après lui, il se mordit la lèvre inférieure un moment tout en scrutant ma main, puis ses yeux remontèrent sur mon visage.

- Mets-moi tout entier dans ta bouche, Jake, me supplia-t-il en secouant les hanches.

Obéissant, je glissai sa longueur dans ma bouche sans lâcher la base et je décidai de taquiner un peu mon compagnon en restant à nouveau totalement immobile.

- Jake ! Fais quelque chose... s'il te plaît...

_Quoi ?_

- Merde ! Suce-moi...

Je m'exécutai alors en massant lentement son érection avec ma bouche, glissant ma langue le long de celle-ci à chaque poussée sans oublier de branler la base et je fus plus que récompensé par ses gémissements.

- Putain... ho oui ! N'arrête pas, Jake... je vais... je ne peux pas durer...

_C'est ce que je voulais en accélérant la cadence_, riais-je, ce qui provoqua à ses hanches de se lever et à la pointe de sa queue de cogner contre le fond de ma gorge.

- Continue ! Grogna-t-il.

_Continu ?_

- A rire.

Sa demande me parut si absurde que je n'eus pas à forcer un nouveau rire, puis je grognai aussi fort que possible en ayant la bouche occupée. Il poussa un sifflement alors que ses mains s'accrochèrent si fort à mes cheveux que j'eus peur de devenir chauve.

- Ho oui... oui... je vais venir...

_Veux-tu que j'avale ?_

- Oui ! Avale-moi, Jake.

_Jouis pour moi, bébé. Je veux boire ta délicieuse semence._

Il explosait dans ma bouche la seconde d'après. Consciencieusement, je nettoyai son membre, incapable de laisser la moindre goutte avant de quitter sa belle queue pour remonter sur lui et l'embrasser.

- Tu es délicieux, bébé, roucoulais-je contre ses lèvres.

- C'était... tellement... tellement bien, incroyable, Jake.

Je souris avant de retomber avidement sur ses lèvres.

_Qu'est-ce que tu veux maintenant _? Demandai-je sans cesser de l'embrasser.

Il décolla sa bouche de la mienne et m'adressa un regard sauvage avant de me répondre.

- Je te veux à quatre pattes, Jake. Comme un bon chiot.

Incapable de me retenir, je m'esclaffai tout en le laissant me retourner pour me mettre en position, je ne pouvais pas m'imaginer sa réaction si je me transformais brusquement.

- Tu crois que ça m'arrêterais ? Me provoqua-t-il.

- On va éviter l'expérience, riais-je de plus belle.

Il balada sa bouche sur mon épaule, puis sur mon dos pour arriver jusqu'à mes fesses sur lesquelles il passait sa langue, lentement, langoureusement.

_S'il te plaît, bébé. J'ai besoin de..._

Ma ligne de pensée fut interrompue par l'intrusion de sa langue et je grondai de plaisir en laissant ma tête retomber contre le matelas.

- Mon dieu... n'arrête pas... n'arrête pas, le suppliais-je.

Je serrai les yeux fermés en sentant sa langue faire des vas-et-viens en moi, me retenant pour ne pas accompagner le mouvement. Malheureusement, après quelques minutes, il s'arrêta.

- Désolé, mais j'ai très envie de me mettre au chaud et je pense que tu es prêt, m'annonça-t-il en frottant brusquement sa pointe contre mon trou.

Il poussa lentement, très lentement, trop lentement...

- Edward ! Grognais-je. Arrête de me taquiner, j'ai besoin de toi.

- J'essaye d'éviter la douleur autant que possible, amour, ronronna-t-il en collant sa bouche contre mon dos.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, je m'en remettrai.

D'un coup sec, il s'enfonça profondément en moi, m'arrachant un cri de douleur et de plaisir combinés. Cependant, ce n'est pas vraiment cela qui m'interpella, je me sentais étrangement complet, comme accompli.

_Est-ce que tu le ressens toi aussi_ ? Demandais-je.

- Oui amour, c'est un sentiment incroyable... merveilleux, gémit-il en prenant le rythme.

Je me demandais pourquoi c'était aussi différent lorsqu'il me prenait, ce n'était pas moins bien lorsque j'étais en lui, juste différent, une étrange différence, un sentiment que je ne parvenais pas à définir.

- Je t'aime, mon chiot, l'entendis-je murmurer haletant.

_Je t'aime aussi, ma sangsue._

Il prit de la vitesse et je gémissais comme une petite chienne. Le rire d'Edward m'indiqua qu'il avait attrapé ma pensée parasitaire et il augmenta la force de ses coups.

- Putain ! Là... encore... encore, bébé ! Pleurnichais-je lorsqu'il toucha enfin ma prostate.

Il se retira presque complètement et j'allais râler lorsqu'il poussa violemment pour retoucher le même point.

- Là ? Ronronna-t-il en tirant mes cheveux pour me coller contre lui.

- Oui... oui... s'il te plaît, bébé... encore.

- J'aime quand tu supplies, amour.

_S'il te plaît, s'il te plaît, s'il te plaît_, chantais-je dans ma tête tout en gémissant plus fort.

La salle n'était remplie que de nos sons de plaisir mélangés à nos corps qui claquaient l'un contre l'autre, je savais qu'il me prenait à une vitesse qui aurait certainement tué un homme normal, mais je n'en prenais que plus de plaisir et remerciais le ciel de ne pas être totalement humain.

- Je vais foutre, bébé ! Grognais-je en jetant ma tête en arrière.

- Moi aussi, murmura-t-il avant de planter ses dents dans mon épaule.

_Dieu... n'arrête pas... ho, merde ! C'est si bon, je t'aime... je t'aime, Edward..._

Sa charge explosa presque en parfaite synchronisation avec moi, mais l'extase paraissait ne pas vouloir prendre fin pour mon plus grand bonheur et je soupçonnais que ses dents dans ma chaire y étaient pour quelque chose, c'est pourquoi je plaquai ma main sur sa nuque pour l'empêcher de se retirer.

- J'adore quand tu fais ça, soufflais-je en fermant les yeux.

Avec une dernière secousse, je retombai lourdement sur le lit avec mon compagnon sur moi. Il relâcha ma peau en gémissant et lécha la plaie pour la refermer.

- Jake, c'était si bon, soupira-t-il de plaisir contre ma peau. Je t'aime mon amour.

Il ne me fallut que quelques secondes pour m'endormir totalement vidé et épuisé.

Pov Seth

J'étais un peu ennuyé de savoir Jacob ailleurs durant tout le week-end, non pas que je me sentais mal avec les Cullen, mais j'avais besoin de lui, de son soutien et très honnêtement, je craignais que Sam et la meute tentent de venir me chercher pendant son absence. Même si Jacob était devenu mon alpha, je savais que je serais incapable de me défendre contre toute la meute et je ne voulais surtout pas laisser les Cullen se battre à cause de moi.

Souvent, je tentais de partir seul de mon côté en veillant à ne pas quitter le territoire des Cullen, j'avais beau essayer de ne pas laisser aller ma peine, cela ne voulait pas dire pour autant que je n'avais pas peur et que je n'étais pas triste, non, je parvenais simplement à me débarrasser de mes mauvaises émotions à volonté, à ne pas me laisser ronger par mes craintes.

Cependant, la vérité, c'était que je me sentais horriblement coupable pour Alice. Cette fille était adorable et elle avait été accouplée avec Jasper si longtemps, puis soudain, j'arrivais pour informer tout le monde qu'il était censé être mon compagnon ?

C'était injuste pour elle, c'est la raison pour laquelle je me forçais autant que possible à garder mes émotions pour moi, ce n'était pas facile, mais j'étais aussi talentueux dans ce domaine que l'était Jacob pour garder ses pensées d'Edward. Certainement une façon qu'avait l'imprégnation pour nous protéger des pouvoirs de nos compagnons.

Rien de mon comportement ne semblait pourtant empêcher l'éloignement entre Alice et Jasper. Bien sûr, je ne voulais que lui, cependant, je ne me sentais pas le droit de le prendre à Alice. D'ailleurs, la situation de Jasper et Alice n'était en rien comparable avec Bella et Edward. Comment comparer une relation d'à peine un an, faite de quelques baisers avec une relation de plusieurs décennies ? Ce serait comparer un lac et un océan. Je ne voyais aucune raison pour Edward de perdre davantage son temps avec Bella, mais je ne pouvais pas en dire autant pour Jasper qui était tout de même marié depuis un long moment avec Alice.

Chaque jour, pendant plusieurs heures, je ne cessais de me demander quoi faire, j'en étais même arrivé à penser que je pourrais peut-être essayer de supplier Jacob de m'interdire de l'aimer ou de rester éloigné de lui autant que possible. Malheureusement, je me doutais que l'imprégnation était bien plus puissante que la commande d'un alpha.

J'allais donc devoir trouver autre chose.

- Est-ce que ça va ?

Clignant des yeux, je me retournai pour trouver Jasper perché sur un arbre à proximité. Je me maudissais de ne pas avoir senti sa présence plus tôt tant j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Je n'avais pas eu le temps de ravaler mes émotions.

- Oui, murmurais-je en forçant un sourire.

Je fermai les yeux quelques secondes dans l'espoir de remettre un peu d'ordre dans mes pensées tandis que Jasper s'installait à côté de moi. Je m'en voulais un peu d'avoir gâché si facilement ma couverture. Après tout, pour la plupart des gens, j'étais toujours heureux et optimiste.

- Dis-moi, s'il te plaît, insista-t-il en posant une main sur la mienne.

Mes yeux se rouvrirent aussitôt en réponse au contact de mon âme sœur et encore une fois, je devais lutter très fort pour ne pas laisser transparaître davantage mes émotions.

- Rien dont tu doives t'inquiéter, lui assurais-je avec un sourire maladroit.

- Pourquoi te caches-tu de moi, Seth ? Tu sais, ça ferait un excellent travail avec quelqu'un qui n'a pas mon expérience, mais je sais reconnaître lorsqu'on me cache quelque chose, par ailleurs, je peux comprendre que selon ta logique, c'est à toi de me protéger, mais tu dois aussi comprendre que je suis l'aîné.

Je ne pouvais pas arrêter le sourire qui se propageait sur mon visage, il avait raison, je n'avais que quinze ans alors que lui devait avoir quelques centaine d'années.

- Quel âge as-tu vielle homme ? Souriais-je.

Jasper écarquilla les yeux, certainement pas l'habitude de se faire appeler ainsi, puis il se mit à rire

- Et bien... cent quarante huit, dont dix neuf en tant qu'être humain.

Il devait certainement s'attendre à me voir choqué ou paniqué, mais dans la mesure ou je m'étais imaginé bien pire, je me sentais plutôt soulagé et je ris donc en scrutant le visage déconfit de Jasper.

- Ne sois pas si surpris, je m'étais préparé à quelques siècles, alors tu es moins vieux que je l'avais imaginé.

- Je vois, tu es du genre à t'imaginer le pire pour ne pas être surpris ?

- Le pire ? Répétais-je. En fait non, je suis plutôt impressionné et intéressé par ce que tu pourrais me raconter du temps que tu as passé sur terre et puis, j'ai eu le temps de réfléchir, à moins d'une mort prématurée, moi aussi je vais vivre un long moment et je me sens chanceux de pouvoir observer le monde changer sous mes yeux.

Jasper me regarda un moment avec les sourcils froncés.

- Tu as beaucoup pensé à ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- Évidemment, soupirais-je. C'est quelque chose d'inhabituel et j'essaye de me préparer au mieux à ce qui m'attend.

Mon compagnon se tut un long moment, reportant son attention sur les arbres devant lui, apparemment très concentré par je ne sais quelle pensée.

- J'ai fais beaucoup de choses horribles, Seth, avoua-t-il brusquement. Beaucoup de choses dont je ne suis pas fier.

Ce fut à mon tour de poser une main réconfortante sur lui. Je me doutais que tous les Cullen n'avaient pas été si innocents que Carlisle, mais je ne voulais pas les juger pour autant, personne ne pouvait les juger, pas alors qu'un humain ou un loup tel que moi était incapable de savoir ce qu'était la soif.

- Que ressent-on lorsqu'on à soif ? Demandais-je incapable de taire ma curiosité.

- Difficile à dire... rien d'humain n'est vraiment comparable, mais... si je devais l'expliquer, je dirais que le sang humain est pour nous comme la plus merveilleuse des drogues, c'est comme de mettre un verre d'alcool sous le nez du plus alcoolique des hommes et encore, pour avoir ressenti le désir d'un drogué humain, ce n'est pas le centième de l'attrait que nous avons pour le sang.

- Je ne peux pas le ressentir, mais je crois que je peux comprendre, dis-je en souriant. Je ne te juge pas Jasper, jamais.

Il cligna des yeux à plusieurs reprises et pencha la tête sur le côté. Dieu qu'il était adorable avec ses mèches de cheveux courant sur son front. Concentre-toi, Seth, me répétais-je encore et encore.

- Comment peux-tu me pardonner ce que j'ai fais ?

- Je n'ai rien à pardonner, Jasper. Comment pourrais-je ? Fondamentalement, tu n'as rien fait de mal, si ce n'est suivre tes instincts, par ailleurs, si quelqu'un doit te pardonner, c'est toi.

- Tu es... étrangement compréhensif pour un loup, souffla-t-il visiblement surpris.

- Non, Jasper. Je suis réaliste. Le monde est mauvais, quand on le regarde dans son ensemble, ce n'est pas difficile à voir et s'il est mauvais, c'est d'abord à cause des humains. Nous essayons tous de combattre nos instincts, toi en évitant de boire du sang humain, moi en essayant de ne pas déchirer qui que ce soit ayant le malheur de me foutre en rogne... les humains ne sont pas différents et contrairement à toi ou moi, ils cèdent à leurs instincts beaucoup plus fréquemment.

- Dieu, Seth. Es-tu sur d'avoir quinze ans ?

Je ris à cette remarque, être jeune devait-il m'empêcher de réfléchir ? Certainement, mais lorsque tu te transformes en un loup géant, l'insouciance n'est pas vraiment une option. Pas quand tu as le pouvoir de tuer si facilement.

- Je suis jeune, mais est-ce vraiment important ? Tu sais, ce qui ennuie réellement les gens en ce qui concerne la différence d'âge, c'est surtout la différence physique. Si un humain de quatre vingt ans paraissait en avoir vingt, la différence d'âge n'aurait aucune importance et nous vivons dans un monde étrange où cela est possible pour certains d'entre nous. Regarde, j'ai quinze ans, mais j'ai l'air d'en avoir dix de plus, tu as près de cent cinquante ans et tu as l'air d'en avoir cent trente de moins, est-ce vraiment important ?

Au lieu de me répondre, il leva la main pour me caresser la joue et il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas sauter sur lui pour l'embrasser. Je fermai instantanément les yeux pour essayer de garder mes hormones en échec. Une partie de moi désirait lui dire de ne pas me toucher, mais l'autre ne voulait que ça, en fait les deux ne voulaient que ça, mais sachant que ce n'était pas vraiment ce que lui désirait...

- Puis-je... t'embrasser ? Entendis-je brusquement.

Je rouvris aussitôt les yeux et à voir son expression, mon visage devait vraiment être amusant.

- Pardon ?

Il ne répondit pas, se contentant de sourire plus largement, il avança lentement son visage et s'arrêta à quelques millimètres de mes lèvres.

- J'aimerais te goûter, Seth. Puis-je ?

- Mais... mais...

Je fus incapable de répondre clairement, je voulais, dieu, je voulais, mais j'avais tellement peur qu'il finisse par regretter, je ne voulais pas non plus faire de peine à Alice, ni souffrir en goutant à mon fruit défendu sachant que ce serait certainement la première et la dernière fois.

- Je vais prendre ce que tu ressens pour un oui, rit-il doucement avant de coller ses lèvres froides sur les miennes.

Mes gestes furent automatiques, je pris son visage en coupe comme s'il s'agissait de la chose la plus fragile sur cette terre et le laissai conduire le baiser, trop effrayé à l'idée de le faire fuir, mais après quelques secondes, il se détacha, sans pour autant s'éloigner.

- Embrasse-moi Seth.

Ho, mon dieu !

Incapable de me retenir, j'avalai avidement ses lèvres et n'eus aucun mal à lui faire ouvrir la bouche pour masser sa langue glacée avec la mienne. C'était... divin, la meilleure chose à laquelle je n'avais jamais gouté, je sentais mon cœur exploser de bonheur dans ma poitrine. L'euphorie totale.

- Hum, gémit-il contre mes lèvres.

Les sons s'échappant de sa bouche firent frissonner mon entre-jambe et je décidai de mettre fin au baiser avant de le violer sur le sol de la forêt.

- Déjà ? Se plaignit-il en souriant malicieusement.

- Jasper... est-ce que tu es sûr ? Je veux dire... tu ne vas pas regretter ? Et qu'en est-il d'Alice ? Je ne voudrais pas...

Ses lèvres revinrent sur les miennes pour me faire taire et il me repoussa sur le sol pour se coucher sur moi. Instantanément, je collai mes mains sur ses hanches, le caressant doucement tandis que nos langues bataillaient avidement. J'en oubliai tous mes doutes, toutes mes craintes et même les conséquences.

- Tu as seize ans dans combien de temps, Seth ? Me demanda-t-il brusquement en reculant pour me regarder dans les yeux.

- Heu... huit mois, pourquoi ?

J'attendais une réponse de sa part en essayant de ne pas tenir compte de son érection pressant contre ma cuisse. Mais soudainement, un mélange de plaisir intense, d'extase et... d'affection me frappèrent de plein fouet et je jouissais en quelques secondes sur le sol avec lui sur moi.

- Pour que je puisse te faire venir avec mes mains, ricana-t-il avant de m'embrasser de nouveau.


	29. Chapter 29

CONSÉQUENCES

Je revenais de mon voyage de chasse avec Jasper, satisfait comme jamais du dernier week-end passé avec Jacob, j'étais plus qu'heureux de l'avoir eu pour moi tout seul durant deux jours. Jasper était resté relativement silencieux, d'après ses pensées, il s'inquiétait de la décision d'Alice et Bella de partir en voyage ensemble et même si j'étais particulièrement soulagé d'être enfin débarrasser de Bella, je ne pouvais qu'être inquiet également de les savoir seuls à l'autre bout du monde.

- Est-ce que ça va ? Murmurais-je en ralentissant ma course

Jasper s'arrêta et haussa les épaules, pas très sur de savoir quoi me répondre. Il se sentait heureux et libre de vivre sa relation avec Seth, d'un autre côté, il s'inquiétait toujours de la souffrance que pouvait ressentir Alice, sans compter qu'il était également inquiet quand au jeune age de son loup.

- Je... j'ai peur pour elle, je n'aime pas la savoir si loin, juste avec Bella...

Je soupirais bruyamment en posant la main sur son épaule

- Elles ont certainement juste besoin de s'occuper l'esprit, je ne suis pas plus ravi que toi, mais je pense que ça pourrait leurs faire du bien d'essayer de s'amuser

- Je sais, mais...

_Je n'ai pas confiance en Bella, j'ai peur qu'elle fasse plus de mal que de bien_, rajouta-t-il silencieusement

Je ne pouvais qu'être d'accord avec lui, absolument incertain de la capacité de Bella à remonter le moral d'Alice. Je savais que dans l'esprit de ma sœur, même blessée, elle ne souhaitait que le bonheur de Jasper, cependant, Bella ne ressentait que la colère et l'amertume. Bien que je ne puisse pas lui en vouloir, je ne pouvais pas non plus accepter qu'elle tente de noircir l'esprit d'Alice.

- Laissons-leur une semaine ou deux avant de nous inquiéter, soufflais-je en essayant de paraître rassurant. Rentrons, je dois être là lorsque la voiture de Jake va être livré

Jasper se détendit et m'adressa un petit sourire avant de se remettre à courir pour rentrer.

J'avais voulu prendre les trois voitures qu'avait choisi Jacob, mais je me doutais qu'il ne serait pas d'accord avec ça, pas maintenant du moins, mais j'avais bon espoir qu'avec le temps, il comprendrait que l'argent n'était rien pour nous, je voulais qu'il en profite et qu'il cesse de se sentir mal à l'aise à cause de ça.

Je n'eus pas à attendre longtemps pour réceptionner la voiture, Jacob et Seth n'étaient pas à la maison et je voulais qu'il est la surprise en rentrant, mais lorsque les heures passaient sans que je ne les vois rentrer, je commençais à m'inquiéter. Jasper m'adressa un regard concerné et posa son livre sur la table basse du salon avant de se lever pour me suivre à l'extérieur.

- J'espère que ce n'est pas le pack ! Grogna-t-il alors que nous courrions pour suivre l'odeur de nos loups

Après quelques minutes de course effréné vers le nord, j'entendis enfin les pensées de Seth, ainsi que celles de mon compagnon et je stoppais net en prenant conscience de la conversation qui se jouait, pas très sur de devoir laisser Jasper l'entendre.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? S'inquiéta mon frère, est-ce qu'ils vont bien ?

- Oui, mais je pense qu'ils ont besoin de parler, soupirais-je en calmant mon inquiétude

Je commençais à faire demi-tour pour leur laisser un peu d'intimité, mais bien sur, Jasper ne pu s'empêcher de continuer à avancer dans leur direction. En soupirant, je suivais mon frère à contre cœur, ce n'était pas très grave, mais Seth pleurait et il avait simplement besoin de calmer sa culpabilité au sujet d'Alice.

- Je me sens horrible, sanglota Seth dans les bras de Jacob

Les deux loups étaient assis nu sur le sol, Seth s'accrochait au cou de son alpha pour le vie chère. Il se rendait malade de la soudaine disparition d'Alice en Europe, persuadé qu'il était responsable de sa peine, il ne parvenait pas à supporté d'être la cause de sa souffrance. Je ne doutais pas que Seth soit réellement le compagnon de Jasper, il avait une telle capacité d'empathie.

- Seth, ce n'est pas de ta faute, s'il te plaît, tu dois laisser aller ta culpabilité, tu te laisse ronger et tu ne pourra pas cacher ça éternellement à Jasper

- Mais c'est de ma faute ! S'écria-t-il en relevant son visage strié de larmes. J'arrive, je pose les yeux sur lui et... merde, Jake, ils étaient ensemble depuis tellement longtemps, maintenant, elle est partit, elle a quitté sa famille à cause de moi... je me sens comme une merde

Pendant un long moment, nous restions à distance écoutant discrètement la conversation de nos deux loups, mais las, Jasper décida qu'il était temps d'intervenir. Bien sur, Jake avait sentit notre présence, il soupira en regardant Jasper marcher vers eux, il repoussa doucement son bêta qui se mit à paniquer en constatant que mon frère avait été témoin de son état. Jacob se leva pour laisser la place à Jasper et marcha lentement jusqu'à moi, l'air beaucoup trop préoccupé à mon goût.

- Ça va aller, Jacob, tentais-je de la rassurer en l'attrapant par la taille

Il secoua la tête, visiblement attristé de voir Seth dans un tel état pour quelque chose dont il n'était pas responsable, mais d'un autre côté, je pouvais voir qu'il comprenait ce que vivait le jeune loup. Jacob était lui aussi malade de savoir Alice loin de sa famille et il se sentait tout aussi responsable que Seth.

_S'il ne m'avait pas aidé..._

- Arrête ça, amour ! Soupirais-je. Alice ne vous en veut pas, elle est partit parce que Bella lui a demandé de l'accompagner

- Je suis désolé, bébé, marmonna-t-il en s'emparant de ma main, c'est juste... Alice à l'air gentille et je trouve ça triste pour elle. C'est très différent de Bella et toi. Ils ont été ensemble si longtemps... je peux comprendre la peine de Seth, sa culpabilité, même si je n'aime pas le voir ainsi

Je hochais lentement la tête en lui adressant un sourire que j'espérais rassurant et pris brusquement conscience de la nudité de mon compagnon.

- Mon dieu, Jacob !

Avant qu'il n'est le temps de me demander ce qui m'arrivait, je tombais à genoux pour le prendre dans ma bouche en le maintenant fermement pour l'empêcher de tomber de surprise en raison de ma soudaine action. Passant ma langue sur sa longueur comme un affamé, je dévorais férocement son membre. Jamais je ne pourrais me lasser de son goût et de sa chaleur, il était juste parfait.

- Putain ! Siffla-t-il entre ses dents. Edward.. Seth et Jasper ne sont pas très loin bébé et je... merde, merde... ho oui, comme ça. Aimes-tu à ce point sucer ma bite, Edward ? Demanda-t-il la voix assombrit par le plaisir

Je fredonnais autour de lui, amusé de voir son brusque changement de comportement. Il m'attrapa sans ménagement par les cheveux pour me remettre debout et m'embrasser violemment, puis avec un grognement possessif, il me souleva en plaçant mes jambes autour de sa taille et se mit à courir vers la maison sans lâcher mes lèvres.

En arrivant à proximité de la demeure, il fit le tour afin de pouvoir sauter à la fenêtre de la chambre sans se faire voir par les quelques membres de la famille présent et me balança sur le lit en souriant sombrement.

- Sur les genoux. Maintenant

J'obéissais en une seconde, pressé de satisfaire mon compagnon (ainsi que moi-même) secrètement ravi qu'il ne soit pas passé à proximité du garage pour renter, la voiture pourrait bien attendre un peu.

Pov Seth

J'étais parvenu à cacher mon malaise durant plusieurs semaines à Jasper malgré son don, il se doutait que quelque chose me tracasser, mais il n'avait aucune idée de l'ampleur du problème. Jacob avait raison, la culpabilité me rongeait de l'intérieur. J'avais beau ne pas réellement connaître Alice, du peu que je savais, elle ne méritait pas la souffrance par laquelle elle passait à cause de moi et je me sentais vraiment malade d'en être la cause, c'était plus fort que moi, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me mettre à sa place, je ressentais la perte, le rejet, la nostalgie et le désespoir avec une telle intensité que j'en étais moi-même surprit.

Mais de voir Jasper ici, dans mon état de faiblesse pathétique n'arrangeait rien, je ne voulais pas l'ennuyer avec ma souffrance, malgré le fait qu'il était de loin mon aîné, mes instincts de protection envers lui étaient incroyablement ancré en moi, en tant que mon imprégné, je me devais de le protéger, de faire tout mon possible pour le rendre heureux, le soutenir et en le voyant me scruter avec cette expression torturé sur son magnifique visage, j'avais l'impression d'avoir échoué, j'étais déçu de moi-même.

- Je suis désolé, murmurais-je faiblement en reportant mon attention sur le sol

Mes paroles parurent le sortir de sa transe parce qu'il se déplaça brusquement pour prendre la place de Jacob et me serrer dans ses bras. Il se tût durant quelques minutes et je crus un instant qu'il m'en voulait pour ne pas être parvenu à garder mes émotions pour moi, j'imaginais qu'il avait bien assez à faire avec sa propre culpabilité.

- Alors c'est ce que tu tentais de me cacher tout ce temps, soupira-t-il en me berçant doucement.

Ne sachant pas quoi dire d'autre, je réitérais mes excuses, plus honteux que jamais de laisser mon compagnon me voir si faible, il était déjà assez difficile d'être aussi jeune, je me sentais comme un enfant à présent.

- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser, Seth, répondit-il en relevant mon visage avec un doigt sous mon menton. Je... ce n'est pas de ta faute et Alice le sait

Je secouai tristement la tête, il pouvait dire tout ce qu'il voulait, si je n'étais pas entré dans sa vie, il serait toujours avec elle, elle serait toujours là.

- Je pense qu'à long terme ce qui est arrivé sera pour le mieux pour Alice, au fond, elle a toujours su que nous n'étions pas compagnon, il est temps qu'elle passe à autre chose, il était temps de mettre fin à la mascarade, je l'ai aimé, je l'aime encore... mais je suis heureux d'avoir enfin trouvé celui qui me complète et j'espère que bientôt il en sera de même pour elle, alors s'il te plaît, ne te sens pas aussi mal

- Je suis désolé, répétais-je de nouveau. C'est que... quand je pense à elle, c'est... c'est comme si je pouvais ressentir le rejet, la peine, la perte qu'elle doit ressentir, ça fait mal...

Contre toute attente, il étira un magnifique sourire et je pouvais voir l'une de ses cicatrices sur son menton s'étirer légèrement. Sans réfléchir, je levais la main pour courir un doigt dessus, émerveillé de savoir qu'il avait survécu à tant de violence, mais aussi peiné que la moitié de mon âme ait dû supporter tant d'horreur.

- Tu es naturellement empathique, je dirais même hypersensible, souffla-t-il en s'emparant doucement de mon doigt pour y déposer un baiser. Est-ce depuis moi ?

Je secouais la tête avec raideur

- Non, j'ai toujours eu ça, c'est difficile à expliquer, mais même lorsque la situation ne me concerne pas directement, je parvins à ressentir la peur, l'effroi ou le bonheur des autres avec une telle intensité. La première fois que j'ai tué un vampire avec le pack, ils se sont tous moqués de moi... j'ai pleuré comme un bébé, riais-je tristement, les hurlements, l'expression... il était si horrifié, désespéré en comprenant qu'il allait être détruit. Je baissais honteusement la tête en fermant les yeux. Je suis désolé d'être aussi faible, mais je vais corriger ça autant que possible, promis-je avec ferveur

Les deux mains de Jasper furent subitement sur mon visage, me tenant étroitement, m'obligeant à pénétrer ses iris assombrit.

- Surtout pas ! Grogna-t-il sévèrement. Il n'y a rien de faible à ça, Seth. Tu as une belle âme, ne l'endurcie pas, si j'en avais une...

- Si ? Le coupais-je en fronçant les sourcils

Il cligna des yeux, confus par ma propre confusion

- Les vampires n'ont pas d'âme, Seth et même s'ils en avaient, avec tout ce que j'ai fait, la mienne est morte depuis longtemps

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? Marmonnais-je. Je pensais que c'était clair, Jacob m'a dit qu'il avait eu cette conversation avec Edward. Si tu n'avais pas d'âme, je n'aurais jamais pu m'imprégner, Jasper, le fait est établit que vous en avez une

Il pencha la tête sur le côté, la bouche grande ouverte, son expression était telle que je ne pu retenir mon rire.

- Ne fait pas cette tête, ricanais-je. L'imprégnation est directement lié à l'âme du loup reconnaissant l'âme de son compagnon, c'est plutôt logique, je suis surpris qu'Edward ne t'ait pas parlé de ça

- Nous... nous n'avons pas eu l'occasion de parler de ça, murmura-t-il visiblement toujours choqué. Je... wow, malgré le fait que je sois un monstre, j'ai une âme ? Se demanda-t-il à lui-même

Je grimpais sur ses genoux, m'emparant à mon tour de son visage pour le regarder dans les yeux.

- Jasper, tu n'es pas un monstre, tu as tenté de survivre et à présent tu tentes de faire amende honorable, tu es bon, Jasper. Malgré tout le temps que tu as passé au milieu de cet enfer, tu es là avec moi, t'inquiétant pour moi, essayant de me rassurer, je sais que tu t'inquiète aussi pour Alice. J'ai beau être un gamin, je suis persuadé que les vrais monstres ne seraient pas capable de ressentir de l'amour pour qui que ce soit et ils ne perdraient certainement pas leurs temps à rassurer un gamin

Il sourit de plus belle, restant silencieux quelques minutes sans me lâcher des yeux et puis brusquement, une aura étrange semblait m'entourer, une énergie rassurante tentant de s'infiltrer en moi, il ferma les yeux et je fus frappé d'une telle vague d'affection qu'il dû me rattraper pour que je ne tombe pas en arrière.

- Tu n'es pas un gamin, Seth. Ton âme doit certainement être aussi vieille que la mienne si ce n'est plus, murmura-t-il en avançant doucement ses lèvres jusqu'aux miennes. Donne-nous un baiser

J'obéissais sans l'ombre d'une hésitation, collant mes lèvres aux siennes tout en priant secrètement pour que les quelques mois me séparant de mon anniversaire passe aussi vite que possible, j'avais besoin de lui et mon loup ne faisait rien pour m'aider à calmer mes ardeurs. Mais brusquement, je pris conscience d'une chose qui m'avait jusqu'ici échappé, de surprise, je repoussais Jasper avec ferveur en sentant mon visage virer au rouge vif, heureusement en partie caché par la couleur de ma peau.

- Mon dieu ! Murmurais-je en essayant de me cacher. Je suis nu...

Le rire de mon imprégné ne fit rien pour arranger la situation et je fis la seule chose possible pour cacher ma nudité, reprendre ma forme de loup.

- Pourquoi ? Se plaignit Jasper qui fronçait les sourcils. J'aime te voir nu... tu es aussi magnifique recto verso...

Je roulais mes gros yeux sur lui qui se mit à rire de plus belle, nous ne pouvions encore rien faire de sexuel et si je ne pouvais pas le voir éveillé, pourquoi devrait-il avoir ce privilège ? Je fis quelques pas vers lui pour étaler ma langue sur son visage, le prenant par surprise, puis me mis à courir vers la maison en aboyant joyeusement.

- Seth, tu vas payer pour ça ! Me promit-il en riant de nouveau

Incapable de répondre à sa menace ludique, je me mis à courir plus vite...

Pov Alice

Je grognais en courant pour rentrer à l'hôtel. Je m'étais imaginé que quelques jours de vacances pourraient calmer Bella, mais malheureusement, l'humaine maussade commençait vraiment à me taper sur les nerfs et pour ne rien arranger, elle venait de disparaître de mes visions !

Je commençais sérieusement à regretter d'avoir accepter de partir avec elle, j'avais tant espéré qu'elle irait mieux, qu'on pourrait simplement se changer les idées. Bien sur, j'étais triste, je venais de perdre Jasper que j'aimai profondément. Durant des années, j'avais surveillé son avenir, pensant que sa disparition de mes visions serait le moment ou il mourrait. J'étais devenu obsédé, surveillant chaque jour de peur de ne pas pouvoir éviter sa mort, jamais je n'aurai pu imaginer que sa disparition avait quelque chose à voir avec son âme sœur. Dire que tout ce temps, j'avais caché mes peurs, pensant qu'un danger l'arracherait de moi, alors bien sur, même si je souffrais, je me sentais également soulagé, Jasper n'était pas mort, mais simplement heureux avec sa moitié.

De nouveau, je me concentrais, espérant trouver une trace de celle que je considérais encore comme mon amie, mais rien... j'avais tenté de la contacter, mais elle ne répondait pas au téléphone.

En poussant un soupire de frustration, j'attrapai de nouveau mon téléphone et composa le numéro d'Edward, peut-être l'avait-elle appelé ?

- Oui ?

- Edward, c'est moi... j'ai... heu... j'ai un problème

- Alice ? Alice qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Je restais silencieuse quelques secondes, un peu inquiète de lui dire que j'avais littéralement perdu son ex petite amie

- Alice ?

- J'ai... perdu Bella... je suis allé à la chasse. En rentrant, j'ai essayé d'avoir une vision d'elle pour être sur qu'elle allait bien, elle devait rester m'attendre à l'hôtel, mais je ne vois rien Edward, comme avec les loups, j'ai essayé d'appeler son portable, mais rien...

- C'est étrange, en effet, soupira-t-il. Écoute, va à l'hôtel, ce n'est peut-être rien...

- Elle n'a jamais disparu de mes visions, Edward ! Hurlais-je désespéré. Je suis vraiment inquiète et si...

Je fus si brusquement tiré en arrière que le téléphone tomba au sol et avant que je n'ai le temps de voir qui venait de m'agresser, tout devint noir...


	30. Chapter 30

SECRET

Pov Jacob

Après un voyage plus que fatiguant, nous étions enfin en France. Depuis l'appel d'Alice, toute la famille et moi avions été plus qu'inquiet, elle ne répondait plus au téléphone et cela faisait bientôt deux jours. Autant dire que Jasper été en ébullition, ce qui n'arrangeait pas la culpabilité de Seth.

En descendant de l'avion, nous nous division en deux groupes. Jasper, Edward, Seth et moi allions de suite chercher le lieu où Alice avait dû aller chasser, tendit que le reste de la famille se rendait à l'hôtel dans l'espoir d'y trouver un indice.

La disparition de Bella ne m'avait pas vraiment surpris. A la vérité, j'étais certain qu'elle serait prête à tout tenter afin d'arriver à ses fins et même si Edward ne voulait pas croire qu'elle aurait éventuellement pu aller voir les Italiens dans l'espoir d'obtenir son immortalité, moi, je ne doutais plus de ce que celle qui avait été mon amie pouvait être capable de faire.

Il nous aura fallut plus de trois heures avant de trouver le portable d'Alice et lorsque je vis le visage de mon emprunte tourner en un mélange de surprise et de fureur, je compris que je ne devais pas être tombé loin dans mes prédictions.

- Je suis sur que c'est l'odeur de Jane ! Siffla-t-il en levant le nez pour respirer profondément. Il y a au moins deux autres odeurs, mais je ne l'ai reconnais pas

Jasper devint plus livide si ce n'était possible, sa mâchoire était si serré que j'eus peur un instant qu'il se brise les dents. Le pauvre Seth tentait tant bien que mal d'être là pour lui, de le rassurer, mais rien n'y faisait, ce que je pouvais comprendre, d'après ce que m'avait raconté Edward, cette fameuse Jane était un bourreau.

- Appel Esmée, grogna Jasper en se tournant vers Edward. Si les Volturi étaient ici, alors il n'y a aucun doute, nous devons aller en Italie

Edward hocha la tête, lui même tremblant de colère et attrapa rapidement son téléphone pour raconter aux autres ce que nous avions trouvé. Le rendez-vous fut rapidement prit, nous allions retrouver le reste de la famille devant l'hôtel et partir de suite voir ces Volturi.

- Peut-être qu'elle n'y est pour rien, marmonna Edward

Je me doutais qu'il parlait de Bella, je savais qu'il avait encore espoir qu'elle n'est rien fait qui ait pu provoquer cette situation, mais je n'étais pas aussi optimiste que lui à ce sujet. Depuis mon imprégnation sur Edward, Bella m'avait montré des facettes de sa personnalité que je ne pensais pas voir un jour. Elle avait toujours semblé si innocente, si douce. Mais rapidement, au lieu de l'innocente humaine à laquelle j'avais cru avoir à faire, j'avais fait face à une jeune femme capable de prier pour la mort de quelqu'un qu'elle disait aimer afin d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait.

Bien sur je me sentais coupable d'avoir prit Edward d'elle, mais ce n'était pas comme si cela avait été calculé et qu'elle le veuille ou non, elle n'était pas faite pour lui. Elle aurait dû finir par l'accepter et passer à quelqu'un d'autre, le problème, c'est qu'en renonçant à Edward, elle renonçait aussi à l'immortalité et à l'argent. Aussi douloureux que puisse être cette pensée, c'était malheureusement la vérité.

Bella avait de nombreux côtés sombres.

- Ça va aller, bébé, murmurais-je alors que nous nous appétions à monter dans l'avion qui allait nous mener en Italie. Nous allons retrouver, Alice...

Il essaya de m'adresser un sourire, mais fut incapable de faire autre chose qu'une grimace.

Détournant furtivement mon attention de mon compagnon, je vis Seth tenter de tenir la main de Jasper, mais celui-ci le repoussa sans ménagement. Je savais que Jasper était plus en colère contre lui que contre Seth, mais je n'aimai pas la peine et le rejet que je lisais sur le visage de mon bêta, qui a mon sens, avait bien assez à faire avec sa culpabilité.

Que dieu lui vienne en aide, à la moindre preuve que Bella a quelque chose a voir avec ce qui s'est passé, je vais la déchirer. Humaine ou pas.

- Elle s'est peut-être fait enlever tout comme Alice, tenta d'argumenter Edward

Je levai un sourcil et détourna le regard sur le hublot. Bien sur, ce qu'il disait avait du sens, mais quelque chose en moi, l'instinct, un sixième sens... quelque chose me disait que Bella n'était pas innocente dans cette histoire. D'ailleurs, comment Alice avait-elle pu se faire piéger de la sorte ? N'était-elle pas censé tout voir ? Avec le temps j'avais apprit que la petite voyante était vulnérable durant ses chasses, trop concentré sur ses instincts, son don ne se déclarait généralement pas à ces moments là. Qui aurait pu mettre les Italiens au courant de ce fait, si ce n'était Bella ? Qui aurait pu leur dire qu'elle était à la chasse, sans défense ?

J'entendis un petit gémissement venant d'Edward et lui adressa un regard d'excuse en me demandant s'il ne serait pas mieux pour nous deux que je replace mon filtre.

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, s'empressa-t-il de m'assurer. Je n'aime pas être coupé de ton esprit

Je hochai la tête et ouvrit les bras pour le serrer contre moi, je savais qu'il avait besoin de mon soutient et je ne voyais pas quoi faire d'autre si ce n'était l'étreindre.

En reportant mon regard sur Seth, la colère s'empara de moi comme un putain de brasier. Le pauvre était recroquevillé tout seul dans son coin, apparemment, Jasper ne paraissait pas supporter sa présence. Sans pouvoir m'en empêcher, un grognement bas s'échappa de ma poitrine et tous le monde se tourna vers moi, si ce n'est Jasper qui scrutait encore le hublot près de lui avec intérêt, se fichant bien de ce qui se passait autour de lui.

Edward passa doucement un main sur mon torse dans l'espoir de me calmer avant de se tourner vers Seth et lui faire signe de nous rejoindre. Le pauvre gamin avait les larmes aux yeux et je me doutais de l'effet de ce que Jasper était en train de penser avait sur lui, pas besoin du don de mon compagnon pour comprendre.

Ce connard reprochait à Seth son imprégnation.

Seth vint s'installer à nos pieds et je le tirais sur mes genoux lâchant Edward dans le processus pour essayer de consoler mon bêta. Ces dans ces moments là que j'adorai mon compagnon plus que je ne cru cela possible. Il n'y avait aucune jalousie, il m'adressa juste un petit sourire et se mit a caresser doucement les cheveux de Seth, tendit que mes bras entouraient son torse dans l'espoir de calmer sa peine.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, Seth, murmura Edward. C'est a lui qu'il en veut, il reviendra vers toi

Seth lâcha un sanglot étouffé et se pencha sur mon épaule en fermant les yeux.

_Je t'aime_, pensais-je à l'intention de mon compagnon

Il se contenta de me sourire avant de poser la tête sur mon autre épaule pour le reste du voyage.

Tous le monde était encore silencieux lorsque nous descendions de l'avion. Carlisle s'était arrangé pour avoir trois voitures qui nous attendaient devant l'aéroport et nous nous mettions de suite en route pour Voltera.

Seth était monté avec nous a contre cœur lorsqu'il prit conscience que Jasper ne semblait toujours pas prêt à reconnaître sa présence et il me fallut tout mon contrôle pour ne pas aller broyer la tête du vampire blond pour faire tant de peine au gamin. Je pouvais comprendre son inquiétude, nous étions tous inquiet pour Alice et nous étions tous prêt à faire le nécessaire pour la récupérer, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour traiter Seth de la sorte.

- Il me hait, soupira doucement mon bêta de l'arrière de la voiture

Je fus inquiet durant un instant alors que je m'attendais à ce qu'Edward conteste de suite cette affirmation, mais celui-ci ouvrit enfin la bouche.

- En fait, il se hait, rectifia Edward. Il est paumé en ce moment, Seth. Jasper s'était promit de protéger Alice et pour lui, il a échoué...

- Parce qu'il était avec moi au lieu d'elle, sanglota le gamin

Je me mordais la lèvre sachant que c'était ce que pensait Jasper, il s'en voulait d'avoir choisi Seth et bien que je savais qu'Edward ne voulait pas lui mentir, je le priai silencieusement de la faire.

- Non, il s'en veut de l'avoir laissé partir avec Bella, mentit mon compagnon

Malheureusement, le gamin était loin d'être aussi naïf que je l'aurai souhaité à ce moment là et il se contenta de grogner au mensonge grossier d'Edward.

- Seth, nous allons retrouver Alice et tout rentrera dans l'ordre ! M'exclamais-je sévèrement

J'avais de plus en plus de mal à tenir mes émotions en échec. Non seulement je devais faire avec ma colère, mais aussi avec la peine de mon bêta qui m'accablait. Je ne pris même pas de suite conscience que je tremblais avant qu'Edward place sa main sur la mienne pour la serrer doucement. Je lui fis un signe de reconnaissance tout en maudissant tout le long du trajet les noms de Bella et Jasper.

- Tu penses vraiment qu'elle y est pour quelque chose, soupira mon compagnon dans la défaite

- Je suis désolé, bébé, mais... je ne saurai pas l'expliquer...

- Je sais, une forte impression, dit-il en hochant la tête. J'ai tellement de mal à croire qu'elle soit capable d'une telle chose

- Elle a bien était capable de m'envoyer mourir ! Grognais-je

La mâchoire de mon compagnon se crispa à ce souvenir et je m'en voulais déjà de laisser mon tempérament se manifester de la sorte. Je m'excusai donc silencieusement et passa le reste du voyage silencieux, me contentant d'écouter les légers ronflements de Seth qui venait de s'endormir.

- C'est étrange, dis-je doucement alors que je scrutais le paysage de ma fenêtre. J'ai comme une impression de déjà vu...

Les rues me paraissaient étrangement familières, ce qui bien sur été ridicule puisque je n'avais jamais quitté Washington et j'avais beau essayer de me souvenir si je n'avais pas vu quelque chose de similaire quelque part, mais rien ne me venait à l'esprit.

- Étrange en effet, acquiesça Edward en garant la voiture dans une ruelle

Nous sortions tous les trois du véhicule et nous mimes à marcher au point de rendez-vous afin de retrouver les autres. Bizarrement, je ressentais une sorte de curiosité morbide à l'idée de rencontrer ces fameux Volturi. J'étais cependant très méfiant et j'avais peur qu'ils ne se retrouvent un peu trop intrigué par Seth et moi.

Surtout par Seth.

- Peut-être que tu devrais attendre dans la voiture, Seth ? Soufflais-je en me tournant vers lui

Une expression de panique remplaça rapidement sa peine et je compris de suite mon erreur.

- S'il te plaît, Jacob, ne me fais pas ça... tu sais que je ne peux pas... savoir Jasper dans un quelconque dangers et ne pas être près de lui en cas de besoin... je ne peux pas, s'il te plaît

Je hochai la tête à contre cœur. Bien sur qu'il ne pourrait pas, tous ses instincts lui crieraient d'aller à son compagnon. Je ne pouvais moi-même pas imaginer laisser Edward aller là bas seul.

- Bien. Mais quoi qu'il arrive, tu reste derrière moi. Comprit ?

- Oui, alpha

Sur cet accord, nous retrouvions le reste des Cullen prêt pour faire face aux Italiens...


	31. Chapter 31

SURPRISE

Pov Edward

Nous marchions dans les couloirs du château, nous dirigeant vers la salle du trône où bien sur, Aro nous attendait.

J'entendais déjà leurs pensées, bien qu'ils semblaient tous faire très attention me sachant à proximité. Je savais qu'Alice allait bien, mais je ne parvenais pas à l'entendre. Jacob serra doucement ma main et je me tournais vers lui pour croiser son regard inquiet. Il n'était pas stupide, je lui avais parlé des Volturi, il se doutait qu'Aro allait être plus qu'intéressé par lui et Seth et il avait peur pour son bêta, d'autant que l'état de dépression dans lequel l'avait mit le comportement de Jasper n'aiderait pas ses instincts de survit.

Je soupirai en regardant le garde ouvrir la porte nous faisant pénétrer dans la grande salle dans laquelle se tenait quelques uns des gardes les plus puissants, ainsi qu'Aro et Cauis, à ma grande surprise, Marcus n'était pas là.

- Mes chers amis! Nous salua joyeusement Aro

Jasper grogna pour toute réponse, Carlisle se contenta de hocher la tête, alors que les autres restèrent silencieux. Aro était tranquillement installé dans son trône, nous regardant avec malice, tendit que Cauis scrutait mon compagnon avec une lueur que je ne lui connaissais pas, mais bizarrement, il ne semblait pas écœuré.

- Aro, soupira Carlisle. J'aimerai savoir pourquoi tu as fais enlever ma fille, Alice

Le roi leva un sourcil amusé, mais se garda de répondre de suite, préférant passer son regard avide sur les deux loups et je ne pus m'empêcher de laisser échapper un grognement bas lorsqu'il osa avoir une pensée inapproprié au sujet de Jacob.

- Il n'est pas utile de s'énerver, Edward. Si celui-ci n'est pas disponible, peut-être que le plus jeune pourra faire l'affaire, après tout, il suffit de le laisser vieillir un peu...

Cette fois-ci, ce fut Jasper qui gronda, ce qui me rassura un temps soit peu, c'était la première fois depuis notre départ qu'il avait un quelconque intérêt pour son compagnon.

- Où est Alice? Siffla Jasper

Ou peut-être pas...

Aro se leva en souriant de plus belle, il s'arrêta à deux mètres devant mon frère et croisa les bras dans le dos. Je tentais de chercher dans son esprit, de comprendre ce qui s'était passé, mais il s'évertuait à contrôler ses pensées.

_N'essaye pas de gâcher ma surprise_, _Edward_, pensa-t-il a mon intention

Je roulais des yeux à son comportement puéril, ce qui était pour nous une tragédie était pour lui un jeu.

- J'espérais voir votre nouveau né, déclara-t-il brusquement

Trop pris par le besoin de retrouver Alice, il me fallut quelques secondes pour comprendre qu'il parlait de Bella. L'enfoiré savait très bien que nous ne l'avions pas transformé, j'en étais sur, cela faisait donc partit de son jeu et connaissant Aro, il allait justifier l'enlèvement d'Alice avec la non transformation de Bella.

- Elle a également disparut, dis-je las de son jeu stupide. Mais ça tu le sais déjà

Il se contenta de sourire plus largement et s'avança vers Jacob et moi. Lorsqu'il fut devant Jacob qui tremblait déjà d'envie de lui déchirer le cou, il s'arrêta pour le scruter avec minutie.

- Tu es a couper le souffle, bello...

- Je ne peut pas en dire autant de toi, répondit Jacob d'une voix nonchalante. Si ce n'est pour l'odeur...

Je ne pu cacher mon sourire lorsque je vis que l'expression enjoué sur le visage d'Aro se transforma en une mine renfrogné qu'il essayait cependant de cacher.

- Avec du caractère, continua-t-il en tentant de garder une expression enjoué. Ça peut toujours s'arranger avec un dressage

Au lieu de s'énerver, Jacob roula des yeux et étira un léger sourire

- Tu as effectivement besoin d'un dressage, vieil homme, vivre comme une momie t'a bouffé le cerveau, tu as besoin d'apprendre que tu ne peux pas enlever les gens pour satisfaire tes caprices

Je serrais la main de mon compagnon, le suppliant silencieusement de ne pas provoquer Aro, je n'avais aucune envie de le voir lâcher Jane sur lui. Malheureusement, ce fut déjà trop tard, puisque je le vis faire signe à la sorcière blonde qui souriait déjà.

- Peut-être que nous pourrions commencer maintenant...

- Ce ne sera pas nécessaire, tentais-je de tempérer

_Reste derrière moi!_ Grogna silencieusement Jacob alors qu'il lâcha ma main pour s'avancer vers Aro. Il n'eut pas le temps de faire deux pas que Jane apparut entre lui et son maitre avec un sourire mauvais.

- Souffrance! Siffla-t-elle

Jacob leva un sourcil et croisa les bras sur sa poitrine attendant quelque chose qui visiblement ne venait pas.

- Je ressens une légère piqûre sur la peau, c'est très agréable, commenta-t-il en souriant. Woua! Jane, c'est ça? Se moqua-t-il alors que son sourire s'élargissait d'avantage, ton pouvoir est... impressionnant!

Certains vampires dans la salle haletèrent, surpris tout autant que moi ou les membres de notre famille. À part Bella, personne n'avait jamais résisté au pouvoir de Jane. Je vis un éclair de peur sur le visage de Aro tendit que Jane serrait les dents, mais son expression mua rapidement afin de redevenir jovial.

- Tu es plus intéressant que je ne l'aurai imaginé, Jacob, ronronna Aro. Tu mérites certainement plus que les Cullen ne peuvent t'offrir. Intègre ma garde et tu deviendras important, tu seras puissant et craint...

Jacob fronça les sourcils, pas très sur d'être bien réveillé.

_Ce mec se croit dans un mauvais feuilleton, putain!_ Pensa-t-il distraitement

- Où est Alice? Grogna-t-il préférant ignorer la proposition qui venait de lui être faite

Aro secoua la tête en regardant Carlisle.

- Tu n'as pas dressé ton animal de compagnie, Carlisle, lui reprocha-t-il tel un père à son enfant. Comme toujours, tu sembles incapable de faire régner l'ordre au sein de ton clan.

- Jacob n'est pas mon animal de compagnie, Aro, pas plus que Seth. Ils sont nos fils, nos amis, nos frères et les compagnons d'Edward et de Jasper. Et je suis parfaitement heureux avec les membres de ma famille, merci.

Même si Jacob savait qu'il était considéré par tous les membres de ma famille (même Rosalie), il fut réellement touché par les paroles de Carlisle. Connaissant la façon dont son père et les membres de la meute l'avait rejeté, je pouvais comprendre qu'il se sente soulagé d'entendre ça.

Aro ne se démonta pas par les paroles de Carlisle et reporta son attention vers Seth, il leva un sourcil au manque de proximité entre le jeune loup et mon frère.

- On dirait que ce n'est pas très clair, souligna-t-il en baladant les yeux entre Seth et Jasper. Et toi, jeune loup, veux-tu nous rejoindre?

Je fus horrifié lorsque Seth ne répondit pas aussitôt, mais compris rapidement que dans son esprit, il calculait toutes les possibilités, la meilleurs manières de faire en sorte que Jasper, ainsi que le reste de la famille puisse repartir avec Alice en toute sécurité.

- Laisseras-tu partir Alice? Murmura-t-il en baissant la tête

Jacob haleta, les yeux écarquillés, alors que Jasper poussa un rugissement terrifiant.

- Es-tu stupide? Hurla Jasper totalement hors de lui

Mon frère s'avança vers Seth, furieux, mais n'eut pas le temps de l'atteindre que Jacob s'était déplacé pour se mettre entre eux.

- Mais... c'est ma mission... je...

_M'assurer qu'il soit heureux et vivant, c'est ma seule raison d'exister,_ pensa tristement le jeune loup_._ _S'il faut que je reste ici pour qu'il puisse repartir avec Alice, alors où est le mal?_

Les instincts de protection du loup sur son emprunte avait reprit le dessus et Seth ne comprenait pas ce qui n'allait pas avec la possibilité de faire un tel échange. Bien sur, il n'avait aucune envie de rester avec les Volturi, mais à cet instant, tout ce qui lui importer, c'était de pouvoir effacer la tristesse et l'inquiétude du visage de Jasper.

- Tu es le seul stupide ici! Gronda Jacob qui tremblait frénétiquement en face de mon frère. Toi et ton comportement de merde! Seth ne fait que suivre ses instincts et toi, tu es un connard!

- Jacob! Grogna a son tour son bêta qui n'appréciait pas le ton sur lequel il parlait à son emprunte. Ce n'est pas de sa faute!

Jacob soupira, brusquement conscient de l'environnement et il se détourna de Jasper pour faire face à Seth. Il posa sa main sur son épaule et sourit faiblement.

- Nous allons tous repartir d'ici en bonne santé et avec Alice, assura-t-il sans l'ombre d'un doute. Ton sacrifice n'est pas nécessaire...

Évidemment, Aro suivait la scène avec grand intérêt et bien qu'il n'appréciait pas être oublié, il commençait à comprendre la dynamique du groupe.

- Tu es trop sur de toi, bâtard! Siffla soudainement Cauis qui jusqu'ici ne s'était pas fait entendre. Pour ma part, je ne pense pas que tu sois en position de promettre quoi que ce soit. Ce n'est pas parce que tu peux résister à Jane que tu vas pouvoir sortir d'ici sans égratignure

Jacob leva la tête pour scruter Cauis qui était toujours assis sur son trône le toisant d'un air suffisant.

- C'est toi qui es trop sur de toi, sangsue! S'emporta-t-il avant de reporter son attention sur Aro. Où.?

Aro fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière lorsqu'il vit Jacob trembler de plus en plus violemment. Le pauvre n'avait pas autant de patience que nous et je craignais qu'il finisse par sauter à la gorge de quelqu'un.

- Jane, ma chère. Essaye ton merveilleux pouvoir sur l'autre loup, ainsi que sur chacun de nos invités, s'empressa de commander Aro

Seth ne tomba pas au sol dans la douleur, cependant je le vis tressaillir et d'après ses pensées, même si ce n'était pas insupportable, il sentait tout de même la brulure, ce que je trouvais étrange puisque Jacob y avait très bien résisté. Mais ce fut lorsque je tombais brusquement au sol que Jacob perdit le contrôle. Je ne fus pas bien sur de ce qu'il fit, mais quelques secondes plus tard, la douleur avait disparut. Je me relevais, surpris que Jacob ne soit pas à mes côtés. Baladant mon regard dans la pièce pour le trouver, je le vis la main enroulé autour de la gorge de Jane alors qu'un des bras de la sorcière jonchait le sol carrelé.

- Si l'un d'entre vous bouge un putain d'orteil, je lui arrache la tête! Menaça mon compagnon qui tentait de garder sa colère en échec

Aro cligna des yeux, surpris par la rapidité et la force de Jacob. Il n'arrivait pas à croire qu'un loup puisse être plus rapide qu'un vampire.

- Relâche ma sœur! Grogna Alec dont le regard passait de Jane à son maitre, attendant l'ordre d'intervenir

Jacob ne relâcha pas sa prise, bien au contraire, il devait se concentrer pour ne pas écraser la gorge de la sorcière blonde et scrutait furieusement Aro avant de reporter son regard sur moi.

_Ça va bébé?_ S'inquiéta-t-il en se retenant de voler vers moi

Je me contentais de hocher la tête en lui adressant un léger sourire. J'étais si fier de mon compagnon pour ne pas dire allumé par sa force et la crainte qu'il inspirait aux vampires présent dans la pièce, même si la plupart tentait de la cacher. Carlisle s'était légèrement décalé pour garder les yeux rivés sur Aro, Esmée derrière lui. Quand à Rosalie et Emmett, ils étaient toujours derrière nous, cependant l'expression d'inquiétude que portait Rosalie depuis notre arrivé avait mué en un sourire confiant.

- Je te conseil de la relâcher, bâtard! S'écria brusquement Cauis qui venait de sortir de sa torpeur. A moins que tu n'ai aucun désir de récupérer la voyante?

Jacob siffla et ses yeux se portèrent sur Seth qui sut immédiatement quoi faire puisqu'en l'espace d'un instant, celui-ci était derrière Alec, la main sur la gorge. Ce ne fut malheureusement pas la chose à faire puisque la seconde d'après, je compris que Seth lutait contre son pouvoir.

- Ce n'est vraiment pas une bonne idée! Siffla Jacob qui avait comprit ce que tenter de faire Alec. Même dans le noir complet, sans aucun de mes sens, je serais toujours capable de savoir où se trouve mon compagnon, ainsi que le danger qui le menace. Je n'ai aucun besoin de mes sens pour prendre soin de lui, mon esprit suffit largement...

Cela sembla tempérer Aro, cependant, il ne fit aucun signe à Alec d'arrêter son attaque contre Seth qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder sa prise sur le vampire.

Le hurlement de Jane attira de nouveau notre attention à tous et je regardais dans l'horreur alors que Jacob arrachait son autre bras. Alec stoppa net dans son attaque, ses yeux suivant le bras de sa sœur qui tomba au sol.

- Aro, rend-nous Alice et nous allons repartir sans causer plus de dégât, tenta à nouveau de négocier Carlisle. Nous voulons juste Alice, puis nous repartirons paisiblement chez nous

Se sentant acculé, Aro commença à perdre sa jovialité. Il poussa un grognement de frustration en reportant son attention sur Carlisle.

- Tu as violé la loi, Carlisle. L'humaine aurait dû être transformé... de plus tu t'es associé à ces créatures, nos ennemies naturels

- Bella ne sera pas un danger pour notre nature, argumenta Carlisle, quand aux loups, ils ne sont pas nos ennemies, ils ne cherchent qu'à protéger leur terre, ils n'ont aucune intention de déclarer une guerre contre notre espèce

Aro serra les mâchoires, énervé au delà du possible, son regard se balada entre Jane et Alec. Il était déçu que ces deux meilleurs gardes soient impuissants face aux loups, mais il avait également peur et voulait s'en débarrasser pendant qu'il en avait l'occasion.

La porte derrière les trônes s'ouvrit brusquement pour laisser apparaitre Marcus, le visage las. Silencieusement, il vint s'installer sur son trône, sans même porter un regard sur la scène devant lui. Mais lorsqu'il leva les yeux vers nous et que son regard se déplaça sur Jacob, son expression ennuyé changea du tout au tout. Il se leva en un instant, grimaçant comme s'il venait voir un fantôme alors que son regard s'attardait sur mon compagnon. Sans prêter attention aux paroles d'Aro et Cauis, il s'avança vers Jacob, les traits tirés en une expression décontenancé

- Nashoba?

A ce même moment, mon esprit fut envahit par des souvenirs d'une autre époque. Les souvenirs de Marcus... et de mon compagnon.


	32. Chapter 32

DÉCOUVERTE

Pov Jacob

Je scrutai le vampire qui venait de pénétrer dans la salle d'un air hébété. Comment venait-il de m'appeler?

Pas un bruit ne se fit entendre durant ce qui parut une éternité, Aro regardait curieusement son frère, tout comme Cauis, attendant une explication comme chacun dans la salle.

- Marcus, qu'est-ce que tu racontes? S'exclama brusquement Aro

Celui-ci se détourna de moi pour regarder son frère, un large sourire aux lèvres.

- Te souviens-tu de cette mission en Russie où tu m'avais envoyé pour régler un problème de loups? Demanda rhétoriquement Marcus. Lorsque je suis arrivé, j'ai découvert que le loup en question considérait l'un des vampires appartenant au clan comme son compagnon. Marcus se tourna de nouveau vers moi, les traits tirés dans l'émerveillement. Le loup et le vampire se voyaient en secret durant des mois, reprit-il doucement. Jusqu'à ce que les membres du clan les découvre. Le vampire a essayé de plaider avec le clan, leur expliquant qu'il n'était pas important que son compagnon se transforme en loup, mais ils n'ont rien voulu entendre. Le vampire, Gregoruis a affirmé que tant qu'il serait tous deux de ce monde, il n'y aurait aucun moyen de les séparer, alors son clan l'a menacé de le tuer. Marcus se tût quelques secondes, visiblement perdu dans ses pensées, il ferma furtivement les yeux avant de reporter son attention sur Aro. Le loup voulait protéger son compagnon, alors il a offert sa vie au clan, mais avant cela, il a juré de revenir sous les même traits. Il a prédit que lorsqu'il renaîtrait, il s'accouplerait de nouveau à un vampire et que cette fois-ci il serait suffisamment fort, personne ne pourrait les séparer... ce garçon ici présent ressemble trait pour trait à Nashoba, ça ne peut pas être un hasard, pas lorsque le lien entre lui et Edward est aussi puissant qu'entre Nashoba et Gregorius...

Je clignais des yeux, pas bien sur d'avoir suivi l'histoire que le vieux vampire venait de conter. D'accord, j'étais un loup, d'accord, j'étais entouré de vampires... mais ça? Une quoi... prophétie? Le mec se serait réincarné en moi et je lui ressemblerais comme deux gouttes d'eau? Ne serait-ce pas un peu trop... tiré par les cheveux?

- Puis-je savoir pourquoi je n'en ai jamais entendu parler? Grogna Aro les yeux plissés sur son frère

Marcus se contenta de sourire avant de s'avancer vers moi, il leva lentement la main et me caressa la joue alors que je restai hébété, emprisonnant toujours fermement la sorcière blonde dans mes bras. Je ne fis rien pour en empêcher son geste, il était nostalgique et paternel, en revanche, Edward grogna si fort qu'il nous fit sortir de notre transe.

- Je n'y croyais pas vraiment, murmura le vieux vampire sans prêter attention à la réaction de mon compagnon, je pensais qu'il ne s'agissait là que des divagations d'un homme anéanti et désespéré. Lorsque je suis rentré au château, je me suis d'avantage enfoncé dans la dépression, j'ai décidé de ne plus participer aux missions. La mort de Didyme... puis ça... c'était trop pour moi. Je ne pourrai jamais oublié... Gregorius a supplié pour sa mort dès que le cœur du loup a cessé de battre, je n'ai pas pu lui refuser. Personne ne mérite de périr lorsque son seul crime est d'aimer...

Sans m'en rendre compte de suite, je relâchai le corps mutilé de la sorcière blonde, choqué par ce que je venais d'entendre et je sentis de suite Edward me prendre la main pour me réconforter. Je ne pouvais pas m'empêcher de me demander ce qui serait arrivé si les Cullen avaient réagit de la même manière, s'ils avaient préféré voir Edward mort plutôt qu'avec moi. Et cela me ramenait à la façon dont ma meute, ma famille, mes amis m'avaient reniés comme si j'étais devenu une sorte de maladie contagieuse. Marcus avait raison, personne ne méritait une telle fin, par pour avoir aimé. Le brusque grognement d'Edward me ramena à la réalité. Je tournai la tête vers lui pour le voir les yeux rivés sur Marcus.

- Tu n'as pas d'inquiétude a avoir, Edward, le rassura-t-il amusé par son comportement possessif. Je suis simplement émerveillé, nostalgique et un peu jaloux... c'est un lien très fort que vous avez là...

Mon compagnon hocha la tête, mais ne se détendit pas pour autant.

Je n'aimai pas me sentir si perturbé et je ne voulais pas oublier la raison de notre visite en Italie, je pris donc sur moi de changer de sujet, gardant pour un moment plus propice, mes questions sur l'idée d'une possible réincarnation.

- Rends-nous Alice, soupirais-je en baladant mes yeux fatigués jusqu'à Aro. Nous voulons juste rentrer chez nous en paix, mais si tu persistes, tu devras en supporter les conséquences

Cauis décida qu'il était temps pour lui de se faire remarquer puisqu'il s'avança vers, le visage tordu dans la colère et les poings serrés. Ça n'allait pas être bon.

- Je me fiche de cette histoire stupide! Grogna-t-il. Les Cullen ont trahi nos lois...

- De quoi parle t-il, Aro? Siffla Marcus visiblement surprit. Tu as pris Alice?

A cet instant, Aro ressemblait à un enfant prit à faire une bêtise, ce qui dans d'autres circonstances m'aurait certainement fait rire tant la moue sur son visage le rendait enfantin.

- Ils ont brisés nos lois, ils n'ont aucun respect pour nous ou pour les règles que nous instaurons. Ces lois n'ont pas été imposés sans raisons!

Marcus grogna dans sa barbe quelques paroles inéligibles avant de se tourner vers l'un des gardes.

- Demetri, va chercher Alice tout de suite! Gronda-t-il furieux

- Marcus... qu'est-ce que tu fais? S'exclama Aro

Celui-ci se tourna vers son frère, les bras croisés et le regard sévère.

- Je répare tes erreurs, mon frère! Rétorqua t-il la voix pleine de venin. Je comprends et suis de ton avis, les lois sont faites pour être respectés. Cependant, tu as déjà pris cette Isabella pour la transformer, pourquoi prendre également Alice? Il n'est pas nécessaire de punir les Cullen, un avertissement aurait été amplement suffisant...

J'eus le souffle coupé et pendant un instant, je me trouvais incapable de bouger, trop choqué pour ça. Je n'étais pas vraiment surpris, mais plutôt... horriblement attristé d'imaginer Bella avec les yeux rouges et la soif de sang... ce que j'avais tant imaginé était malheureusement devenu réel

- Pourquoi avoir prit Bella? S'indigna Edward

- Pour faire respecter la loi, Edward! Gronda Cauis. Par ailleurs, nous ne l'avons pas prit, elle est venu d'elle même...

_J'en étais sur!_ Grognais-je silencieusement. Bella avait été si désespéré, elle ne savait plus quoi faire pour obtenir ses désirs d'éternité depuis qu'Edward l'avait quitté. Je n'étais pas surpris, mais au fond j'avais espéré me tromper.

- Bien, soupira finalement Aro. Vous allez reprendre Alice et aucun ne mourra... mais... comme votre punition, vous devrez prendre Isabella en charge et je tiens à vous prévenir, elle n'est pas le plus agréable des nouveaux nés...

Il finit sa phrase avec un sourire narquois. Quelques halètement dans la salle se firent entendre, mais le grognement de Rosalie résonna dans toute la pièce, peut-être même qu'il fut entendu jusqu'en ville.

- Je te demande pardon? S'indigna-t-elle en s'avançant vers Aro. Il n'est pas question que cette garce revienne... nous ne voulons pas d'elle...

- Ce n'est pas ton choix, Rosalie! Siffla Aro. Ton insubordination n'est pas acceptable, que vous le compreniez ou non, les Volturi on été créé pour une raison précise, si chaque clan se comportait comme le votre, ce monde deviendrait invivable... tu devrais remercier Marcus, ce n'est pas vraiment une punition, c'est plutôt une manière de vous faire comprendre que pour chaque erreur, les conséquences sont à venir...

De nouveau, le silence régna dans la salle, cela pouvait me faire mal de le reconnaître, mais si cette pseudo police vampire n'existait pas, chacun pourrait faire ce qu'il veut, certain aurait même déjà fait le nécessaire pour réduire les humains a l'état de bétail...

- Bien! Grogna Rosalie, mais je ne promet pas sa survie!

- Je n'en demande pas tant, ma chère... elle est sous votre garde, si vous jugez que la meilleur chose à faire est de la détruire, alors soit. Je ne peux pas me permettre de garder quelqu'un dont je ne peux assurer la loyauté

La tension s'était légèrement calmé et je me permis de prendre quelques pas en arrière en regardant Alec aider sa sœur à remettre son bras en place. Ce fut la première fois que je vis une telle chose, à vrai dire, ce genre de scène était digne d'un film d'horreur.

La porte de la salle s'ouvrit brusquement derrière nous et j'eus le plaisir de voir un sourire éclatant naître sur le visage de mon compagnon. Je savais de qui il s'agissait avant même d'entendre les cloches de sa voix.

- Je suis tellement heureuse de vous voir! S'exclama Alice qui sauta dans les bras de Jasper

- Tu nous a fait peur, murmura-t-il

Chacun ce permit alors de se détendre réellement, nous avions récupéré Alice et il semblait que le danger était derrière nous. À présent tout ce que je voulais été rentrer chez nous et oublier cette histoire.

Alice embrassa chacun d'entre nous après avoir assuré à Jasper qu'elle n'avait pas été maltraité.

- Tout ce que je ressens est de la colère et de la surprise, soupira-t-elle en s'avançant vers Seth. Je ne pensais pas que Bella irait jusque là...

Sans hésitation, aucune, elle serra mon bêta choqué par son geste et lui adressa un beau sourire.

- Merci d'être venu, Seth, murmura-t-elle contre son oreille.

Celui-ci hocha la tête en lui adressant un petit sourire, je savais que le pauvre ne pouvait faire mieux, le comportement de Jasper ne lui permettant pas de se sentir réellement heureux. Alice ouvrit la bouche pour dire autre chose, mais la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau et cette fois-ci, ce fut pour découvrir une Bella plus blafarde que d'habitude, les yeux bourgogne et une air renfrogné.

- J'avais dis que je ne voulais pas les voir! Grogna-t-elle en fusillant Aro du regard

- Comme si tes paroles pouvaient avoir une quelconque influence, murmura le garde derrière elle

Aro s'avança vers elle

- J'ai décidé que tu allais retourner vivre avec les Cullen, Isabella, l'informa-t-elle. Je pense...

Les yeux de Bella s'agrandirent dans le choc et elle gesticula d'une drôle de manière causant certains gardes de se mètrent à rire.

- Quoi? Hurla-t-elle. Il n'en ait pas question, je ne me nourrirais pas de bestioles! Je veux du sang humain...

- Silence! Grogna Cauis, visiblement las de son comportement. Tu feras ce qu'on te dit de faire et si j'entends parler du moindre problème venant de toi, je m'assurerai que tu vivras le reste de ton éternité sans tes deux bras, suis-je clair?

La menace fit son effet puisque sa colère fut clairement remplacé par le crainte. Elle sera les poings, mais se garda de répondre quoi que ce soit.

- Comme je le disais avant d'être si brutalement interrompu, tu devras rester avec les Cullen, tu es sous leur responsabilité à partir de maintenant, ce qui veut dire que tu devras obéir à Carlisle. Lorsque ta période de nouveau né sera passé, tu seras libre de partir, mais si tu cause le moindre trouble, tu en répondra de ta vie...

Je la vis se mordre la lèvre, certainement pour s'empêcher de répondre et son hochement de tête fut mécanique.

Alors que Carlisle s'excusa et que nous nous apprêtions à nous retourner pour partir, Alice surprit tous le monde lorsqu'elle s'avança vers Bella pour lui mettre la gifle du siècle. Bella se retrouva de l'autre côté de la salle, la joue fissuré de haut en bas et de grands yeux choqués.

- Manipule-moi de nouveau et je vais faire de ta non vie un enfer! Grogna la petite voyante à la limite de l'hystérie

Je n'avais jamais vu Alice en colère et sincèrement, ce fut impressionnant, tellement en fait que je me jurai silencieusement de ne jamais rien faire pour la provoquer, cette petite chose cachait un monstre en elle.

Après les salutations d'usages, nous repartions pour l'aéroport avec Bella dans la voiture de Jasper afin qu'il puisse l'aider à se contrôler. Fort heureusement, Aro nous avait prêté un avion privé afin de pouvoir faire le voyage avec Bella sans problème. Alice monta avec Jasper et invita Seth à en faire autant, mais celui-ci refusa gentiment pour venir avec nous. Je vis Jasper ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose à Seth, mais mon bêta s'enfuit si rapidement à l'arrière de la voiture d'Edward que Jasper n'eut pas le temps de s'adresser à lui. Je montais côté passager après avoir adressé un regard de mort à Jasper lui promettant silencieusement de m'occuper de son cas dès que nous serrions rentré.

Et j'avais bien l'intention de lui faire regretter son comportement envers Seth...


	33. Chapter 33

Salut les gens

J'espère que vous allez bien. Je voulais vous souhaitez un joyeux noël, pleins de bonnes choses et de cadeaux...

Voici un nouveau chapitre, mon petit cadeau pour le réveillon.

Amusez-vous bien et profitez de vos proches

Sandra

* * *

><p>PAIX... OU PRESQUE<p>

Pov Edward

Jacob était resté silencieux durant pratiquement tout le trajet du retour. En revanche, ses pensées fourmillaient, passant si vite dans son esprit que j'avais du mal à suivre la plupart. Il pensa beaucoup à l'histoire que Marcus avait raconté, mais également à sa colère contre Jasper.

Malgré l'imprégnation de Seth, Jacob avait bien l'intention de s'en prendre à Jasper pour la douleur de son bêta. À la vérité, mon loup bouillonnait de l'intérieur et je ne pouvais pas lui en vouloir. Regarder et écouter les pensées du plus jeune loup était un vrai supplice pour moi. Le pauvre était rongé par la culpabilité, la peine et le plus grave... l'envie de mourir...

Il pensait que ce serait sans doute la meilleur chose à faire, même s'il n'avait pas envi d'abandonner Jacob, ni sa mère qu'il voyait régulièrement, son loup était si désespéré par ce qu'il avait prit comme le rejet de son compagnon que seule la mort semblait être une porte de sortie acceptable.

Comment ne pas comprendre Jacob lorsque j'entendais l'écho d'une telle pensée?

Ce pauvre gamin n'avait que quinze ans, jamais il n'aurait dû avoir à penser de la sorte, jamais il n'aurait du souffrir de la sorte et autant je comprenais l'inquiétude de Jasper pour Alice, celui-ci aurait dû se comporter autrement.

Bien sur, j'avais également eu mes moments, ceux qui nous font oublier que ces deux loups que nous aimions tant, n'étaient en fait que des gamins enfermés dans des corps d'hommes murs. Il était difficile en regardant Seth de se faire à l'idée qu'il n'avait que quinze ans alors qu'il en paraissait vingt cinq, pareil pour Jacob, même si celui-ci avait deux ans de plus.

Le voyage du retour se fit donc dans un calme religieux. Dans l'avion, Alice avait prit soin de prendre ses distances avec Jasper afin que Seth ne soit pas d'avantage affecté, mais cela ne servit malheureusement à rien. Le jeune loup se contenta de rester près de son alpha pour le confort et s'endormit sur ses genoux, provoquant même un grognement bas de mon frère à laquelle Jacob répondit par un rugissement plein de promesse et un regard si noire qu'à côté, Aro avait dû se sentir aimé.

_Je vais lui arracher la bite, putain! _Gronda l'esprit de mon compagnon

Même si ce n'était pas destiné à me faire rire, je ne pu réprimer un sourire. Imaginer mon frère de presque cent cinquante ans prendre une raclé par mon loup de dix sept ans... c'était juste hilarant. Je savais Jasper très fort et surtout compétent, mais depuis la transformation de Jacob, provoquant ses nouvelles capacités, sa nouvelle force, mon cher frère n'avait aucune chance et il le savait.

Faute de pouvoir attirer l'attention du jeune chiot, Jasper se contenta de garder Isabella sous contrôle. Ce fut une chance que son pouvoir ne pouvait être bloqué par son bouclier, sinon je suis sur que nous l'aurions entendu geindre durant tout le trajet.

Lors de la sortie de l'avion, je dû réveiller mon loup qui s'était endormit avec son bêta dans les bras, nous retrouvions les véhicules que nous avions laissé sur le parking de l'aéroport et prenions aussitôt la route sauf que cette fois-ci, Emmet et Rosalie montèrent avec Jasper, Alice et Bella. Je souris sombrement en sachant que Rosalie allait donner un mauvais moment à mon ex petite amie, mais après tout, n'était-ce pas tout ce qu'elle méritait?

Dès que la voiture se gara devant la maison, Jacob se précipita à l'extérieur et ordonna à Seth d'aller à l'intérieur de la maison d'une voix qui ne laissait pas place à la discussion. Il se tourna vers Jasper qui venait également de sortir de sa voiture avec Alice et Emmet derrière lui et je le sentis laisser enfin libre cour à la colère qu'il avait réprimé durant des heures.

- Suis-moi! Grogna-t-il à l'intention de mon frère qui se contenta de hocher sagement la tête.

Mon loup se tourna vers moi, visiblement incapable de faire disparaitre la colère de son visage.

- S'il te plait, assure-toi que Seth ne sorte pas de la maison

Il avait beau ne pas avoir le pouvoir de la mystérieuse voix d'alpha sur moi, je me sentais également incapable de refuser. Pourtant, je ne pouvais pas cacher l'inquiétude que j'avais pour mon frère. Cependant, Alice, elle, ne put s'empêcher de s'interposer.

- Jacob... qu'est-ce que tu fais? Murmura-t-elle inquiète par la colère de mon compagnon

Jacob prit une grande inspiration avant de lever les yeux vers elle.

- Alice, je t'aime bien, je jure que je le fais... tu es juste... adorable. Mais tu ne vas pas te mêler de ça

Ma sœur cligna des yeux, visiblement incapable de répondre à cette affirmation, elle se contenta de regarder Jasper et mon loup s'enfoncer dans la foret.

Dans l'espoir de calmer ses craintes, je m'emparais de la main d'Alice et la serra doucement en étirant un sourire que j'espérais rassurant.

- Il ne va pas le tuer, Alice, tentais-je de la rassurer. Il veut juste... mettre les choses au clair?

Je n'étais pas très sur de ce qu'allait faire Jacob, il y avait tant de scénarios dans son esprit durant le voyage. La seule chose dont j'étais sur, c'est qu'il ne pouvait pas tuer Jasper, cela lui était impossible.

En revanche, mon frère allait passer un sale quart d'heure.

En essayant de paraitre aussi confiant que possible, je pénétrais dans la maison pour entendre Bella se plaindre tendit que Rosalie l'insultait. Carlisle tentait autant que possible de les calmer toute les deux alors qu'Esmée était déjà dans la cuisine avec Seth, s'occupant de préparer la nourriture pour nos loups.

- Provoque-moi, salope et tu ne vas pas exister longtemps! Gronda ma sœur

- Va te faire foutre, Rosalie! Rétorqua Bella sur le même ton

Carlisle se plaça au milieu et secoua la tête

- Ça suffit! S'écria-t-il. Je ne vais pas tolérer ce genre de comportement dans cette maison

- Comment... comment peux-tu lui pardonner alors qu'elle a osé mettre Alice en danger pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait? S'épouvanta Rosalie. Elle nous a tous mit en danger... une fois de plus

Carlisle capitula en s'écroulant sur l'un des divans.

- Je sais Rosalie, acquiesça-t-il en faisant abstraction des lamentations de Bella. Mais nous n'allons pas la tuer... à moins qu'elle nous donne une bonne raison de le faire, rajouta-t-il en reportant son regard sur Bella

Celle-ci écarquilla les yeux, choqué à l'idée que Carlisle puisse envisager de mettre un terme à son existence, malgré ses gesticulations, celui-ci restait concentré sur Rosalie, essayant de la calmer. Las de ne pas obtenir d'attention de sa part, elle se tourna vers moi.

- Edward? Souffla-t-elle telle une prière

Je levais un sourcil interrogateur. S'attendait-elle à ce que je prenne partie pour elle? Sincèrement, je ne pouvais pas en vouloir à Rosalie, après ce qu'elle avait osé faire, je ne serais pas chagriné de voir sa tête tomber.

Elle laissa Carlisle et Rosalie de côté et s'avança vers moi qui réprima un gémissement de dégout lorsqu'elle tenta de se rendre désirable par sa démarche que je jugerai plus étrange qu'excitante.

- Edward, murmura-t-elle en posant la main sur mon bras. S'il te plait, maintenant que je suis co...

- Hé, où est Jacob? Interrompit brusquement Seth en sortant de la cuisine

Je restais silencieux un moment, scrutant la main de Bella sur moi en me demandant comment elle pouvait oser poser ses sales pattes sur moi, mais avant que je n'ai eu la chance de dire quoi que ce soit, Seth parla à nouveau.

- Je te conseil d'enlever ta main avant son retour, Bella, ricana-t-il méchamment. Je ne suis pas sur que Jacob apprécierait de te voir poser la main sur son compagnon...

Bella se tourna légèrement vers lui pour le regarder, mais ne lâcha pas mon bras pour autant.

- Pourquoi ne pas t'occuper de tes affaires, bâtard stupide? Ce n'est pas parce que Jasper ne veut pas de toi qu'il en est de même pour Edward et moi. Nous étions sur le point de nous marier avant que ce sale clébard ne...

- Ôte ta main de mon compagnon tout de suite! Entendis-je rugir derrière nous

Je tournai la tête pour voir Jacob près de la porte, il tremblait violemment et avait les yeux rivés sur la main de Bella. Jasper était juste derrière lui et ne semblait pas plus ravi que mon compagnon, d'avantage à cause des paroles de Bella, cependant.

- Il ne m'a pas repoussé et ce n'est surement pas à toi de nous dire quoi faire! S'écria-t-elle en resserrant sa prise sur mon bras

Je tentais de tirer mon bras, mais la chienne avait sa force de nouveau née à son avantage et je fis une grimace de douleur lorsqu'elle resserra de nouveau sa prise. Jacob remarqua de suite mon inconfort et siffla sa rage

- Si tu ne le lâche pas tout de suite, je jure que tu ne pourra plus jamais serrer quoi que ce soit avec cette main! Fulmina-t-il en s'avançant lentement

Elle devait avoir reprit ses sens car elle me lâcha immédiatement. Jacob se plaça en face de moi et avança son visage à quelques centimètres du sien, les dents découvertes.

- Écoute et écoute bien. Je t'interdis de t'approcher de lui ou de Seth ou d'emmerder qui que ce soit ici. Je jure Bella, tout ce qui était resté des sentiments que j'avais pour toi à disparut dans des abysses si profondes que je ne me souviens même pas les avoir ressentis, ce qui veut dire que je n'hésiterais pas à te faire mal. Je brulerai toute partie du corps qui se frottera à mon compagnon et parle à Seth de cette façon à nouveau et c'est ta langue que je vais bruler. Il se redressa, prit une grande inspiration et tendit la main vers moi afin que je puisse l'aider à se calmer. Après ce que tu as fais, reprit-il plus calmement, tu as plutôt intérêt à faire profil bas...

La dessus, il se retourna vers moi et me serra contre lui, toute la tension, la colère et la fatigue accumulé ces derniers jours me tombèrent littéralement dans les bras.

- Viens, amour. Tu as besoin de dormir un peu, susurrais-je contre son oreille

Il hocha la tête et se redressa pour me suivre jusqu'à la chambre en laissant Bella choqué, Rosalie, Alice et Emmet amusés et Carlisle satisfait. Il adressa un dernier regard à Jasper avant de disparaitre avec moi.

Arrivé dans la chambre, il se laissa tomber sur le lit en soupirant. Je lui adressai un sourire et commença à le déshabiller en silence, me contentant d'admirer ce que je découvrais au fur et à mesure que les vêtements tombaient au sol.

- Tu veux me molester, avoue! Ricana-t-il lorsqu'il remarqua mon érection à la vue de son torse

- Comment ne pourrais-je pas? Souriais-je plus largement. Tu me donne faim... mais tu vas d'abord dormir, amour

Sa main glissa à l'arrière de mon cou et il m'attira à lui pour m'embrasser langoureusement.

- Si c'est toi qui t'occupe de moi, je pourrai avoir l'énergie de me laisser faire, murmura-t-il contre mon cou

Je me redressais pour le regarder. Le pauvre avait vraiment l'air fatigué, mais son regard était cependant rempli de désir. Quelques jours sans sexe semblait une éternité pour nous.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as dis à Jasper? Demandais-je brusquement

Il cligna des yeux à la transition, mais secoua la tête à mon étrangeté.

- Je lui ai juste fais clairement comprendre que j'allais lui faire bouffer sa bite s'il provoquait de nouveau les larmes de Seth, je lui ai demandé de ne pas oublier que le gamin n'avait que quinze ans et qu'il ne pouvait pas le faire payer pour des choses dont il n'était pas responsable parce que c'est exactement ce qu'il a fait dans l'avion...

Je vis quelques brides de la conversation dans l'esprit de mon loup... ainsi qu'un coup de poing en plein visage et la chute de mon frère au sol.

- Oui, je vois ça, soupirais-je

- Bébé, il a mérité ça! Se défendit-il tel un enfant prit en faute. Et franchement, j'avais besoin de sortir ma colère... il a poussé le bouchon un peu trop loin

- Je comprends, amour. J'ai entendu les pensées de Seth durant le voyage, c'était plus qu'alarmant

Jacob fronça les sourcils en se redressant les yeux aimantés aux miens

- Que veux-tu dire? S'inquiéta-t-il

J'hésitai une seconde, me demandant s'il était réellement nécessaire d'inquiéter mon compagnon, après tout, il s'agissait sans doute d'une pensée parasitaire.

- Edward?

- Il a pensé à la mort pendant un moment, il se demandait si ce ne serait pas mieux pour Jasper...

- Merde! Grogna-t-il en se laissant retomber sur l'oreiller. J'espère que les excuses de Jasper vont suffire, mais au cas ou, bébé, s'il te plait, reste concentré sur son esprit

- Bien sur, répondis-je en m'installant près de lui. Je vais faire attention à lui, mais je ne pense pas qu'il faille s'inquiéter. Il est en train de discuter avec Jasper en ce moment même et il semble avoir retrouvé le sourire

_J'espère pour ton frère..._

À peine cette pensée avait traversé son esprit qu'il était endormit. Je resserrais mon emprise sur lui, repassant les derniers événements, espérant pouvoir trouver plus d'informations sur ce fameux Nashoba dès que j'en aurai l'occasion et m'inquiétant de devoir supporter la cohabitation avec cette nouvelle Bella qui n'avait visiblement pas renoncé à moi.


	34. Chapter 34

Salut,

Quelqu'un (me rappel plus qui) m'avait demandé un pov Seth, le voilà

Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture, j'espère que ça va vous plaire

Bisous

Sandra

* * *

><p>MISE AU POINT<p>

Pov Seth

Lorsque je pris conscience que ni Jacob, ni Jasper n'étaient dans le salon avec les autres, je me doutais qu'il s'était passé quelque chose. Je n'eus cependant pas le temps de demander quoi que ce soit à Edward puisqu'ils étaient brusquement arrivé après que Bella m'est craché son venin au visage. Je savais qu'elle avait dit ça dans le but de me blesser, mais cela ne voulait pas dire que ces paroles n'étaient pas vraies.

Je me sentais malade, je n'avais qu'une envie, c'était de disparaître. À présent, nous avions récupéré Alice, et Jasper pouvait enfin avoir ce qu'il voulait et ça ne faisait plus aucun doute dans mon esprit. Ce qu'il voulait, c'était Alice, ce qui n'était pas vraiment une surprise, cependant les quelques baisers que nous avions partagés avaient nourri mon espoir. Je me fustigeai moi-même pour avoir osé penser que quelqu'un aussi parfait que lui voudrait s'encombrer d'un gamin insignifiant tel que moi.

Alice était belle, intelligente, elle était doué, elle était comme lui. Moi de mon côté, qu'avais-je à lui offrir ? Rien... c'est elle qui l'avait sauvé de lui-même. Jasper n'avait pas besoin de moi, il avait certainement juste ressentit de la pitié à mon égard, rien de plus.

Lorsqu'il m'avait repoussé avec tant de virulence dans l'avion, j'avais tenté de me persuader qu'il était juste perturbé par la disparition d'Alice. Mais j'avais eu le temps de réfléchir durant le voyage. Depuis mon imprégnation sur lui, je n'avais causé que des ennuis. Le fait d'être renié par la meute ou ma sœur n'était pas ce qui m'ennuyait le plus. Cependant, j'avais forcé Jacob à devenir mon alpha, à me protéger, tout comme j'avais forcé mes sentiments sur Jasper. Peu importe que j'essaie de garder mes distances avec lui, même si je parvenais à cacher le plus gros de mes émotions, l'amour que je ressentais pour lui ne pouvait pas être étouffé.

Et c'était exactement ce que j'avais fais pour lui, l'étouffer avec mon amour de chiot malade. Je me sentais tellement ridicule, non seulement, il avait dû s'éloigner d'Alice à cause de moi, mais en plus ce que je pouvais lui offrir n'était guère plus qu'une amourette d'adolescent. Je n'étais même pas en âge d'avoir une relation complète avec lui.

Misérable, voilà ce que j'étais.

Alors lorsque j'avais envisagé de m'offrir aux vampires Italiens, je n'avais pas compris sa colère. N'était-ce pas mieux pour tous le monde que je disparaisse ? Jasper pourrait reprendre sa vie paisible avec Alice, Jacob n'aurait plus besoin de s'occuper de moi, négligeant sa propre relation pour s'assurer de ma sécurité...

- Seth ?

Je sursautai, surpris de voir mon emprunte devant moi, j'étais tellement pris dans mes pensées que je ne l'avais pas entendu arriver. Après la dispute entre Bella et Jacob, je m'étais éloigné pour prendre l'air, j'avais besoin de réfléchir. Je ne pensais pas qu'il viendrait vers moi après m'avoir montré à quel point ma présence le rendait mal à l'aise.

- Oui ? Murmurais-je en me tortillant inconfortablement sous son regard

Il poussa un long soupire et ce seul détail ne fit que me faire regretter d'avantage mon existence. C'était comme s'il se forçait à venir me parler.

- Je suis désolé...

- Tu n'as pas à l'être, Jasper, souriais-je avec assurance. Tu n'as rien fait de mal

La dessus, je me retournais avec l'intention de m'éloigner le plus vite possible de lui, je ne voulais pas aggraver la situation, encore moins qu'il se sente obligé de s'excuser pour avoir finalement reconnu qu'il ne voulait pas de moi. Personne ne devrait se sentir obligé d'aimer quelqu'un s'il ne veut pas.

Avant que je n'ai le temps de faire un pas en direction de la maison, il s'empara de mon poignée pour me tirer vers lui et je résistais à l'envie de le repousser pour pouvoir m'enfuir comme le lâche que j'étais.

- S'il te plaît, attends

Je me tournais vers lui à contre cœur et fus attristé de voir une expression de malaise marquant ses traits.

- Jasper, tu n'as rien fais de mal, répétais-je. Tu n'as pas à t'excuser... je... je suis fatigué... j'ai besoin d'aller dormir...

De nouveau, je tentais de me retourner pour partir, mais au lieu de relâcher mon bras, il resserra sa prise sur celui-ci.

- Je n'ai pas voulu te repousser, lâcha-t-il brusquement. J'étais juste...

- Ce n'est pas nécessaire, Jasper, lui assurais-je avec véhémence. Je comprends et je vais bien

Cette fois-ci, je tirais d'un coup sec sur mon bras avec la ferme intention de mettre un terme à cette conversation inutile et enfin il lâcha prise. Je poussais un léger soupire de soulagement en marchant vers la maison, mais il apparut devant moi, me faisant de nouveau sursauter à soudaine apparition.

- Nous avons besoin de parler, exigea-t-il. J'ai besoin de m'expliquer... s'il te plaît

Je grinçais des dents en appréhendant ce qu'il voulait m'expliquer, mais hocha la tête dans la défaite. Je n'avais absolument aucune envie d'entendre mon emprunte me dire qu'il avait comprit que je ne valais pas la perte d'Alice, qu'après réflexion, il ne pouvait pas me laisser une chance. Rien que de penser à ça, j'avais la sensation de ne plus pouvoir respirer.

Lorsqu'il prit conscience que je tremblais, il me prit doucement les mains et caressa le dos de celles-ci du pouce, essayant de m'apaiser. Même si ce geste me surprit, ce fut l'inondation d'affection qu'il me fit parvenir qui me laissa coi.

Je sortais de ma stupeur en sentant sa main caresser doucement ma joue alors qu'un léger sourire illumina son visage.

- Je suis désolé si mon comportement t'as fais douter, Seth, commença-t-il alors que ses doigts glissaient lentement de mon visage pour atteindre mon cou. C'est juste... je me sentais tellement en colère contre moi pour ne pas être parvenu à protéger Alice, je me suis sentis si inutile...

- Tu...

- Non, s'il te plaît, me coupa-t-il promptement. Laisse-moi finir. Je... pendant le voyage en avion, je me suis demandé quel genre de malédiction avait bien pu te frapper pour que tu te retrouve emprisonné avec un être si pathétique et incapable que moi... avec un monstre...

Je reculais comme s'il m'avait frappé. Comment pouvait-il dire des choses aussi horribles ? Je me fichai qu'il parle de lui-même, il n'avait aucun droit de m'enfoncer cette lame imaginaire dans le cœur. Parce qu'entendre de telles paroles avait l'effet d'une arme me triturant la poitrine de l'intérieur.

- Tais-toi ! Grognais-je en frottant ma poitrine pour tenter de faire disparaître l'horrible douleur qui venait d'y fleurir. Tais-toi, tais-toi, tais-toi ! Répétais-je encore et encore en tombant à genoux les mains toujours collés contre mon torse. De quel droit, putain ! Que tu ne veuilles pas de moi, c'est une chose... mais tu n'as pas le droit de dire ça ! Non seulement ça fait mal, mais en plus tu m'insultes, moi et mon loup... il a fait son choix, le meilleur choix pour moi...

Il s'agenouilla près de moi, même si je me refusais à croiser son regard, je pouvais sentir sa panique m'envahir par vague. Il posa sa main sur mon épaule, mais je le repoussais violemment, luttant avec mon envie de le frapper au visage. S'il n'avait pas été mon emprunte, je l'aurais détruit pour oser parler de la sorte du centre de mon monde, mais comment pouvais-je l'empêcher de parler de lui-même avec autant de mépris ?

- Seth...

- Laisse-moi tranquille ! Grognais-je en sanglotant. Si tu veux me parler, va d'abord te laver la bouche avec du savon

Je tentais de ramper loin de lui, mais ses mains s'emparèrent fermement de mon visage, alors que des ondes de réconfort s'infiltrèrent en moi, me laissant incapable de le repousser à nouveau.

- Tu ne m'as pas laissé finir, murmura-t-il suppliant

- Je...

Je n'eus pas le temps de lui faire savoir que je n'avais aucune envie d'entendre le reste, il me coupa en posant ses lèvres sur les miennes, coulant dans le baiser ce que j'ai cru reconnaître comme ses excuses, ses promesses et son... amour ?

Sa langue caressa en douceur la mienne durant plusieurs minutes, puis il se recula légèrement, gardant les yeux clos un instant tendit que son front se colla au mien.

- Je suis désolé, Seth, soupira-t-il en rouvrant les yeux. Je ne vais pas te mentir, je n'ai pas une très haute opinion de moi, mais... peu importe ce que je pense de moi, la vérité, c'est que je ne peux pas me passer de toi, je ne peux pas imaginer mon avenir sans toi. Tu m'es devenu si précieux, murmura-t-il contre mes lèvres. Et c'est vrai, lorsque je vois à quel point tu es pure et magnifique, je ne peux pas m'empêcher de penser que je ne peux que te salir en posant mes mains sur toi...

Je fronçais les sourcils, pas très sur de devoir être heureux ou non. Je n'aimai pas sa façon de parler de lui, en revanche, j'adorai sa façon de parler de moi.

- Je t'aime tellement, tellement, souffla-t-il sans me lâcher des yeux. Je ne l'ai pas vu venir, mais en allant chercher Alice en Italie, j'ai compris et j'étais tellement en colère en comprenant que le fait de te salir n'avait plus vraiment d'importance à mes yeux. J'étais plus furieux encore en comprenant que l'amour que j'avais pour Alice palissait face à l'amour que je ressentais pour toi...

Je ne comprenais plus ce qu'il disait, mon esprit s'était arrêté à « je t'aime tellement ». Une sorte de black out merveilleux me faisant oublier toute ma raison et la seule chose à laquelle je pouvais penser, c'était de le supplier de me réclamer ici et maintenant. Mon loup grattait ma poitrine dans l'expectative d'une manière plus qu'agréable et ce fut avec plaisir que je le laissais prendre le relais, me fichant totalement des bonnes résolutions que mon emprunte avait voulu nous imposer.

Si c'était sa façon de définir la chose, alors je n'espérai qu'être sali de la plus belle façon qui soit. Je voulais le laisser m'envahir, me noyer en lui, oublier que j'avais même vécu avant lui. Quelque soit sa façon de se voir, pour moi, il n'y avait pas plus beau, plus précieux, plus merveilleux que Jasper.

Et qu'importe s'il voulait se définir comme les ténèbres, mes yeux ne pouvaient le voir que baigné de lumière. Il était mon emprunte, le choix de mon loup devenu mien, la moitié de mon âme, le seul que je ne pourrai jamais aimer.

Et il était parfait.


	35. Chapter 35

LE COUR DU TEMPS

Pov Jacob

Deux ans plus tard :

Je souriais en scrutant la devanture de la maison que nous venions d'acquérir dans la Maine. Edward été parvenu à trouver tout un terrain, permettant de faire construire deux petites maisons près de la principale abritant le reste de la famille. Une pour Jasper et Seth, l'autre pour Edward et moi.

Après notre petite visite en Italie, la vie n'avait pas été facile, en grande partie à cause de Bella. Elle nous en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs et nous avions dû retenir Rosalie et même Jasper de lui arracher la tête. Pourquoi nous ne les avions pas laisser faire été encore un mystère pour moi, cependant.

Fort heureusement, les choses s'étaient très bien arrangé entre Seth et Jasper, depuis le jour ou j'avais frappé le vampire sans ménagement, celui-ci avait fait le nécessaire pour ne plus jamais laisser Seth douter de son affection et je devais reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement attentionné avec mon Bêta. J'eus pourtant un peu de mal à garder mon calme en apprenant qu'ils n'avaient pas attendu un peu avant de s'accoupler. Bien sur, Seth semblait avoir au moins vingt cinq ans, mais son apparence ne changeait pas le fait qu'il en avait dix de moins. Toutefois, lorsque mon obsédé de bêta me montra quelques souvenirs du moments, je fus choqué de découvrir que le pauvre Jasper n'avait pas vraiment eu choix en la matière. Seth avait littéralement arraché ses vêtements pour le molester, le pauvre vampire avait essayé de l'arrêter, mais n'avait pas pu résister bien longtemps aux assauts de son loup.

Environ six mois après notre retour, nous avions également eu la surprise de trouver Marcus sur notre perron en début de matinée pour découvrir que celui-ci s'était apparemment entiché d'Alice qui ne semblait pas indifférente aux charmes de la momie.

Bien qu'appartenant toujours aux Volturi, celui-ci avait demandé à rester avec nous, bien que j'avais été quelque peu réticent à cette idée, les supplications de Seth m'avaient rapidement convaincu. Mon bêta voulait qu'Alice soit heureuse et surtout, il ne voulait plus de cette culpabilité qui semblait lui coller à la peau malgré ses longues conversations avec la petite voyante qui avait tenté mainte fois de le rassurer à ce sujet.

Carlisle et Edward avaient fait des recherches sur ce fameux Nashoba dont Marcus nous avait parlé. Il été apparut qu'il s'agissait là d'un loup d'une ancienne meute vivant dans l'extrême nord du Canada et à présent disparut. Il avait rencontré le vampire sur lequel il s'était imprégné et l'avait suivit jusqu'en Russie. Malheureusement, il avait été difficile de trouver plus d'informations. Mais j'étais heureux de savoir qu'il était la cause de ma force, après tout, c'était grace à lui que j'étais parvenu à survivre à la violente attaque de ma meute, puis aux pouvoirs des Volturi. J'étais plus que ravi de me savoir suffisamment fort pour prendre soin de mon compagnon et Seth ressentait la même chose, bien qu'il évitait d'en parler devant Jasper qui avait toujours beaucoup de mal à accepter d'être plus faible que son compagnon.

Je m'entendais à merveille avec Esmée, Carlisle, Emmet et même Rosalie qui avait apparemment plus qu'apprécié ma façon de me lever pour sa famille face aux Volturi et qui m'avait à présent accueillit les bras ouverts, affirmant que j'avais largement fait mes preuves. Elle était donc devenu une très bonne amie à moi tout comme Alice, cependant la petite voyante semblait beaucoup plus proche de Seth, hé bien, je collais plus à la personnalité de Rosalie, tendit que mon bêta portait en lui la douceur d'Alice.

La seule ombre au tableau fut bien évidemment Bella. Elle avait fait de nos vies un enfer durant la première année, si bien qu'un jour, fou de rage après l'avoir entendu insulter Seth allant jusqu'à provoquer ses pleures, j'avais mis ma menace à exécution et lui avait arraché la langue.

Carlisle avait recollé la chose après que j'ai finalement cédé pour lui dire où je l'avais caché. Tous les autres étaient hilares, même Esmée qui se garda toutefois de le montrer. Ce fut un soulagement sans pareil lorsqu'elle rencontra Donovan, un vampire vivant avec les Denali depuis peu et qui était venu nous rendre visite avec son nouveau clan. Ils étaient compagnons, mais ce à quoi ne s'attendait pas Bella, c'était de tomber sur quelqu'un de très dominant et qui était né à une époque ou les femmes n'avaient pas droit au chapitre. Je n'étais évidemment pas d'accord avec certaines de ses opinions, mais tout comme le reste de la famille, j'avais dû reconnaître qu'un vampire de la vieille école tel que lui était exactement ce qui fallait à Bella. Au début, elle avait tenté de résister, mais Donovan n'était pas du genre à céder aux caprices et elle avait rapidement comprit qu'elle ne pourrait jamais avoir le dernier mot avec lui. En quelques mois, Bella était devenu si soumise qu'elle n'ouvrait pas la bouche sans l'accord de Donovan. Lorsque celui-ci avait entendu parlé de ces dernières actions, il avait été furieux, si bien qu'il avait instauré des règles qu'elle devait suivre à la lettre. La première chose qu'il l'obligea à faire fut de s'excuser auprès de nous pour son comportement et nous remercier d'avoir prit soin d'elle et de l'avoir gardé en vie lui laissant la chance de rencontrer sa moitié.

Elle avait donc finit par partir vivre chez les Denali avec lui et lorsqu'elle était revenu quelques mois plus tard pour une visite, ce fut une toute autre Bella qui était apparut. Une Bella sans plus aucune trace d'animosité, de colère ou de mesquinerie. Elle était redevenu la douce Bella, adressant des sourires timides et regardant son compagnon avec amour et dévotion dans les yeux.

Si ça ce n'est pas un miracle...

- Amour, viens voir à l'intérieur ! S'écria brusquement Edward qui m'attendait depuis un bon moment maintenant. Esmée va vouloir savoir ce que tu en pense

Je souriais en pénétrant pas la grande porte en bois. L'intérieur était très chaleureux, rien d'extravagant que je l'avais demandé à ma mère de substitution. De suite, je laissais tomber la contemplation de la décoration pour suivre l'odeur merveilleuse de mon compagnon jusqu'à la chambre. J'étirais un sourire jusqu'aux oreilles en le trouvant nu au milieu du lit, agitant les sourcils de manière suggestive... ou plutôt comique...

- Hé ! Grogna-t-il ludique. J'essaie d'être sexy et de te faire envie

Je secouais la tête en riant à son absurdité

- Bébé, depuis quand es-tu obligé de faire quoi que ce soit pour paraître sexy ? Mieux, pour me donner envie ?

Il haussa les épaules en me rendant mon sourire et se mordit la lèvre inférieur alors que son regard tomba sur mon torse qu'Alice s'évertuait à habiller avec des vêtements si serrés que j'étais surpris d'être encore capable de respirer.

- Enlève ça...

J'obtempérai sans discuter et me débarrassa de ma chemise sans le lâcher des yeux, admirant avec délice ses iris s'assombrir jusqu'à devenir des puits sans fonds. Ma bite cogna dans mon jean lorsqu'il attrapa son membre pour se caresser tout en me regardant perdre mes vêtements.

- Ne touche pas à ce qui m'appartiens ! Grogna violemment mon loup

Edward se lâcha instantanément, plus excité encore lorsqu'il constata qu'il n'allait pas avoir à faire à son doux compagnon. J'étais toujours surpris qu'il supporte aussi bien les crises de mon loup. Il m'arrivait parfois d'être incapable de retenir la bête en moi et dans ces moments là, je pouvais être particulièrement violent. Mais parce que j'avais été béni, la créature magnifique devant moi ne s'en formalisait pas, bien au contraire, il semblait apprécier.

- Tu n'as pas idée, murmura-t-il en réponse à mes pensées. J'adore quand tu me domine, amour...

Je sentais mon loup ronronner en réponse et après m'être débarrassé de tous mes vêtements, je rampais sur ma proie avec la ferme intention de contenter ses besoins. Malgré la sauvagerie de mon loup, j'étais émerveillé de constater qu'Edward était parvenu à l'apprivoiser assez facilement, même lors de ses colères, ses moments ou je perdais une grande partie de mon esprit, Edward était capable de m'approcher, de me calmer, de faire plier la bête.

- Viens ici ! Grondai-je en agrippant durement sa chevelure pour le ramener vers moi afin murmurer contre son oreille. Vas-tu être une bonne chienne et me donner ce que je veux ?

Il ferma les yeux et soupira dans l'extase alors que je ne l'avais pas encore touché

- Oui, je ferais tout ce que tu veux, alpha. Juste... baise-moi, supplia-t-il en découvrant son cou pour moi

Il savait à quel point j'aimai lorsqu'il m'appelait comme ça et cela eut l'effet escompté puisque mon loup rugit son approbation en grattant ses dents contre sa clavicule.

- A genoux, ma chienne. Tu sais quoi faire...

La seconde d'après, il était dans la position que mon loup affectionnait tant, sur les genoux, les jambes écartés, ses deux mains étirant ses joues bien rondes, attendant que je le pénètre violemment. Il n'y avait pas de demi mesure, lorsque je laissais mon loup en contrôle, Edward ne pouvait être autre chose que mon soumis. Aucun partage, aucune égalité.

- Oui... s'il te plaît. Maintenant, Jacob. Prends-moi fort, je veux te sentir, s'il te plaît...

Dieu que j'adorai lorsque mon soumis me suppliait de la sorte. Il m'avait avoué il y a quelques temps qu'un peu de douleur ne faisait qu'agrémenter son plaisir, me rassurant lorsque la culpabilité m'avait rongé une fois de trop et je fus plus qu'heureux de me conformer, enduisant rapidement ma main de salive afin de le pénétrer sans mal.

Selon ses souhaits, je n'attendais pas, labourant aussi fort et vite que je pouvais me le permettre, ce qui était peu dire dans la mesure ou j'étais bien plus fort que lui. Malgré la violence de mes coups, je m'assurais de ne pas le briser, me baissant pour poser mes mains contre le mur afin de ne pas déchirer un de ses membres par inadvertance.

- Tu aime ça ? Ronronnais-je contre son oreille. Dis-moi, ma chienne, es-tu déjà prêt à venir ?

- Oui... alpha, haleta-t-il en se penchant pour capturer mes lèvres. Fais venir ta chienne

Quelques coups de plus suffirent à l'envoyer sur le bord et je suivais juste derrière lui, grondant mon plaisir, la tête pencher en arrière.

_Je t'aime, Edward. Je t'aime tellement... tu es tout, tout ce que je veux, tout ce dont j'ai besoin..._

Je le sentis sourire contre mon épaule alors que je descendais de mon orgasme tout en frottant ma joue contre son cou, puis mordis sa clavicule.

- Ho, putain, oui ! S'écria-t-il en se penchant d'avantage pour me laisser y accéder plus facilement. Je t'aime aussi, amour

Je le relâchai après quelques minutes et nous restions immobile un long moment, se contentant de profiter de la présence de l'autre, sa main caressant le bas de mon dos provoquant de doux frissons. Je laissais mon loup reculer et le besoin de domination disparaître lentement.

- Je ne t'ai pas fais mal ? Murmurais-je inquiet

- Jake, tu me pose cette question à chaque fois et la réponse sera la même à chaque fois. J'ai adoré. J'aime que tu puisses me baiser aussi bien que me fais l'amour, ronronna-t-il ludique en aimantant son regard au mien. Es-tu toujours prêt pour demain ?

Mon inquiétude fut vite remplacé le bonheur total et je sentais mon sourire reprendre sa place.

- J'ai hâte, bébé. Même si c'est un peu différent, cette cérémonie ressemble un peu à un mariage et j'aime l'idée qu'aux yeux de tous tes congénères, tu seras officiellement pris... je sais que Seth ressent la même chose, quand il est venu me dire que Jasper tenait à faire cette cérémonie avec lui, son regard s'est illuminé comme un sapin de noël

- Oui, je vois ça, ria-t-il. Un peu comme toi en ce moment

Je me redressais pour le tirer dans mes bras, mon sourire toujours fermement accroché au reste de mon visage.

- Je suis tellement heureux. Est-ce que tu es heureux, Edward ?

- Comme je ne l'ai jamais été de toute mon existence, m'assura-t-il avec véhémence. Tu as illuminé ma vie, Jacob, mieux, tu m'as redonné vie. Moi qui ne me voyais que comme un monstre, il a suffit que tu apparaisse pour que j'en arrive à bénir Carlisle pour m'avoir transformé. Alors oui, je suis heureux, très heureux... et demain, nous nous unirons devant tous, murmura-t-il en déposant un chaste baisé sur mes lèvres. C'est vraiment gentil de la part de Marcus de conduire la cérémonie

- Surtout que Seth et moi ne sommes pas des vampires, ricanais-je. J'ai hâte de voir la tête des invités

- Hum, nous allons faire sensation, Jake. Maintenant dors un peu, tu as besoin de repos parce que demain, dès que la cérémonie est terminé, c'est moi qui ravage ton corps...

Je hochais la tête et me nicha contre lui, excité à l'idée que notre union puisse enfin être reconnu, soulagé en sachant que ces Volturi avaient enfin apprit à nous respecter, ravi d'avoir une famille qui m'appréciait pour ce que j'étais et un compagnon magnifique prêt à partager son éternité avec moi.

* * *

><p>Cette histoire est officiellement terminé, peut-être que je ferai un dernier chap avec Seth en pov, si vous êtes sage lol. Nan, faites-moi juste savoir si ça vous plairez... j'espère que vous avez aimé et à bientôt sur une autre fic (pour info, j'en ai commencé une avec Jacob, Jasper et un autre perso mâle)<p>

Bizzzzzz


	36. Chapter 36

Un dernier petit chapitre pour vous lecteurs... j'espère que vous allez aimer.

Merci d'avoir suivi cette histoire et j'ai dans l'espoir de vous retrouver sur les autres.

Votre bien dévoué,

* * *

><p>Pov Jasper<p>

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ce soir ? Me demanda-t-il en souriant malicieusement

Je levais un sourcil à sa provocation et chassa vers lui comme le prédateur que j'étais.

- Tu sais très bien ce que je veux te faire ce soir, le loup, ronronnais-je d'une voix calme mais résolue

Je souriais remarquant qu'il rougissait légèrement, cela me rappelait à quel point il était pure et innocent. Quoi que dans un lit, mon louveteau était loin d'être aussi innocent que je l'avais imaginé. À ma grande surprise, il m'avait pratiquement violé pour notre première fois, « pratiquement » parce que malgré mes protestations, ce n'était pas comme s'il avait besoin de me forcer très longtemps. Je lui avais répété encore et encore que nous devions attendre ses seize ans et pour toute réponse, il s'était contenté de grogner. Il avait littéralement arraché mes vêtements et avait grimpé sur moi, déplaçant sa bouche et ses mains sur chaque parcelle de mon corps, sans relâche. A tel point que j'avais fini par remercier le ciel de ne pas avoir besoin de respirer.

- De quoi as-tu besoin ? Avait-il doucement grogné dans mon oreille

J'avais été tellement perdu dans l'instant que j'arrivais à peine à former mes mots

- Je veux sentir ta chaleur...

L'instant d'après, il avait glissé entre mes jambes, m'avalant goulûment sans la moindre difficulté. Sa bouche était bouillonnante sur mon membre et ses émotions témoignaient clairement du plaisir qu'il prenait à m'avaler.

- Ho, merde ! Sifflais-je en empoignant ses cheveux sans ménagement

Le soubresaut de plaisir m'assura que je ne lui avais pas fait mal. J'avais tenté autant que possible de reprendre le contrôle, mais son loup semblait déchaîné, j'abandonnai donc, me contentant de profiter de ses soins. Brusquement, mon membre fut libéré et il se retrouva de nouveau à cheval sur moi. Il se pencha pour m'embrasser comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et après quelques minutes, il s'abaissa sur moi. Dire que je n'étais pas surpris serait l'euphémisme du siècle. Non seulement il savait ce qu'il fallait faire, mais en plus, son loup ne paraissait pas aussi dominant que Jacob. Il s'était préparé sans même que je m'en rende compte pour me prendre en lui avec un gémissement de satisfaction écrasant la douleur qu'il ressentait.

- Tu penses à quoi ?

Revenant à la réalité, je souris en baissant les yeux sur lui.

- A toi, bien sur

- C'est à dire ?

Je me léchai les lèvres en prévision et me pencha sur son cou, passant ma langue de bas en haut, langoureusement.

- Pourquoi ne pas laisser ce loup déchaîné sortir pour jouer ? Suggérai-je en souriant malicieusement

J'avais toujours été persuadé que depuis Maria, je serais incapable de laisser quelqu'un prendre le contrôle sur moi. Pas même Alice était parvenu à obtenir tout de moi. Il faut dire que ma créatrice était une malade du contrôle, mais laisser Seth faire ce qu'il voulait n'était pas aussi difficile que je l'aurait cru. Il m'aimait et prenait toujours soin de moi, s'assurant de mon plaisir avant le sien et surtout, prenant du plaisir à m'en donner. L'idée m'avait un peu rebuté au début, après tout, j'étais beaucoup plus vieux que lui, dans ma logique, c'était à moi de prendre soin de lui et pas le contraire. Mais Seth avait besoin de ça et je devais reconnaître qu'il était particulièrement agréable d'avoir une confiance totale en lui. De ne pas être à l'affût sans cesse, de laisser mes démons dernière moi.

Alors qu'Alice m'avait soulagé, Seth m'avait apporté la paix.

En dehors des quelques crises de son loup, il était un compagnon particulièrement doux, toujours attentionné, prévenant. Il était parfait.

- Seth ? Murmurais-je en prenant doucement son visage dans mes mains afin de pouvoir aimanter nos regards

- Hum ?

Je le scrutais un moment, il était magnifique. Les yeux à demi-clos, haletant, le cœur cognant rageusement dans sa poitrine, la peau brillante.

Oui. Parfait.

- Je veux te sentir...

Il ne me laissa pas finir qu'il était déjà sur mon cou, m'embrassant juste derrière l'oreille.

- Tu vas me sentir, m'assura-t-il en riant avant de reprendre ses caresses

- Tu ne comprends pas

Il s'arrêta brusquement surprit par le ton irrité que je venais d'employer. Il se redressa, son regard voyageant rapidement sur mon corps par instinct. Une fois assuré que je n'étais pas blessé, ses yeux remontèrent jusqu'aux miens.

- Ça ne va pas ? S'inquiéta-t-il la voix brisé

Je soupirai lourdement, ressentant un peu de culpabilité en scrutant son visage qui était tombé, l'inquiétude clairement inscrite sur ses traits.

- Je te veux en moi, lâchai-je brusquement

Il se statufia, littéralement. Jusqu'ici il avait toujours été « bas », même lorsqu'il était en contrôle. Nous ne nous étions jamais réellement posé de question à ce sujet, cela semblait naturelle et pour lui, et pour moi. Contrairement au loup de Jacob, même s'il lui arrivait d'être agressif, il n'avait jamais ressenti le besoin de me soumettre totalement. Mais à cet instant, c'était quelque chose que je voulais lui offrir, après tout, j'avais une confiance sans faille en lui et je savais qu'il ne prendrait pas avantage sur moi, il ne me trahirait jamais.

- Quoi ? Souffla-t-il les yeux écarquillés

- Je veux te sentir en moi...

- Tu es sur ?

Je hochai la tête en souriant et son corps parut reprendre vie, il se déplaça afin de se retrouver entre mes jambes et se débarrassa du reste de mes vêtements, puis des siens en un temps record. Il était amusant de le voir se mordre la lèvre, se concentrant sur la tâche à accomplir. Lorsque nous fument tous deux nu, il se baissa pour m'embrasser doucement et se recula légèrement, cherchant une quelconque trace de doute sur mon visage.

- Tu es sur ? Répéta-t-il. On est pas obligé, je suis très heureux comme ça...

Bien sur qu'il allait dire ça, tant que j'étais bien, il le serait aussi. Mais cela ne voulait pas dire qu'il n'en ressentait pas l'envie ou le besoin.

- J'en ai envi, lui assurais-je en pressant fermement mes mains sur ses fesses. Je t'aime, le loup

Son sourire illumina la pièce et il n'eut pas besoin de me répondre, ses sentiments à mon égard étaient si forts que la plupart du temps, je devais me concentrer pour ressentir les émotions des autres lorsqu'il était à proximité. C'était un peu comme être recouvert d'une aura chaude, protectrice, bienveillante, constamment autour de moi, m'enveloppant et dans laquelle je me noyais avec bonheur. Même lorsqu'il dormait, je pouvais sentir son amour, c'était l'expérience la plus incroyable de mon existence, la plus agréable aussi.

- Tu es prêt ?

Je ne pu m'empêcher de rire à sa question, il semblait souvent oublier que j'étais un vampire.

- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je ne souffrirais pas

Il fit une légère moue, illustrant son doute à ce sujet, mais ne dit rien, se contentant de pousser lentement en moi après s'être assuré d'être suffisamment lubrifié.

- Ho, putain ! Grognais-je en extase alors qu'il s'était enfin calé en moi

De suite, la béatitude de son visage se brisa et il se mit à paniquer.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? Je t'ai fais mal ? Tu veux arrêter ? Je suis désolé...

Et avec ça, il commença déjà à tirer en arrière, mais je poussai un grondement de protestation qui l'arrêta net.

- Ne t'avise pas d'arrêter, Seth ! S'il te plaît, baise-moi

Il hésita une seconde, mais se conforma, commençant à une lenteur affligeante, mais dès que je me mis à accompagner ses coups, il prit de la vitesse.

- Plus fort ! Grognais-je en poussant vers lui. Merde, Seth c'est tellement bon de te sentir en moi, tu es si chaud...

Je me penchai pour capturer ses lèvres tendit qu'il battait en moi de plus en plus vite

- Jas... Jasper... je vais pas pouvoir tenir beaucoup plus longtemps, se plaignit-il

- Alors, viens, murmurais-je contre son cou, viens avec moi, chéri

Quelques poussées de plus et nous jouissions tous les deux, il retomba sur moi et nous restions immobile profitant de la béatitude du moment. Caressant doucement son visage, je scrutais avec attention chaque trait, me délectant de sa perfection. Je connaissais ma chance, mais j'étais toujours étonné de la certitude qui s'était ancré dans ma vie, de la paix qui avait trouvé le chemin de mon cœur et de la renaissance de mon âme que son amour m'avait offert.


End file.
